Yet Another Variation on a Theme
by ssklarolinewrites
Summary: Can Klaus and Caroline turn a fling into a real relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Yet Another Variation on a Theme.

_This is a full story sequel following two one shots where Klaus and Caroline hook up. This is them trying to make a real relationship work._

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters or anything.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Is my girlfriend, Caroline, there?" she heard when she picked up the phone.

"Tyler? Is that you?"

"That is not funny." His words were clipped.

She laughed. It was funny. Looking outside, she saw people scurrying as thunder rumbled.

"I'm not your girlfriend, Klaus. Not yet. We're taking things slow."

"Caroline, we've had more sex in 17 days together than most humans have in a year, maybe a few years. That's not slow."

"Their loss. Why are you calling me?"

She'd gotten an apartment for the summer in Baltimore. It was in the Inner Harbor. There wasn't much to it yet, but she'd get there. She only had to get through the next 7 weeks. Her internship was with a theater company. She would be working in the office, answering phones and mail, plus working as an understudy for their next performance the following month. Her first week went well.

Since she left New Orleans, she'd been talking to Klaus. Driving him crazy was fun. Served him right after he invaded her dreams. She hadn't told her friends and family yet, but she was screwing up the courage to do so. She wanted to spend real time with him to see if it was a weird pheromone attraction that would wear off when she had to see that annoying smirking face for more than a week or two. On the other hand, even scarier, it could be something more.

"I'll be there tomorrow," he cooed, all smug.

"Oh." She tried to tamp down her excitement. "So I'll see you tomorrow."

"My plane lands at 11am. Text me the address."

"I need to work tomorrow, but I'll see you when I'm done. I'm sure you'll figure out a way to get in."

Thunder boomed and she flinched at the lightening brightening her room. Why was she scared of a storm when she was hooking up with the most dangerous man on earth?

"See you tomorrow, Caroline."

"Hey, Klaus?" she added quickly before he hung up.

"Yes?"

"Be safe."

"Of course. Goodnight, Caroline."

She hung up and wiped the goofy smile off her face as she flopped on her bed. Even the worst thing wouldn't kill him, but she couldn't resist saying it. She had to figure the thing between them out which meant she had to talk to him, not just bang his brains out. Putting on her iPod, she turned up the music and got to cleaning.

Klaus looked at his phone and smiled. Their calls usually consisted of banter, him pushing, and her staying one step ahead. He loved it, the chase, but he wasn't sure she ever wanted to be caught. It was all surface. He could fuck her, but not hold her outside his house. She kept their conversations inane, only occasionally dropping in details about her life. He told her about the situation in New Orleans. Rebekah left his side and Elijah was trying to bridge the distance between the siblings. He didn't delve into Rebekah's betrayal too deeply, but did tell her about Marcel and why he left New Orleans the first time.

His bag was packed. He reserved a hotel room just in case it was what she wanted, but he wanted to stay with her. The fresh chance she offered occupied most of his thoughts.

The following day after his short flight, he hefted his carry on bag over his shoulder. Heading towards the taxi stand through the milling crowds, he stopped in his tracks and smiled. She smiled too, looking beautiful in her pink summer dress, all golden curls and sunshine.

Not daring to speak, she launched herself into his arms. He dropped his bag and caught her. She squeezed him tight, feeling him warm and solid in her arms.

"I missed you," she whispered and his insides melted. How did he get so lucky and how could he keep it up?

"I missed you too, Caroline," he agreed and his hand cupped her head to bring her mouth to his. It was a short kiss and his tongue made a quick sweep of her mouth that had her insides tingling.

She looked at her feet, suddenly bashful when he released her.

"This is my lunch break. I have to hurry back."

He just smiled and picked up his bag. She'd taken a cab, not wanting to park. They found one that would take her back to work first and then drop him off at her place. She kept her distance in the cab, but he crowded her to get in her space, eyes on the pink fabric so close to his denim-covered leg. She pointed out a few landmarks they passed, talking a mile a minute.

When the cab came to a halt, she said a quick, "I'll see you later, Klaus," before she jumped out in a flash.

He got into her place and looked around. The living room opened into the small kitchenette. Her bedroom and living room both had small balconies. It was pathetically bare, but neat as a pin. He poked around all of her things, finding the shirt he gave her and the sexy underwear she had. He pawed through it all. It would drive her crazy, he knew. He tried to put things back as he found them. Seeing her collection of things had his body reacting and he felt no shame in grabbing a pair of underwear to bring home with him and stuffing it in the bottom of his bag.

Finding a bloody snack wasn't hard and he spent the afternoon studying the area and coming up with plans.

Shyly she opened the door a little after 5. He was barking orders to someone on his phone, but hung up when he saw her.

"Problem?" she asked as she shut the door behind her. Seeing Klaus filling up the small living room was odd.

"Nothing I can't handle."

Putting down her bag and keys, she felt uncomfortable. Shifting from side to side, she remembered she told him she'd be open.

"Klaus, I feel really weird."

His laser intensity didn't help.

"Physically?" He walked to her and put his hands on her arms.

She shook her head. "No. How can I look you in the eye after what we've done? It's embarrassing and to pretend it isn't is crazy."

Her words picked up steam as she got it out.

"Hey. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

She gave him a look and crossed her arms. She wasn't shy about enjoying sex with a partner, but what she'd done with Klaus was different. He really wasn't her partner.

"We had incredibly hot sex and I enjoyed every minute of it. I don't think any less of you for what we did together and what things you told me you liked. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Shaking free of him, she paced. Easy for him to say. He lived in a world of violence, blood, and decadence. What was kinky sex to him?

"I am though. In public, I'm all controlled goody-goody, but with you I'm some sexed up vampire who can't control herself."

"They're both you, Caroline."

"Usually people build up to the stuff we did after they establish trust or they have a freaky one-night stand and never see the person again. We didn't and now it feels like we can't go backwards."

"Do you want me to leave?" He was crushed, but he would do as she asked until he could find a new way to win her over.

"Yes. No. I don't know, Klaus. I feel like you've seen more of me than anyone and it's scary."

He thought it was scary too, but the stakes were too high and the prize too great to just let go of.

"I want to sleep with you right now," she continued, eyeing and craving him. "Go back to where nothing else existed and I also want to run away from you."

She flopped down on one of her two chairs. He sat on the other and pulled it so their knees were touching. He leaned forward.

"I've been upfront about my feelings for you, Caroline. What we've done hasn't taken anything away. I've seen many sides of you and what we did together in New Orleans was another one. I want to see them all. We're doing this courtship backwards, but we aren't exactly a traditional couple."

She smiled. Understatement of the year.

"I think you're smart, loyal, brave, beautiful, and yes, sexy. I want to know more and if you said no to sex while I'm here, that's what we'll do until you're comfortable."

"Really?" She wasn't sure that was what she wanted at all, sneaking a peek at the necklaces around his neck, but she appreciated the offer. She smiled and he memorized her face. "Let me show you around and see if we even want to spend time together."

"I always want to spend time with you," he promised.

"Easy, Romeo," she snarked and he grinned.

How did someone put the horse back in the barn? How did she turn a not even friends with benefits situation, but an Original Hybrid with benefits fling, into a possible boyfriend? She wasn't sure, but she was going to try to figure something out. She did those things with Klaus because of the distance she maintained. Now they had to navigate how to go from there, plus she had to resist him which was not easy when he was within grabbing distance. She could smell his skin and she knew what his clothes hid. It hadn't been long since she'd seen him, but sex with Klaus was better than she'd had in her entire life times a million.

She started by doing what they agreed to in New Orleans, spending time outside. They went out to dinner. It was an Italian restaurant. He held doors open and pulled her chair out for her. All of his charm and magnetism was focused on her and it was heady. She noticed the women staring at him. She wanted to put her mark on him. She wasn't sure what they were, but he was hers for the time being.

His jeans and white Henley with necklaces peeking through was classic Klaus. He looked very handsome. She felt the red wine warm her insides. He told her what he'd seen that day and stories about the people on his flight. He asked how her first week of work went. Dinner flew by and it was weirdly comfortable to talk to him. They stayed away from topics like Tyler, her friends, and his psycho killer ways like usual.

As they walked back in the warm summer night, she took them the long way, not in a rush. His hand brushed hers before he took it. She looked down at their clasped hands. His thumb brushed along her fingers and she shivered. She'd held hands with Klaus in New Orleans, but that was from lust and a need for physical contact with him, not something more. She knew her signals were incredibly mixed. First she fucks his brains out, cries over him, then she hugs him at the airport and tells him she misses him, then reveals she's embarrassed and isn't sure what she wants. Now holding hands was confusing her, but she held on and squeezed. He was in it with her so far. She had to find the man under the monster.

At her apartment, she turned on the air conditioner after changing in the bathroom into a t-shirt and cotton shorts. He was laying on the bed when she came out. His hands were behind his head, all pale skin showing with only boxer briefs on. He wasn't hard. Of course she looked. For science! She started fussing with her hair and talking about nonsense. He smiled. This was a side of Caroline hadn't seen in a while, but it was familiar.

"Come here, Caroline."

She flicked off the light before turning to him. It was easier to talk to him in the dark. Each rolled onto their sides. She wasn't sure what to say. He began to fill the silence as she watched him, telling her stories of his past, personal stories that revealed a little vulnerability. He did it for her. She felt as if she'd revealed too much compared to him and he'd use her weakness against her. It was one of her biggest fears.

"Maybe we can keep going slowly. First date tonight, first base." She needed to reward herself for her self control, plus she couldn't keep her hands off him.

"First base?"

"Sometimes I forget how old you are."

He huffed. "I don't remember having a hard time keeping up with you, again and again and again…and again a few hundred more times."

She smiled at his sass. His enormous ego was a great source of amusement.

"It means just kissing, all clothes stay on."

Since she gave him the green light, he pulled her close to kiss her. She missed him. Physical intimacy was something they both enjoyed, but it was the emotional intimacy they needed to work on. He thought he could take it on if she was in his arms.

Sliding an arm under her and the other around her back, their mouths met. His stubble scratched her chin as they changed the angle of the kiss. Tongues dueled, pushing and pulling, licking and sucking. She was addicted to his taste and the scratch of his stubble against her skin. His lips were soft and his stubble was scratchy, both together were heavenly. She licked his lips and sucked on his tongue as he did the same to her.

His mouth moved to her neck where he licked and sucked. If she were a human she'd have a hickey from the attention he paid her. One of her legs rose over one of his so his leg was between hers. Her foot twined around his leg to bring him closer. Her fingers combed through his curls. He obliged her by pulling her hips closer so she was riding his thigh. She rubbed up against him, pushing closer and closer, sliding up and down, grinding herself against his strong leg. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she moaned and panted in his ear. Her mouth founds his again and he could feel her wetness against his skin.

With their clothes between them, it wasn't enough for her to get off, but it was enough to get her incredibly aroused and him incredibly hard. It felt so good, but she knew if she didn't stop then they wouldn't leave her place all weekend. Her heart told her to stop and get to know this guy.

Laying flat on the bed after pushing off him, she caught her breath. She felt good for the control she showed, although she'd feel even better if she could get him inside of her. No. Nope. She wasn't going to think about how she ached to be filled the way only he could do it.

"Our chemistry is still fine. Good to know." Stating the obvious was a forte of hers.

He groaned and pressed a hand to his aching cock.

"You're too tempting," she admitted. She was going to try to go to sleep despite being turned on and knowing Klaus was hard and ready right next to her. They'd have to deal with any one of their issues the next day, even the least of them, but they would face it together.

"Goodnight, Klaus."

"Goodnight, Caroline."

At her movement the next morning, he was instantly on alert in the unfamiliar surroundings and watched as she went into the bathroom. He heard her turn on the shower. She didn't close the door and he saw her silhouette against the wall as she lifted her shirt above her head. As he watched her boobs lift and bounce with the movement, he was hard and muffled his groan. He saw her lean over and slide her tiny shorts off and he couldn't resist setting a hand on his cock and squeezing. He wanted to join her desperately, spread her thighs, and sink inside of her.

As the warm water sluiced over her skin, she couldn't get the dreams she'd had the night before out of her head. It wasn't unfamiliar for her to dream about Klaus. It had been going on for months, but she hadn't dreamt about him while he was sleeping right next to her before. Usually she was exhausted from all their fucking to dream, but not the night before.

As she dunked her head under the warm spray, she wondered how she could ask him to basically act differently than he had for the past thousand years? How could she ask herself to open her heart to someone who bit her twice and killed people she knew? She'd have to have try. It's what she said she would do.

Quickly she shampooed her hair and rinsed it before applying some conditioner. Taking hold of her shower puff, she applied body wash and squeezed it to get some lather going. Starting with her neck and working her way down, she slicked the soap up and down her arms and along her torso and breasts, watching the bubbles slide down her skin. Sliding it around to her back and down her long legs, she set each leg on the side of the tub one at a time to wash them. Making sure she soaped up every part of her body and then rinsing off, she focused on the one place that needed more attention.

Having Klaus in her place was too much and at least in the shower she had a little privacy to act on her desire without compromising what she wanted to build with him. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers up and down her torso, paying attention to her breasts. One hand trailed down her stomach. She propped one leg up on the edge of the tub behind her. Leaning against the back wall of the shower with the water playing along her leg, she remembered her dreams the night before and how Klaus ravished her. "Klaus," fell from her lips.

Klaus thought he heard Caroline. The sound of the water drowned out most other noises, but his hearing was incredibly sensitive. It sounded like Caroline said his name.

Slowly making his way to the open doorway, he could see her blurred form through the clear shower curtain, steam impeding his view, and he immediately knew what she was doing. He was hard when he woke up and when he saw her shadow undress, but his cock ached now. Since she was playing, he wanted to play too. Quietly pushing his boxer briefs down to the floor and never blinking from the vision of her, he set his hands on himself and bit back his own groan. She whispered his name again and his knees weakened.

When the curtain was pulled back quickly, her vampire face emerged at the intrusion and she moved her hands to her breasts to cover herself. Once she saw it was Klaus and his erection was in his hand, she calmed and her features returned to normal.

"Do it," he asked her to continue, squeezing the base of himself tightly so he could hold on once he saw the veins around her eyes and her fangs. Caroline as a human was beautiful. Caroline as a vampire was stunning.

Liking where this was going, she returned her leg where it had been so he had a good look.

"That's it, Caroline. Show me." They both loved when the other talked dirty. If they communicated outside of the bedroom as well as they inside it, they'd be fine.

He settled just on the other side of the tub where he began to stroke himself again. Her mouth watered at the sight of that huge erection that could fill her so well. He knew how to use it.

"I miss having you inside of me. I feel empty."

He frowned. He missed being inside of her too.

Circling her clit over and over between quick penetrations by her fingers, she felt her body tightening.

He saw her breasts become flush with the blood rushing to the surface. "Tell me what you were thinking about."

"I was thinking about how insatiable you are. I was thinking about all the ways we've done it. You're Klaus and if you want something, you get it, including this," she said as she sunk her fingers inside of herself again.

His breath came out in a whoosh and he saw her fingers pick up speed, her actions responding to her words.

"I thought about when you let me take control and ride you hard and fast as many times as I can."

"Any time, sweetheart," he promised darkly.

"I'm going to come right now and you're going to watch me, Klaus," she whimpered and the idea was so thrilling, "Klaus," the reality so hot, "Klaus," that she burst, her hand a blur as she rubbed her clit as fast and hard as she could, bending over as her stomach muscles contracted in her bliss.

He just kept himself from erupting by the skin of his teeth. Watching and hearing her come was the most erotic thing he'd ever witnessed in his thousand years. He couldn't see it enough times.

When she looked up and saw him stroking himself still, seeing that thick cock that did such amazing things to her, she wanted to help him.

She moved closer to him so they were only separated by the thickness of the tub. His cock was pointing upwards towards his chest, but he moved it so the tip was just a sliver away from her stomach and she watched intently as he got closer and closer to coming.

Caroline brought the fingers she'd used up to his lips and slid them over his pink lips. She moved both hands to the back of his head, kissing his neck and under his jaw.

"Come on me, Klaus. Come on me," she chanted in his ear, knowing it was one of his kinks. Repeating it as he pulled his cock over and over, she sent him closer to his orgasm as she watched, fascinated.

"Caroline," he yelled he came, painting his white semen all over her chest and stomach.

When he was back to himself after the devastating orgasm, he looked up and she was playing her fingertips through his come, slicking it over her breasts and he groaned. She was too much. She brought one finger up to her mouth and he groaned.

She gave him a siren's smile and turned back to the cooling water to rinse off, quickly soaping up and cleaning him off of her and rinsing the conditioner from her hair. He was still wrecked from his orgasm as he watched her finish her ministrations. She was a different person inside the bedroom than she was outside, like she said, but he appreciated it all.

"Your turn," she said as she stepped out, grabbing a towel to wrap her body and another for her hair, twisting it up in a turban. She kissed him quickly and slapped him on the ass as she went to the sink to brush her teeth. He didn't see her smile at how he was still dazed. Plus she knew the hot water ran out and he'd be freezing while he showered. The thought made her smile.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked when he came out with a towel rubbing his wet curls, boxer briefs low on his hips.

"I am much more relaxed, thank you for asking," she primly said, trying to stay focused and out of the haze of lust they could easy fall into. He noticed she was in a strapless summer dress, her usual uniform and her hair was in lazy waves. He thought they could stay in and play, but he wouldn't mind getting to talk to her for a while first.

"Let's go. I'm hungry." She threw her empty blood bag away.

"I know what I'd like to eat for breakfast," he cooed and he saw her nipples harden behind her dress. "It's my favorite thing to eat. I can never get enough."

She spun away from him and clapped her hands over her ears, starting to sing a pop tune, although she could hear his laughter. She couldn't blame him. She was the one that started them down that rabbit hole. He quickly got dressed so he could keep up.

They went out to breakfast at a local diner.

"Do you ever wear shorts?" she asked with her head cocked as they finished up. She couldn't picture it at all. He was a beautiful man and he'd look good in almost anything, but he was Klaus. Psycho killer Klaus. He danced and was charming in a tuxedo and then vicious and blood-spattered in his usual dark jeans and dark shirt. It was too hot to wear jeans, but he did anyway. She reached for her coffee.

He smirked. "Do you think I need some?"

He wasn't a shorts kind of guy, but he liked knowing what she thought about him, even the mundane details like how he dressed. She was quiet as she thought about it. There was so much to him that she didn't know and so much she did.

He excused himself from the table to get a quick drink from their waiter in the back. By drink, he meant from the vein of course.

Sitting down with a chipper smile when he was done, she was instantly suspicious and became concerned, gripping the top of the table, but she watched as everyone who went into the back also came back out, including the waiter who looked a little paler, but fine. She let out her breath and unclenched her fingers.

The bill was brought out and she put her hand on top of Klaus' as he grabbed for it. "My treat," she exclaimed as she fought him for it.

He tried to pull the bill out from under her, thinking it was the courteous thing to do, but she didn't want that. It was a way to maintain her independence. Her phone rang on the table top and when he saw who was calling, he grabbed it while she was still fighting for the bill.

"Rippah, good morning."

Caroline huffed. Great. Soon everyone would know Klaus was with her in Baltimore. It was something she'd been avoiding. He hadn't even been in town for 24 hours.

Grabbing the bill and bringing it up to the register, she paid and listened in while Stefan was thoroughly confused.

"Here she is," Klaus said amiably, very pleased with himself, as he gave her the phone.

She looked down, took a deep breath as she stood by the table, and took the phone. "Stefan, hey."

Klaus stood up next to her as she led the way out of the diner and started to walk. He took advantage of her trying to explain to Stefan his presence and he put his arm around her shoulders. She tried to shrug free, but he wouldn't budge.

They walked around the busy area while she talked to Stefan and he saw a popular clothing store. He directed her into it. It wasn't where he shopped, too preppy, but it had Caroline written all over it.

He caught the eye of a salesperson who hustled over.

"My girlfriend says I need some new shorts. Can you help me?"

Caroline's mouth dropped open at his gall, especially when he knew Stefan could hear him, and she stomped on his foot, although it didn't do much damage since she was just wearing flat sandals.

After trying to explain what he said to Stefan, she finally got off the phone when Klaus came out of the dressing room with some long navy shorts on. He actually looked good in them although he needed new shoes.

Cursing her natural inclination to take control and wanting him to look nice, she turned him around to see the size on the tag and also checked his shirt to see the size and nodded her head when he caught her eye, still mad. He loved feeling her hands on him and went where she led him.

She would make him pay, literally. She found some other shorts in his size. She wanted to leave the store while he was changing, but at least it was just Stefan and not her mom or Elena who knew the truth, or a version of it. Instead, she brought up three pairs of shorts, plus the ones she took from his hands, and five shirts she found for him to the cashier. Of course, because she couldn't let him get off too easily, she included some pink shorts and a striped shirt. Klaus would never wear them, but they was perfect for her meager revenge. The other clothes were just a different version of his usual style that were acceptable to him. She didn't want to change his style, but she did want to see him in something new. She would never admit how much she liked the necklaces.

She marched him to a shoe store, staying silent and shrugging him off when he tried again to put his arm around her or hold her hand, instead jabbing him in the ribs and slapping his hand away. She picked out some shoes for him and once they were out of the store, she pointed her finger at him.

"Don't push me, Mikaelson. They're my friends and family and I'll deal with them when I'm ready. Don't do it again. Ok?"

"Yes," he nodded. He had to be careful not to turn her against him.

"Now you owe me a great date today and I'm going to chalk this up to you being a typical idiot guy, but I'm still mad. We're going to go back to my place. I'm going to go get a pedicure, you're going to plan something for us to do, and you'll apologize for what you did. We need to communicate if we're going to be together and you going around me isn't going to work. It's not fair. I'm not your enemy to take advantage of. Got it?"

He nodded and bit his cheek. He didn't like being ordered about, but if she would help him make a relationship with her work, he'd accept it for now. He also wanted a chance to woo her and if a second date meant whatever second base meant, he was looking forward to it. They communicated without words in the best way, although he had to admit having Stefan know about them soothed the vulnerable side of him that was worried he had become her dirty little secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. **

Caroline left him to get a pedicure and cool off. When she was in New Orleans with Klaus they were attached at the hip, but she needed some space and spending the time to get a pedicure on a beautiful Saturday was the perfect break. She watched Klaus trudge on with his bags and she smiled. He was adorable and if he stopped being occasionally annoying, controlling, and sometimes evil, she might actually like him a lot. She was afraid if she totally opened her heart to him, he'd take over and she wouldn't know what hit her, losing herself in the process.

Klaus immediately got on his phone to do some research. He needed to come up with something good. He knew something simple would be preferred since she generally shoved his expensive gifts back in his face. He needed something where he could show off too. After he got some ideas, made arrangements, and checked in on New Orleans, he did some research online to learn more about relationships and this whole "baseball" sex metaphor everyone seemed to know about but him.

Arriving back at her apartment an hour later with a frozen yogurt she picked up on the way, she found Klaus on his phone in her living room. He was in some of his new clothes, the long navy shorts and a new white v-neck. He looked like Preppy Ken.

"Hey," she said as she sat down on the other seat, focusing on her food. "You look nice."

He smiled and checked out her toes which made her smile. They were fire-engine red. He took it as a good sign.

"Do you want a taste?" she offered.

He raised a brow at her, but she met his eyes without blushing and he leaned forward to take the spoonful she offered. It was plain yogurt with some pieces of fruit mixed in, sweet and tart, just like Caroline.

"Are you ready for what I have planned?"

She finished her treat and stood up, "You know I can keep up with you."

He raised his brow again. "Caroline, you're killing me."

She grinned and he loved it.

Then she crossed her arms. "I think you're forgetting something."

He thought back to what she said before and sighed. Apologizing was not something he was comfortable with at all. He didn't like it. "I'm, uh, sorry that I manipulated you today."

Caroline didn't gloat. Apologizing didn't come easy to her either.

"Thank you. Now I'm ready, Klaus."

He took her hand which she was happy to give, rubbing her thumb against him.

"Did you see how graciously I accepted your apology? Remember that when I apologize to you."

He appreciated her words. Bossy, yet kind. That was Caroline Forbes.

"I'm looking forward to it."

First stop, the zoo.

She was excited to visit it. Seeing Klaus in a normal environment was good. It meant that maybe in the midst of the supernatural madness, there could be something low key about him, something close to human. They dodged children he sneered at and made sure they visited the wolf sanctuary. He told her quite a bit about wolves. He really was smart.

Since it was so warm most of the animals were hiding in the shade, but they did see a couple of animals mating and she dragged him away, not wanting to hear any comments as he chuckled. It was still a nice time.

They spent a few hours and then stopped at a specialty store of his choosing and picked up a packed picnic basket waiting for him.

"Original Hybrids like picnics? Who knew?" she teased as he led her into a shady patch of park grass.

"This date is for you, Caroline," he noted while he pulled out the items from the basket, including the blanket they sat on. She helped him set everything up, including a bottle of crisp white wine. She was a fan of the cheese, crackers, and fruit. He carefully watched what she chose.

"Can you hand me a piece of pineapple?" she asked once she got comfortable on the plaid blanket.

"Here, Persephone," he said as he put the fruit against her lips. She flinched and he smiled. Then she leaned forward and sank her teeth into it as he flinched.

"I do like this, but what would you be doing on a Saturday morning?"

"With you? We'd still be in bed, making lazy love or fucking like animals on the dining room table."

She took one of the ice cubes from the wine bucket and ran it up and down her neck, suddenly very hot. He wanted to paint her like that, stretched out in the shade.

"What would you be doing without me there?"

"Thinking about you, fantasizing about you, touching myself," he said seductively as he popped a grape in his mouth. She threw the ice cube at him. He laughed.

"I'm trying to get to know you, Hades. Humor me, please." She rolled her eyes. At least she wasn't the only one with a one track mind.

"I'd be shoring up my control of the Underworld, that is New Orleans, meeting witches, intimidating humans, and reminding vampires who is king. It's what I will do every day until it is mine."

She noticed he didn't say anything about killing anyone, although she couldn't imagine him becoming "king" without force.

Nibbling on a strawberry, she asked him, "Why do you need to be king? Do people get hurt?"

He was on thin ice and knew it, but they were finally touching on some issues they needed to discuss. He carefully thought about his word choice. "I need to be king because the city is mine. It's my greatest achievement other than releasing my hybrid side, that is. It was taken from me and I will have it back. If people get in my way, I deal with them. However, there wouldn't be a city left if I just killed everyone."

She watched a line of ants start to make their way around the edge of the blanket. She wasn't sure what answer he could give that would be acceptable.

"Has it been hard not to kill people because I asked you not to?" Might as well start asking the tough questions while they were in the middle of a quiet park. There were plenty of witnesses.

"It's only been a few weeks, Caroline." He looked at her like she was crazy. "If I feel threatened, I'll protect myself and those I care about. I can't promise to never kill again, Caroline. You couldn't truly do that either. You're a vampire and you're immortal. You drink blood. I can make an effort if it doesn't conflict with my goals, but I'm not human."

He was king of New Orleans and that was important to him. Preppy Ken was just the clothes.

She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Another understatement, but he was honest which she appreciated, even if she didn't like it.

"Can I tell you something I'm afraid of?" she asked seriously, fingers clenching the blanket.

"Yes," he said just as seriously, waiting for her to tell him him something he wouldn't be able to overcome.

"I'm afraid that I'll hurt your feelings or you'll feel threatened by what I say and instead of fighting like couples do…with words, you'll lash out and hurt me, someone I love, or someone who happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." She took a breath and watched him warily. That was pretty much her greatest fear with him and she just blurted it out.

He sighed, offended. He stood up and started to pace. It did sound like something he would do and in fact had done. "Does a relationship with you mean I get brutal truths according to Caroline Forbes?"

She kept her head down.

"I'm not a sadist, Caroline," he said, gesturing with his hands.

She was quiet.

"I can't just tell you I won't do that, right?"

She nodded sadly as she watched him stalk across the grass with his hands behind his back. "You can tell me, but you have to prove it. If you hurt someone because of me, I can't be with you. You might hurt my feelings and I think I'm willing to risk it, but Klaus, it's obvious that you can't ever hurt me physically, right?" She stood up, keeping her arms at her sides.

"Of course, Caroline. I won't hurt you," he said, more offended as he turned to look at her. "I thought you thought better of me." He picked up a rock and sent it falling into the ground gently. "Why are you willing to be with me if you're afraid?"

She stopped in front of him and took his hands.

"Because I'm not always afraid. Because you can act like a reasonable person with your extraordinary abilities."

She made sure to catch his eye when he looked away.

"Because I've seen the good in you and it is good, Klaus. There has to be a reason why I keep dreaming of you and it's not because of the people you've hurt. Oddly, I get you and you get me. I have plenty of issues of my own. There could be something really great, Klaus, for both of us, if we can get to it. Special and scary."

She pressed a kiss to his cheek and then sat, reaching for more food to break the serious mood and to let what she said sink in. He needed a minute and she did too. It wasn't a profession of love. It was potential love, but they both had to change and adapt. It wouldn't come easily.

"I did some research online today. One of the biggest issues in relationships is trust."

She laughed thinking about Klaus looking up relationship advice online. He lost the tense look around his eyes and sat back down himself, feeling a bit battered. "If we can trust each other, that would be huge."

He would like to trust her, trust anyone. On the other hand, trust meant vulnerability and weakness, both things he feared. She hadn't given him many reasons to trust her and vice versa. With trust came the truth.

"What else did it say?"

He smirked at her. "Sex is a common problem."

"Not for us."

"No, it isn't."

"What else?"

"Money."

"If we get into a real boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, my money is my money and your money is our money." He was too rich for his own good.

He rolled his eyes, but didn't disagree and they continued to nibble on their late picnic lunch.

"This was really nice, Klaus," she said as they began to pack up the basket. "I feel good that we really talked, even if it wasn't easy, and we spent time together. We need to build up trust, but that's something that comes with time. I told you what I'm afraid of. Will you tell me something you're concerned about?"

He shook out the blanket and looked at her. Telling her seemed to be something she wanted and if he told her, he'd know if she was serious about making this work by what she did about it. There were many things he was worried about after all. "Just one thing?"

She rolled her eyes. Who was the dramatic one between them? "Start with one."

"That you won't tell anyone about me. That I'm your dirty secret, not good enough for you or your friends, and that it will be easy for you to set me aside in favor of them."

Whoa. She closed the top of the basket and looked at him when she stood. It stung since she knew there was truth in what he was saying. He watched her carefully.

"Come here," she said and he put down the blanket.

"Stay there," she requested and she grabbed her phone, finding the camera setting. "Your arms are longer. Take a picture of us."

She got close to him and they took a picture together. She took her phone back and sent the picture to him.

"I'm not ready to tell my mom or all of my friends yet, Klaus. It will come with a lot of questions and accusations." She pushed her hands through her hair. "It's only our second date, but I understand what you're saying. I know what it's like to not feel like a priority."

She pointed at him. "Don't you dare post that picture anyplace. That's for you and me right now."

He smirked. He learned his lesson about it, but he liked knowing he'd be able to look at it when he was home, proof of their time together. Tucking away the blanket and picking up the basket, they walked back to her car as he checked his watch.

"Let's get through the weekend and if things are good, I'll start easing them into the idea of us," she said hesitantly and he squeezed her hand in appreciation.

"Do you need to do something?" she asked as he drove them back to her place, looking for a parking spot since he kept checking the clock.

"This date isn't over," he said as he looked at her. She raised her brow, intrigued. He worked quickly if he planned it all while she'd gotten a little pampering in.

Once they parked, they brought in the basket, putting the leftover food in the fridge, and she touched up her makeup and changed into a new outfit. She shooed him out of her room as she changed into bright red short shorts that matched her toes and a sexy black halter top. He changed himself into jeans and one of the new t-shirts she picked for him, hoping to impress her. He stood in the doorway of the bathroom once she'd changed and he sighed deeply, cocking his head to the side as he closed his eyes.

"Do you have something to say?" she asked dryly as she put on some mascara. It was still bright outside since it was summer and the sun lit up her hair.

"Just remembering fond memories," he revealed.

"Of this morning?"

"Mmmmm," he agreed and watched as she put on red lipstick. He had some ideas of what she could do with those red lips.

"What's next, Romeo?" she asked when she was finished.

They walked outside and it felt right to be holding his hand, like a real dating couple. Her sandals had her very close to his height when he looked over at her. She looked incredible, blonde hair, blue eyes, red lips, and red toes in a perfect package.

"I thought we could go see a movie together. It will be cool inside and I'm hoping you won't sit three seats away from me."

She thought it was a good idea and he picked an action movie. He sat and she sat next to him which had him grinning. Once she saw it, it had her standing back up before he grabbed her hand to keep her in place. She grinned at him. Aggravating Klaus never got old.

She didn't expect the sex scene between the two leading actors and it was hot. She knew a tape of what she did with Klaus would be a thousand times hotter. The idea had her squirming in her seat and crossing her legs.

He put his arm around her and whispered the same thing in her ear. For some reason, when it came to sex they were on the same page. He gave her commentary on the scene and how he would make it even better. He could smell her arousal and it kept him going.

"You like when I do that."

"Your breasts are more beautiful."

"He's done thrusting? Already?" He obviously didn't think much of the leading man's stamina and she smiled at how affronted he was.

"Did she come more than once? What kind of gentlemen is he?"

He ran his fingers up and down her far arm through the rest of the movie and nuzzled around her ear every so often.

"Second date, second base, right?" he whispered as soon as the credits came up at the end of the movie.

She nodded and grabbed his hand to ravish him back at her place, second-base style.

When they were outside, he told her the last item on the agenda, ruining her immediate plans. "We have dinner reservations in half an hour."

She could do this. She would resist the urge to whoosh back to her place and have dinner instead. They went to the bar of the restaurant and she downed three quick martinis before they sat down. It was a martini kind of night.

They were seated at an outside table. She ordered as quickly as she could. "Caesar salad, filet mignon, rare, and green beans." The waitress tried to keep up. Klaus had to come up with his own order quickly too.

Looking up when the waitress left, she curtly told him as quietly as she could, "You need to distract me right now. All I can think about is ripping off that shirt, gripping those necklaces, and riding you all night."

He choked on his wine and she took another swig of her drink, calling the waitress' attention to her now empty glass.

"We can leave."

"No. We're here now and we might as well eat. You'll need your strength," she noted with a look. He shifted under the tablecloth and she smiled. They'd played similar games back in New Orleans where she'd get him aroused and they'd race away. She stroked her foot up and down his leg under the table and he shifted again.

"What did your internet research tell you about second base, Klaus?" she asked seductively when their first course arrived. She just knew he'd be all over that research.

"It said hands were allowed. I like to use my hands, Caroline," he said softly back at her. He held up their linked fingers and then unlinked them to compare their size.

It was her turn to squirm once again. His hands were huge. It made sense since there was another part of him that was huge.

"I like to use my hands too." She grabbed his hand and brought it under the table. She circled her fingers around one of his and ran it up and down his finger as if it was his erection. "What does this remind you of, Klaus?"

"Are you trying to gauge my ring size? We're moving very quickly now, Caroline. I'm not sure I'm ready."

She laughed at him. "Actually it's more like this." She captured two of his fingers and circled them together. She paused. "Actually, still not enough." She looked at him through her lashes. "Sometimes after I touch something it ends up in my mouth."

"Caroline," he growled.

"Like this fork, see?" Their main courses arrived and she cut up her steak and ate. "Although," she pretended to think, "I think that's third base."

"Done," he immediately stated and called the waitress over. She hid her smile since he'd barely taken a bite. He handed over his credit card and ate quickly. She was stubborn and slowed down her chewing as she continued to stroke his leg under the table. Idly looking at the other restaurant patrons, she made inane conversation as he hummed with impatience.

He hustled her out of the restaurant like she'd tried to hustle him back to her place earlier. When she unlocked her door, he closed it behind her.

She put down her purse and slipped off her sandals. He took off his own shoes as she went into the bathroom.

Like the night before, he got undressed first. He was waiting for her in her bed once again, hard this time, with his black boxer briefs unable to contain him. Arms behind his head, he looked incredible when she stepped into the room.

As he watched, she unbuttoned her shorts. "Do you need a hand?"

"In a minute I'll need your hand," she teased and he grinned. "I need it right here," she said as she slipped off her shorts and knee walked over to him. She took his hand and put it against the crotch of her panties. His fingers began to stroke as he sat up against the headboard. Her hands lifted to the back tie of her halter and let it fall, exposing her breasts. She lifted it up and over her head. Her hair was a wild mane afterwards. She looked like a sexy goddess.

Straddling his lap, he took advantage to suck her nipples into his hot mouth. Her arms wrapped around his head, keeping him close. Her fingers then found the waistband of his boxers and he obliged her by lifting himself up so she could scoot them off. Her hand was like a magnet, immediately attaching itself to his length.

"I've missed this," she whispered against his lips and he smiled. Her small hand worked him up and down as he sucked on her breasts, one then the other.

Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear. "You're so big, Klaus. So big and hard."

His fingers moved to her tight nipples, lightly tugging on them.

"Do you like my hands on you?" The slim fingers of her other hand trailed down his smooth chest, tracing the lines of his muscles, lean and corded.

He nodded and she nibbled his ear lobe. He turned his head to meet her mouth. The kiss was hot.

Her hands never stopped moving. She picked up the pace of her hand, gripping him tighter.

Moving to his other ear, she cooed, "Does this feel good?"

Rotating her palm over the tip of his cock, she kept it up.

"Like that, Caroline. Just like that," he panted. "Faster," he requested and she did as he asked. She loved when he told her what worked for him.

Feeling him harden even further and his balls draw up, she licked along his neck as she felt him just about to come.

"Caroline," he called as her hand moved in a blur and he came. She wished the light was on to see him better. He was all dark planes with his cheekbones harsh slashes.

His mouth found hers again and his hands kept her head in place, tipping his head to the side to change up the angle. His tongue invaded her mouth and she moaned into the kiss.

Giving him a few pecks as well, she took her discarded top and wiped him off. "Remind you of anything? Such a mess, Klaus."

He rolled his eyes at her teasing. It was like her first visit to New Orleans.

Picking up her hands, he kissed her palms. "I love your hands."

Using his own hands to slide under her panties from behind, he squeezed and she yelped with a laugh.

He pulled her closer and his fingers found her soaking wet.

"So wet, Caroline Forbes. For me."

He cupped her from behind and she moved her hips against him. He lifted his hand up and she bore down on him. Her head flopped back and he licked along her collarbone, nipping lightly. He moved his hand and sank one finger inside of her. Putting it against his own lips after a moment, she licked around his finger and his lips, sharing herself with him.

"You are so bloody hot, Caroline."

Putting his finger back inside of her and adding a second one, feeling the stretch of her tight muscles, she loved it. She loved being with him.

As she writhed on his fingers, her hands traveled under her panties and she set her fingers on herself. She was soaking the way she only did with Klaus. Concentrating on coming, she rested her head against his shoulder and they both worked to get her there.

"Caroline. Do it. You're so beautiful and sexy."

She lost herself in a white haze and the pleasure broke over her. Not stopping her hand from sliding over her swollen clit, she kept coming for long minutes, not wanting to ever stop. Finally, she felt the wave pass over her and she lifted her hand away, sliding it along Klaus' chest, getting him even messier. His fingers stopped as she collected herself and he rolled her onto her back.

Sliding down on the bed, he spread her legs with her knees bent. One of her legs he pinned with his own. The other he set over his shoulder after kissing behind her knee. She felt completely exposed.

"I love being here, with you, like this."

He once again stimulated her and tried different moves to see which ones she loved the most, including keeping her clit between the folds of her lips and massaging it up and down. The contact was indirect, but effective. She came with a squeal, soaking his fingers. "Where did you learn that one and why haven't I gotten it before?"

Pressing a kiss against her thigh, he smiled. He learned some things in a thousand years. He climbed alongside her and pulled her close, kissing her on the forehead.

Looking down, he was hard. It was the neighborly thing to do to take care of him after he was so good to her. It's what she told herself anyway, wanting his brain to melt too.

Nonchalantly she twined one of her legs around his and put her hand on him. She used everything she'd learned about what Klaus liked to get him to come. She missed getting to come with Klaus. He was always so generous, but she wanted him inside of her.

Focusing on him, she pressed kisses to him as her hand worked. She whispered words, thanking him for how good she felt, telling him how good he felt, and encouraging him to let her do this for him. She wanted to and she wanted that to be clear to him.

Before long, he came and she smiled against his neck as he murmured her name. Using her shirt once again, they and the bed were both a mess. The OCD part of her wanted to get up and take care of it, but the sexed up vampire part wanted to sleep.

"I'm a big fan of second base," he said quietly.

"Me too," she whispered. A few weeks ago that wouldn't have been a big deal, but after the move to Baltimore and spending all day with Klaus, it was so good.

Different from the night before when she kept her distance, she snuggled up to his side and closed her eyes once she pulled the sheets up around them. Before they knew it, they were both asleep.

She woke to him playing with her fingers on his chest, stroking them softly.

"When's your flight?" she whispered in a sleepy voice.

"Five."

He looked so handsome and he was so warm. She had to work on Monday. He was a huge distraction when she was trying to make a good impression.

"What do you want to do today?"

He shrugged.

They lingered, not moving. She finally got up to take a shower and get dressed for the day. She chose shorts and a sleeveless top. She changed the sheets, shooing him away from helping. It was easier to do without him. She could hear the air conditioner start up already and it was still early, meaning it was hot outside.

She made toast with peanut butter for them he ate after his own shower. She had a blood bag as well.

He again wore one of his new outfits that had her smiling. He was so clearly trying to win her over and it was endearing. To be honest, if he wore the pink shorts, she'd be disappointed that he'd let her run all over him. She needed someone who would stand up to her. She thought Klaus could be that man.

"Let's go. I have some errands to run." She motioned for him to follow her. "I need a coffee table, curtains, and some plants."

She drove them to a furniture store. It was one where buyers put it together themselves. She was having a futon delivered later in the week so she could have guests over who wouldn't be sleeping in her bed.

Klaus was amused to see domestic Caroline come out. He followed her as she made her choices and he easily lifted the boxed table parts and curtains into her car. He also took a quick drink from a worker.

Since the store was outside the city, they had lunch near the water, trying soft shell crabs. He told her about prior visits to the area many years ago. It was a beautiful day to spend outside with the refreshing breeze coming in off the water.

They stopped at a nursery to get a couple of house plants. He bought them and since it was a housewarming gift, she accepted them with a smile.

Lugging her new things inside, she turned to him as he sat. "Aren't you going to help?"

"Tell me where to start."

She slid the box towards him to open as she placed plants in the living room and bedroom, watered them, and got them into position. She pulled the curtains out and ironed them as she watched him work, muttering to himself. Hanging the curtains was easy and she felt like she lived there. It had her stamp, even with Klaus sitting there.

"What's that for?" he asked, looking up at her and noticing her smile.

"Nothing."

She knelt by his side as he had the table half assembled. It had a shelf under the top she would use for storage. She helped by reading the final instructions to him and it was done quickly. Tipping it right-side up, she swept her arm across the top.

"Thank you."

He smirked. He knew putting the table together was a test, to see if they could do it without getting into an argument and he nailed it.

She may have been keeping Klaus at a bit of an arm's length in some things, but she liked having him around and didn't want him to go.

They both got up and he packed up his few things, which were a little more than when he arrived. She was glum as she watched.

He drove according to her directions and they parked in the short-term lot. She took his hand as they walked inside and he checked in.

They found a quiet corner. A little over 48 hours together and he was leaving.

"Can we talk about when I'll see you again so I don't have to think about you leaving?"

She looked down at his feet. He twined his arm around her waist and pulled her so her head was resting on his chest.

"What about this weekend?"

"My mom's coming."

He stroked her hair.

"The weekend after that?"

"Yes." She looked up and looped her arm around his neck.

He nuzzled her neck and moved his mouth to hers. Kissing him deeply, she then hugged him tight. "I'm going to miss you, Klaus."

"I'll miss you, too." He swiped his thumb across her cheek. "Am I your boyfriend yet?"

"You're a lot closer than you were. I'm proud of you."

He chuckled and she memorized it, seeing him laughing and smiling at her in that way. She didn't want to forget what she knew of Klaus, but she wanted to see how much of him was unreachable psychopath and how much was everything else.

"Be good, Caroline. I'll talk to you soon." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and walked away.

As he passed through security, his phone buzzed. Caroline re-sent the picture of the two of them together with a new caption, "Look how happy they are. xo, Caroline."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"So, Mom, what do you think?" Caroline asked with held breath as she led Liz into her apartment.

"It's nice." Liz walked over to the balcony to check out the city view. It wasn't like quiet Mystic Falls she was used to. She couldn't see the water, but she could see the masts of a few larger ships if she peered over some buildings and between others.

Liz moved around the space and checked out all the details Caroline pointed out like the crown molding and security chain on the door.

Caroline took a breath as her mom sat down on the new futon. "Klaus helped me with the table. I like it. I can keep my laptop out of the way on the shelf and I use it as dining room table too. Are you hungry?"

"Excuse me. Klaus?"

Caroline jumped up to grab her pocketbook from near the door. "Ready?"

"Caroline. Sit down. Now."

She plopped down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Klaus? What was he doing here? I thought he was out of our lives."

"I invited him."

"What? Caroline, don't you remember all the horrible things he's done?"

"Yes, I do. He's also come through for us, mom. He's my, um, friend."

"Do you know what you're doing? He's dangerous." Liz was concerned with what her independent daughter was doing. She was so proud of her getting the internship and thinking about her future, but being involved with Klaus could only mean trouble.

"I'm an adult and I can take care of myself."

"I'm not crazy about you being friends with him or that he was here."

"Your objections are noted. Now let's get some lunch."

Letting out a breath, Caroline was relieved. It could have gone much worse.

The rest of the weekend was great. She had her mom's attention the whole time and they got explore the city together. She occasionally dropped Klaus' name in conversation to try to acclimate her mom, although the wincing she got in return wasn't the best sign.

As she left her mom at the airport with a teary hug, she was reminded of leaving Klaus there.

_C: My mom just left. Were your ears burning?_

_K: All good things I trust?_

_C: I told her you were here and that we're friends._

Klaus looked down at his phone and smiled. Progress. If they accepted him as Caroline's friend, maybe he could get her and them to accept him as something more.

_K: I'm proud of you, Caroline. I'll call you tonight, sweetheart._

She laughed and started the countdown clock in her head to when he'd be back.

.

.

.

"There she is. The most beautiful girl in the world."

Her head whipped around. She didn't see him. She was juggling groceries and mail in her arms when her phone rang outside the door to her building.

"Klaus? Where are you? Why didn't you tell me when you arrived? I would have met you. Wait. Are you here?"

Spinning around again as she scanned, she still didn't see him. Squinting at everyone, a few people gave her looks and she waved them off once she put down her bags.

"I had plans I wanted to surprise you with. Come here so I can kiss you," she said as she hung up and crossed her arms over her chest, knowing that would get him to appear and he didn't disappoint.

Within a second, a gust of wind came through and there he was, warm and healthy in her arms. Hungrily, their mouths found each other and she leapt up into his arms before remembering her skirt and jumped down. Baltimore didn't need to see her ass. "Hi," she said, looking down, feeling shy after her enthusiastic greeting.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Come on. Let's go upstairs."

He picked up her bags and she led the way.

She was thrilled he was already there. She'd been looking forward to seeing him all week. Their conversations had been really great. She felt like she was getting to know him. She practically quizzed him on details that he humored her on like his birthday, foods he liked, etc, which was good too since his birthday wasn't that far away. She even finally started to let him in a little bit more and more of her own life and past. There were still subjects she didn't dare bring up, but maybe that would change. He impressed her with how much he knew of the world.

"I had a really great week, Klaus. My boss complimented me on the new filing system I implemented."

"You are truly a marvel and they are lucky to have you." He placed her recyclable bags on the counter.

She beamed and he soaked it up.

"I did not kill anyone this week and I finished a new painting."

She whooshed up to him from where she'd been putting down her mail. "Are you serious? That's amazing."

He rolled his eyes at how excited she was at his "accomplishments."

"What do you think of me making dinner for us?"

"I like the idea quite a bit." He couldn't remember the last time someone volunteered to make him dinner. His type-A princess was making the offer though.

"Is lasagna ok?" It was a Forbes family recipe and one she could make in her sleep.

He nodded. "How can I help?"

"You can put away the groceries and then make the salad?"

She cocked her head and finally got a chance to really look at him as he pulled her groceries out. His jeans, Henley, and necklaces were familiar. His hair was a little longer. It was starting to curl up at the back of his neck and around his ears. She stood back with the box of lasagna noodles in her hands and she watched him in her space. She may be deluding herself by playing human with Klaus, but she liked it.

Once he finished putting the items away, she got to work and put the lasagna together and in the oven.

"Tell me about your flight," she asked as she sat down next to him on the futon, tucking her legs under her with only a few inches separating them as they waited for the oven to do its work.

Like the first time, he told her about the people he saw. He embellished to make her smile. She drew little circles on her leg as she listened. She kind of wanted to draw on his leg, but wasn't sure if that would be too much. Klaus wasn't used to being touched and it might be too much. She was a touchy-feely person and her fingers itched to touch him. She'd try to ease him into it.

The timer dinged and she jumped up, calling him to help. He worked on the salad. She took out the lasagna and put in the garlic bread as they started on the wine.

Setting out the dishes and silverware on the coffee table Klaus made, she opened the windows to let the summer heat inside, the ceiling fan the only relief, and lit a candle. Sitting on the floor, they enjoyed their meal.

Klaus in the candlelight was so beautiful. She watched his throat work as he swallowed the wine and then her gaze focused on his full lips. He himself was mesmerized by how the setting light gave Caroline lighter highlights in her hair. She glowed and he wanted to capture her in oil.

It was very romantic, although neither mentioned it. A warm sultry Friday evening in the city spent with a handsome man she was dating. A sophisticated, powerful, and sexy man no less. A far cry from everything to do with Mystic Falls and Whitmore. Great food. Delicious wine. Candlelight.

"What are you thinking about?" He cocked his head as he took a swallow.

She shrugged and took her own sip of wine. "It's nice to see you, Klaus."

"Third date?"

She laughed, feeling warmed by the second bottle of wine they'd opened. "A pretty great third date."

"Am I your boyfriend yet?"

"Do you think if you keep asking you'll get a different answer? Isn't that the definition of insanity?" She cocked her head and he was charmed.

"Don't you refer to me as a psycho killer?"

"You knew about that?" She gave him an awkward smile. "Can't we just be here tonight? Together? It will change one day, Klaus. Either yes or no. I've made a pro and con list if you want to see it."

She reached across for his hand.

"I'm here with you and we're having a great third date."

He smiled and linked their fingers. Standing up, she put down her glass and took each of her two chairs in hand, bringing them out to her small balcony. They each took a seat and sat in the dark. The city was still buzzing below them.

He refilled her glass with the wine he carried in, noticing her skin flush and her eyes start to glass over.

"Are they having sex over there?" She pointed to one of the buildings across the street at an upper window where all the lights were on and the curtains were wide open. "Why do we keep seeing people, animals, whatever, having sex? The zoo. The movie. In that condo. Close your curtains, people."

"It's the universe telling us something."

"Oh and now they're done. I have to say, every time I see other people having sex I get more and more impressed by us." They were Sex All-Stars in her mind.

He chuckled as she held out her glass for a toast. He felt the same way.

"Is that couple slow-dancing? Aww."

It was an elderly couple dancing in their living room on a lower floor of the same building. She sighed wistfully. It's what she wanted, to find a love like that. She wanted the sex of course, but she also wanted someone to share a dance with who loved her.

"I'm tired. Red wine makes me sleepy."

He filed that information away for later, but held out his arms. "Come here."

She was a little wary that she was letting too much of her guard down, but she did as he asked, sitting in his lap and resting her head on him.

He stroked her back. This was the time he'd been aching to have with her. She came to him for comfort and that's what he wanted, to be more than a fuck buddy. People in Caroline's inner circle were cared about and loved. He wanted that for himself and to be able to do it for her.

"Thank you for dinner. I loved it."

She nodded against his chest. She loved taking care of people. It's what she did. That could be her downfall with the hybrid. She'd seen him push back against people who got too close or who didn't follow his every order. His siblings, Rebekah especially, were perfect examples.

"Are you happy?"

"You're an adventure, Klaus. A roller coaster."

She closed her eyes and snuggled into his shirt. He didn't know what she meant. She didn't say she was happy, but she didn't say she wasn't.

He looked down and she was asleep. He stayed outside for another hour with her. She probably wouldn't like it, but he took a picture of them with her curled up in his arms. Sleeping Beauty. He sent the picture to her phone.

Carrying her to her bedroom, he pulled off her shoes and she curled up in a ball. He cleaned up the dishes and turned on the air conditioner before he pulled his own clothes off to join her. Sliding his arms around her, he settled her close to him.

.

.

.

Caroline woke to one of her dreams of Klaus. It was familiar and one of her absolute favorites. He was settled between her legs as he pleasured her with his mouth. He could never get enough, as if he needed her for sustenance, and she reached heights she wasn't sure were possible.

She writhed on the sheets and felt his tongue slide along the folds of her pussy. It felt too real and her eyes flicked open quickly.

It was no dream.

"Klaus, yes," she murmured drowsily. In reaction, his actions got bolder. She looked down and she was wearing clothes from the night before. Pushing her skirt out of the way, she could see him.

Pushing her legs even wider until her knees were flat on the mattress, Klaus licked and sucked her entire pussy, bottom to top. She got more and more wet. Her hips lifted from the mattress. Her hands found his hair and held on.

Moving up to her clit, he sucked on it and swirled his tongue around the bundle of nerves. Sliding from top to bottom, over and over, she could feel herself on the edge of an intense orgasm. She started to call his name.

"Please, Klaus," she pled with him. "Klaus."

When he sucked hard on her clit, she exploded with a muffled scream as she threw an arm over her mouth. She missed this. She missed it so much, sharing something so intimate with him.

Slowing to teasing licks, he knew it wasn't enough.

Sliding to her side, he lifted her over him, her skirt draping over him until she tucked it out of the way to watch him. "More, Caroline. I need more of you." She grabbed the headboard and lowered herself onto his mouth. His hands cupped her ass as she moved over him. She dropped low and moved her hips like a cowgirl.

"You're so good, Klaus. No one else can do it like you."

He loved where he was, getting her off. Her words had him using his fingers to fill her while he concentrated on stimulating her. She was coming again in no time, screaming his name.

"Once more," he said when he could take a breath. She wanted to collapse on top of him. He took advantage of her lethargy and spun her so she was facing the other way. She could reach his erect cock now. Leaning forward, her position changed. His tongue teased her.

Scooting up, she used her fingers on his cock. He groaned as he felt her hand on him. She licked the tip of his cock, but was distracted when his stubbled chin hit her clit. It was the bite she needed and with two quick orgasms, she was already on her way to a third, ultra sensitive.

He could feel her breath against the cock in her hands as she ground down on him. He loved how she never had inhibitions and went after what she wanted in bed and she wanted to come.

"Klaus, yes. I'm so close."

She went wild over him and all of her muscles contracted as he did as she requested and got her to come. She fell off him as she curled up, not being able to take one more second.

"Whoa," she said on a whoosh of air.

Climbing over him, she kissed him, tasting herself. He swiped an arm over his face too.

"Good morning to you. Third base, right? My new favorite." She smiled at him, feeling incredible, boneless and energized all at once.

His hands slid up and down her back, settling her down.

"My turn," she slyly said as she slid down him, feeling his cock glide all along her body until she was settled on her knees between his legs.

"I missed this," she whispered and he wasn't sure she knew she said anything, eyes only on his erection. He felt his cock pulse.

She pulled him away from his body and towards her mouth. Licking up and down his long length, she moved to the head, sticking out her tongue to run it along the tip of him, tasting his salty skin, following each vein up and down.

He watched her lips stretch around him and she swallowed as much of him as she could. She looked up and he moaned. Going further than she ever had, he groaned and gripped the sheets. "Yes," he hissed as she swallowed around him. She was amazing and no one wrecked him like she did.

"Caroline?"

They heard a knock on her door.

"I have no idea who that is," she said softly. She shrugged and went back to giving Klaus the blowjob of his dreams, adding her hand to cup his balls.

"Caroline?"

The knocking continued and then her phone started to ring. She saw the name.

"It's Stefan," she whispered. "He must be here. I'll be right back."

He already looked frustrated so she sucked him hard before she jumped up and swept her hand down her wrinkled clothes from the day before. Running into the bathroom, she checked herself out. She was a mess, but she didn't have time to fix it.

"Coming, Stefan," she yelled with a wink to Klaus over her shoulder as she shut her bedroom door.

Running to the apartment door, her best friend was standing on the other side.

"You look like crap." He said as he hugged her, trying to ignore how disheveled she looked.

"Thanks a lot. What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" He gestured inside. "Show me around."

"No, let's go out first. I haven't had breakfast. Let me change. Give me fifteen minutes. Twenty tops. There's a diner next door. I'll meet you there." She said every word quickly as she pushed him from the doorway and watched as he left after giving her a weird look.

Flicking the locks on, she whooshed back to Klaus who was slipping up his jeans.

Standing in front of him and gripping the jeans in her hands, she tugged them down and ripped his boxer briefs down his body.

"I wasn't done. It was my turn."

"Caroline, you don't have to."

"I want to. This is for me," she said, knocking his hands away. Settling on her knees, she gripped his quickly filling cock to suck him in her mouth. He exhaled and threw his head back.

His hands found her curls and he began to thrust in her mouth.

As she sucked harder and rotated her hand, paying attention to the sensitive head of his cock, she could feel him tense up and sucked as hard as she could, not stopping until she swallowed spurt after spurt of his hot come.

He fell back on her bed, pulling her on top. "Third base is my new favorite too."

She smirked, feeling proud of herself. "Stefan's waiting for me and I need to shower."

"He can wait," he said as one more time he ducked beneath her skirt when he rolled her under him. He could smell her renewed arousal and couldn't wait to taste her before she left.

"Klaus. Four times?" she huffed, but she had to admit, the idea of Stefan walking in on them got her going and insatiable!Klaus was one of her favorite versions of Klaus.

"Breakfast," he mumbled against her swollen lips. Using hands and teeth and tongue, he worked her hard and fast. She came within a few short minutes as he sucked all of her juices, fucked her with his fingers, and kept her clit between his teeth.

"Sensitive?" he asked as he saw her gently get up. He wanted her to remember the sensation of him between her legs while she was with Stefan and remember that it was him that satisfied her, no one else.

She jumped in the shower, skipping washing her hair, and was dressed quickly.

Leaping on her bed to give Klaus a kiss, where he hadn't moved from, she told him, "I'll have breakfast with Stefan and I'll let him know you're here. I'll text you when I'm heading back. I won't be too long."

Racing down to Stefan, she joined him at his table, ordering some pancakes and a coffee.

"Sorry I wasn't prepared, but what are you doing here?" she asked with a smile, happy to see him.

"I thought I'd surprise you and it looks like I did," he said dryly.

"How long will you be staying?"

"I was thinking until tomorrow if that's ok. I can get a hotel room, Caroline."

"No, you can stay with me. I have a futon and everything. It's just I have plans," she said hesitantly.

"There's another reason I'm here. I need to talk to you about something."

Her eyes widened. "Is everyone ok? My mom?"

"Everyone is fine, Caroline. I just don't want to talk about it in here. Eat your pancakes," he said with a smile as he pointed to her food.

She rolled her eyes, but they talked about Mystic Falls and everything she'd missed.

Walking into the sunshine, they both pushed on their sunglasses. Her phone chirped and she looked down where she had a new text message from Elena saying hi. She noticed a missed message from Klaus the night before. She saw the picture of them sitting on the balcony and smiled. It was dark and Klaus obviously didn't want to wake her up so the picture wasn't great, but it was them.

Caroline walked Stefan over to a small park where they sat down in the sunshine.

"We're a long way from home," she said, tipping her head on his shoulder.

Stefan put his arm around her.

She sat up to face him and pushed her sunglasses up on her forehead. He did the same.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Taking a deep breath, he turned to face her as well.

"Caroline, will you go out with me?"

"Do you need a plus one for something?"

"No. I wanted to know if you would go out on a date with me."

She was very confused. It came out of nowhere.

"A date?"

"Yes. I want to take you out."

"Stefan, as more than a friend?" She couldn't wrap her head around it. She literally had just been in bed with Klaus.

"We're both single and since you've been gone, I've been thinking about you."

His fingers brushed a curl back from her face and she flinched.

She stood up and began to pace. "Stefan, you took me by surprise. I don't know what to say."

He stood up too.

"You should say yes, you'll go out with me."

She bit her lip and looked into those brown eyes she loved, but only as a friend.

"I'm flattered, but Stefan, I, uh, I've been seeing someone."

"Oh." He flinched.

"It's new. I didn't say anything before." She wrung her hands.

"Is it serious?"

"It could be. I'm sorry, Stefan."

"Maybe I should go."

"Stefan, no. Stay."

Her disheveled appearance and reluctance to let him into her place all made sense. "I should to go. Is the guy here? In Baltimore?"

"Yes," she confirmed. Technically it was true, although Klaus didn't live there which she knew was what Stefan meant. He probably thought it was a summer fling.

She pushed her hands through her hair. "I can't lose my best friend, Stefan. I want you to stay. See the city. You're a great guy and any woman would be lucky to have you."

"Yeah, yeah," he said with a sad smile, frustrated at his terrible timing. "I'm amazing."

She laughed and felt a little relief, although she wondered if her friendship with Stefan would ever be the same.

"Will you stay?"

"No. This new guy is very lucky. I hope he knows it."

He gave her a hug and walked away.

Caroline collapsed down on the bench. She thought if she could get him to stay, things could go back to normal.

That did not go as planned. How would she ever tell Stefan that the new guy was none other than Klaus? What did normal look like again? She couldn't remember.

After sitting a while, she trudged up her stairs. Opening the door, Klaus was out on her balcony. She went to her bedroom to kick off her shoes and drop her bag. The bed was made with clean sheets.

"Hey," she smiled at him as she sat down next to him like the night before.

"Where's Stefan?"

"He went home. Can we not talk about it right now? I'll tell you, but not this minute." They sat quietly and enjoyed the view. "Sorry for falling asleep on you last night…and for leaving you for a while this morning. I liked the picture you sent."

"Last night was quite nice. This morning?" He tipped his head to the side. "I liked that too."

She squirmed in her seat, already reminiscing. It still felt like he was settled between her thighs. Must be the stubble.

"I got invited to a party tonight. Are you interested in going?"

It was a party thrown by some of the actors at the theater company. They were rehearsing for their show. Most had other jobs than just acting and getting schedules together was difficult, but they talked up this party as if it would be something fun. She definitely wanted to see Klaus in different environments. She spent more time with him walking in woods and in his New Orleans home than out in public. He aced the coffee table test. Klaus hanging out with young people was a new one.

"Would you like to go?"

"At least for a while. I think it would be fun."

"I'd love to go with you, Caroline. In the meantime, fancy a trip on a boat?"

"A boat? I've only been on a paddle boat and a raft on a lake. Klaus, yes!" She was excited and couldn't think of anything she'd rather do. "When do we leave?"

"An hour and twenty minutes."

"I need to change and I need you to come with me. I was rushed earlier, but you're about to have the second best blowjob of your life. The best was the one earlier today. Even rushed, it was pretty great." He loved how smug and confident she was.

"If I must, I must."

She giggled at his aggrieved tone and twinkling eyes as she pulled him into her bedroom.

After fulfilling her promise to Klaus, she changed into navy shorts and a navy and white striped shirt. She very seriously told him it was her nautical look.

They were the only two on the boat other than the captain. They got taken out into the harbor and it was amazing. The boat wasn't large, but room enough for them. The wind whipped their hair as they sat in the front. Klaus pointed things out and Caroline soaked it all in. He even surprised her with some champagne he slipped out from somewhere with a sly look.

During the walk back from the marina, he noticed she was quiet, distracted.

"What happened with Stefan?"

She gave him a look. He didn't miss much. Stefan was playing on her mind. She was afraid she lost her best friend. Biting her lip, she let go of his hand she'd been holding and walked into the coffee shop near her building. "Coffee?"

"Why don't you want to tell me what happened?"

Ignoring him and ordering a cappuccino, she sat at a table and he sat down across from her.

"Caroline."

"It was weird and I'm not exactly sure what happened."

He crossed his arms and gave her his serious face while his brain started to calculate the options and solutions. Were they trying to kill or desiccate him again? Were they asking Caroline to get involved and that's why she was afraid to tell him anything?

With a sigh, "Stefan asked me out…on a date."

Klaus popped out of his seat and left the shop. Leaving her cup on the table, she raced after him and pulled his arm.

"Klaus."

"Not now, Caroline." He brushed her aside and walked ahead. She followed him into her place.

"Talk to me," she said, laying back against the door. He re-packed his bag and came out to see her blocking the door. "Why are you leaving?"

"You're going to run off with perfect Stefan who buries all of his cravings like a good little boy. The brooding one with a muscle car and the all-American cheerleader, a perfect couple. I'm the half-breed psycho killer, perpetually rejected. I'm just getting a head start by leaving now." His words were clipped.

"If I wanted to run off with Stefan, why didn't he stay? Why did I come back to you?" She was starting to panic.

"The sex? You know Stefan can't give you the fucking you want? I don't know."

"Don't you dare throw that in my face," she pointed at him, enraged. "You take that back right now."

He flinched at her tone and felt contrite at the crass insult. He didn't stoop to that level and going there with her of all people was wrong and he knew it.

"I take that back," he conceded, still seething, not willing to giving up going on the offensive though. "What did he say when you told him I was here with you? What did you tell him when I picked up your phone?"

"Why bother asking me since you're convinced I agreed to go out with him."

He just stared until she finally spoke. "I told him you knew I was here and came to visit over the phone. Today, I told him I was seeing someone and he left."

He fake-laughed and she cringed at how cold he was. He quickly turned into the Klaus that was scary. "'Someone', Caroline?"

Looking down, she was quiet for a minute before she met his gaze head on. "You're completely overreacting. I turned Stefan down and came back to you. I didn't tell him about you because he's my best friend. I hurt him enough by rejecting him. I didn't need to twist the knife by telling him it was someone he knows," she said softly.

"Very convenient for you."

"What are you talking about?" Her hands gestured wildly as she yelled. "What's convenient about it? I think I lost my best friend and now you're leaving. I've been honest with you and I kept something from Stefan to salvage his pride. Does yours need inflating at his expense?"

Plopping down in a chair, she bounced her crossed leg. "You're going to reject me before I can reject you. Was I getting too close? Were you getting too comfortable? I should have known better. At least I haven't been bitten. Go ahead and leave, Klaus."

Picking up his bag, he walked out the door and she buried her face in her hands before running off to cry into her pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4.

I've been overwhelmed by a lot of Klaroline feels today. To anyone else who feels the same, here's something I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

Klaus stood outside Caroline's apartment door and could hear her. She hurt him, poking at the biggest insecurity he revealed to her. He told her he was afraid of becoming her dirty secret and that it would be easy for her to toss him aside. Didn't she do just that?

He trudged down the stairs, irate, and he could feel a pain in his chest. She was ashamed of him, only good enough to fuck her. That's why she wouldn't tell anyone about him. He was Klaus Mikaelson, Original Hybrid, and didn't do shame. She should be proud to call him her man. Why wasn't he ever good enough?

When he was out in the fresh air, he heard the sound of a ship and he put his hand to his head. The day together felt so real. The time they spent out on the water felt honest, but she was just using him until her white knight could come to her rescue. He wasn't a white knight. He was the villain. Villains never got the girl in the end.

.

.

.

How could Klaus break her heart if she didn't give it to him? How did he steal part of it when she was trying to keep it safe?

She couldn't keep up with her tears, the sobs tearing her apart.

She hurt because he left.

She hurt because she hurt him.

She hurt because he hurt her.

She was so stupid and her whole body ached. Burying her face in the pillow, she cried for everything she might have had with Klaus. How could he give up on her so easily? He pursued her for years and at the first sign of nothing he ran off.

Later someone started knocking on her door and she put the pillow over her head. Her phone started to ring and she ignored that too. It was probably her work friends calling about the party. She couldn't deal with pretending to be chipper Caroline while inside she just hurt.

The pounding in her head and the pounding of the door kept going. Through the pillow, she distantly heard her name being called and she ignored it. Eventually she fell asleep with the tears drying on her face. The sun had just set.

A few hours later she woke up feeling terrible. A blood bag helped a little and she wanted to put on her pajamas and eat ice cream straight from the tub, but she didn't have any. Letting out a deep breath in front of the mirror, she swiped her swollen eyes, fixed her makeup, and tucked her hair behind her ears. She would go straight to the store to pick up some wine and ice cream and come right back and not leave until she had to go to work on Monday.

As she opened her door, Klaus was there, sitting on the floor with his hands resting on his upraised knees playing with a piece of string he found on the carpet.

Hiding how her eyes filled with tears again and how her heart stopped, she ran down the stairs. She could hear him follow. Ignoring him, she went to the store, picked up two bottles of wine and a gallon of her favorite ice cream. Marching back to her place, she left the door open behind her. He obviously had a reason why he hadn't left, although she wasn't sure she could hear it.

Pulling out a spoon, she sat on the futon with her ice cream while the wine chilled in the fridge. He sat on the other end of the futon.

"Caroline," he started. "You said back in New Orleans we had to make an effort to be open. I told you I wanted to know when something good or bad happens."

"That means you can't run away and leave me when you hear it," she said softly into the ice cream.

It was quiet and awkward.

Putting the ice cream down on the table, she pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

"I tried to do the right thing, Klaus. It wasn't my intention to hurt your feelings. It was Stefan that I turned down, not you. I'm not waiting for a guy like Stefan to come along. Before I could explain, you wanted to leave."

He opened and closed his mouth, both of them feeling bruised. What she said wasn't wrong. While he'd been waiting outside, some of the angry haze had cleared, but he still wasn't sure what he wanted to say or how to handle this.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No," she whispered with tears in her voice. She startled him by putting her head in his lap, her fingers clutching his jeans. He saw tears drip from her closed eyes and it pained him. His fingers stroked her hair. He'd seen when Tyler hurt her and he told her he wouldn't do the same and now she was crying because of him, because he ruined something once again. Yet, she didn't turn away from him, she got closer to him, even after she told him she was afraid he could hurt her if she hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry, Caroline," he said, apologizing once again. It didn't get easier the second time, but he wanted to make things right between them. She didn't want him to leave, but did that really mean she wanted him to stay? With her? Could they put the pieces back together?

He heard her sobs for hours as he tried to get back inside. He wanted to break down the door, but that wouldn't help and would only threaten her security. Instead, he waited for her to emerge as he thought about what happened. "I imagined the worst. He's the guy who has people like you loving him despite what he's done."

What went unsaid was that he wanted her to love him despite what he'd done. He wanted it desperately.

"You won't tell anyone about us and you won't call me your boyfriend even when we're alone. I want to be with you and I don't think you want to be with me."

She sat up and pulled up her knees once again. "I'm sorry too, Klaus. You told me what you were afraid of and what happened today played right into it."

She gave him a sad look.

"Why were you crying?"

"I was afraid you would break my heart so I kept it closed off even after I told you I would be open. I tried to only let you in a little by putting all these restrictions on everything. I thought if I controlled the relationship I could control you. You picked up on it and you don't trust me. Somehow, you're already in my heart and when you left, that piece of my heart broke."

She began to cry again and he pulled her into his arms. Crying into his chest, she let it out, holding him tight.

Sniffling against him, "I do want to be with you, Klaus. Only you. No more games."

He felt his heart pinch and then try to repair itself. "I want to trust you. I want to trust myself."

"I know."

She freed herself from him and put away her ice cream. Taking his hand, she led him to her darkened bedroom, still exhausted from all the crying. Pulling off her clothes, she slid under the sheets and he did the same on the other side.

"Can you just hold me?"

He could see the glassy sheen of her eyes, more unshed tears, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on his chest and kissing her forehead. She fell asleep before he did. He didn't let her go all night until he woke.

The next morning he was up before her. She found him already dressed in her living room on his phone after she pulled some pajamas on and used the bathroom. She was feeling fragile and nervous about how things were between them. Klaus wasn't exactly the typical guy. She knew this was all foreign to him, but she didn't want them setting up bad patterns on how to deal with each other.

"Hey."

He spun to see her. "Good morning, Caroline."

"Do you want some coffee?"

"No, thank you."

Shrugging, she had a banana and yogurt along with coffee, watching him warily as she ate.

"Klaus, are you ok?"

Putting down his phone, he looked at her with a quirked brow.

"We had our first fight last night and it was hard. Will you please talk to me?"

"About what?"

"Anything." She gestured with her hands. "How you feel. What you think about us, the fight, how we can make this work, the weather. I don't know. Anything. Stop smiling at me like that."

He chuckled and she looked around for something she could throw at him.

"I realized something."

"Something you found during your online research, Dr. Phil?" she snarked with her head under the table, trying to grab a pillow just out of reach.

Caroline using humor when he got too close was familiar to him.

"That was our first fight, but it ended with us making up. That's unusual for me. I want to be with you more than I want to be afraid of what will happen," he admitted with a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

She bumped her head at his words and came out from under the table rubbing her head to look at him. His eyes had warmed.

"I told you what I wanted and when I got some of it, I did not handle it well, I admit. It will be something to work on." He gave her a smile and she whooshed over to give him a hug, straddling his lap and holding on tight, relieved. "To be honest, you admitting your own faults gave me a chance to put it all in perspective and to conclude that mine aren't so terrible after all."

She pinched him and he yelped, but they both grinned at each other and then kissed. He wasn't being malicious. They each had their own issues to work through as individuals and together. He let her know he was ok and just maybe they would be ok.

They both learned a lot from the fight. They had drawn the lines on what was acceptable and what wasn't in the heat of the moment. Both knew it wouldn't be the last time they battled. They fought even when they weren't dating, but now they knew things they hadn't and emotions were even closer to the surface.

"You're supposed to be gracious when I apologize, remember?" Her fingers combed through the curls at the back of his head.

"Being gracious isn't one of my strong suits."

She smirked. Another understatement from Mr. Ego.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I'm very sorry." Apologizing to make things right with Caroline became easier, especially when he looked back with a more objective eye on what he'd done.

"I'm sorry, too." She traced his eyebrows with her fingers, leaning all the details of the face she'd seen so much of but was afraid of looking too closely at. "Can we get out of here? I need some fresh air. Do you want to run?"

"You run?"

She nodded. It was something she'd picked up during the past year, trying to distract herself from dream!Klaus. She could turn off her mind. Plus she hoped to exhaust herself so she wouldn't dream at all. She didn't use her vampire speed, preferring to keep it in check, and to feel the burn as her body worked. Since moving to Baltimore, it gave her a chance to see new sections of the city after work, some dangerous that she learned to stay away from.

"Let's run then."

"Do you have sneakers or clothes to run in?"

He shook his head. He preferred whooshing to running. He was Klaus Mikaelson though. He could do anything. After a moment, he thought better of telling her that.

After putting on her running clothes, which were form-fitting enough that he decided he would run after her anywhere, she led him down to the athletic store near her building.

"Excuse me, my boyfriend needs to try on these sneakers in a size 12. Can you get them? Thanks."

Klaus looked shocked that she'd actually said it out loud and she squeezed his hand when the clerk ran off to get his size. She said it because it was true, not because he manipulated her into it. They didn't have a lot of dates, but she spent tons of time with him, most of the time couldn't have been more physically intimate and they were working on the emotional intimacy. Not using the term was foolish with the way they committed to each other and their relationship as they agreed back in New Orleans. It was her way of keeping one foot out the door and she wouldn't be able to get anywhere that way. She wasn't ready to take out a billboard and she'd have to talk to him about how she wanted to handle it with her mom and friends, but he was right.

Finding him sneakers, socks, running shorts, and a couple of t-shirts went quickly. He changed into them back at her place and then she led him on a few mile run. Sporty Ken was Klaus' latest look, she thought with a smirk. Was him buying clothes their new thing?

She needed the break and the fresh air. They didn't talk much, but she would look over every so often and there he was. She needed that stability after his leaving and even after Tyler.

At one point, they stopped near the harbor. She took out her phone and took a selfie with Klaus in the background behind her. He didn't know she was doing it. Taking another one, she looked at them both before trying to pick between them. What she saw had her gasping and spinning to face him.

"Klaus, are you checking out my ass?"

"Obviously." He said it as if she was insane to even ask. Her black capri running pants cupped her ass like he wanted to and he'd been staring at it for the first two miles. Occasionally he checked out her neck under her bobbing ponytail too. He gave the evil eye to any guys who also checked her out as they ran.

She rolled her eyes and decided not to send the picture of Klaus "obviously" checking out her ass to her mom, but the other one. There was nothing subtle about sending a picture of her with Klaus there to her mom. She was certainly sending a message her sheriff mother wouldn't miss. Klaus was back in Baltimore and they were friends.

"Are we done?"

"Tired, old man?" She tucked her phone away.

He smirked. "I wanted to see if you needed a break, little girl. See that tree? Let's race."

He pointed to a cherry tree pretty far in the distance. Looking around, she didn't see many people out where they were. She knew he meant flashing over to it and there weren't enough people to make it an issue.

"I'll even give you a ten second head start."

"Five seconds and you're on." She didn't want him to go easy on her. He was a thousand years older, but she wanted to win on her own merit…and a tiny head start, if she could.

He counted down and she was off like a shot, feeling euphoric with the adrenaline kicking in. She really should do it more often, use her supernatural speed. She could hear him coming up behind her and she went as fast as she could. Images were just a blur as she ran.

When she was twenty yards from the tree he blew past her. When she got there seconds later, he was leaning against the tree as if he didn't have a care in the world and had been there the whole time.

"Oh, you're just getting here?"

She rolled her eyes with a grin and caught her breath with her hands on her knees. She then started her human-speed jog back to her building. She even stopped to re-tie her laces so she could get behind Klaus and check out his ass for a while. She patted it as she came up to his side.

He stopped and cupped her head in his hands. He kissed her without saying a word and they were off again. She had a goofy smile on her face the rest of the way home.

Flushed when they made it back to her place, she watched as he guzzled water in her kitchen. Taking off her socks and sneakers, she got comfortable as she watched him. He looked incredible sweaty and she didn't realize she was running her fingers along her own sweaty collarbone until she looked up and saw him hypnotized by it.

Putting his glass down, he stalked towards her and she felt her hormones kick into overdrive. She backed out around the counter and into the living room. He followed. Almost fumbling over her own furniture, she took a very long way into her bedroom. Pulling the sheers closed behind her to get some privacy, his arms moved to the window on each side of her, trapping her.

"You're like a leopard, stalking me," she whispered, turned on beyond belief by the look in his eye. He was going to have her. Nothing would stop him. It's what she wanted. She felt like her heart would beat out of her chest, even more so than when she was running with him.

"A wolf you mean," he whispered as he licked along the collarbone he'd been watching. Her skin was salty. "Wolves have mates, Caroline. Are you mine?"

She groaned and threw back her head. He took advantage by licking up from her collarbone to just below her ear. Her nipples were hard points pressing against his chest. Her hands gripped his hips and pulled him closer, grinding against him.

"We're hot and sweaty. Should we take a shower?"

She slipped one hand under his t-shirt and ran it along the slick muscles of his abs up to his necklaces. He didn't think they needed to shower just yet. He wanted to get hotter and sweatier. She slipped his shirt off over his head and sighed in pleasure at seeing his chest.

He spun her around so her palms were flat against the wall near the window and she stuck out her butt. When she shook her ass at him, he smiled and whispered in her ear, "One day soon, sweetheart."

She whipped around to face him and had both hands covering her butt. He laughed.

"Am I supposed to tell you another kink, now?"

How many did he have? She was very curious and he only told her one.

She waved her hands in front of her face, trying to get him to move on no matter how her body reacted to his erotic promise. "Focus, Romeo."

Grinning, his fingers found the hem of her running top and slipped it over her head. The built-in bra got caught on her breasts. He was fascinated by their movement when they were free. Her skin glistened from the sweat and goosebumps broke out when he blew air on her.

Leaning down, he sucked one nipple then the other into his mouth, laving them with his tongue. Her hands kept his head in place when he would have moved on. Once she was satisfied she let him go and he smiled against her skin.

Feeling daring since he was such an opportunist, she turned back around and bending forward, tugged her tight running pants and thong down and off which gave him an incredible view of her ass and pussy.

"Fuck," he whispered, in awe.

Feeling powerful, she pushed him until he was sitting on her bed. Kneeling before him, she slipped off his new sneakers and socks, throwing them behind her.

Standing up, she pulled him upright and spun him so he was facing the bed. Kneeling behind him, she slowly took down his shorts and he kicked free of them. He only had his boxer briefs left. Standing up, she wrapped an arm around his torso and felt that he was already hard and free of the material. Running her hands down his sides, she caught the waistband of the boxer briefs and pulled them down as slowly as she could. They pooled around his feet and she stared.

"Did you just bite me?" He was shocked and looked over his shoulder at her on her knees behind him with her hand over her mouth.

"I'm a vampire and it was just a nip," she said with a giggle and he loved seeing the twinkle in her eyes. She didn't mean to do it, but she couldn't resist.

He twisted until he could see his ass and she didn't break the skin, but it was so outrageous he couldn't believe it happened. Klaus Mikaelson terrified everyone who knew of him and Caroline literally bit him on the ass.

"You're right. That is one of my kinks," he said with a wink as he picked her up and brought her to the bed. She laughed at him. She also didn't want to know if he was being serious or not.

The playfulness fled when he laid her down and got on top of her. Her legs wrapped around him, locking behind his back. How she missed being with him that way. Their mouths met. His stubble scraped around her mouth and her hands slid under his arms to sink into his back.

"Caroline," he said over and over when their kiss broke. His hand checked if she was ready and she was. Getting into position, he gently pushed into her with both of them groaning. She was incredibly tight despite how wet she was and it took several thrusts before he was firmly impaled inside her.

She moved her hands up around his neck, fingers caught in his necklaces, and held him tight. He didn't move. "We're one," she whispered and he nodded. They both ached for weeks for this connection, made more powerful by the emotions they'd been fostering between them.

His hips began to work gently in and out, slowing down when her hands gripped him tightly, watching her until he could move more smoothly. "I'm ok," she said softly and he picked up the pace. One hand slid to his cheek. He turned his head to kiss her palm. As they made love, they kissed over and over.

His thrusts continued for what felt like forever. Being filled by him, Klaus, was better than ever and her pussy clung to him, getting stimulated from every push and pull. She usually chased after her orgasms, but she was trying to hold off, not wanting to break out of the beautiful moment. Eventually her body wouldn't be denied, not when it finally had Klaus, fulfilling her dreams…literally. Her legs squeezed around him tighter and she went off with her pussy gripping him so tightly he came with her.

She kept him where he was when he first tried to escape her.

Eventually he freed himself and put his hands over his eyes. She propped herself up on his chest.

"That was amazing," she said wistfully. He came with her and it was beautiful. She noticed he was quiet though.

Tugging on his arm, she got him to look at her. "I know."

Not pushing when she thought he was surprised by the emotions from the moment, she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

When he recovered, he pulled her on top of him and ran his hands up and down her body. He couldn't get enough and was uncomfortable by how much he'd been effected by the love they made. He felt raw and exposed.

Looking to be taken over by bliss once again, he stimulated her and she did the same until she sat up on him and like she told him, grabbed his necklaces, and rode him until she came. Then he once again rolled her over so he could fuck her until they both came again.

They had sex over and over through the night, pausing for a period to order a pizza which they devoured quickly and a shared shower. If Caroline had to describe it, she would say it was more about the connection, being one with him, than fucking or coming. She came of course, so many times she couldn't keep track, but it was simple. It wasn't about acrobatic positions or kinks. It was about having Klaus inside of her as much as possible.

"What time is your flight today?" she asked sleepily when she woke up after their last round. She hated how often she had to ask that question, but she didn't see a way around it. She went to school at Whitmore, was in Baltimore for the summer, and he lived in New Orleans.

"Seven." As before, his fingers played with hers on his chest. She turned her head to see the clock. It was 8:30 in the morning. She didn't get much sleep the night before.

"Can we talk about us?"

He nodded and waited to see what she'd say. She hadn't planned it out, but she knew in order to avoid a repeat of their fight, they should come up with a plan.

"You're my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend. We're the only ones who know it."

"Other than the salespeople of Baltimore," he added and she smiled. That was true.

"I'll keep easing my friends and family into this, Klaus. I know you'd probably like to get a skywriter, but this is for the best. Try to trust me on this. "

He tipped up her chin. "If you're all in, I will try."

Her fingers traced the tattoo on his skin. She vowed in her heart to help him too by providing the reassurance he needed while they built up their foundation and to not let outside people tear it down.

"I need you to be steady, even if things get rough. I need you with me, not against me."

He nodded.

"Tell me what you need from me."

He wasn't sure what to say.

"I need you to be honest with me, Caroline, despite what happened earlier. I don't know to do this, but if you teach me I'll learn."

She smoothed her hand over his cheek. "I can do that."

Teaching a thousand year old man how to be in a relationship was hard, especially for a self-sabotaging paranoid control freak like Klaus, but the Klaus that sat outside her door for hours to talk to her was someone she wanted to be in a relationship with. She had to learn the same lessons herself after all, just not after such a long time.

"I like you, Klaus, and I want to be with you."

"It's what I want more than anything," he agreed.

"Have you said anything to Elijah?"

"He's too nosy for his own good."

"I take it that's a no?"

"I haven't said anything, but he probably knows anyway. He's filled his head with ideas of getting Rebekah and I to reconcile."

"Would that be so bad?"

She felt him tense up, but he made an effort to stay calm and listen before reacting, which did not come naturally. She used her fingers to soothe him, although he desperately wanted to get up and pace.

"She betrayed me and I was almost killed because of her. I'm not ready, Caroline."

"Ok."

He looked down, shocked. She had a habit of shocking him when he thought he knew what she would say. Her unpredictability was both exciting and annoying.

"Ok? That's it? I thought you would tell me I'm being stubborn and would remind me of all the times I betrayed her and controlled her by staking her."

"You just did that yourself. You know what's right and wrong, Klaus. You just choose to ignore that little voice when it suits you."

He gave her a miffed look and did get up to pace, but she kept going.

"You hurt each other deeply because you know each other so well. She sees the good in you too, which is frustrating when you disappoint her, isn't it?" Caroline continued. "She did something terrible. You said you weren't ready. You didn't say you wouldn't ever forgive her. You love her, Klaus. Some things can't be forgiven, but you have to forgive the other things, otherwise you won't get the forgiveness you want in return."

"Who's Dr. Phil, now?"

She propped her head up on her hand. "If you won't forgive her, whom you love, how can I count on you to forgive me, whom you care about?"

"It's not the same."

"Isn't it? I'm going to make mistakes, Klaus, just like you, and I hope you'll always forgive me without years of exile or freezing me out."

He stopped to look at her. "I hope you'll always forgive me, too."

"Kiss me," she requested with her arms out to him.

He returned to her and kissed her.

"Poor Elijah. He has a big job, doesn't he?"

"He can handle it. It's good for him."

She laughed and then Klaus told her stories of his childhood, especially ones with Rebekah. He clearly missed her tremendously which he'd been burying with his feelings of betrayal. What she did was awful, but their vicious cycle needed to be broken. Sending Rebekah away was only a reprieve. Caroline did not envy Elijah at all for a job he'd been doing for a thousand years, but since she cared about Klaus, she cared about all of his relationships, even with a sister who didn't like her.

She jumped into the shower, alone, and he followed after her. Caroline checked her phone and she saw the message her mom sent in response to the picture she sent the day before as she towel dried her hair. She laughed.

"What?" Klaus asked as he rubbed his own wet hair with a towel, curls going crazy. She wanted his curls and his eyelashes.

Another towel was wrapped around his waist, with only his necklaces otherwise. If anything, she wanted a picture of that and deciding to go with it, she took a few of him and he smirked, making sure to give her his best side, which had her rolling her eyes. His vanity amused her, mostly because she knew she was the same way. "Work it, Klaus."

He raised a brow. He didn't know how to "work it."

"My mom sent me a text."

She read it out loud. "Nice picture, Caroline. Did you notice the creeper in the background? Stay alert. Be careful. Love, Mom." She laughed again when she read it.

Holding up her phone so Klaus could get a look at the picture, he took it and smiled when he saw it was of them, although he hadn't known she'd taken it. She really was easing her mom into it, although he didn't think he was a "creeper." He didn't know he was being photographed! Like mother, like daughter, in the having to earn trust department. That must have been when she figured out he'd been ogling her ass.

He put her phone down and bent down to press a kiss to her cheek where she sat on her bed.

Her hands found the knot on the towel and undid it. "Whoops."

She didn't bother looking contrite and grinned instead. "Can we go back to third base for just a minute?"

Taking him into her mouth once she aroused him, she sucked and worked Klaus over and over until he came in her mouth. While she left him senseless on her bed, she found an outfit for the day. Her strapless purple dress was perfect.

"C'mon, Romeo. Let's go to brunch. We can't fall into old habits."

He pretended to not be able to move and she threw some of his clothes at him to get him started. He tried to get under her skirt, but she batted his hands away so they would get out of her place for a few hours.

Brunch was great. Both were relaxed and feeling good about the progress they made and compromises they'd worked through. It was just the start, but it was a long way from their New Orleans days.

"Will you come to New Orleans this weekend?"

Was he psychic? She thought about her schedule and if she could make it work at least for a day or two.

"I'd like that. Yes, Klaus."

He smiled and she did too. Using her phone she booked a quick trip, a little over a day, and paid for it herself. His hand found hers as they went for a walk in the arts section of the city.

"It can't be like my other trips though, right? We're a couple now."

He nodded. He wanted to show her the city, more than the few places they'd escaped to, to show her what he would shortly become king of and maybe why it was so important.

They walked through the stalls and he told her about the art, especially modern art which he preferred. He was working on a painting for her himself.

The afternoon went quickly and she made him smile with her witty remarks. Once again, he impressed her with his knowledge. She talked about her mom. He talked about Elijah and Rebekah. Klaus was a really good listener. She wouldn't have guessed it, but he was, as if every word that dropped from her lips meant something.

Staying outside all day, they only went back to her place a few hours before his flight.

"You can leave your running stuff here...if you want," she said, looking down as she watched him pack his bag, playing with her fingers.

He looked up with a smile and pulled out the clothes from his bag, only taking home the clothes that needed to be laundered, and placed the new, clean clothes near the side of the bed he'd taken as his own. He'd have to get his own pair of new sneakers and clothes in New Orleans so they could go running again during her visit.

"Kiss me," he said when he stood up with his bag at his feet.

She whooshed up to him and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Since she told him she was in, there had been a new spark and more emotion attached to all of their intimate moments. It was heady. She was more affectionate with her touches, not second guessing every time she wanted to touch him. He liked it.

His hand ran down her dress and up under her skirt, tunneling below her panties. She held onto his shoulders, going up on her tiptoes, as she immediately got wet from his movements. Setting his hand over her pussy and circling her swelling clit, he whispered in her ear as he saw her skin flush.

"I need to see you come again, sweetheart, before I go. I need to touch you one more time before I leave. You're already dripping, Caroline. You're going to do this without me, won't you?"

She nodded, panting as her nails dug into his shoulder.

"Touching yourself as you think of me. Sexy and amazing. Think of this, all week without me. I love how much you love this, how much you need this, need to come."

Surprising her, he sank to his knees and pulled up her dress, putting the material into her hands to hold it up. Just moving her panties to the side, he set his mouth on her and her knees wanted to collapse, but she held on and moved her hips over his outstretched tongue as he ate her until she came all over his face with a strangled yell of his name.

When he stood up, she dropped her dress and he moved her panties back in place which had her squirming since he took the job seriously. She wiped off his face, getting him cleaned up.

"You can use my picture if you need to," he said very seriously and she slapped him on the chest.

"I don't need your help to do, um, that. Thank you very much." She ended up seeing his face anyway.

"I could talk you through it."

She hung her head in her hands. He was driving her crazy and he loved it. She also didn't exactly want to say no. The idea was a good one she may follow up on.

"Klaus! Is making me blush one of your thousand kinks?" She sighed with her hands moving to her hips.

"Yes," he said seriously, "my number one kink." Then he grinned.

"Argh. We need to go before you miss your plane."

He picked up his bag and they drove to the airport in her car. It was another difficult parting, but she didn't cry. She was upbeat and hopeful. His mood matched hers.

"I'm going to miss you, Klaus."

"I'm going to miss my girlfriend," he agreed and she smiled at how happy he looked to be able to say such a thing. It melted her heart. He was happy to be able to call her, Caroline Forbes, his girlfriend. Her, baby vampire from podunk Virginia, Caroline Forbes, was making someone, no less than the Original Hybrid, happy by being with him. It's what he wanted so much and before she could get weepy for the thousandth time that weekend, she beamed up at him and gave him a goodbye kiss as he left.

To keep up her little tradition, she sent him the picture of them running, except this time it was the one where he was checking her out with the caption, "A wolf in sneakers. Klaus checking out his girlfriend. Is he very lucky or is she? xo, Caroline."

She could hear him chuckle as he made his way to the gate. He immediately texted her back, "He is. He is very, very lucky. Be good, Caroline. I'll call you when I land."

She held her phone to her chest and went back to her quiet apartment to get ready for when she would see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5.

The response to the last chapter was amazing. Thank you guys so much.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

"Laissez les bon temps rouler," she said with a big smile when she saw Klaus at the airport.

"Someone has been working on their French. Bienvenue, Caroline," he said just as she reached him. Cupping her face, he kissed her fiercely.

He took her carryon bag in one hand and her hand in the other.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," he said and she smoothed down her skirt. The dress was one of her favorites. It was sunny yellow and she felt really confident in it. Her hair was down in waves and she would admit to primping a bit before she saw him. She wanted to look nice.

"Let's take a picture before we get sweaty," she said, running off to get an elderly woman in front of them to take it.

She met his raised brow with a sassy smile and put her arm around him to get their picture taken. Once out in the humid summer air walking to where his SUV was parked, she took off the cardigan she'd worn on the plane, folding it over her arm.

"Are you hungry?"

"Always. Feed me, Klaus."

Taking her to a small poboy shop in Metarie, they enjoyed lunch. Like he'd done before for her, she told him about the people on the plane. She was a great storyteller. She updated him on how her internship was going, including the show that would be performed in two weeks. She was just an understudy, but since it would run for ten performances, they guaranteed her at least two appearances.

"Should I look online for a ticket?"

"Really?" She was excited. "I'll get you one once I find out for sure which day it will be. I'll tell you as soon as possible. My, um, mom wants to come too, if she can get off work."

"I can't win her over if I don't ever see her," he said calmly, willing to try to charm Liz Forbes.

She stole one of his fries with a smile and her foot started to rub against his leg. He knew what that meant.

"Ready to go?"

She popped up and they left. As they made their way to his house, she asked, "What are we doing today?"

"I thought you might need to go to bed once you arrived. Maybe a nap? I need one too."

It was one in the afternoon.

She smiled at Klaus coming up with such a flimsy excuse and the idea of Klaus napping.

"Then what?"

"Since you're only here for one day, you need to see the French Quarter at night. It's a vampire's playground. Tomorrow I thought we could go see some historic homes."

"Sounds great," she agreed, looking forward to it. "Tomorrow is another day," she said in her best Scarlett O'Hara impersonation. She'd have to think about the Rhett Butler-Klaus Mikaelson similarities some other time.

When they got to his house, she followed him up to his bedroom where he put her bag down. They already had a lot of memories in that bed.

"Where's Elijah?"

"In New York on business."

She nodded and trailed her fingers along his bed.

"I'm really tired, Klaus. You're right. You should take me to bed."

Presenting him her back, she looked at him over her shoulder. His hands played under her hair, massaging her shoulders and her head lolled. She moved her hair and his fingers found the zipper, slowly bringing it down. He helped her take it off and she put the dress on top of her bag.

His eyes took every inch of her in, as if something could have changed in a week. Her hands went behind her back and she undid her strapless bra. Instantly he was in front of her, massaging the slight lines the bra made. He pressed kisses to her skin.

She walked over to the bed after she walked out of her panties. Climbing up into his big bed, she wanted to blush thinking about what she'd done there. She took his pillow, climbed under the sheets, and closed her eyes.

He stripped off his own clothes and she snuck a peek beneath her lowered lashes. He was already hard and huge. That was her Klaus.

He got in on the other side and she slid over to him, settling her head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her. She was quiet and he was confused. Maybe she really was tired. He liked having her in his arms though and he closed his own eyes.

"Klaus?"

"Mmmm?"

"I'm achy," she said quietly.

He opened one eye and peered down at her, but didn't say anything, heart starting to race. Maybe she needed blood. He'd take care of her no matter what. He'd get every witch he ever met to save her if needed.

She took one of his hands and brought it between her legs. "Here."

He smiled, feeling much more comfortable and his pulse calmed when he saw her sly smile and twinkling eyes. He rolled onto his side and she did the same. Pulling one of her legs over his to make room, he set his hand on her.

"It feels warm," he agreed solemnly.

His fingers played around and once he could feel how wet she was getting and how deeply her nails were digging into his shoulder, he sank one finger inside of her.

"You're burning up, Caroline. It's very wet and tight down here. Is that normal?"

"You would know," she mumbled under her breath before she spoke up, pulling his head close to her neck. "I don't know. Keep investigating."

He bit his cheek to keep his smile in.

His finger pumped inside her and she moved her hips.

"Well when was the last time your hands touched yourself?" he asked with a raised brow.

"One of your kinks clearly is finding out about when I touch myself," she whispered with a look since that subject came up quite a bit, but since she started the game, she would keep going. "Um, I try not to. Good girls aren't supposed to."

"Are you a good girl?"

She shook her head and looked up at him through her lashes, putting her hands around his neck.

"When was the last time?"

She was quiet, writhing a bit.

He kept his finger still and she moved her hips around.

"Last night," she admitted.

His finger moved with her answer.

"What did you think about?"

"You, Klaus. Your voice. Your hands." She seduced him with words whispered in his ear and his eyes closed. She knew she talked herself to the edge of coming.

He pushed another finger inside of her. She'd been dripping since their game started.

"What will happen if I do this?"

He fucked her with his fingers as fast and as hard as he could, surprising her with the intensity and speed. He curled his fingers and she felt the pressure again and again on her g-spot. She loved it. His thumb brushed over her clit and she came, soaking him and collapsing after her hips came off the bed.

"Whatever you did, I think you should do it again," she whimpered and he kissed her cheek, being unable not to, their heads close together. "I'm feeling slightly better. Why don't you get a better look?"

She pushed him and set one of her legs over his shoulder to get him down the bed. He kissed her raised leg as he got into position. He liked playing with her.

"You're right. I need a better look." He flicked back the sheets from them and sunlight poured in.

He licked her skin. His fingers traced along her folds.

"You're a good girl, Caroline," he murmured and she was desperate to come again. "You just need some attention from me. Should I? For science?" He looked up and she nodded, licking her lips.

"I really think you should. I need it. I think that might work."

He used his fingers on her clit with his tongue inside of her and she screamed his name as she writhed all over the place, her fingers falling away. He stayed with her.

"More." She whispered their magic word.

Moving up his tongue to suck her clit into his mouth, gently nibbling with his teeth, he set his fingers back inside of her and fucked her once again. She pulled the sheets free as she thrashed about and came again with a scream of his name.

Sliding her leg off his shoulder, he kissed the back of her knee, up her stomach, stopping at each breast, and he wet the tip of his cock by running it over her pussy and got into position.

"There's only one more thing to try," he said as he pushed inside of her and kissed her hard. Sliding home with a few thrusts until he was fully impaled, "Deep enough?"

"Oh yes," she said. "Keep going. Keep going. Hard and deep." Her fingers dug into his shoulder blades. She kissed him when she could manage it.

"Good girls need to get fucked like this, Caroline. You're going to come for me."

Her legs climbed up around his sides and he fucked her as hard and fast as he could. Her breasts bounced and she moaned with each thrust between biting kisses. Her heels dug into his ass. His fingers found her clit and she exploded again quickly and better than the ones prior, causing her to cry out. "Klaus, yes. Fuck me, Klaus."

He was still fucking her when she came back to herself and she squeezed her pussy to pleasure him and felt herself on the edge of a huge orgasm she could only get with him. She brought her hand down to his cock and circled him as best she could around the base. He grunted her name and when she moved her other hand to her sensitive and swollen clit, her brain melted as she came with incredible force, so hard he came with her with a yell and she absolutely lost herself. He filled her with his seed and she felt whole.

"You can call me Dr. Mikaelson. The cure is clearly me," he panted by her side, blown away by her and how good she felt, how good their sex was. No one destroyed him as she did. That was saying something. No one ever asked so much of him and no one ever gave so much of themselves to him. He loved it.

She wanted to laugh, but was too overwhelmed. Her body still fizzing, she ran her hands down his torso and she reacquainted herself with his body slowly. Taking his sticky cock in hand, not yet deflated, she scooted down and took him into her mouth. His eyes rolled back at how sensitive and amazing it felt. She could taste both of them and she loved it.

Taking her mouth off him, she gave him a few minutes and then used her hands to pump him and her supernatural boyfriend was hard again before she knew it. "I know you like coming on me, Klaus, but I like when you come inside me, my pussy or my mouth." He groaned at her words and he arched his back. Sucking on him and running her tongue all along his enormous size, she went down on him until he came in her mouth.

"Thanks Dr. Mikaelson," she giggled when she saw how spent he was when she climbed up the bed. "You look like you need a nap."

Getting her into position where he could spoon her, he told her how much he liked their game. He told her he thought he should wear a lab coat next time they played it. Then they actually accidentally fell asleep. The release of tension, their reunion, and being able to sleep next to each other all led them to their cat nap.

Waking up before him and finding his hand cupping her breast, she slid out without disturbing him. She took a shower and dug through her bag to find something to wear for a night out on the town. Finding her short bright blue skirt and fitted black vest top, she knew it was perfect. What she knew of New Orleans was that it was decadent and the outfit was the sexiest she brought.

While she was touching up her hair in the bathroom, Klaus found her, rubbing his hands over his eyes. He looked so sweet and innocent, especially when those dimples came out. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder, he started the shower and got in. She saw his blurred form behind the glass and she had a goofy smile on her face. She was starting to really love spending time with Klaus doing day to day things, like watch him struggle to get in the shower when he was tired. Seeing him do it naked helped.

When she finished her hair, she did her makeup. She lined her eyes with extra liner and applied an extra coat of mascara. A dusting of powder and clear gloss were the last steps. Klaus came out of the bathroom as she was finishing up. He disappeared into his walk in closet and she got dressed.

Slipping into her bra and panties and then her clothes, she was just buttoning the last button of the vest when Klaus came out, fully dressed in black jeans, black Henley, and necklaces too.

"Wow." He stopped in his tracks, took her in, and spun her around. Some of her midriff was on display between the top of the skirt and the bottom of the vest. It wasn't her usual style, but it was still all her and she looked amazing. Her cleavage had interesting shadows he wanted to explore. Kissing the top of each breast, he stood with a smile.

"Thanks," she said as she tipped her head to look at him. "You look nice too." Her fingers played with his necklaces and she used them to pull him in for a kiss.

She slipped some black bangle bracelets up her arm and then sat down to put on her shoes. Escaping to the bathroom where her toiletries were spread out on the vanity top, she came back smelling of her signature perfume.

"I'm ready," she said, picking up her bag.

He put out his hand and she took it. They were able to walk to where they could have some drinks. The sun was still up and the bars were crowded with people who wanted relief from the heat. Caroline received many admiring looks. Klaus received fearful ones and there were whispers about his blonde companion.

"Mysterious and sexy. Was that what that last guy said about me?" she said softly and he smiled down at her. She recognized some of the places they stopped in, ones she'd been in with Klaus before. They enjoyed some drinks as late afternoon turned into early evening.

He took her to dinner just outside the French Quarter where they enjoyed some modern Cajun food. She liked most of what she ordered, but seeing the head on crawfish creeped her out and she decided she didn't like them. She took a picture of them for her mom.

The drinks kept coming, but since she wanted to remember what was happening, she took it easy. When they walked out again, the streets were becoming more crowded and there were interesting sounds and smells coming from all over. He was happy to see she was enjoying herself.

Walking back into the French Quarter, she window-shopped as he tried to keep going. Slipping inside the bar where she found Klaus during her last trip to New Orleans, there were scared looks from about half the patrons. She guessed they were vampires or part of the supernatural community anyway and the oblivious others were probably clueless humans.

Klaus' eyes hardened when he looked around and he kept Caroline close to his side. He ordered them some drinks.

When they came, Caroline took a sip and her eyes widened at how much alcohol there was. She liked it.

"Marcel," Klaus called out, startling her. He got into his serious pose with his hands behind his back. He tried to keep Caroline behind him, but she came around to his side. The infamous Marcel sauntered up from the back of the bar.

"Going to introduce me to your pretty friend?" he asked with a huge smile, all eyes on Caroline.

Caroline was biased towards Klaus, of course, but she observed Marcel. He was a handsome African-American, about Klaus' height with beautiful teeth and nice dimples. She preferred a blue-eyed blonde with dimples herself. This was also the man who let Klaus think he was dead and was part of Rebekah's betrayal. Normally being an enemy of Klaus' meant she would be on their side, but not necessarily any longer.

"I'm Caroline Forbes," she said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I assume you've heard of me. Marcel Gerard." He held out his hand and she took it reluctantly. "Welcome. How well do you know Klaus?"

"She knows me well enough," Klaus interrupted and Caroline shot him a look. "I heard there was a disturbance out in the bayou today, Marcel. What a shame," Klaus taunted and circled his estranged son/friend. "How could that possibly have happened if you are king?"

"It was nothing I can't handle. This war you're waging, Klaus, is over."

"Is it?"

Caroline watched and drank her hurricane, checking out the rest of the crowd, most of whom seemed to be holding their breath.

A few drunk college girls were oblivious to the tension and were dancing to the music. She yearned to join them, pretend she didn't know what was going on, but that wasn't her.

Klaus stretched out his hand. "I think we've seen enough here. Ready to go, Caroline?"

She slid her hand into his warm one.

"Enjoy your night, Marcel."

Once outside, the tension hadn't left Klaus, but he put on a calm face and pointed things out to Caroline until she tugged him into a bar he mentioned he liked. She found them a booth in a back corner. It was dark and there was sultry music playing. She liked the atmosphere and ordered him a bourbon and a mojito for herself.

"What happened out in the bayou today?" she asked when he had his first sip.

He looked up at her, wondering what took her so long to ask. "No one was killed."

Her fingers played with her sweating glass and gave him a look.

"What do you want from me, Caroline?"

"The truth."

He sighed.

"Marcel has been trying to recruit some wolves he previously kicked out of the city. It's not going well."

"What happened today?"

"I got to the wolves first, offered them my protection if they allied with me." He started to talk faster. He wouldn't be ashamed of his actions. "Marcel found that out today during a little skirmish with some who aren't willing to let the past go. You'll find this hard to believe, but I wasn't directly involved. I won't deny that it fits with my plans, but there's a lot of built up resentment from Marcel's rule and I plan on taking advantage. It's what I need to do."

His tone didn't encourage her to continue, but she did anyway. "Were a lot of people hurt or killed?"

"Two vampires were bitten. Five wolves were badly hurt. I left some of my blood for the wolves to heal any injuries that it may help. No one was killed."

"And the vampires who were bitten?"

He shrugged and gave her a smile she didn't like. "I expect Marcel to call in the morning."

She sighed. Knowing the details didn't make it any easier to think about or understand. Did all the major cities of the world have insane supernatural "skirmishes?"

"Klaus, how will it work if you're king?"

"I want this place to be peaceful, Caroline," he said, playing with her fingers and her bracelets, conciliatory. He knew it was what she wanted to hear and it was the truth. If everyone listened to him, there would be peace.

"Can people make their own choices and live the life they want?"

She knew he was controlling and didn't have his hybrid army, but he was trying to get a city under his thumb.

His tone softened. "It depends. There are rules everywhere, Caroline. Social conventions. Laws. It's the same here. You have rules and laws that restrict your choices. Not all rules and laws are bad."

Sliding out of the booth and standing up, he offered his hand and tipped his head toward the small dance floor where a few couples were slow dancing.

Joining him, he led her out onto the floor and into his arms.

"This is going to be an issue for me, for us," she whispered somberly.

She rested her head against his shoulder and they swayed to the music. Eying the stubble on his jaw and smelling his cologne, she knew this man was one she could fall in love with. Was that a good thing or bad thing? There would be no coming back from loving him. That was for sure.

She missed him when he wasn't around. She couldn't wait to call him and tell him anything she thought of, wanting to hear his voice, wanting to hear his laugh, wanting to hear his approval when she told him her ideas. He made her feel good and she was starting to count on doing the same for him. Then she'd get a flash of the side of Klaus he was keeping from her and she worried about what she was doing.

He knew Caroline was struggling with his plans. He thought bringing her back to New Orleans might have her falling in love with the city. It exposed one of their big differences. She had human goals. He didn't. She was living a human life. He wasn't.

They danced as long as the music played. Her fingers played along his neck as they swayed. They always danced well and it was no different that time.

He had a man take a photo of them dancing together. It was already one of his favorites of them. She smiled when she saw it.

Holding her closer, they kept dancing.

"One more stop," he murmured when the band took a break.

The romantic lethargy left them when they made their way outside. The city was still buzzing around them and the energy picked them up.

Going into a darkened alley, Caroline was all eyes as they approached a door with a large bouncer who let them in with a nod. Inside it was very dark with red lights in the corners. House music played and the bass rattled her insides. Everyone was dressed in black.

"What is this place?" she asked, looking up to Klaus.

Klaus just smiled and led her towards the bar and that's when she saw it. Vampires were drinking from humans right there.

She gripped Klaus' arm. No one was freaking out. The humans didn't look like they were compelled.

"I don't understand what's happening."

"Do you want a drink?"

He went to he bar and ordered a glass of B positive for Caroline and some A negative for himself. She moved until her back was against the wall, trying to see everything. Klaus got a few nods from the regulars.

When he put the glass in her hands, she couldn't fight it. Her vampire features came out and he stared. He'd seen it so rarely that he wanted to memorize it.

"Was this freely given? You have to tell me." She was so tempted, but she needed to know the truth. Being with Klaus meant trusting him.

"It's donated. No guilt, sweetheart."

She drank it in one gulp and felt energized. Everything was amplified.

"I'm not sure what I think about this place, but I like the music."

He sipped on his blood and she watched as his eyes turned yellow. She bit her lip. He looked scary, but also powerful and that was sexy. She shifted her weight from side to side as she squirmed. He set his empty glass down behind her, eyes focused on her full lip caught between her teeth.

They were interrupted by a beautiful woman who came to Klaus and moved her hair to the side. Caroline immediately knew what was going to happen and stepped in.

"Excuse me, but none of that today or ever again. He's fine," she said as she shooed off the woman.

Klaus gave her an amused look.

"No boobs in your face, remember? That includes the women here."

He couldn't deny the spurt of pleasure her possessiveness instilled in him, even if they'd have to talk about him drinking from the vein.

Taking her hand, he led her around the room and her eyes were wide as she tried to catch all of it. He said hello to some people and she was introduced to vampires of all walks of life. Blackened veins and fangs weren't hidden, but proudly on display. So not what she was used to or had seen before. After their circle, he led her back to where they started from.

Couples were grinding on the dance floor. Couples were making out in the corners with hands roaming all over bodies. Sex and blood were in the air.

"What's the difference between a sex club and a vampire club?"

"I'd be happy to educate you in all the ways of sex and vampires," he whispered erotically in her ear.

"Seriously?" She wanted to say it firmly, but it came out strangled and breathy.

He tugged her earlobe between his teeth and her eyes closed.

Moving her hips to the music, she let herself go. She was only in New Orleans for one night. She was putting all the politics of the city behind her and going to enjoy her time with her hybrid boyfriend.

His hands found her hips and she slithered up and down him. She was a great dancer and in her small space she moved to the music, feeling it fill her soul.

Spinning around, she snuggled her ass into Klaus' crotch. He certainly liked that.

She was turned on by all the decadent activity around them and Klaus' proximity.

Klaus. The blood. The music. All of it called to her.

Deciding to delay gratification for just a little longer, they danced a long time and Klaus got them another round of drinks. A droplet of blood tried to escape the corner of his mouth and before he could swipe it up, she was there licking it up from his skin. His eyes closed at the sensation.

His thumb stroked one of her fangs, drawing a bead of his blood and he pushed it into her mouth. She sucked hard and it was delicious. It had been too long, although all those other times his blood meant something violent happened. This was blood as life. Blood as sex.

Wanting to share with him, she did the same. She used one of her fangs to draw a tiny amount of blood from her thumb and his mouth closed around it, sucking the blood away.

"Heavenly," he said darkly.

"Let's go, Klaus."

Taking her hand in his, he whooshed them outside and they kept going, sticking to darkened roads until they raced through his front door.

Through the haze, she remembered something that had been niggling at her.

"Can you please leave your blood so Marcel doesn't disturb us tomorrow?"

He gave her a wink and raced off to get some supplies. Finding a glass, cooler, ice, a pen, tape, and paper he was set. As he asked, she wrote Marcel's name on the paper and taped it to the top of the cooler she filled with the ice.

As she watched, he ripped into his own wrist and spilled his blood into the glass, enough for two doses. Although she was distracted by the smell of Klaus' delicious blood, she winced at watching him hurt himself. A single prick to his thumb was different than ripping into his veins.

He put the glass in the cooler and left it on the front porch with the note. Marcel had to come to him and in their chess match, that was the move he wanted Marcel to make.

When Klaus came back inside, she reached for his hand and was distracted by the blood staining the skin of his healing wound. She pressed a kiss to it.

Racing up to his bedroom, she started to unbutton her vest and he brushed her fingers away to do it himself. She took advantage to nibble on his neck, her tongue feeling the sandpaper texture of his stubble. She wasn't ready to share blood, but she could sense the blood pumping through his veins under the surface and it called her.

Once her breasts were free and he'd kissed each after her bra was off, he dropped to his knees for her and turned her around to reach the back zipper of her skirt. Once down, he helped her get her shoes off before he focused on the tiny thong she was wearing.

"I'll buy you a new one," he whispered before he ripped it off. She was so surprised by the action her upper half fell forward to hold onto the bed. He pushed her so her feet shuffled forward until her chest was resting on the bed.

He licked the curves of her ass and widened her stance.

"We'll need to make a sex tape soon, love, so you can see what I see, how sexy."

She couldn't help but squirm and try to get some relief. She couldn't see what was happening until she felt his tongue lick her from behind. Her fingers tightened on the bedsheets and he got to work.

She was on the verge of coming from his tongue when he stood up and she yelled at him. "Klaus!"

"Shhh. I'll give you what you need."

"I can't wait."

Her fingers found her pussy and she just couldn't wait for him. Circling her plump clit in the small space between her pussy and the mattress, she writhed as she came just as he was unbuttoning his jeans and pulling off his shoes.

He watched as she squirmed on the bed, surprised at her actions. She lifted one knee to climb up, but he kept her where she was.

"I was going to do that. Don't you need me?" His hand was on her ankle on the bed, keeping it there.

With one thrust, his cock was buried deep in her and she groaned as she was pushed up on the ball of the foot on the floor.

"Don't you need me to fuck you? Don't you want me to fuck you?"

"Always," she breathed and pushed her hips back against him as best she could.

"Naughty girl, Caroline," he said as he lightly slapped her on the ass and she tightened on him in response.

Klaus fucked her hard and fast forever. He watched as her ass cheeks thudded with each movement of his hips. His arm reached forward and tangled in her hair. He saw her fingers clenching the mattress and it had him groaning. She was exceptional. A thousand years and no one brought him to his knees like her. He fought every impulse to come right away.

"Only you Klaus. I only want you to fuck me."

He was hitting the right spot and she was going crazy with how good it felt. He pushed her other knee so both were up on the bed and she could push back harder against him. Never stopping, he fucked her. In and out. In and out.

His hand found her clit from around the front of her leg and he pushed against it hard and fast, rubbing back and forth in a blur. She screamed and came.

"That's it, Caroline. Such a good girl."

He didn't stop, feeling frenzied with the need to keep fucking her forever. His hand moved away and she relaxed until the tension started up again. In and out. In and out. No stopping. In and out. In and out.

"Your ass is incredible," he said as he squeezed the cheeks of her ass and watched his cock sink inside of her tight heat again and again, driving her insane.

He withdrew and helped her up onto the bed. He rolled her onto her side. Picking up her top leg, he lifted her thigh and slid inside of her so they were perpendicular. To say she was enjoying the change would be an understatement. With how she was set up, she could move her hips forward and get friction against her clit from his thigh with every motion. She fucked Klaus as he fucked her.

"Klaus," she moaned with each thrust. She twisted her torso to look at him, watching him work hard, sweat dripping from him.

Within a few minutes, she was riding out an exquisite orgasm that had him barely hanging on. "Yes. Fuck. Yes, Klaus."

Putting her leg down, he slid behind her and set her on top of him, with her back on his chest. Her legs dropped to each side of him and he fucked his erection up into her.

"So good. So good, Caroline."

"One of my favorites, Klaus," she panted out as he continued to work hard under her.

"We'll make the tape so we can see each other. Maybe a mirror on the ceiling."

She turned her head and licked along his jaw, being jarred as he continued to fuck her. "So we could watch you fucking me so hard?"

"That's right. You could see how you take me so well. See how beautiful you are, all of you."

In and out. Hard and deep.

She shivered and picturing them in her head had her on the edge again.

He pushed two of his fingers into her mouth and she sucked on them. When she squeezed her pussy, he knew he was going to come when she did, not being able to take any more. Sweat dripped from her temples and it had curls forming around her face.

Pulling out his fingers, she was ready, sobbing for him. "Please, Klaus. I need it."

She could feel herself throbbing and the endless nonstop fucking from Klaus felt so, so good.

Putting his feet flat on the bed, her legs were stretched around him and he pumped fast and deep up into her. She could feel the sweat pool between their bodies. "You're going to come, Caroline. Come now." He lightly pinched her clit and she came with a scream. Her contortions and bliss had her pussy squeezing him so tightly he had no choice but to come with her, grunting as he came until he thought he was going to die, spilling everything he had inside of her.

Gently, she twisted around so she was laying on top of him, chest to chest, and carefully put his not yet deflated cock back inside of her as soon as she was able. She wanted him inside of her until she couldn't hold him any longer. Soon enough they were disconnected in that way, but connected in others.

She laid her head on him and they cooled off. Her mind cleared after they came, but it started filling it again after a while.

His hands smoothed her hair, feeling their bodies slowly cool off and pulled her up higher on his body.

"This reminds me of the last time I was here, deciding to try this. We're better. Aren't we?"

He thought so. He was starting to get to really know Caroline and she was starting to get more invested in him. He could see it, how she was asking more questions about him and what he was up to every day. He wanted it, but some terrible part of him also wanted to push her away if she got close. He had to fight it back.

"I want this, Caroline, to be with you. Not just the sex, but all the moments in between. The dates. The shared meals. The dancing. The quiet talks." His hand slid along her cheek and she nuzzled her face into it. "I want more."

She nodded. "I do too."

They drifted off to sleep and in the morning, she cleaned up and returned to bed to snuggle with Klaus for a little while longer, where they made love.

"I have a small gift for you," he said as he pushed her hair out of her eyes and behind her ears.

"It's not small and I just got it," she said with a look down and he smirked before a smug grin broke out.

"Thank you?"

She laughed.

"A different gift for you," he explained and went to his closet to get two boxes. He handed them over to her and sat on the side of the bed.

She sat up, unsure about what extravagant gift he was giving her now and if she could accept it. It looked like clothes and shoes from the shapes.

Opening the flat box first, it wasn't the dress she was expecting.

"I wasn't sure if you brought running clothes since your trip is so short."

He bought her some running pants, top, and socks.

Opening the other box, there were purple running sneakers.

She was quiet and he got nervous, unable to read her expression, expecting the worst. Maybe she was expecting something glamorous and it was a disappointment.

"I'll return them," he started, reaching for them, but she hugged him.

"I love them, Klaus. Thank you."

She was stunned and taken back by how sweet his gift was. It wasn't flashy. It was a gift she would use.

He relaxed and was pleased at her response. Caroline looking at him with such approval blew him away.

"Did you get gear for yourself too?"

He nodded and her smile grew bigger.

She kissed him. "Let's go for a run, Klaus."

They put on their new clothes. Caroline even did a spin for him before putting her hair in a ponytail. The red top exposed some skin he was entranced by.

As she tied her shoelaces, she looked up at him. "Wait. Aren't you worried what people will think if they see the Original Hybrid out on a Sunday morning run? Won't this ruin your reputation?"

"First of all, no one will recognize me in my kit. Secondly, once they see you by my side, they will understand."

She preened and he kissed her cheek as she stood.

Thirdly, he thought to himself, anyone who dared make a comment would feel his wrath. There was so much he could do even without killing them. He was practically giddy at the idea.

They didn't get much sleep the night before, but they didn't have too much time left together so they wanted to take advantage of it all. The cooler was gone by the time they stepped outside.

Since it was still early, it wasn't too hot. Klaus led her on a run down towards the water.

She saw more of the city than ever and it was beautiful. She saw more than just the French Quarter, more than the vampire playground that it was. She saw people, the real people of New Orleans. That was the part that she was interested in.

Since she wasn't sure where they were headed, he was slightly ahead of her as they ran.

He looked over his shoulder, "Are you checking out my ass?"

"No," she said with a wrinkled brow, confused why he would think that and where it came from.

"Why not?"

She laughed and grabbed his arm to stop him. She cupped his head and kissed him. "I was checking it out earlier. World class, Romeo. Makes me want to take another bite," she teased with a wink as she lightly slapped his butt to get him moving again.

He smiled and soon enough they were back at his home, peeling out of their sweaty clothes, showering together, and making love.

They got dressed and she towel dried her hair. Klaus didn't even own a hairdryer.

She repacked her clothes so she would be ready later and she called down to him where he was in the kitchen getting blood for her.

"Do you mind if I leave the sneakers for now? I don't have room for them. I'll take the dirty clothes home to wash."

She found him in the kitchen and put her sweaty clothes out in his back yard to dry out before she packed them away.

"You're more than welcome to leave them here. I was hoping you would...so they'll be here for you," he said slowly, watching her closely, hopeful, as he handed her the blood bag. "You can leave the clothes too. I have a cleaning lady who will take care of them."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'll even empty a drawer for you to leave anything you want in, since I hope you'll be coming back. Isn't that what happens?"

She finished the blood bag quickly and dumped it in the trash. "I love when you do online research," she said, knowing that's probably where he got the drawer idea from. She couldn't resist the pleasure it gave her. "Do you like the idea that some of my things are here?"

"Oh yes." He gave her his wolf smile. "Almost as much as I like the idea of having my things in your place."

"I like your ideas, Mikaelson. Yes, I'll be happy to leave some things here. Thanks, Klaus." She gave him a big smile and then put her hand on her hip. "Does this mean I can organize your drawers and closet? I feel them calling to me. They really should at least be seasonally categorized."

"Yes." He'd let her organize to her heart's content.

"Feed me, Klaus. Let's get some brunch."

They were able to get some sightseeing in afterwards. Klaus told her about the history and more about his time before he fled the city. She had to admit, New Orleans might have been winning her over, but she thought it had a lot to do with the man by her side. By leaving the house and talking, they changed how they associated themselves with New Orleans. As a couple, they did couple things and it was fun. It wasn't about hiding out from the world, but being part of it…together.

Soon enough he was bringing her to the airport.

"Did you enjoy your time here?" he asked, hoping the city would be enough of a selling point to her.

"I always enjoy myself with you, Romeo." She used one of his favorite lines.

"You are bloody brilliant," he agreed with a kiss to her neck.

"The city is great and I only saw a little of it."

She couldn't help the sigh and the depressed feelings she had about leaving.

"Kiss me," she asked and he kissed her, smoothing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Call me when you find out about the dates of your show and I'll be there. We'll talk on the phone and I'll drive you crazy like I usually do."

She gave him a weak smile. "I'll miss you."

She couldn't help how much closer she felt to Klaus. Having to leave him behind and not getting the chance to keep building things with Klaus made her ache. She knew what was happening.

"I'll miss you. You're going to be your exceptional self and tell me all about it. You can count on me to do the same. If you need me, I'll be there. No matter what."

"No matter what," she repeated, feeling a little better and a little more emotional at the same time. She was going to go back to Baltimore to keep working on her dreams. "If you need me, will you call me?"

He nodded solemnly. People didn't offer their help without payment in return to him ever and she did.

"Be good, Klaus," she said with her final hug.

He couldn't handle it when she was sad when they parted, feeling these unknown emotions in his chest. He missed her when she wasn't around, but it was getting worse. He felt unsettled. He didn't want her to celebrate when she left, but he wanted to see that optimistic sunny woman he cared about ready to take on the world. On the other hand, that he could effect such a strong woman in that way, because of her feelings for him, made him feel good. He mattered to her.

Reaching for his phone, he sent her the picture taken of them dancing. His caption read, "No matter what, I'll come if you need me- Klaus."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6.

In honor of the one year anniversary of the Klaropocalypse, I'm posting quicker than I normally would have. My hope for them is eternal. Never forget!

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

"Hi. Is my boyfriend there?"

"Your boyfriend?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. She knew it was him, but Klaus couldn't get enough of her saying it. He was big on titles. They meant something to him. King. Original Hybrid. Boyfriend.

"Yes, my boyfriend."

"Can you describe him?"

She wanted to roll her eyes again. "He's tall and thin. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He looks innocent with the sweetest dimples. British accent. Wears lots of necklaces. He says he's kind of a big deal. Is any of this ringing a bell?"

"Hmmm, keep going. What else?"

"He can turn into a wolf, but I haven't ever seen him do it."

"He should rectify that immediately."

"I know, right? There's one other thing. It's kind of personal. I don't know if I should say," she said shyly, biting her lip, and wishing she could see his face as she enjoyed herself immensely.

"You can tell me." He invited her to tell him her deepest secrets.

She lowered her voice to a whisper. "He's kind of obsessed with my ass."

He laughed and she couldn't help her giggle either.

"Caroline, is that you? I didn't recognize your voice. Hello, sweetheart."

"Hi, Klaus. I got you a ticket for the performance next Wednesday. Can you get a hotel room for the night?" She spoke quickly so he wouldn't get the wrong idea. "My mom will be staying at my place."

"I will make arrangements. Since we're on the phone, what are you wearing?"

"Clothes. I'm at work. I just ran outside to call you." She looked around at the people in the busy area passing her by as she smiled. "I'll talk to you later, Klaus."

"I look forward to it, Caroline."

She ended the call with a grin. They still had issues, but they would deal with what they could. She still felt like there was something amazing on the horizon and bailing early wouldn't get her where she needed to be. They had to compromise, but how much was enough and how much was too much? She didn't know and she didn't think he did either.

Klaus put his phone down with his own smile. She certainly brightened up his day.

"Caroline?"

"None of your business, brother. What is the status of the witch?" he asked as he spun in his chair.

"Niklaus, is there something you want to tell me?" Elijah sauntered into the room, unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat neatly, adjusting the crease in his slacks.

Clearly, Elijah wasn't ready to move on until he'd gotten something from him.

"Caroline Forbes."

"Of Mystic Falls? Your date to mother's ball?" Elijah's brow was furrowed as he tried to make the connection to why they would be talking now. He also tried to remember what he knew of her and it wasn't much. "Is she who you've been calling so often? The reason for your absences?"

Klaus picked up and swirled his drink. He could deny everything to Elijah, keeping his privacy, but since he asked Caroline to tell people about them, he could do the same…to a degree, enough to get Elijah to move on anyway. "We've become close."

"Close?"

Klaus couldn't help but smile at the look on Elijah's face. Flustering his brother was always enjoyable.

"She was beautiful, but…"

"Tell me about the witch, Elijah, and let's be done with it."

Elijah told Klaus about the witch and filed the information about Caroline Forbes away to investigate later. Klaus was unpredictable at best. What role did Miss Forbes play in his brother's life and what did she mean to their mission in New Orleans?

.

.

.

Caroline met Liz at the airport where she felt like a frequent flier herself. She moved her lunch hour to be able to pick her up. Having her mom and Klaus be able to see the show was a big deal. She felt completely prepared for the show. So far every performance had done very well, garnering a warm reception from the audience. Her life? Not quite as prepared.

She set her mom up in her apartment and Liz shooed her away. Caroline only had to put in another two hours of work since she was in the show that night.

The futon was already made up as a bed and Liz put her bag down, pulling her laptop free to get some paperwork done. She went looking in Caroline's bedroom for some paper to jot down a note when she saw some men's sneakers. She had a feeling she knew who they belonged to and her stomach roiled.

Caroline came in the door with two lattes right on time. Sitting down, they got to talking, mostly about what Liz could expect from the show. Caroline's excitement was contagious. She really was happy.

"There's something I need to tell you," Caroline said when she saw the time.

"Does it have something to do with the sneakers in your bedroom?" Liz asked with a quirked brow.

Caroline gave her an awkward smile. "I need you to trust that I'm doing what I want to, mom. I'm with Klaus. We're together. He's my boyfriend."

She held her breath and waited for Liz to explode, but she was just watching her warily and Caroline filled the silence with words.

"I know vividly what he's done, even what he's done to me, but there's a lot more you don't know. It's those parts that I care about."

"I can't believe what you're saying, Caroline," Liz said as she stood up and started to pace. The move actually reminded Caroline of Klaus, except her mom didn't put her hands behind her back.

"I know. After he left Mystic Falls, I saw him a few times including in New Orleans. He saved me from those witches and Damon too on my graduation day, remember?"

Her mom made a face that she was not particularly impressed.

"We talked and once I moved here for the summer, we decided to give it a try."

Caroline stood up so she could take her mom's hands in her own.

"I'm really happy, mom. He's smart, romantic, and he makes me laugh. I'm important to him and he's important to me. He's not changing me," she said, to try to get ahead of any objections. "We talked about deal breakers and we're both clear on them. We're still getting to know each other."

She didn't mention that she was influencing Klaus in the less-murdery way and he was influencing her in the more-confidence way. So far it was working.

"I'm worried about you, Caroline. I'm worried about your heart, but I'm more worried about your life."

"I understand, I do, but there's more to him than what you've seen. If you gave him a chance," she tried, but Liz laughed humorlessly.

"Giving Klaus a chance is not something I'm sure I want to do. Did you even talk to Stefan?"

Liz wouldn't deny that Caroline looked healthy and happy, but that hybrid could turn on a dime and she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. She didn't want to close the door completely for Caroline's sake, not wanting to lose her daughter and the relationship they had, but she was not pleased with what was happening at all.

"Talk to Stefan about what?"

"He'd been asking about you and I thought he was interested."

Caroline started to pace herself before she spun to her mom. "You knew about that? That was so awkward. He's my friend and I love him as a friend, but that's it. I hope you didn't encourage him."

"It doesn't have anything to do with Klaus?"

"No. Klaus happened before Stefan and there's nothing between us. He's coming tonight too."

"Stefan?"

"No, Klaus. Your seats are together." Caroline sat down in the chair and crossed her arms.

"I think you're making a huge mistake," Liz said as she took the other chair.

"I know, but I'm willing and you can grill him all you want before and after the show." She opened her arms wide. "In fact, I'm encouraging you to do it. Not while I'm on stage of course. I expect a full review of my performance."

Liz gave her a little smile and Caroline smiled back. Those two needed to talk. Being the intermediary was hard. She foresaw a lot of it in her future. Her mom hadn't completely flipped out. That was good. Baby steps.

"That's my girl. I love you."

"I love you too, mom. Let's go get ready."

They both got dressed with Caroline driving Liz over. Liz had dinner at a restaurant near the theater while Caroline got into her stage makeup and costume.

"Caroline, are you dressed?" she heard from outside the door where she was getting ready with most of the actors.

When she opened it, there was a dozen roses with Klaus behind them.

"Roses come after the show, not before," she said, but she couldn't resist smiling at them and putting them down on the counter so she could give him a hug and kiss. "Thank you. Hi. I'm really happy you're here."

"I know and I'm happy to be here," he said and he kissed her again so she was breathless and she needed to fix her lipstick. Wiping at his lips, she cleaned him up. He looked really nice and smelled really good too. She hadn't seen him dressed up in too long. However, there was something more than her lines on her mind.

"My mom is not your biggest fan and she's going to ask a lot of questions, Klaus," she said as her fingers fidgeted with his light blue dress shirt.

"Don't worry about it. I will talk to her. Tonight is your night. Break a leg and we'll see you after the show. I know you'll be excellent, sweetheart," he said as he kissed her cheek and left her to focus.

There was still forty-five minutes before the show began and knowing Liz was by herself, by deduction Klaus found her nearby. She was eating at the bar of a restaurant. Sitting down on the stool next to her, he ordered a glass of scotch and another white wine for Liz. It couldn't hurt.

"Hello, Sheriff Forbes," he said pleasantly. "You look lovely."

"Klaus," she bit out the name.

"I'm looking forward to watching your daughter perform."

"Mmm," she mumbled as she took a sip of her drink. She needed it.

"Isn't this the part where you threaten to kill me if I hurt Caroline?"

She turned towards him, setting down her napkin. She lost her appetite.

"I don't need to threaten you to do it. I'll just do it without warning. If you hurt her at all, I will find a way to desiccate you and throw away the key."

"You'll find plenty of allies in your plan. It's been tried a number of times," he said, all chipper.

"Why are you playing with her? Can't you find someone else?"

"She's special and I care for her."

"That's what worries me," she said as she took a drink. Her daughter was special enough to catch the attention of a mad man.

"It was difficult to charm Caroline as well. I see where she gets her fire and determination from."

"You're well spoken, Klaus, but I've been around a lot longer than my daughter. I've seen the violence and blood. You can't change her. I won't let you. Caroline says there's more there, but your pretty words don't impress me. The only way you'll impress me is if my baby is healthy and happy, living the full life she chooses. She's a good person. Don't drag her down with you."

He nodded. It's what he wanted for her too, although he thought Caroline would lead that full life with him. He wasn't a good person, but maybe he could be. Scratch that, he knew he could be, but every prior effort to get real legitimacy was met by betrayal so he hadn't bothered. Could this time be any different? Instead of dragging her down, could she lift him up?

"I want that for Caroline as well."

"One wrong move and I will do everything and anything to be sure you suffer ten times as much as she does."

He clinked his glass against hers. They were in agreement.

When it was time to take their seats, Klaus pulled Liz's ticket from his pocket with a smile. She took it with a grimace and settled in the seat next to him. The lights went down and the show began. Both of them smiled when they saw Caroline on stage for the first time. Each also took pictures with their phones. She was great and their favorite part. As the show ended, they stood with the rest of the crowd to applaud their star.

"That was certainly interesting," Klaus said dryly when the lights stayed up.

Liz gave him a reluctant smile of agreement. It certainly was.

The play was a modern one that definitely went over her head even after Caroline explained it. She was glad to see it went over Klaus' too.

They both went to see her backstage after the show. Klaus picked up the second dozen roses he planned to give to her, but pulled out the card.

"Here. You give them to her," he offered and Liz accepted them, having felt bad she'd forgotten to make arrangements for some flowers.

Caroline greeted them with beaming smiles, giving both hugs, and accepted the roses with a kiss from her mom.

"You were amazing."

"The best part of the show by far."

She accepted their accolades and put the roses in water. She'd take them all home the next day when she was back at work.

"Let me take off this stage makeup and we can get a drink together." She ran off to get cleaned up and changed into her street clothes.

Liz quirked a brow at Klaus and he smiled.

They waited outside for Caroline and before they left, they got a picture together and with each of them separately. Pictures were obviously important to Caroline and he was happy to go along, loving the documents he could look at when they were apart.

Locating a bar to enjoy some late drinks, they settled in a booth. Caroline and Klaus sat on one side with Liz on the other. Caroline watched for tension between the two. "So, did you guys get to talk?"

Her leg was bouncing under the table like crazy and Klaus put his hand on it to calm her.

"Yes. We want the best for you. I think it's with me and your mother…. let's say she isn't convinced."

Liz cocked her head. She wasn't convinced. She didn't want to be convinced. She did want her daughter to be happy though.

"Ok," Caroline said with a smile. That didn't sound terrible and was kind of obvious. She could focus on how good she felt after her show.

Klaus put his arm around her and Liz narrowed her eyes. Caroline bit her lip to keep from smiling. She wouldn't encourage them to one up each other, but she was glad she wasn't hiding anything from her mom any longer.

"What happens at the end of the summer?" Liz asked, seeing how far ahead these two had thought.

"I'll go back to school."

"You think you'll be able to be long distance for the last two years of school? Please tell me you won't be dropping out."

Klaus was quiet. He didn't want to think about two more years of plane rides to see her, even if some parts of being long distance worked currently. They hadn't talked about it though.

Caroline looked up at Klaus.

"I'm not dropping out of school. If that's what we need to do, be long distance, we'll do it," she said turning back to her mother.

"What do your friends say, Caroline?"

"You're the first person I've told," she admitted, looking down.

"Caroline wanted to see if it was a viable relationship before she said anything," Klaus added and he squeezed her leg under the table. "She's not letting me get away with much."

She put her hand on his, interlocking their fingers.

"I'll be home in just over two weeks and I'll tell them in person. It's not a secret, but they all have their own things going on. I'll tell them myself. This is what I want."

She took a sip of her drink and changed the subject before her mom could ask another tough question. "What did you think of the show?"

"What exactly did the white elephant represent?" Klaus asked, confused. Liz nodded in agreement. She didn't know what it meant either.

"You guys, that was the whole point." Caroline explained the show to them from scratch, going into minute detail and not stopping to take a breath until she was done. She had them both smiling due to her exasperation with them and enthusiasm about the play.

Sticking with neutral subjects, like the weather and Mystic Falls, they finished their drinks and since it was late, it was time to leave.

They walked outside where it was still warm. Liz gave Caroline and Klaus a little privacy to say goodnight.

Slipping into a small alley between buildings, he gave her a kiss. "You really were great, sweetheart."

"Thanks." She smiled up at him before she bit her lip. "Was it really terrible with my mom?"

"No, it was fine. She loves you very much and is protective, as a mother should be." His fingers brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. He would have liked to have had a mother who loved him as much as Liz loved Caroline. "Go spend time with her and call me tomorrow when you're free. Know that I'm just around the corner. Goodnight, Caroline."

"Goodnight, Klaus." She gave him a goodnight kiss and he left to go to his hotel.

Caroline linked arms with her mom and got her car from the parking garage.

"He does wear a suit well," Liz said all of a sudden on their short trip.

"Mom!" Caroline yelled with a laugh. Her mom was checking out her boyfriend. "How much have you had to drink?"

"I'm on vacation and he's cute. I can't deny that. Why can't you find a cute non-serial killer? There have to be plenty here."

Caroline reached over and squeezed her mom's arm.

"If you learned more, you'd like him as I do," she sang to her and Liz rolled her eyes. Caroline came by the habit honestly.

Liz wasn't sure of that, but at least Caroline would be back in school soon and maybe she'd snap out of this phase.

Caroline got her mom home and they giggled like the old days.

Mother and daughter spent the morning together before Liz's flight. Klaus came over as soon as Caroline returned from the airport.

"Do you have to go to work?"

"Soon," she said. "It's just a half day today and a full day tomorrow. I'm sorry I can't just be here with you. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can come back."

He nodded, but picked her legs up from under her and carried her into the bedroom.

"I'll be quick," he continued with a grave tone.

She smiled. "Well not too fast, just fast enough."

He peeled off her clothes and they had sex before she raced off to work. They needed to connect that way.

"By the way, my mom thinks you're cute," she said as she re-zipped her dress.

He gave her a bemused smile and she left.

He spent the day visiting a few witches he knew in the city, feeling it was prudent to take advantage while he was there. Drinking from one of the locals preceded his return to her apartment.

When Caroline came home, they had dinner out together and as they walked back, they got caught in a summer thunderstorm.

"Do you hear that?"

Caroline cocked her head, trying to figure out what she heard under the storm. It sounded like someone was calling for help. If she could hear it, Klaus could definitely hear it, but he hadn't said anything.

He looked at her and she started to head towards the sound. He whooshed ahead of her to get there first.

He came upon a street thug trying to pry a purse out of a woman's hands. The older woman was crying and trying to keep it from him by smacking him on the head and shoulders. Neither was letting go. It looked like a scene from a movie with the rain coming down hard and lightning flashing.

Klaus easily lifted the man away and the woman fell to the ground.

"You will not rob anyone else. Don't make a noise."

The man nodded as the compulsion set in.

Over his shoulder, Caroline was comforting the woman who was overwhelmed. She told Caroline she was a waitress. She knew she was just supposed to let him take her bag, but all her tip money was there and she'd just worked a double shift. The money was for her rent. Caroline soothed her. Soon enough the woman was on her way to get out of the storm after thanking them for their help.

Klaus wrapped his arm around the man's head and drank from him. The man writhed, but Klaus drank his fill and then squeezed his neck enough to get the man to pass out, leaving him slumped in the alley.

Caroline watched everything carefully, hearing the would-be robber's heartbeat, and wiped the wet strands of hair from her eyes. "That was a really great thing you just did."

He cringed. He wasn't a hero. He only got involved so she wouldn't. She knew it too, but that didn't mean he still didn't deserve the compliment. He wouldn't be around all the time and if she wanted to take on a nasty thug next time, she would.

"I'm not gonna lie. That was kind of hot."

That he could get behind.

"Could you do a slow-motion strip tease too? It will fulfill a stripper/cop fantasy I have."

"Miss Forbes, I'm afraid you're under arrest and I'm going to need to search you."

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his, both soaked. "That's the idea."

Since they were already drenched, there was no need to rush their short walk back. She quite liked it. Rain poured down on them and they took a leisurely stroll as thunder boomed and lightning streaked overhead.

Once inside, she hustled him into the bathroom, not wanting a messy floor. "I know what I said and hold that thought, but stand in the tub and do it."

She put a towel down on the ground to stand on and peeled off her top and skirt, gently wringing the excess water from them and hanging them over the shower rod. Klaus was stricken as he saw her in now completely sheer underwear. What had been a pale peach was translucent.

She spun slowly for him, arms wide, and then took off the wet garments and hung them up too.

Taking a towel, she dried herself off and wrapped it around her chest. Leaning back against the sink, she pointed at him as if to say, let's get going.

He smirked, loving her attraction to him. He got to business, taking off his shirt, but doing it slowly, peeling it off over his head and dropping it into the tub. He undid his belt and threw it out towards the living room. He reached into his pockets and pulled out his wallet, keys, and phone.

"Don't get to the good part without me," she said as she took the items and put them on her kitchen counter to dry out. She snuck a peek at his wallet to see his license and how old he said he was.

"26? Seriously?" she called to him.

"You're missing the good part," he called to get her back and to stop snooping.

She raced in and went back to her spot against the sink. "Where's my camera?" she teased.

He slipped the top button free of the jeans and then fought to get the clingy denim down his hips and off his legs. He struggled. She could help the laugh that started and then continued as she watched him mutter and fight to get his way free of the wet material.

Once he won the battle and flung them and his boxers to the ground as if they disappointed him, he reached for her, climbing out. She couldn't help but evade him. She grabbed the wet clothes, wrung them out, and hung them up before she went to him, needing to do it.

"I need this," he said as he slipped the knot free from the towel around her. He used it quickly, rubbing it through his curls and along his body, then threw it behind him.

He picked her up and set her up on the sink. It was dark and she couldn't see much. The anticipation was killing her.

"This is the good part," he muttered against her neck. She agreed and wrapped her legs around him.

His head found her breasts and nipped their weight, soothing with his tongue. His hands cupped them and brought them closer to his mouth where he could suck on her nipples. She could feel the connection to her pussy and she squirmed, squeezing him tighter to her.

She could feel him hardening and she lifted his mouth to hers. Her fingers trailed up and down his back.

He dropped to his knees on the towel and she was spread like a feast.

Opening her wide, he licked her from top to bottom. Her toes curled and she gripped the top of the sink. Devouring her, she was soaked there too and he drank up her essence as fast as he could. As he gently nibbled on her clit, she came.

She exhaled from the release and he picked her up. She wrapped herself around him and he gently lowered her onto his cock. Holding her under her thighs, he moved over and backed her up against the wall.

Keeping his hips pressed into hers, he held up her legs and fucked her. She moved towards him as much as she could, nibbling on his ear and under his jaw.

"So good, Caroline. So, so good. Sexy," he whispered. He lifted and lowered her and she loved it. Her hand reached down his back and she dug her nails into his ass so he would fuck her harder and faster. Her breasts were squeezed between them.

He complied and she came, writhing on him. He barely held on and kept fucking her until she felt it building again. Eventually it became too much and he fucked her as fast and as hard as he could. She came with a wail and he followed with her name echoing through the room.

Barely able to carry her, he gently tossed her on the bed where she landed with a smile, moving out of the way for him to find a spot.

"We're so good at that," she panted.

"Yes, we are," he agreed.

"Your hair's getting long," she noticed once they calmed and settled, running her fingers through it.

"And?"

"I like it."

His eyes closed as her fingers combed through the curls.

"Klaus, can we talk?"

She rolled to her side and he did the same.

"Will you help me move back to Mystic Falls? It can be a road trip. Is that asking too much?"

That would be a good test for their relationship. Spending time in a cramped car with two control freaks? It could be make it or break it for them.

"It's not asking too much. I'm happy to help."

"Thank you," she said, relieved. "I have a moving company taking all the furniture. It would just be the smaller things, my clothes, leftover food, and whatever else I can fit in the car."

She squeezed his hand. She had something else she wanted to talk to him about.

"We didn't get a chance to talk about what my mom said."

Watching his face, she couldn't get a read on him, but she knew he had to be thinking about it. They were caught off-guard by Liz's questions. She waited for him to fill the silence, but he was watching and waiting for her to take the lead.

They had just made some future plans, so she wasn't willing to throw in the towel, but he didn't see an easy answers and wanted to know what she thought.

"She had some tough questions for us. Number one, telling my friends. I'll tell Elena, Matt, and Stefan while we're there. I'll tell them alone, but it would be nice to have you there, in town."

She wasn't sure what she'd say to Elena, Matt, or Stefan yet, but she'd thought about it some. Having Klaus around as support would be nice. She wanted to rely on him.

"Then that's where I'll be. And the other question?"

She was still really unsure how she felt about New Orleans. She liked the city itself more than ever, but not really what it represented and she wasn't sure if she wanted to get involved. If she could separate New Orleans from the place Klaus was trying to become king of, maybe she'd like it a whole lot more. Being a bit removed from there sounded nice, but she also wanted to spend more time with Klaus.

"Number two. What about being apart?" She played with his necklaces.

"You finally gave me a chance and I don't want to lose it."

She knew what he meant.

"Talking to you on the phone has been really great. It's kind of old fashioned and I like it, but I can't leave school every weekend to see you. It's important to me to get my degree and I've been doing really well."

"I can't leave New Orleans every weekend either, but the idea of not seeing you for weeks at a time is not what I want."

They both considered the problem.

"You could transfer your studies."

"You could move," she countered. "Right now, I don't see a way around us being long-distance. Do you?"

He considered the options. Not having Caroline in New Orleans, but at school had a few positives. She would be safe. He could continue to wage his battle against Marcel. All of that came at the expense of not seeing the beautiful face in front of him often enough. It also left her with the friends he thought might try to turn her against him. He wished they could have more time together.

"Short term," he said and she felt the same way. This was a stop-gap, being apart, until they had a better plan.

"Let's make a schedule of when we see each other. My class schedule should be waiting for me when we get home. If it's not there, I'll go and get it. We can get a calendar and set up who visits who. You still have a house in Mystic Falls that isn't too far from school and I'll go to New Orleans the other times. Ok? Do you think this will work?"

"It has to." He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest. Sleep pulled at her.

"Goodnight, Klaus."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

Caroline closed her eyes. She was relieved that they'd talked about what her mom said, but what they agreed on wouldn't be easy. They had some sort of a plan though and she'd spend some time thinking about it, see about options to transfer schools. It wasn't forever. On the other hand, this guy was a thousand years old. Two more years of school was the blink of an eye. That led her down a sad path. She could be a blink of an eye.

Now she couldn't sleep. She had self-confidence, but he'd seen almost everything. Everything in the world.

"Klaus?"

"Mmm?"

"Do I stand out?"

He looked down at her drowsily. "Everywhere. Always."

She whispered, "We're talking about two years of school. That's nothing for you and what you've lived, but you haven't known me for much longer."

He rolled until he was looming over her so he could look into her eyes sleepily.

"I've never met anyone like you. You caught my attention in a world that turned dull."

He kissed her and she appreciated it. He slipped behind her, hand cupping a breast, and spooned her. Now she could fall asleep.

The following morning, he woke when she did. She jumped in the shower and she came out to see him in the living room drinking coffee and using her laptop. Dressed for the day in a floral dress, she was ready to go to work, except for one thing.

"Klaus," she huffed with a towel in her hands. "If it's still damp, it needs to be hung up before it goes in the laundry basket."

It was the towel from the night before.

"What else?" he asked. She gave him a confused look. "I mean, go on, sweetheart. Tell me what else I'm doing that bothers you. I know you like things a certain way." He sat back with his hands crossed over his stomach, just boxer briefs on. She wanted him for breakfast, but she had to focus.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but can you remember to put the toilet seat down?"

"Yes. What else?"

"Fine. It would be nice if you didn't leave dirty dishes in the sink, but rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher."

She hung up the offensive towel and returned to sit down next to him.

"I will try to do all of those things. Anything else you want me to know?"

"Yes. A few more things," she said, not missing a beat. "I want you to know that I really like when you let me tell you what's bothering me, even though you don't think it's a big deal. I really like that you don't always agree with me, just most of the time."

She didn't want a doormat. She wanted a strong man because she was a strong woman.

"I really like the way you say my name and call me sweetheart. I really like when you open doors for me and pull out my chair."

His fingers covered her knee and his smile got bigger and bigger.

"I really like holding your hand and touching you."

Her fingers intertwined with his and she poked a dimple, unable to resist.

"I want you to know that," she said. He leaned in to kiss her and it was beautiful.

"Do me," she implored.

"If I must, I must. You'll be late for work," he said, starting to stand up and she pushed him back down.

"Not that, Romeo." She rolled her eyes. "Tell me something I can be more considerate about."

He set his fingers up to his mouth to think.

"I think you can call me more often."

"Ok. I can do that." They talked every day, but it was usually him who initiated it. She could be the one who called him more often.

"What else?"

He knew this was a minefield he had to carefully maneuver around. He wanted to be honest, but not hurtful.

"I love your hair," he said as he played with the ends, "but it ends up everywhere."

"I know," she agreed, making a face. She wasn't sure what she could do about that. "One more."

"Caroline, sweetheart, you are a terrible back seat driver."

She scrunched up her nose. It wasn't the first time she'd heard it from someone.

"I'm not sure the dramatic OCD part of my personality can't not flinch or make faces, but I'll try." She looked at him sneakily. "Or, you can just let me drive all the time."

"No. Then I'll be just as bad."

"I knew it," she crowed. "I've seen you using an imaginary brake."

"Caroline, I really like when you touch me, unafraid to be close to me. I really like when you cook for me."

She smiled. Something Klaus really picked up on was reciprocating after she shared something, especially if he really wanted to. He was taking her lead and she encouraged him.

"I really like when I can make you laugh. I really like your penchant for dresses and skirts, bright colors." His finger touched the hem of her dress as an example. "I really like the way you say my name, too. I really like when you say, 'Kiss me.'"

"Kiss me," she repeated and he did kiss her. "I hate to leave after that, but I need to go to work or I'll be late. I'll see you later, Klaus."

She grabbed her bag and kissed him again as she left.

While she was gone, Klaus spent the day coming up with plans for their next date. They spent the evening in. They made homemade pizza, each getting a half to work on. He was partial to sausage and onion. Her side had mushrooms and green peppers. They set up her laptop on the coffee table and watched some movies on the tiny screen. They followed it up quietly with some more time spent on her balcony with drinks.

They didn't see anyone have sex and it was fairly disappointing, so she made up dramatic tales about the people they did see, amusing him with her imagination, turning the neighborhood into an elaborate soap opera.

As they walked back in, they cleaned up for bed. She elbowed him to get to the sink and brush her teeth. He picked her up and put her behind him when he washed his face.

Getting changed into their pajamas, they cuddled under the covers facing each other.

"I love your pajamas, Klaus," she said, fingering the waistband of his boxer briefs.

"My pajamas? I usually sleep nude and you know I'll get you out of those clothes anyway. It really is a waste."

"I'm not always alone when I sleep and sometimes I like to have clothes on," she explained.

"Who is with you when you sleep?" he asked, affronted, eyes narrowing.

"Elena. My roommate."

"Oh."

His fingers stroked her hair back over her shoulder.

"Do you remember when you told me you had a lot of concerns about us?" she broached. She remembered her own hesitations from the day he arrived, plus all the ones she still had. They talked about what her mom said, but maybe they should talk about his concerns. "Will you tell me another one?"

"I'm afraid you'll ask me to stop drinking from the vein." His fingers played along her jugular vein. "Blood is how we live."

If he didn't kill the person, she could live with that. Drinking bagged blood had its own issues. There were always blood supply shortages and she could be taking it away from someone who needed it more than her.

"Have you ever had a drink directly from the vein?"

"Of course," she scoffed. "I drank from you…twice."

"Other than me?"

"When I first turned, I killed some deputies in my bloodlust, so no, I don't choose to do it. If you don't kill the person, then I won't ask you to give it up. I don't love it, but I don't want everything about you to change, Klaus, no matter what you might think." She trailed her fingers along his chest.

He continued to touch her neck.

"Do you know how to do it?"

She wasn't sure and was quiet. She knew in theory, but she wasn't exactly an expert on drinking from a person and them being able to walk away. Each time she drank from him she only took enough to cure herself, not really to drink and she was so weak at that point he could help her detach.

"I can teach you. You should know in case of emergency." He tried appealing to her practical side.

She rolled onto her back.

"Why do you want me to do it?"

He propped himself up on his elbow.

"So you'll see that drinking from someone isn't inherently evil. You are not evil. I do things you don't like, Caroline, but drinking directly from a human isn't the reason. You're a vampire living like a human. I'm a vampire who will do human things."

Humans were important though. They were more than walking blood supplies. Sometimes she thought Klaus pushed that truth away.

He knew he had her thinking and she didn't run away. She had such potential she didn't know about.

"If I learned to do it, but didn't, would that bother you?"

"I think you stifle some of your supernatural abilities. You are destined for great things."

"Would it bother you to see me drinking from some hot guy?" She leaned forward and spoke against his neck, her lips millimeters from his skin. "I mean, I'd have to get nice and close to him."

She leaned back to see the effect of her words. He made a face, not liking the idea. Her fingers traced his wrinkled brow.

"The blood of an unattractive elderly man tastes best."

She gave him a massive eye roll and laugh. "No more drinking from young woman for you then. Thank you, Klaus. I appreciate your concession to my feelings. That's very kind and I didn't even have to say anything."

His eyes narrowed, not liking being outmaneuvered.

"Do you want to try?"

"Try what?"

"Drinking from me."

She couldn't help the burst of excitement she felt at the idea. He was delicious in every way and she didn't think this offer came along very often.

"I told you I'd tell you more about being a vampire. You can't kill me, so I'm the perfect person to try on."

He was incredibly tempting, but was this starting her off on a dark path she didn't want to go down? Or was this a step in her education to use or not if she chose?

"If I considered it, how would it work?" She didn't bother telling him again that she didn't want to kill the person she was drinking from. He knew it.

He smirked. "You should listen for a slowing heartbeat to know when to stop and keep the host alive. You'll have to concentrate over the rush."

"What if I counted? Like to 20 or something?"

"The idea is the same. If you can count or listen while drinking blood, you'll be able to stop."

That made sense.

"If you want, I'll count out loud to ten for you to listen and stop."

"It's late. If I drink blood now, I won't be able to go to sleep," she hedged, biting her lip.

He shrugged but he'd seen the look in her eyes.

"Ok, but make it five. Please."

He rolled onto his back and she climbed on top of him. His arms circled her back and her legs fell on both sides of him as he tipped his head. His hands slid back and forth up her smooth thighs.

Leaning in, she pressed a kiss to his neck. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I want you to drink from me," he said softly, encouraging her.

She licked his neck, where his jugular vein was. Her vampire features emerged and she let her fangs sink into his skin, trying not to hesitate. As soon as his blood hit her tongue, she was lost. It was absolutely delicious. Her veins fizzled and her nerves crackled. It was pure energy. Pure life. Suckling, she drank from him.

"Caroline. Caroline," he called. She passed five seconds a bit ago and he put his hands on her head. She wasn't hurting him, but he would get weak if she continued too long. He called her name louder and pulled her head away.

She snapped back, completely forgetting about the counting she was supposed to listen for. Ashamed, she wouldn't look him in the eye, but he kept her in place.

"I," she started and stopped.

"You'll learn."

She wiped herself clean of the blood that stained her lips. His wound had already healed.

"I couldn't hear you," she admitted.

"You drink from blood bags and don't lose track of where you are. Once you drink from the vein enough, you can enjoy it without become unaware. You are a vampire."

"I'm not sure I want to. Keep trying that is."

He gave her a look she read as disappointment and she hated it. She hated giving up on anything and she snuggled her head into her pillow, turning away from him and falling asleep.

She woke up still unsettled. It was the first time they slept in the same bed where she felt the distance between them. Even after their fight, she held him close, but not that night. She didn't like it. That distance is what led couples to break up.

He was already out of bed when she took her shower. She put on some shorts and a tank top, hair still wet.

"Caroline, can you come here?" He was out on the balcony.

"One minute," she called back.

She drank her morning blood bag in the kitchen. Drinking it in front of him was too weird after the night before. Putting an English muffin in the toaster and making a cup of coffee, she asked him, "Do you want something to eat?"

"I already did."

With her breakfast in hand, she joined him.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning." She gave him a small smile. "What's up?"

"Do you have plans today?"

"No." She kept her weekends free when he visited, doing all of her chores, shopping, etc, the other days. "What did you have in mind?"

"I've made arrangements for us to go horseback riding."

He watched her eyes light up. He felt the uneasiness between them too and wanted to fix it. He made the booking the day before, not knowing how important it would be.

"Seriously? That sounds like fun. I've never ridden before. What should I wear?" she asked as she ate.

He smiled at her brightening expression and that being her first question. "Jeans and sneakers."

"No shirt? How scandalous, Romeo."

That she was teasing him was a good sign too.

She finished her breakfast and he opened his arms. She climbed into his lap, wet hair soaking into his shirt. They were quiet, listening to the sounds of the city on a Saturday morning. Eventually she got up when he told her they should leave soon.

Coming out with jeans, sneakers, and the same top, she was ready.

"If I'm amazing, maybe I can get one of those cute equestrian outfits with the boots. I'd look hot. Have you ever tried something…" she trailed off.

"What?" he asked, putting on his shoes.

"Never mind." She gave him a big smile to distract him, but he just stared.

She sighed. "I was going to say, right before you try something for the first time have you ever thought to yourself that maybe you're going to be freakishly good at it? Like picking up a violin and you get it immediately."

"But because you have to work hard at it, it isn't as meaningful?" he questioned.

"No. I work hard at everything. I never give up. It just matters if you do it at all."

"Exactly."

He gave her a pointed look. Maybe she didn't learn how to drink from the vein without any issues, but no one ever did, certainly no one he ever met. Something like this couldn't shake her.

She gave him an eye roll, but then she smiled, feeling better about herself. Nothing came easy to her, so she shouldn't feel bad about one missed attempt. She felt itchy to go outside though.

"Thanks, Klaus. Let's go see if I'm a prodigy at horseback riding."

She wasn't, but they had a great time.

The drive out was beautiful, all green rollings hills. It was horse country. They passed farms with corn growing tall. The morning was warm with scattered clouds. He drove and since there wasn't any traffic, she didn't make faces or watch the speedometer. Instead, her face was glued to the window. It didn't look much different than Virginia. Like home.

They didn't get a lesson in horseback riding, but were given the rudimentary basics and were led on a gentle ride. Caroline got the tamest, sweetest horse at her request. Cody was a beautiful brown colt. She fell in love immediately. While he was huge in her eyes, Klaus looked him over with an approving eye and helped her up where she made him take her picture. Being up so high was nerve-wracking. When the horse moved, she held on tight. Klaus was given a horse that had a bit more spirit.

The guide led them slow and steady around the huge ranch, through a small brook, around some trees, and on the trails. It was gorgeous. Caroline started out nervous, especially when her horse lagged behind and she had to spur him on. She was afraid of hurting him, but she started to get the hang of it. Sitting up as the horse swayed under her, she became more relaxed. She'd look over her shoulder and Klaus was there, looking like the natural he was. He looked super hot too with his sunglasses on.

Their ride was over too soon for her. She gave Cody some pats before he was led away to be taken care of.

Klaus asked if he could get a horse he could ride around on a little longer. She encouraged him. He was an expert horseman and he should take advantage. She wanted to see him do it. She squinted, trying to picture him with a cowboy hat on.

They brought a fresh horse out and he grinned. He leapt up into the saddle. The owner saw comfortable how Klaus had been and gave him a lively horse who needed the exercise. Caroline took some pictures and then she watched as he galloped away, disappearing over a ridge.

She asked if there were any horses she could give a carrot to or something. The hands smiled at her and let her feed some of the animals. She cooed to them and pet them.

When she could hear Klaus coming back, she came out to see him. He had a huge smile on his face. He pat the horse and thanked the staff for the time, complimenting them on their business graciously. Caroline did the same as they left. She'd never seen him be so effusive in his praise of anyone, but something about being there brought it out in him.

"That was awesome."

He agreed and they stopped for a late lunch where Caroline recapped the adventure they had just been on, not able to get over it. She couldn't wait to tell her mom. With her prompting, Klaus told her about his favorite horse, Theo.

When they got back to her place, he was sore. Vampires could get hurt or ache, they just healed quickly. That gallop and even the racing he'd done used muscles he hadn't in a very long time. Some blood would restore him in no time, but he also didn't want to move and find someone to drink from. He flopped onto her futon.

"Aren't you sore?" He was shocked at how chipper and energetic she still seemed to be.

"A little. Must be all that riding I do of you," she said with a wink. He rolled his eyes and she laughed.

"C'mon." She held out her hand and helped him up. In her bedroom, she got him undressed and pushed him onto her bed, face first. He put his arms under the pillow and sighed.

She got undressed down to her panties and climbed on top of him. Her fingers found the tight muscles of his neck and he groaned. "Never stop."

She smiled and kept working. He even wiggled under her to get her fingers in position to take out some knots. He was in heaven and she laughed at how he melted under her. Pressing on his lower back to release the stress there, he groaned and promised her all the world's riches.

Getting his legs and hips, she went up to his neck again. He was boneless.

"Are you sleeping?" she whispered, kind of thrilled at the idea. This guy so rarely let his guard down, but he was the most vulnerable with her. It wasn't as if she was asleep next to him or anything where they both were vulnerable.

"Sleep. Best. Here," he mumbled and her heart pinched.

She lightened the pressure of her fingers slowly until she was sure he was asleep. He couldn't look more innocent and less like a killer. Taking a quick shower, not bothering to wash her hair again, she slipped into clean panties and a camisole. She found the book she'd been reading and with her knees drawn up, sat next to him as he slept and she read.

"Where am I?" he asked quickly, startling her since he'd been so quiet for so long.

"Who are you?" she said with the same pace.

"Your boyfriend," he said with a grin as he leaned over and kissed her knee. He yawned. "Did I really nap? I'm getting soft," he groused, feeling too good to really be upset.

"I hope not," she said with a wink.

He reached for her quickly and she threw her book aside with a giggle. He loomed over her and she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring his mouth to hers. Her legs climbed up around him as she kissed him.

His kisses moved down to her neck and he peeled her top over her head.

He looked up and ground his hips into hers. "Say it."

She gave him a saucy smile. "Not so soft any more."

He dove into her neck and she laughed as he tickled her.

They then made out and he moved down to nip and suck her breasts. A wet spot was forming on her panties. He slipped a hand between them. Tunneling under her underwear, he played with her, circling her clit and moving down to sink inside her. Her hips lifted to get him deeper. Her fingers dug into his skin.

It felt amazing and with a finger insider her, nipple in his mouth, and thumb brushing her clit, she came with a relieved groan. She pushed on him until he rolled over and slipped off her panties.

Her hands found his erection and she worked him up and down, squeezing him and rolling his balls in her hand.

Climbing up, she sat astride him. "Let's see if I learned anything today," she teased as she gently started to take him. It took a little effort, but she finally had all of him. Leaning forward, her hands rested on his chest and she swiveled her hips in a circle a few times. It felt wonderful, sending pleasure through her.

His hands found her hips and held on. She lifted and lowered herself on him. His eyes were heavy-lidded as he watched. Her breasts rose and fell, bouncing. One hand lifted to cup one. Her hair was a blonde halo around her as they made love in the middle of the day with sunshine flooding the room.

Her eyes took him in. Golden curls, sneaky dimples, trademark necklaces, and sexy tattoos all laid out before her. He was so freaking sexy. He was so freaking hers.

She rode him slow and steady, feeling herself getting closer to coming. She leaned forward to lick his jaw and with the change in position she came as her clit pressed against his pubic bone. It had her squirming and him closing his eyes in pleasure.

Licking along his raspy jaw up to those gorgeous lips, she kissed him, tongues playing with one another. She sat back up and picked up her pace. He thrust up into her as she came down on her, again and again. She didn't want it to end.

"You're so good, Klaus. You fuck me so good. You feel so good in me," she chanted and her fingers moved to her full pussy. His fingers joined hers to play. Feeling his thickness inside of her and getting the clitoral stimulation, she exploded with a strangled yell. He came right after her with a yell of her name and she collapsed on top of him, both breathless and satiated.

Eventually her stomach rumbled and her eyes blinked open in embarrassment as she laughed.

"I'm hungry?"

He chuckled and they both gingerly got up. She used the bathroom first and put on some clothes. He went in after her and took a quick shower.

"So a few weeks ago, I went to that baseball game, remember?" She'd gone to a major league baseball game with some of her coworkers. Everyone in Mystic Falls, especially Matt, told her she had to go to a game. She had a great time sitting outside, having a beer, and watching the action, but mostly the people. "There's one tonight. Want to go?"

"I'm not much for sports," he admitted. He was the sophisticated-artsy type, she knew.

She wasn't deterred or disappointed, it was just a suggestion. "We can do something else."

"No. Let's go." He would try it. She would only be in Baltimore a short time longer, might as well see what he could of the city.

She smiled. "We don't have to stay, but it's a beautiful park and they have lots of junk food. It's not too hot either."

They bought tickets at the window and sat. He excused himself to get a snack…from the vein. There were plenty of options at the game. He came back with two beers and some popcorn for her. "When in Rome," he said as he drank the beer.

"Did you come up with that one?" she snarked.

"No. Do you want to hear about my friend Magellan again?"

She rolled her eyes and he started to drone on.

They had fun. She ate a ton of junk food, partial to the cotton candy. He was pickier. She even bought him a baseball cap. She cheered and did more people-watching than game-watching. They left before the game ended, neither thoroughly invested in the outcome.

It was a long day and after they made love, they fell asleep in each other's arms, a much better feeling than the night before.

As they relaxed in bed cozy together the following morning, he spoke into the silence.

"Can I make an observation?"

He said it nonchalantly, but there was something about the look in his eye she didn't like. She just knew he was going to say something she didn't want to hear. Her Klaus-sense was tingling.

She got up and put on one of her long T-shirts and returned to sit up in bed. She felt the need to cover up for some reason, but she told him she would be open and honest so she would let him observe away.

He watched carefully as she got settled beside him. He stayed laying down, resting his head on his hand.

She waited and he spoke. "After you do something you associate with the darker, vampire parts of yourself, you feel the need to something human."

She quirked her brow as she tried to figure out what he meant.

"We have more intense sex or a fight and then you want to go for a human-pace run or just be outside. You drink from me and you're unsettled until you can go outside and ride horses. You visited New Orleans and a vampire club, but you didn't look the happiest until we ran by the river."

"Not always." She did more human than non-human things all the time, all day. Did she do humans things right after darker vampire things though? Huh. "Maybe I just have a lot of energy and like being outside. You haven't even seen me cleaning. So?" She couldn't help being defensive although she wasn't sure why.

He sat up and opened his arms wide before dropping them to his lap.

"Why does it bother you?"

"I didn't say it did."

She pushed her hands through her hair. Standing up, she pointed at him. "Here's my observation. Those darker things? They're you. I'm having that sex with you. I drank from you. You took me to that club. Are you trying to change me?"

"Less than you're trying to change me," he bit out.

He stood up to put on clean boxers and jeans.

"By asking you not to kill people? Please."

He laughed humorlessly. "Don't lie to yourself, Caroline. It's not becoming."

That stung.

"I didn't compel you to do any of those things," he reminded her.

Taking a deep breath before things spun out of control, feeling like she was on the edge of a cliff, she tried to look past her emotions and be honest. It wasn't easy and it took her a few minutes to gather her thoughts.

"I need a balance in my life, Klaus." He looked up at her from buttoning his jeans. "Yes, I struggle sometimes between human and vampire. I don't want to be ashamed of what I do, but it creeps in sometimes even before I know it. It's not conscious. If I'm ashamed of something, I probably shouldn't be doing it. I'm not even sure it is shame or guilt. I wasn't aware I was doing it."

She sat at the end of the bed.

"I'm not ashamed of being with you. I'm not ashamed of being a vampire, I love it to be honest, but what it means to be one to you might not be the same for me. I feel good about myself when I do human things. Like you said, being a vampire doesn't mean being evil. Neither does being a human mean being good. I was a crappy human. I'm trying to find a way to use all the best of both."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. You aren't hurting anyone but yourself. You're not me."

He knew shame. He buried it deep, covering it with bravado, but it was there.

Maybe she shouldn't be ashamed of what she'd done. Maybe it wasn't shame, but she might be heading down a path where she could do something that would haunt her. She had dark parts of herself like everyone. He was tempting with the dreams of him and the blood. They weren't bad, but were they her?

She reached for his hand for him to sit next to her and he did.

"I don't always feel guilty, but maybe something inside of me wants to get out and breathe. I'm not sure I should or want to ignore that impulse. The balance I want with you, being inside and outside? I need it for myself too, light and dark, vampire and human. I'm both. You know that light in me you're attracted to?"

He nodded.

"It will dim if I do things that defy my humanity. I need that in me. I want to be a kick-ass vampire woman who enjoys all the good things in the world. I don't want to change that about myself. You challenge me by making the dark darker, the light lighter, and showing me how much is in between." She took a breath in and out. "Will you help me?"

He felt a knot in his stomach. She was asking him to help her retain her humanity in their world. It was one of the things that drew him. He wanted her to keep it and maybe get some to shine on him. He didn't really want to change her, but expand her horizons.

He wasn't able to keep all of his humanity, but she told him what she needed from him and he would try to help her find the balance she could flourish under. This strong woman asked him to help her with something he couldn't do. It threatened to weaken his knees. The trust, faith, and the honesty she was showing by reaching out to him. Could he be that brave?

He nodded and she smiled, squeezing his hand.

"I have enjoyed running and riding with you," he admitted.

She appreciated the reminder. While Klaus might have helped bring some issues to the surface, he also helped her afterwards to regain her equilibrium. He was there right by her side.

"Here's my honesty. I'm strong, but I could use your strength, Klaus. You can teach me a lot more than just about sex and vampires. Knowledge is power, right? I want to know it all, but that doesn't mean I'll use it or be comfortable with it. That's part of it isn't it? Making choices between what you know and what you do? If you can't handle that, this won't work between us. I'm telling you the person I want to be. If I go off the rails, help me find my way. If I need to do human things, don't be disappointed in me. I love them and it doesn't make me less of a vampire."

She bit back the offer to do the same for him, support him to be his best self. Klaus would need to decide that on his own, if he wanted her help. In the meantime, before he asked, she would do it anyway. She put it into words for him, but that was what being a good partner was to her.

"A strong, ageless, fearless vampire with a human spirit. You are beautiful."

His fingers stroked hers and she gave him an emotional smile. That was exactly it.

"Isn't it a bit like asking the wolf to guard the henhouse?" He gave her his wolfish smile to hide his emotions at what she asked of him. He already thought it of her regarding sex, but no one ever asked so much of him and no one ever gave so much. He felt it was the tip of the iceberg too. There was more there.

"I'm not a weak, helpless hen though. I'm in charge of my life, not you. I'm not giving that to you. I'm a kick-ass vampire, remember? But I need support from the people in my life, the people I care about, the people who care about me. That includes you, wolfy."

She laid her hand on his cheek, stroking the hidden dimples she loved, turning serious again.

"If you're ashamed of what you've done, that's the human Klaus rearing his head. I know he's there. I've seen him. Listen to him. It doesn't mean being weak. It doesn't have to cripple you. You love being a vampire more than anyone I've met. I really like that about you more than you know, but that human part draws me too."

She wrapped her arms around him for a hug before getting up to get a drink of water and change. They both needed a minute. She had to think and so did he.

When she came out a little later, dressed in some running shorts and a Whitmore College T-shirt, she found him. "Klaus, you know what I'm going to say now, right?"

"You want to go for a run," he said with a little grin, already dressed and ready.

She smiled back as she braided her hair. "I need to let the last of this tension go. Being outside does that for me. Do you want to come with me?"

"I think I could use some air too."

Her approval came at him like a wave. She left to put on her sneakers.

If she could find that magic balance, maybe he could too, or at least a better balance that left him a happier person. There was a large amount of self-loathing he had to deal with, but maybe this was the way. Caroline saw his humanity or she wouldn't be with him. She brought out that human side of him. He couldn't remember smiling or laughing as much as he did with her. He still sensed it would be a weakness, but she was strong and trying with a few bumps. She would learn from him and maybe he would learn from her. Maybe sounded pretty good.

They went for a run during the short time left of his trip. They joked about who was the more dramatic between them. Caroline said it was her if only because it was her major and she did star in a play that week.

They ran a new route and she flirted with Klaus as they went. She would run a little faster and he'd have to catch up. She'd dodge in and out of people and he'd have to catch back up.

"Making me chase you. What else is new?"

"Should I take it easy on you?" she asked over her shoulder.

He smirked and she raced ahead, causing him to sputter and her to laugh. She stopped so they could kiss and finish their run together.

Showering and making love followed. It was sweet with lots of smiles and whispered words. He was leaving soon. It would be the last time for a while that she'd have him so intimately.

"I'll see you in two weeks for the move, right?" she confirmed at the airport.

"I'll be here," he affirmed. "My flight arrives at 4pm."

"I had an amazing time this weekend, Klaus. The play. The horses. The time with you. All of it. Thank you."

"Thank you, sweetheart. I had a marvelous time as well." He learned a lot about her and how they were working.

He kissed her and she gave him the last hug.

"Call me when you land, Klaus. It's crazy, but I worry. I'll miss you."

"Be good, Caroline."

She sent him off with a wave. It was still tough to say goodbye, but they'd been more honest than ever and it was still good, even better than before. They talked about her mom, her OCD ways, and her struggles. She'd never been so open with anyone about her fears and issues.

Sharing with Klaus was disconcerting, yet good. She hoped soon he would tell her his fears and be more open with her. The long-distance issue was looming and breaking the news to her friends was going to reach a head soon, but she felt better about the latter than ever. This was a relationship worth fighting for. She saw that now more clearly. Telling Stefan, Elena, and Matt was just the next step.

She texted him the photo of them taken after her play. "The award for the most dramatic and incredibly beautiful couple goes to…us! xo Caroline."

The following morning she was up very early, even more than usual. Something weird happened.

"Klaus?"

"Mmmm?"

She was amused that he wasn't alarmed by her unusually early call. He didn't hear panic, so he was still mostly asleep. She liked it and how much more comfortable he was with her. She did tell him she would call him more often. That might be a Monday morning before 7am, 6 in Louisiana. She shrugged. She had something to tell him.

"Are you awake?"

"Mmmm."

"I dreamt about you last night, but" she was quiet for a second, "it wasn't a sex dream for the first time. It was you and I at the beach, playing in the waves. What does it mean?"

Once she said it out loud, an idea of what it could mean came to her. Her stomach flipped.

"Get out your bikini, Caroline," he mumbled.

She smiled and let it slip from her head. "Go back to sleep and dream of me. I'll call you later. Bye, Klaus."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

With her last weekend in Maryland, Caroline's actor friends were having another party and this time she wasn't going to miss it. Klaus came up as promised to help her move back to Virginia, but before they started on their trek and after they happily reunited at the airport, they had time for a party.

The apartment had about thirty people crowded in the small space. It was loud and fun.

They found themselves in a corner of the living room, near the sliding door where a nice breeze was coming in. Klaus brought his own bottle of bourbon, but Caroline was drinking some vodka and soda concoction her friends made her. She'd introduced him around and they all told him how much they would miss Caroline. He was proud to be with her.

Klaus had on jeans and a light gray Henley. Caroline had on a short denim skirt and polka dot tank top. She was feeling very flirty with her boyfriend.

"They're playing Truth or Dare over there. Do want to play?" She cocked her head towards a group sitting on two couches in the center of the room.

"I want to play with you."

"We'll play ourselves then. Truth or Dare, Klaus?" she asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Dare." If he could only pick dare and if she could only pick truth, he would like that too. He would play fair though.

"I dare you to sing to me," she said with a smile as she took a sip.

He would never sing unless dared. "You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you."

He had a nice voice and she was charmed, sliding her fingers along his forearm. She had a feeling it was first and last time she would ever hear him sing.

"Caroline, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

He pulled on the belt loops of her skirt until she was closer to him, hands resting on her hips. His voice was quiet. "Have you ever had a threesome?"

She smiled and put her arms around his neck. "No. I'm waiting for your good twin to come around."

"Don't you mean evil twin?"

She laughed. "You're the evil one."

He grinned and she pointed at him. "Only the evil ones smile like that." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She then whispered in his ear. "I like you, Klaus, and I don't want anyone else, but when we find your good twin, that will be my first threesome."

"I'll get right on it. After you had a threesome, would you then have to knit a scarf or churn some butter? Do something nice and wholesome?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, biting back her smile. "Don't tease me."

"You love when I tease you." He was sure of it.

"I love when you tease me some of the time."

"Most of the time?"

"Half the time."

"Half the time," he agreed with another grin and she laughed, enjoying being with him so much.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth."

Leaning in, "How many times a day do you think of me?"

He looked right at her. "So often I lose track. You're very distracting. I imagine us together. I imagine you alone, what you're doing."

She smiled, liking that idea a lot. He distracted her a lot too. She had a feeling she knew what happened when he thought of her some of those times.

"Truth or dare, sweetheart?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to flash me."

She looked around. She pushed him behind the sliding door's curtain where no one could see them. She quickly lifted her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra and that clearly was a surprise to her boyfriend. Quickly pulling her shirt down, she spun and no one seemed to notice them creep out from behind the curtain.

He caught her eye and gave her the dirtiest grin she'd ever seen in her life, putting the one he gave her earlier to shame. She put her hand up to cover his eyes and he chuckled.

"Caroline, come play Flip Cup with us," one of her friends shouted.

"Perfect timing," she told him with a smile and then joined the group at the table. This wasn't the time to get into a dirtier version of Truth or Dare with Klaus. It would end up with the people there seeing things they shouldn't.

He watched her play and she did well. He made polite conversation with some incredibly boring humans and her ears picked up on it.

"Hello, handsome. Can I get you a drink?"

Klaus turned at the voice. A pretty redhead sidled up to him with a big smile.

He held up his bottle of bourbon. "Brought my own."

"Ohh, nice accent. Are you an actor too?"

"No."

"What's your name? I'm Ally."

"Klaus."

"Interesting name. Interesting man? Want to play?" She cocked her head towards the beer pong table.

"Actually," he started and could feel Caroline's eyes on him. "I'm here with my girlfriend. You'll have to find someone else to play with."

"Your loss," she said as she tossed her head and walked off.

Sliding her hand up Klaus' neck as she approached him, Caroline brought his head down to hers. "Mine," she whispered against his lips before they shared a rough kiss.

"Do you want to play with me, Klaus?" she asked in her most sultry voice.

"Always, sweetheart. Let's play."

Taking his hand, she brought him over to the beer pong table. They didn't have long to wait to take their turn.

The game was close and Caroline trash-talked him hard. He got flushed and was determined to win. No one ever spoke to him that way and lived, much less won.

"If you make this, you win, Klaus, but I don't think you can do it." She sighed in pity for him and there were smiles from the crowd watching. His hand stopped from throwing the ping pong ball and he gestured for her to continue, giving her the stage in a room full of actors. "I think you'll miss, poor thing. It must be hard to have all these eyes on you and come up short. Performance anxiety?" she asked with faux sincerity.

The guys in the crowd winced and the women laughed at her teasing. If only they knew, she thought as she slightly blushed, feeling loose from the alcohol.

She leaned forward so he could get a good look at her cleavage. Knowing she didn't have a bra on, he was distracted and she gave him a wink. Why couldn't Original Hybrid abilities come with x-ray vision? It was a pity.

His mind filled with images of them together. "No issues with that, sweetheart."

He gave her a wink back before sinking the final ball confidently.

He merely opened his arms wide in victory. He got a small round of applause and he reveled in it as she drank the beer in the final cup in defeat.

She wrinkled her nose at him, but he did win and she congratulated him. She thanked her host for the party and gave a lot of hugs, promising to keep in touch since she was leaving Baltimore for good. Klaus put down his empty bottle of bourbon and they left.

"Did you have fun?" she asked as she stopped for a glass of water when they were back in her kitchen, dodging the boxes scattered everywhere.

"It was alright. I always have fun with you though," he murmured as was his usual custom, stepping up behind her. His arms encircled her and she tipped her head so he could press kisses to her neck, hands sliding around her waist.

"Let's play some more, Caroline," he said as he took her hand to lead her into the bedroom.

Not bothering to turn on the lights, with only the moonlight shining on them, he laid back on her bed, pulling her on top of him. She sat up and ground her hips down. Leaning forward, her lips met his, stubble scratching her mouth. Her fingers went to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Her nails scratched down his chest.

Flicking open the button of his jeans, she kissed her way down his chest, stopping to lick his nipples. Her fingers followed his hard length behind his jeans, squeezing him.

Leaning down, she breathed on him through the material. "Do you like this?"

"More," he whispered and she smiled.

Unzipping his jeans as slowly as possible, she lowered and ripped them away from his body. She nibbled on him and he groaned, sinking his fingers into her blonde ponytail.

He watched avidly. Her fingers pulled down the material of his underwear and she flung them away.

She was careful to just tease him with licks. Sitting up for a moment, she pulled down her underwear from underneath her skirt and set it on the middle of Klaus' chest, otherwise still fully clothed.

"I need you." She swiveled her hips until just the head of him was inside of her. His hands reached up and she met them with her own, interlocked their fingers, and pushed until he was fully inside of her.

Up and down, she took control. Swiveling her hips, she worked herself all over him. His hands found her waist and helped her. Not being able to see, but just feel her was new. Soon enough they both came, breathing hard, praising each other.

"Goody-goody woman by day. Sexed up vampire by night." She still wasn't sure how she felt about the two different sides of herself.

"All incredible and lovely. I care for all of it."

Moving his head closer, she kissed him which led to more fun in bed without her clothes, then more fun in the shower, then more fun in bed again before they finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

"I was thinking," she started the next morning before they left their cozy cocoon. It was very early, but they had things to do before the movers arrived.

"Yes?"

"Since I had that dream and since I have all weekend to move, why don't we go to the beach first? It's not on the way, but…"

"Get out your bikini, Caroline."

She grinned and clapped. "Virginia Beach, here we come."

She jumped up and packed a bag just for their beach adventure from the boxes ready to be moved. Once he saw she was done with that project, he threw her over his shoulder to take her back to bed as she laughed and smacked his butt. It was their last chance to make love in that bed in their little Baltimore hideaway and he didn't want to leave it.

There was no supernatural war involving them there. There were no demands on either of them there. It was safe from everyone who could come between them there.

They'd grown so much closer since their initial time in New Orleans. Baltimore wasn't their hiding place, but it was their place to be together in the open without anyone else's interference. Time spent inside and outside. It was a slight difference, but it was different.

Afterwards they stripped the bed and boxed up the very last items. The movers arrived right on time and Caroline ordered them about, completely in her element with everything organized by weight and size. Her overeager nature had her coming up with a sketch of how she thought the items should be packed in the truck as well. Klaus got coffee at the place next door.

She smiled when she saw the coffee table Klaus put together for her being carried away. She'd be sure to bring it to her dorm room at school.

Her mom would be meeting the movers on the other end, putting the items up in their garage until she would separate out the things she would take to Whitmore and the things she'd leave in storage until she had her own place to live.

It looked empty and sad when it was just the two of them and the boxes they would take in her car. It looked so much bigger too.

As she brought in the plants to the living room, she took his hand so they could go out on the balcony together. She looked out at the view one last time and then up at him. "I had a really great summer here, Klaus. We had a lot of firsts here too. First real date. First fight. First time we made up. Plus I got to live on my own, work a full time job, and have you here. I finally feel like an adult."

He squeezed her hand, gave it a kiss, and then smirked as he went down the stairs with the last box. He often acted like a child according to Rebekah, but he'd felt like an adult for more than a thousand years. He couldn't remember much of being a child except for things he should forget.

He carried the last cooler full of blood bags and drinks as she left her keys with the apartment manager.

"Do you need things for the beach? We should probably pick up another towel or two. Do you have a bathing suit and sandals?"

"No." He didn't think he'd be going to the beach when he left New Orleans. He didn't have anything.

"Let's get it now. These salespeople are really going to miss us," she teased. They found what they needed quickly and drove south while it was still early.

She set the GPS for him and propped her feet on the dash with her sunglasses on as she sang to the radio.

He flicked it off a half hour later, unable to take it any longer.

"Was it the music or my singing? Careful, Romeo." She looked at him.

"The song of course." He put the radio back on. Jazz.

She made a face and switched it off.

Later he tried to lower his window, but she sent it back up. "It will put knots in my hair. Once we're off the highway you can put it down."

He huffed.

With his driving, he cut in and out of cars, passing on the right, and generally gave her anxiety attacks.

"Klaus, should we stop for gas? It looks like you only have a quarter of a tank left."

"I have it under control, Caroline."

She was driving him nuts. He was driving her crazy.

"I've never been to the ocean before," she admitted quietly. "When was the last time you were there?"

"It's been a few years. I will be happy to be there for your first time."

They were quiet and then he looked down. He added a stop to the GPS. She quirked her brow.

She pulled her feet down and looked over, suspicious. That's when she saw it. The low fuel light was on. "Klaus!"

"Caroline, sweetheart, there is plenty of gas to get to the nearest station."

She sat back with her arms crossed. "You should have listened to me."

"Can I look forward to hearing that from you often?" he asked with some bite.

"Yes."

He laughed, letting his irritation slide, and she did too, putting her hand on his neck, not letting the gas situation freak her out.

True to his word, he made it to the gas station rolling in on fumes. She was ready to make him walk if necessary.

Caroline got out with him and she could smell the ocean. They were close, although she couldn't see it yet. As he filled the tank, she asked the attendant where they might find some oceanside lodging, preferably a cottage, for the night. Since it was peak season, he told her finding a place was unlikely, but he gave her the name of one spot they might try.

As they drove to it, Caroline rolled down all the windows and she saw it for the first time over Klaus' shoulder. The Atlantic Ocean. The beaches were packed. She saw the waves. The people. The lifeguard chairs. The colorful kites flying.

"Oh, Klaus," she sighed, thrilled. She wanted to jump out and jump in.

She loved it. She loved all the beach themed shops they passed, the restaurants, and laid back atmosphere. It was the perfect beach day, hot with only a few big puffy clouds.

They pulled into the parking lot of the motel. It was quaint and right on the water. The main building had peeling white paint with black shutters. The bushes in front had colorful flowers dripping towards the walkway. It wasn't to Klaus' standards on where he liked to stay, but he saw Caroline was happy to be any place and out of the car. Next time he'd take her to his villa in Valencia for her to experience beachfront luxury.

As they walked through the squeaky door, they overheard the manager on the phone. Apparently a reservation had just been cancelled.

"It's a sign," she whispered as she smiled at the manager hanging up the phone and grabbed Klaus' hand.

"Do you have any vacancies for the night?" Klaus asked.

The elderly woman tried to deflate their plans. "I'm afraid not."

"Didn't someone just cancel? I have excellent hearing," he explained as he cocked his head to the side.

"That's right, but we have a cancellation list for July and August. It's three deep I'm afraid."

"We'll pay double…in cash, just for one night."

"I'm sorry. I really can't," she said sweetly.

Caroline stepped up and started her compulsion. "You're moving our names to the top of the cancellation list. We'll pay your regular rate. It's Caroline Forbes. F-O-R-B-E-S. Thank you."

She blinked and the woman made the changes. "You two look sweet. Since you're here, I'll move you to the top of the list," she said with a conspiratorial whisper.

Klaus handed over his credit card, not bothering to get the cash now, and they were given the key.

Outside, he gave Caroline a look as they got back in the car to drive it closer to their cottage.

"Hey. It wasn't hurting anyone. No one knew about the opening except us."

He smirked and didn't say a word.

When they walked to the basic lodging, Caroline loved it. It was shabby, but it was right on the water and for the night it was theirs. That was all she cared about.

Inside it was a tired place, but it had the basics, a small living room, bedroom, kitchenette, and tiny bathroom. They brought in their bags and got changed.

Caroline did indeed put on a purple string bikini under a white tunic. She had a straw hat for her hair. In her tote, she put magazines, two apples, other snacks, some water, and her phone.

They found some low back chairs on the porch to bring down to the sand. Klaus put on his new board shorts, T-shirt, and flip flops.

On the porch, practically bouncing with excitement, she handed him her spray sunscreen.

"I may heal, but we can still burn for a minute. It can't hurt," she huffed when she saw his face.

She peeled off the tunic and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. Her pale skin was on display and she looked incredible with her hair down around her shoulders.

Snapping her fingers in his face, she caught his attention.

He grinned and sprayed her from top to bottom, taking advantage of the situation although he thought applying sunscreen was completely unnecessary. He used his hands to be sure every inch of her was covered, even those areas covered by her bikini, including her boobs. She bit her lip as he worked on her hardened nipples, with her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance. He moved on to her ass.

"Obsessed," she whispered as he made sure she was completely protected from the sun.

He grinned and kissed her cheek, squeezing her ass as she lifted up on her tiptoes, unable to not be aroused when he touched her.

"I want to go swimming," she reminded him, hating to stop him, but also focused.

He stopped with a final pat. She took the spray and made him take his shirt off to spray him too while he rolled his eyes, but he loved her hands on him. Why didn't he ask her to do it every day in fact?

She pulled the back of his suit away from his ass so she could spray there which had him yelping. It was cold and unexpected.

"Obsessed," he whispered back and she laughed, quickly covering him in sunscreen. "I want to bite it," she teased.

"Oh, your hat," she said, running back in to get the baseball cap she bought him and carried it with her, putting the towels in his arms.

They walked down to the small beach. A few other people were out a little further off. They had the furthest cottage from the main building and it was empty off to their right where the sandy beach turned into rocks and foliage. He helped her find a good spot where they'd be protected from the tide for quite a while and was flat enough to lay down on comfortably.

She loved the sand between her toes and quickly slipped off her flip flops. He put the chairs up and set down a towel on each. He also put his tablet down on his chair and she put her bag down near hers.

"Ready?" he asked. She was practically vibrating with excitement.

"So ready," she said with a huge smile. He admired it. He wanted to be there for these moments where she did something new, explored everything that was out there.

"Kiss me," he requested.

She kissed him with her hands on his cheeks.

He held her hand as they walked, wanting to be connected to her as she took her first steps into the water.

She walked on the wet sand and as the water came to her, she stepped towards it and might have squeaked. It was colder than she expected and he smirked. She was embarrassed, but smiled and raced forward, pulling him until she was up to her waist.

She let go of his hand to steady herself as the waves hit her. She jumped up with the water to stay above it. Facing the ocean, she saw nothing in the distance but blue water. She felt tiny in the midst of it. It was sometimes how she felt in the world.

She observed Klaus expertly stay upright, not getting bashed around.

Feeling the sand being sucked out from under her feet was a new experience.

Klaus performed a smooth dive and came up a few feet deeper, shaking his head to clear the water. She might have died again as she watched him, looking incredible.

She was a good swimmer and dove in herself, coming up where the water was up to her chest.

"Is it everything you thought it would be?"

"Just like my dream," she agreed as she leapt up on him before jumping down to swim a little.

The ocean wasn't perfect. The beach wasn't perfectly combed. There were rocks and shattered shells. The water was much colder than she expected and there was some seaweed floating around that she flung at Klaus. A few waves caught her off guard, sinking her, but she wouldn't change it for anything.

They stayed in the water for a long time, but she headed in to lay out on the sand for a while and warm up a bit. Klaus stayed out a little longer. She settled on her chair after toweling off, putting on her hat and sunglasses.

She appreciated him staying out because she could watch him walk back to her, wet curls gleaming. She tipped her glasses down and watched him towel off.

He was about to sit when she stopped him.

"Wait. Right. There."

She had a brilliant idea. He put his hands on his hips as she ordered him around. She picked up the baseball hat and his sunglasses. Grabbing his arm, she moved him back a few feet.

"Stay there."

She put the hat on him and curls formed little "c"s around the back. She handed him sunglasses and grabbed her phone, almost dying one more time when she saw him.

"Remember you said I could use your picture? This is the one I want."

He grinned his wolfish smile she loved.

"Are you rolling your eyes at me?" she asked, taking shot after shot. "I don't even care."

The hat.

The curls.

The sunglasses.

The board shorts.

The necklaces.

The tattoos.

She could barely handle it all together, but accepted the challenge.

He stayed grinning and she dropped her phone to jump up into his arms. He didn't budge and she attacked his mouth. "So hot," she said against his lips between kisses.

"Does this mean you'll do a photoshoot for me? You can look at me over your shoulder?"

"So you can see my ass?" she huffed. He shrugged. "Maybe one, but an action shot," she agreed with a twinkle in her eye.

She walked down the beach, picked up her arm over her head, and turned her head to look back at him. He got into photographer mode. Then they took a few pictures together with the ocean behind them and then walked down the beach, holding hands and returned after exploring.

She finally let him sit and they sat quietly with her magazines and him with his tablet. She loved the sound of the waves.

Klaus couldn't remember the last time he'd been to the ocean and had such a good time.

They went back in the water and splashed each other once they got too warm. She climbed all over him and dunked him. He picked her up and threw into the water, not too far with his superhuman strength. She swam underwater and pulled down his trunks to get him back.

It turned into late afternoon before they knew it and despite their snacks, they were getting hungry. The day at the beach only whetted her appetite to spend more time there.

"I hate to leave the water. It's much saltier than I thought it would be," she said with a frown as she came up for the last time, slicking the water away from her eyes and licking her lips. He almost died again himself as he watched her, memorizing each image from the entire day. His little mermaid.

"It will always be here. There's clearer, warmer water. There are black sand beaches. There are topless beaches and nude beaches."

"This is my first time in the ocean though."

They waded out and toweled off slowly. She put on her tunic and they gathered all the supplies to bring inside. They each took a shower, it not being large enough for both of them, and got ready for dinner.

The sun was just an orange sliver over the horizon line and he stopped to get some pictures for a possible future painting. They found a small Mexican restaurant in town. She had some margaritas and he had tequila. He even licked the salt from her hand instead of his own. They enjoyed their meal from their outdoor table. People were walking up and down the street, some still in their bathing suits. He told her some stories about time spent at the beach in the old days.

After dinner, they walked around the area. Klaus bought Caroline a gold necklace with a sand dollar pendant. She immediately put it on with her maxi dress. She got an ice cream and tried to get him to try some, but he wasn't interested.

He was so relaxed and like a regular human boyfriend. She loved it and put all thoughts of how much it was really him or just a version of himself he could only be away from Mystic Falls and New Orleans, out of her mind.

"Will you come back to the beach with me soon, Klaus? Like when I get a long weekend and we can spend a few days like today? It can be our thing." She was already excited about that idea.

"I'd like that very much."

Every time she talked about future plans he felt better and better. She didn't hedge when talking about the future and it meant a lot to him. She really was all in. He needed the reassurance since he didn't see an easy road ahead.

"This is the best day I've had in a long time," he admitted, thoughts of his strategy with Marcel pushed to the back of his mind. There were no threats there. No one was trying to get something from him nor was he trying to get something from someone. Just Caroline.

They drove back to the cottage. She changed from her dress into some sleeping shorts and a T-shirt. He was comfortable as he was. She was ready to relax in bed with her book since it was late, but he took a towel and her hand, bringing her outside.

He set the large towel down on a soft patch of sand and they sat.

The sky was full of stars. They could hear kids playing far off in the distance and saw the glow of bonfires.

"It would be really hard to pick a better date than tonight," she said quietly.

"Stay there," he said, being the one to order her around for once.

He got up and a minute later he came back with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Where did you get that from?"

"I have my ways," he said with a smirk as the cork went flying. "To this being the first of many best dates ever."

He kissed her, they clinked their glasses, and enjoyed the champagne.

"Did you know the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper look the same as they did when I was human?"

She looked up and he pointed the constellations out. That was cool. It was something they shared despite the millennium between them.

As she stared at the stars and they finished the bottle, she thought of all the time Klaus had been alive and what that really meant. What a thousand years really must do to a person.

"There are so many things I can't picture you doing or things I couldn't imagine were done by someone I know."

"For example?" he asked, bemused, as his hand rested on her knee.

"Have you ever gone on a hot air balloon ride?"

"No." It didn't interest him in the least.

"Can you play a musical instrument?"

"I know piano basics."

"Have you ever grown vegetables?"

"Esther had a garden when I was a child."

"Been in a duel?"

"Oh, many."

It was the answer she expected. Violence and a way to exert superiority? Klaus would be there.

"Shot a bow and arrow?"

"Of course. I am rusty though." He had no need for a weapon.

"Gone scuba diving?"

"Once. Great Barrier Reef."

She loved being able to pick his brain.

"Had long hair?"

"That has been the style off and on for centuries," he sniffed.

She smiled and touched his curls. "Do you have any paintings so I can see your long hair?"

"Maybe," he teased. "I think one is in Mystic Falls."

She made a note to go on a painting-hunting mission.

"Have you ever played polo?"

"Yes."

"Taken a ride on an elephant? I want to do that one day."

"In Thailand and India."

"Performed in a circus?" she asked nonchalantly as she looked at him from the corner for her eye.

"No, Caroline. Why would you think such a thing?" he asked, all offended.

She smirked. "Have you ever christened a boat?"

"Yes."

"Sounds glamorous. Gone snowshoeing?"

"Not as a sport, but yes to get someplace."

"Robbed a casino?"

"Does using compulsion count?"

"Been married?" She spun to face him and put her hand on his arm. "Klaus, have you been married? Are you married?"

"No, Caroline," he said, pleased and amused. It was an unnecessary human convention.

She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his, relieved. She knew it was a crazy idea, but really a woman couldn't be too careful, especially one who had as much to drink as she had. She was quiet for a while.

"Have you ever been in love before?"

He tensed. "Once. Tatia from my village."

"Nothing since then?" She thought that was lonely and sad. Tatia, huh?

"I've been in short-term relationships built on mutually beneficial terms."

She made a face. She wasn't sure if it was easier to think of Klaus being in love a thousand years ago or all the emotionless affairs he had in the thousand years since. Tatia won since she was curious about her. "She must have been lovely."

"She was. She looked like Elena. She was the first of the line I came across, then Katerina, and Elena."

Caroline looked up at him.

"But you don't look at Elena as if she's an exact copy of the woman you loved."

"Because she's not. They aren't alike in anything other than looks and I'm not the person I was. You would have liked me then, Caroline." She smiled and knew it was true, but she wasn't looking for a human version of Klaus. She wanted the hybrid version of Klaus who kept some of his human qualities. "Why would I look at Elena when I can look at you?" He looked down at her. "You are as beautiful as this night sky."

He kissed her and she just about died for the third time that day.

"Could you love me?" she asked, butterflies going crazy in her stomach and heart in her throat, as she made him look at her, hand on his face.

"Could you love me?"

She was quiet and never broke eye contact. She needed him to be as vulnerable as her, to go out on a limb and tell her the truth without her doing it first. The longer he was quiet, the better and worse she felt. Klaus had always been honest with her. If he had to think, it meant he really was thinking about it and wouldn't say something to appease her. If he said no, she had to say goodbye to him. She wanted love and anything less wouldn't be enough.

Could he love her? Could he allow himself to fall in love with her?

"Yes," he finally said and her eyes filled. It might destroy him and everything he held dear, including his pride, but he could love her and fall in love with her, especially when she looked at him that way.

"Me too," she whispered and kissed him, then laid her head back on him. She didn't think it was close enough though and climbed up on his lap and held him tight. "Me too."

It was scary and wonderful. It could be the moment they looked back on to know they were halfway in love, that it already started.

She knew the big leap would come and she could feel it closing in on her. Klaus was more than the guy she was having sex with. He was the man who she wanted to share more and more of her life with. Just as importantly, she wanted to insert herself more and more into his life, to share his life, to make their life. That dream she had wasn't a coincidence.

On one hand, Klaus knew he wanted to get closer to Caroline. On the other, it meant having to think of someone else, their needs and wants, more than his own. While he often spoke as if he did things for the good of his family, his desires always overrode theirs. He'd already started on that path by agreeing to Caroline's terms to not kill anyone and for her, he'd have to make more changes. He wasn't comfortable with all the emotions his relationship with Caroline brought up, but he was there with her, completely present, being honest and brave.

"Have you ever had a real job?" she asked into his neck, once again giving him a break after an intense conversation.

He chuckled in relief. "I've never needed one."

She kissed his neck and then stood, pulling him up. She desperately wanted to make love with him and that's what they did. It was slow and quiet, full of kisses and light touches. Afterwards, the kisses continued as their bodies cooled and they turned to each other again and again. It was often as they ever had, but with a different intent. Hearing the ocean just outside their door made it all the more special.

Due to their detour, the drive to Mystic Falls was made even longer so they didn't have time in the morning to linger even though both wished it. After getting her feet wet one last time, Caroline snatched her keys and got into the driver's seat while Klaus was distracted. He squinted at her, but got in the passenger seat, busying himself with his phone, trying not to watch what she was doing on the road.

Since their start was early enough, they beat most of the people both leaving and visiting the coast. The landscape changed as they got closer to home. He noticed Caroline starting to look more and more tense the closer they got. She needed the control of driving more than he did.

She agreed to stop for lunch when they only had a few hours left to go.

"What's your plan?" he asked as they sat.

Placing all the silverware in order and carefully putting the paper napkin in her lap, she looked up with determination.

"We're going to unpack the car. I'm going to the boarding house and hopefully Stefan and Elena are there. I'm going to talk to them and tell them about us. It's going to be great."

"No. It isn't."

She glared at him and he met her look with one of his own, but he took her hand from where it was playing with her fork, stroking her fingers with his own.

"Are you sure you don't want me to be there?"

She nodded.

"I'll wait for you at my mansion then."

Their food came.

He smiled. "Do you want to role play?"

"Now is not the time, Klaus," she huffed. She was about to face her friends and he was thinking about sex?

He rolled his eyes.

"How dare you be with the man who killed my aunt," he started and she threw a piece of lettuce at him. "I'm the center of attention. I'm the special one. My feelings are more important than yours."

"That's the worst Elena impression I've ever heard in my life. She wouldn't say that last part, but you did kill her aunt."

"Should I get out my scorecard on the number of people she's killed and she's not even 25 years old?"

Caroline didn't want to get in a fight with him before she would probably fight with Elena, even if both had good points, so she was quiet.

He wasn't done.

"Caroline, I know I've told you and everyone that Elena is my soulmate, but I changed my mind. She's with my brother and I want to date you. Why would you pick Klaus when you could have me? I've killed more people than I can count, but I'm the good guy and I'm your friend. He's not."

She bit into the sandwich, not telling him she'd already thought of a thousand scenarios and he waited.

"I'm clearly the talented actor in the relationship," she snarked when she looked up and saw him leaning back in his chair, looking very pleased with himself. There could be a little kernel of fear there though. He was clear he worried about her friends and she would try to explain. "They're my friends you're making fun of. Stefan was your friend too. I'm going to be honest with them. Like my mom, they're going to have to see us working together for anyone to be supportive. I'm not throwing you under the bus, but you have done awful things to them." She held up her hand when he opened his mouth. "I know, they have too. I just hope I don't lose their friendships."

The rest of the meal went quickly and they were on the road again. Her anxiety was clear, but he still had his own. Until he saw her after talking to them, he'd be concerned both for her, what this was doing to her, and for their relationship.

Liz was just leaving when they pulled in, dressed in her usual garb. She gave Caroline a hug and told her she'd see her later. She didn't acknowledge Klaus until he stepped in her path to say hello. She returned his greeting reluctantly and left for work.

"I think she's warming up to me," he said with a smile.

Caroline started to unpack the back seat of the car. Directing Klaus once again, everything was brought inside. She was looking forward to getting things back where they belonged.

"I'm right around the corner," he reminded her. "No matter what."

She took a deep breath and then kissed him before she got back in her car.

Klaus lingered around her place and since he'd never been able to spend any real time there, he snooped around her bedroom. Fingers trailed along the mirror where she had photographs stuffed along the frame. He studied each of the trophies in one corner and last year's college textbooks she hadn't sold in another. Her drawers weren't exciting, although he found a black silky thong he stuffed into his pocket, shameless. He could picture her wearing it for him and nothing else.

Usually the trip to the boarding house was over quickly. Either there was some dramatic situation or she was just visiting Stefan and excited to be there. Her stomach was in knots this time and the few miles seemed ten times longer, but she was following through on the choice she made.

"Hello?" she called out when she stepped inside, not hearing a thing. "Is anyone here?"

A brunette blur raced for her, giving her a big hug.

"Care, you're back. We missed you. Tell me everything."

Elena tugged on her arm until they were sitting together on the couch.

"It was great. Where's Damon and Stefan?"

Elena crossed her leg under her, getting comfortable. "Stefan's at the Grill. He's been even moodier than usual if you can believe that. Damon just went out to see Alaric. You look great. You've been very relaxed and chipper on the phone. That break was good for you. You were so tightly strung last year, Care."

She remembered. Dream!Klaus haunted her for a year. That was why.

"Baltimore was amazing. It's so much bigger than anything around here. Real skyscrapers and traffic. Shopping. Everything."

"And the guys?" Elena prompted.

Caroline gave her a sheepish smile and pushed some hair behind her ear. "I've been seeing someone," she admitted.

"Stefan mentioned something to Damon. Tell me everything."

She smiled. "He's really cute, smart, and he's older. He makes me feel really good about myself. He makes me laugh."

"How cute are we talking? Is he going to come visit? Where is he from?"

"He's actually from here." Caroline took a big breath. "You know him."

"I do?"

"It's Klaus."

Elena didn't respond for a few seconds and then laughed. "That acting is really paying off, Caroline."

"I'm, uh, serious." She twisted the daylight ring around her finger. "He's living in New Orleans, but he came to see me in Maryland. We're together."

Elena sat up straight. "Are you serious?"

Caroline nodded and picked up her phone, showing Elena the pictures of them together and even the one with the two of them and her mom.

Elena stood and put her hands on her hips. "Caroline, he killed Aunt Jenna. How could you?"

"I know," she said with her head down.

"He encouraged Stefan to be a ripper. He compelled him. He tried to kill me more than once!" Elena's voice got louder and higher.

"I know."

"If you know, doesn't it matter?"

"Of course it does," she said, looking Elena in the eye.

"Then why?"

"Because he's more than those things. Just like you and I are more than the terrible things we've done. Everything he's done matters, but everything he does from now on matters even more." Her brow wrinkled. "You knew I hooked up with him before but it didn't bother you. You never said anything to me."

Elena sat back down, still shocked. "It was old news by the time I found out. It sounded like a one time thing and he was out of our lives."

"He's only in my life, Elena. My feelings surprised me to be honest, but they're real. You know what it's like to be with someone other people won't support, but I hope you can support me."

"It's different," she said with a look.

Caroline returned the look and was careful to stay in control. Didn't Damon just kill Aaron Whitmore, her friend? "To you it is, Elena."

"This is a terrible idea. I don't even know what to say, how to react."

Caroline stood up and looked down at her. "I'm not asking you to forgive him or become his best friend, but you and I are friends, at least I hope we are. The last time you saw him he saved Damon's life even after you killed two of his brothers. He was only in town for me, Elena. I'm with him and I'm happy."

She walked towards the door after giving Elena one last sad smile when she was stopped by her least favorite Salvatore brother.

"Who are you talking about, Barbie?" he asked as he put his hand on her arm as he walked inside.

"Take your hand off me, Damon." She pointedly looked down at his hand.

"Why is Elena upset? Why don't you…"

"Take your hand off me."

"…sit down so I can fix whatever crappy decision you've made now?"

Before he could react, Caroline freed herself, grabbed his wrist, and twisted his arm up behind his back.

"Never make a woman repeat herself to take your hands off her," she said as she shoved his arm up sharply and dislocated his shoulder, not giving Elena a look. Who was Damon to judge her decisions? She didn't like Damon and never would, but she stayed friends with Elena despite that. She wanted the same courtesy in return.

Flipping open the door and slamming it shut, she took some deep breaths when she was outside and back in her car. If it was anyone but Damon she might have felt bad for hurting him, but it was literally the least she could do.

Caroline just hoped that a little time would let Elena cool off. Like she said, she didn't care when she hooked up with Klaus before. Now they were just hooking up all the time. Elena could judge her for dating her aunt's killer and the man who killed Tyler's mom. She couldn't judge her for dating a person who was an ass. Damon was much worse in her opinion. She sighed when she realized that Elena would say the same thing about Klaus.

"Bourbon, straight up, Matt," Caroline called out as she took a stool at the bar next to Stefan, giving both guys strained smiles.

"Caroline, can you say it a little louder?" Matt said as he filled the glass and pushed it to her.

She downed it in one go and stared at him until he refilled it and she finished that one in a single gulp as well.

"Welcome back?" Stefan asked dryly, trying to get back to normal with his best friend.

"I'd say I'm happy to be home, but I just ran into your brother. Stefan, can I talk to you? Meet me at my house in five minutes?"

He wasn't sure what she would want to say to him, but he agreed and settled his tab with Matt, leaving some cash on the bar.

After getting his attention, Matt ambled over to Caroline as she left some money as well.

"Might as well get this all over in one day so everyone can move on to the next stage which I hope is begrudging acceptance. Matt, I'm dating Klaus. He's my boyfriend. Don't hate me. Have to run. Good talk," she said as she picked up her bag and was out the door before he could say anything other than her name.

She needed to be around her things when she talked to Stefan. He was the person she wanted most to be ok with this, but with him asking her out, she felt as if it would hurt him the most.

He was waiting for her and she gave him a smile as they settled in the living room, no trace of Klaus.

"How have you been? I haven't talked to you much since you came to visit," she started.

"Yeah," he looked down, rubbing the back of his neck, "I've been busy."

"Ok, well, I have something to tell you. It's about the guy I'm dating."

"I really don't need to hear this, Caroline."

"Yes, you do," she said firmly and she put her hand out to keep him there. "It's Klaus."

"What?"

"Klaus and I reconnected last year while I was at school, but now we're together."

Stefan sat back as if the news was like a blow. "Your need to fix broken people really went wild on this one. He won't let you help him. He'll kill you before you get too close. It's what he does. I barely made it out alive because he compelled me to forget."

"Stefan."

"You know what he's done to Rebekah, to Elena, and even to you. Why would you do this to yourself?"

He didn't understand her. He knew that she'd been close to Klaus and that they had their little tryst in the woods, but actually being with him was a totally different story. It would not end well. He was sure of it.

"I know you're hurt, but we've talked about him. I've always felt a connection with him and denied it for years. Years, Stefan, of holding myself back because of my judgement and my fears about having the people I love reject me. That I would let the power of his personality overwhelm everything I stand for. I can't help the way I feel and I'm doing this for me. For me, Stefan. He makes me a better person. He makes me stand up for what I believe in. I have to since he doesn't always agree with me," she admitted with a smile. It was a good thing. It meant she had conviction.

If this was Stefan her best friend, he'd give her advice and be there for her. He wouldn't like it, but he knew Klaus, knew there was more there. This wasn't the same Stefan she left at the beginning of the summer though.

He walked to the door. "I hoped you found some nice human in Baltimore if it wasn't me. That would have been the Caroline I know and love. I guess I don't know you after all."

As he closed the door behind him, an arm caught him across the throat, pinning him to the front of the house.

"Hello, mate. Long time, no see."

"Klaus," Stefan nodded as best he could and Klaus let him go, attention caught, pulling him to the end of the driveway where he didn't think they could be overheard by Caroline. She crept to the window and listened in anyway, sure Klaus wouldn't hurt him, but desperately curious.

"If it was up to me, I'd just snap your neck right now or compel you to leave and never come back. I won't…for Caroline. If you really knew her, you would know how highly she thinks of you. I don't know why myself. If you speak to her that way again, I'll do anything my wicked imagination comes up with." Klaus opened his arms wide. "I don't blame you for wanting to be with her, just that it took you so long to notice what was right under your nose. She's with me now and I intend to do whatever it takes to make her happy."

Stefan walked on with his head held high, not saying a word.

Caroline opened the door and stood on the porch once Stefan left. Klaus could see how upset and worn down she was by the day and approached her.

"Now go and make it right," she said softly. "I need to go and make it right too."

"No," he said firmly, kissed her on the cheek and left.

"What do you mean no?" she called out, but he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8.

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

Caroline walked back inside, completely confused. What did he mean no?

Deciding that only getting something done would make her feel better and give her time to think, she started to unpack, separating clothes she would take to school and those that would stay until next summer. School would start in a week and a half.

The conversations with Elena and Stefan ran through her mind. She would have to talk to them again after the shock wore off. She hadn't even considered talking to Tyler. He was still around, but they weren't close. He would never understand this and while they were no longer friends, this would make that permanent.

Quickly getting her room in order, she picked up her phone. There was one thing she could do.

"What do you mean, no? Where are you?"

"I told you I would be at my house when you were ready."

Why was he being so weird?

"Ok, bye."

She hung up with an aggravated sigh and changed into her running gear. Nothing like a good run to clear her mind.

Doing a couple of stretches and getting her iPod into place, she ran and ran, feeling as if she was running from things and running towards things. The roads were familiar, but the way she was feeling wasn't.

.

.

.

After he spoke with Stefan at her house, but before she called, Klaus went to The Mystic Grill.

"Quarterback, some bourbon," he requested with a smirk.

Matt made his way over and poured him a drink. "You're back?"

"Today I am."

"With Caroline?"

"So she's told you?" He couldn't help the pleasure that rushed through him. "Yes, I'm here with Caroline."

Klaus took the glass after dropping cash on the bar and wandered around. He wanted to be seen, although he didn't recognize anyone. It only mattered that they recognized him. After a quick walk around, he was back at the bar to return the glass.

Matt leaned over the bar, pointing a finger at him. "If you do anything to Caroline…"

"You'll what?" He laughed. These people and their incessant, meaningless threats. What did they think they could do to him? On one hand, it was nice to see people willing to standing up for her. On the other hand, they were powerless.

"Just don't." Matt looked around and up. "Is Rebekah back too?"

Klaus didn't answer him. Rebekah was of no concern to Matt Donovan. He left to get a bloody snack and make his way back home to wait for Caroline.

.

.

.

Not surprisingly, Caroline found herself at his mansion at the end of her very long run, feeling sweaty and tired, but with a clearer head.

"I'm ready now," she said as she opened the door, putting down her iPod and phone on the table near the door.

He appeared in front of her in a flash. She reached for him, needing a hug. In the back of her mind, she appreciated how he was getting the hang of hugging, how easy it was coming to him. He was openly affectionate with her.

"You ran without me?" he pouted.

Keeping him close, but leaning back to see his face, "Why were you there? At my house?"

"I wanted to take a Sunday afternoon stroll?"

She stared at him.

"I was merely curious," he finally added.

She raised an eyebrow at him and then sat on his leather couch. He got her a drink of water she gulped down. He filled his own glass with some scotch he'd left behind when he moved.

"Were you afraid Stefan would change my mind about you?"

He didn't want to answer, so he didn't. That might have been part of it, wanting to get some reassurance. There also part that wanted to support her.

His silence answered her. "When do you go back to New Orleans?"

"My flight is early tomorrow."

At least she had the rest of the day and night with him.

He sat down in an armchair across from her.

"What did you mean by no?"

He smirked. "I mean, I don't have anything more to say to Stefan. I was clear and I will not apologize."

Her mouth tightened.

"You don't have to 'fix' anything either," he added, even doing the air quotes around "fix." "There is nothing wrong. You did nothing wrong."

"I do need to fix it. I need to talk to them." She stood up to pace, her body needing to cool down a little more after her exercise.

"Not today. You told them the truth." He swirled the bourbon in the bottom of his glass.

"I have a lot more friends than you." She gave a humorless laugh. "I have them because I fix things when they're broken."

She plopped back down on the seat. "I dislocated Damon's shoulder today."

He leaned forward, on edge, and he looked over her, seeing nothing amiss.

"Did he hurt you?" It was the only question that mattered.

"No."

"Do you want me to deal with him before I go?"

That could cover a variety of things she didn't even want for Damon.

"No. Klaus. No. I took care of it." She wanted to be sure she got through to him. "I mean it. It's handled."

"Why? Don't men stand up for their girlfriends?"

He sounded like an alien sometimes and she couldn't help her laugh which he didn't appreciate.

"Sometimes yes, when I need someone to stand up for me, but this time I don't. I need your strength and belief in me. You going back after I took care of it will only make me look weak, like what I'd done wasn't enough. It was. I'm kick-ass, remember? If I need your help, I'll tell you. I promise. Thank you for the offer."

He didn't like seeing Caroline upset over something he asked her to do, telling her friends about them. It was the consequences of his actions that could cause her to lose friends, even if he didn't think those friends were good enough for her.

"Do you want to see what I did today?" He stood up and extended his hand, leading her up to his bedroom.

She'd never been in there before and her eyes scanned the room, looking at everything. They continued into his walk-in closet that was mostly empty.

Opening the top drawer on the left side, it was empty except for her black thong.

The laugh bubbled out of her. "I'm not sure if I should be creeped out that you're stealing my underwear or charmed that you're giving me another drawer in another house."

"Charmed, definitely," he whispered against her neck as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around him, walking back to the bed to lay her down.

"I'm all sweaty."

"Mmmm," he mumbled. They did great things together when they were sweaty.

"Wait," she said before they got too far. "Feed me, Klaus. Then we won't have to leave later," she sang. She wasn't very hungry, but this could be her last chance to have him to herself for a while and she didn't want to get interrupted.

He made a frustrated noise and lifted his head from where it had been buried in her cleavage. Standing up, he put a hand to his crotch to get some relief.

"Pizza?" They wouldn't need to leave and it would be quick.

"Pizza," she agreed and called in an order when she ran down to get her phone. "Let me get some clothes from home and my schedule. I'll be right back. I'll beat the pizza guy," she promised. She'd seen her schedule in the mail and it was very important for her to at least get her next visit with Klaus figured out.

He made a groaning noise and she smiled, kissed his cheek, and raced off.

As promised, she was back within a few minutes, not bothering to change, but throwing some clothes in a bag along with her toiletries, planner, and schedule.

As she took a shower at his place when she was back, he stayed in the bathroom with her and talked. He watched her nude form behind the glass, wanting to join her, but the pizza was due any minute.

"No more than three weeks between visits, Caroline," he implored and she agreed. It was the absolute longest he could imagine not seeing her and even that long upset him. They had commitments to see through, but they weren't on the other sides of the world and unable to see the other like some couples. He didn't have a real schedule to stick to, but had to be in New Orleans and she couldn't be distracted.

"Phone calls every day at least once a day," she added as she rinsed the conditioner from her hair. She knew better than Klaus how hard things would be for her once school started. She'd have assignments to get done. In Baltimore once she left work, she was done. It didn't work that way in college.

The doorbell rang and he whooshed down. He paid for the pizza and took a snack from the driver too, in the form of drinking from him.

Caroline came downstairs ten minutes later with wet hair, wearing one of his shirts and the thong he stole. When he saw her bend down to grab a pillow from the couch he took a mental picture of her ass in the thong. He just had to lean down and give her ass a quick kiss before she sat.

"Obsessed," she said after she yelped in surprise.

"It's a kink." He shrugged.

They sat in the living room and ate as they planned out their schedule until the Christmas break, making notes. They split up the visits he would make and she would make, taking into account when her exams would be and when there were festivals in New Orleans, always a time for increased drama. She played dumb around the time of his birthday, making up an excuse why she couldn't see him.

"What about this weekend?"

"I need to move and get my books. Class starts on Wednesday, but I need to get ready. How about Thursday to Saturday, I'll drive to New Orleans?"

He grinned and picked her up. "We haven't christened this house yet and that is unacceptable. Let me see if I can make you blush."

"So many rooms. So little time. Get to it, Romeo," she teased and laughed as he whooshed her off to his bedroom.

Stripping back the comforter, he set her on the middle of the bed. "I believe those are my clothes, sweetheart," he said seriously, pulling the shirt off over her head and slipping off the thong. Boldly, she laid there with her feet flat on the bed as he looked over her.

As quickly as he took her clothes off, he removed his own and he was already hard. Her Klaus alright.

As he climbed up on the bed and over her, she put her hands on him so he stayed up on his knees. Gripping his ass, she pulled him higher up the bed. When he looked down, he saw her lick her lips and look up at him.

Pulling his cock down towards her mouth, she nibbled on him until she took him into her warm mouth. One hand caught in her hair and the other gripped the headboard. She sucked him as deeply as she could. He watched as her lips stretched around him. Every time she looked up at him he groaned. Her fingers cupped his balls, pulling them away from his body.

Again and again, she worked him until he couldn't bear it any longer. "Come for me, Klaus," she whispered against him.

She moved up the bed and pulled his cock towards her breasts. He barely held on, knowing what she meant him to do. The sensitive head of his cock just touched her soft skin. "Do it," she said, working her hand up and down him, tight and fast, the way she knew he liked it. She licked his tight stomach.

"Caroline. Fuck," he yelled as he came on her chest, shuddering, as he watched.

He flopped back on the bed to her side, breathing hard, with his eyes tightly closed. Using the shirt he discarded, she wiped herself off and climbed on top of him. "Do you know how powerful I feel when the most powerful man on earth can't resist me?" she whispered in his ear, licking along his neck, catching his mouth with her own and giving him a rough kiss. Klaus was a dominant guy, but once in a while she liked to exert her own dominant side.

His hands cupped her ass and his fingers pushed their way down towards her pussy. One finger sank inside her easily.

"Do you know how I feel when you do that to me and how much you like it?"

Another finger pushed its way inside of her. She pushed her hips down to get some friction.

His fingers moved faster and her panting in his ear picked up. He sucked on her neck and whispered dirty words to her. Her eyes closed and she came on him calling his name. "Only you, Klaus."

Flipping her over, he kept his fingers there and feasted on her, licking and sucking her clit into his mouth until she came again and again.

Only when he was momentarily satisfied with her screams ringing in his ears did he turn her over onto all fours and push inside of her. "My wolf likes this," he whispered, hands running up and down her back and under to cup her breasts. She shivered as he endlessly fucked her.

Watching her fingers dig into the pillow, seeing her face turn towards him with the sobs falling from her lips, following the movement of her ass as she fucked back towards him, they were one. Her fingers found her clit frantically and she tightened on him as she came again, never wanting to stop. They kept going and one of his wet fingers touched the bud of her ass, and like always, her brain melted and they both came explosively, collapsing down.

When he could form coherent thoughts, he rolled off her and she climbed back on him, needing to be held close.

"Nothing can ever compare," he murmured, bringing her mouth up to his, being the vulnerable one. She nodded into the kiss and settled her head back on his chest.

Reminiscent of their time in New Orleans, they were desperate for each other, to reaffirm the connection before they were apart.

The following morning after barely any sleep, he woke and dressed.

"Caroline. Caroline," he whispered. She'd rolled to his side of the bed, using his pillow he noticed. "I'm leaving now." Her eyes fluttered open, unfocused. "I'll call you when I land. If you need me, I'll be here. Don't let them hurt you."

She smiled sleepily and pursed her mouth for a kiss. He obliged and his hand ran down her warm cheek before he stood.

"Miss you so much. More than you know," she confessed quietly, with no filter. The words went straight through him.

He kissed her again and left, feeling weaker and stronger than ever.

Caroline woke up a few hours later when her phone buzzed. It was almost noon when she grabbed it.

"I'm here."

"That was fast. I just woke up," she admitted, sleep still evident in her voice.

"Can you do something for me?"

Drowsily pushing the hair out of her face, she sat up in the big bed. "What?"

"Take some self-defense classes."

"Why? Do you know something? You have to tell me." Her heart started to race. Was someone on their way to her right now?

"No, but you're my biggest weakness and my enemies may try to exploit that. I will protect you of course, but it's a good idea."

"Klaus," she started.

"I know. You're a practical person, Caroline. You love exercise. You'd just be learning something new. If you were human, wouldn't you consider it?"

He did get her there. "Well…"

"I'd consider it a significant favor."

He didn't ask much of her.

"I will see what I can find and I'll let you know. This really is important to you, isn't it?"

"Yes," he said. He slowly walked towards his house. Inside some allies were discussing plans with Elijah. He hoped their own conversations would keep them from listening in to his.

"Is that Elijah?" she asked once he stepped inside.

"Yes. Among others." He kept his answers short as he put down his bag inside the door.

"Ohhh, can you not saying anything?"

"Yes," he said again and she laughed. He smiled and thought about how he'd much rather be with her.

"Is this the part where I tell you I'm still naked and warm all alone in your big bed, thinking about last night?"

"Caroline," he said in warning as he walked upstairs.

"Your bed isn't the only big thing I'm thinking about," she teased.

"Caroline!"

"Klaus." She laughed, feeling very awake now. She could hear a door close behind him, now in his bedroom.

"I have to go down and take care of some things, but hold that thought until later." His voice dropped. "In the meantime, use my picture."

"Klaus!" She couldn't help the reaction to his words.

"Sweetheart."

She bit her lip as she smiled. "Bye, Romeo. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Caroline."

Since she didn't do it right after he left, she then sent him a picture they took at the beach.

_Your girlfriend misses you. Come back to me soon-xo Caroline_

She put down her phone and was glad no one else saw her goofy smile. She laid back down and curled up as she thought of him.

A little while later, she threw back the sheets, took a shower, and got dressed. She'd texted her mom the night before to tell her she wouldn't be spending the night there.

It was Monday afternoon and she had nothing pressing to do. So, she snooped. It was something they had in common, she thought. She'd seen some of it the night before since they christened a few rooms, but his house was a mystery. Entering and exiting the rooms to get an idea of what it was for, she didn't go through everything, saving it for another time. The painting of long-haired Klaus wasn't one of her discoveries.

Eventually, she went back to her house. She was starting to feel weak and there were no blood bags at his place. She had to admit, she liked knowing there was another place she could escape to. Some of the rooms had been neglected for over a year and her fingers itched to clean and reorganize them.

First, she wanted to spend time with her mom. Her mom always ate lunch very late. Picking up some large salads at The Grill where she didn't see anyone, she brought them to the Sheriff's Office to surprise her. Liz loved it and since things had been quiet, they got to spend lunch together.

"How did Stefan and Elena take the news?" Liz asked around a bite.

"About as well as you think they did," Caroline said, putting down her fork. "They just need time. He wants me to take a self-defense class."

"Klaus?" Liz put her own fork down, finished. That didn't fit with what she knew of Klaus. She thought he wanted people around him powerless. One self-defense class might not do much, but it was a start. "That's not a bad idea, sweetheart."

Caroline gave her mom a sly smile, knowing that would appeal to her, plus the endearment reminded her of him. Putting the garbage away, she stood and hugged her mom.

Maybe they should have driven back to Mystic Falls on Saturday so Klaus could be seen out in public with her for people to get used to, but she wouldn't trade that time at the beach with Klaus for anything. Avoiding people, including her mom, wasn't the way to win them over.

"I'll go grocery shopping and make dinner. You'll be home for 8?"

"Unless something comes up," Liz agreed.

Klaus was busy himself. After meeting with Elijah and the vampires who were aligned with him, he made a trip through the French Quarter, making sure he'd been seen.

"Yes, Elijah. What is it?" he asked as he returned to his home in the evening.

"Another trip to Mystic Falls."

"Actually the first in quite a while." He sauntered in, poured himself a drink, and settled down in his favorite chair.

"Another trip to see Miss Forbes."

He lifted his glass to his brother as Elijah filled a glass himself.

"Why the interest?"

"I should ask you the same, Elijah."

"You don't want to tell me anything about her?"

"Not particularly." He loved having something over on Elijah. It gave him such pleasure.

"Let's talk about Rebekah then."

Klaus lost his smile. "She betrayed me and she's exiled from New Orleans. What else is there to talk about?"

"She is your sister. There has to be some way to end the hostilities."

"My sister who knew better than anyone what she did by calling Mikael here."

Klaus stood up. Elijah got in his way. "Can you not forgive her, brother?"

"She hasn't asked for my forgiveness, Elijah." He walked away.

Elijah sighed. They wouldn't magically reconcile. He was working on both, but each were stubborn and insisting they didn't need the other in their lives.

"Sweetheart, perfect timing," Klaus said as he closed his bedroom door. Since he'd asked her to call more often, it worked. She did call him more often. It gave him faith that if he told her something he wanted, she would listen. It also meant that he had to come through for her if she asked him anything.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Other than leaving you, it was adequate. What did you do today?"

"Other than snoop through your things?" She smiled when she heard him sigh. "I spent time with my mom and unpacked."

"Any unpleasant encounters with your friends?"

"No." It was her turn to sigh. When she was at the supermarket she bought some cake mix to make cupcakes, hoping a little treat would at least give her a reason to see them the next day.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He dragged out the words, unsure what he was offering. His online research suggested listening, but not to try to resolve every conflict. He did not understand it at all. Why not solve the problem when he could?

"Thank you, Dr. Phil. I think giving them today to think about it is good. I'm not going to let them avoid me though." She was quiet for a moment. "Would it bother you if Elijah and Rebekah hated me? If they wouldn't speak to you because of me?"

"No, because I don't give them that power over me."

"Klaus. That's not true. It matters what they think of you. You can ignore them, but if they don't believe in what you're doing you don't like it."

"Who is Dr. Phil in this scenario? Your friends are lucky to have you in their lives. They'll realize this sooner rather than later if they push aside their ridiculous moral arguments."

She hoped so.

"Can you believe 48 hours ago we were sitting on the beach?"

"Is your perception of time changing?"

She smiled and pushed her pillow into a more comfortable position.

"I'm going to hopefully dream about us again. Maybe I'll come up with another amazing idea."

"I look forward to it. Sweet dreams, Caroline."

"Goodnight, Klaus."

Klaus put his phone down and took a long shower before bed and checked on some of his accounts. It did feel like a very long time since they were talking under the stars. Could he love or was he already falling in love with her?

Checking his phone as he slid under the cool sheets, he had a new text from Caroline that must have come while he was in the shower.

It was the picture she took of him with the glasses and the hat.

_Worked like a charm. It's not like having you, but…whoa. Seriously. _

He grinned and checked the time. It was too late to call. Her appetite certainly matched his and scrolled through his phone to look at all of the pictures of them together. She looked happy and he did too. He couldn't ever remember being happier in his life. After using a picture too, he slept well with images of her playing in his head.

The next day Caroline was in the middle of baking when her phone buzzed. Wiping her hands on a towel, she had a new text from Klaus.

_My favorite one. Represents both sides of you. Be good, Caroline._

It was a picture of her from the beach. She had on her hat and sunglasses. She was walking away from him, but looking over her shoulder with a smile in the pose she agreed to. One of her hands was slightly tugging down one side of her bikini bottoms. She had to admit she looked great. It wasn't too risqué, but hinted at something. It was sweet and sexy.

_I look hot. Be good, Klaus._

She sent the message off with a smile and a few minutes later after she cleaned up, some cupcakes were coming out of the oven. She channeled her inner Martha Stewart and frosted them when they were cool.

Chocolate cupcakes with yellow buttercream frosting topped with some yellow sugar. Who could resist?

She left a couple for her mom and brought the others over to the boarding house.

"Hello?" she called as she went in. "It's me."

"In here."

She found Damon and Elena sitting in the living room. Clearly she interrupted them making out.

"I brought some cupcakes," she said with a nervous smile, putting them down on the coffee table. "So, what's going on?"

"We were just talking about friendships and the people that ruin them," Damon snarked as he dove for a cupcake, shoving one into his mouth.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and her foot bounced like crazy where her legs were crossed. "Were you?"

"Yup," he said with a chocolatey smile.

"Elena, can I talk to you alone?"

"Anything you can say to her you can say to me."

Caroline gave him her patented "are you crazy" look. Seriously? Wasn't Elena supposed to be the one who said that if anyone?

"Damon, just give us a few minutes. Can you check in on Jeremy?"

He gave Caroline a look and stole another cupcake as he left.

"So…," Caroline started.

"So…," Elena repeated.

Caroline sighed and put her hands down. "I don't want it to be like this between us, Elena."

"I still can't believe you would do this to me."

"I didn't do anything to you. You've forgiven Damon for a lot of things because you love him. I don't know why, but you do. I'm your friend. I'm still your friend. This isn't a betrayal."

Caroline picked up a cupcake.

"Will you please accept a cupcake of friendship?"

"So you can feel better?"

"Yes," she said quickly with a nod.

Elena reluctantly laughed because it was so Caroline and did take it.

"I won't forgive him," Elena said sternly before she took a bite.

Caroline nodded, listening.

Elena didn't know what Caroline was doing, but maybe getting her heart broken by Klaus was what she needed for her to move on. She just hope he didn't kill her in the process.

"Aren't you afraid he'll hurt you? He's bitten you twice."

"I'm not. Maybe that's stupid. He's hurt me and it's not okay. I'm not going to make excuses for him, but we're starting from scratch."

This was good. Elena was talking to her. Baby steps.

"What classes do you have?" Caroline asked, willing to change the subject.

They talked about their school schedules, professors they had, and what they'd heard about them. Caroline told Elena about her play in Baltimore. Elena told her about her summer. Jeremy was starting his freshman year at art school in Atlanta the following week.

Caroline told Elena her schedule for moving in. They'd be sharing a dorm room again. Bonnie was sorely missed and being in the room where she'd been last been with them felt like a way to keep her close a little longer.

"Do you want to go to the lake house this weekend? I'm throwing a party. It's for Jeremy. Everyone's coming."

"I already have plans," she admitted, pushing some hair behind her ears.

"Oh."

"Have fun without me though, but not too much," she said as she got up, putting her hand on Elena's shoulder as she left. "Bye, Elena."

Caroline left feeling a lot better. She was sure that's because Klaus wasn't there with her and they talked about other things. As soon as he came to see her it would come back up. Baby steps.

She found her mom at home where she'd come to have lunch.

"Stefan's at The Grill or he was just there. I saw his car," Liz offered up without prompting.

Caroline quirked her mouth, but after finishing her own lunch she made her way to The Grill where she also saw Stefan's car out front.

Inside he was sitting in a booth by himself, brooding.

Sliding in across from him, "Hey."

He didn't say anything, but took another drink.

She began to ramble, playing with her daylight ring. "Beautiful day today, Stefan. I brought some cupcakes over to your house earlier. If you want one, you better keep them away from Damon. I got that English professor next semester everyone loves, so that's good. I heard Elena is throwing a party for Jeremy this weekend."

"Don't."

"Stefan," she sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you're hurt. I'm sorry, ok?" She pushed her hands through her hair and played with the hem of her dress.

He started to push his way out of the booth, but she stopped him with her hand.

"Will you please talk to me?"

"What do you want to talk about, Caroline? How many people Klaus has killed? The times he bullied Tyler? The times he bit you just so he could make you beg to be cured? The times we went on killing sprees together? Pick one."

Quietly she replied, "When did talking to me only mean talking about the guy I'm dating? We never talked about Tyler. We talked about Klaus more than we ever talked about Tyler in fact. I'm more than Klaus' girlfriend." He flinched. The word did have power. "I'm your best friend and you're hurt."

At that he did get up and leave. She felt her insides come crashing down, feeling the weight of his rejection. Wiping her face and taking a deep breath, she put on her sunny smile to the people she recognized and called Klaus from her car.

"Hello, sweetheart." She could hear a commotion in the background.

"Hey. It's really good to hear your voice." She checked her eyes in the rearview mirror. Her eyes were red, but she wasn't crying. "Elena is speaking to me at least, but Stefan? He's really mad."

"I don't know why you're wasting your time on them." She heard him close a door and it was quiet.

"They're my friends. I'm not giving up on them."

"And if they give up on you?" That was the million dollar question.

She bit her lip. "I won't let them."

"So you'll let them hurt you for daring to…"

She interrupted him. "No. Klaus, you can't just cut people off when they don't do you want them to."

"Of course you can." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. What could be more obvious really? He was getting frustrated and she was too.

"You don't if you want a relationship with them and have a history with them. You keep friends by resolving differences." She thought of his relationship with Rebekah. "I need them to forgive me. That's how it works."

"What is there to forgive, Caroline? That you aren't following their plans for you? That Stefan isn't your boyfriend? That you aren't Elena's lackey? Why do they matter so much to you?"

She could picture him gesturing with his hands. "I care about people. They care about me and they've been there for me. Right now they're disappointed. I let them down."

"I need to go." His words were clipped.

"No, Klaus. I didn't mean," she tried, but she heard a dial tone. She slammed her hand on the steering wheel. Everything was falling apart.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9.

Hey! I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading this little story. It's not the most popular one out there, but people have been really kind with comments and sticking with it. (Thanks to the Guest who gave Caroline a slow clap!) It's been fun to write. Thank you all!

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

_I didn't mean what I said._

Caroline got herself together and drove home before climbing under the covers and watching a movie, checking her phone every five minutes. He didn't pick up when she called. How did she manage to mess everything up so quickly?

_It came out wrong._

Her usual run didn't help either and she didn't have any good projects to work on other than ordering some textbooks online. She cleaned her mom's kitchen cabinets once again and alphabetized her DVD collection for the tenth time.

_Will you let me explain?_

She sent Klaus a goodnight text before she went to bed too, but there was no response. Sleep didn't come easily. She knew he wouldn't be able to brush off her words easily either, but if he didn't pick up she couldn't apologize.

_I'm sorry._

Klaus was just as wound up.

It was happening. The disapproval of her lame brained friends mattered more than him. He was a disappointment. It wasn't as if he hadn't heard it before. Mikael said it frequently. Caroline was in Mystic Falls for a few days and look what happened. Why did he think this would work? It was probably best if it ended before he got in so deeply that he could never get out. Utterly alone once again.

The vampires, witches, and wolves allied against him felt his wrath that day. Hearing her words in his head and not sure why he was listening to them, he didn't kill anyone, but they were dealt significant blows. Elijah watched him closely and Klaus picked a fight with him which almost came to physical blows before Elijah reminded him they were on the same side.

"This change in attitude doesn't have anything to do with Miss Forbes, does it?" Elijah asked as he rinsed the blood from his hands.

"Watch yourself," Klaus threatened, pointing at him with his own blood-stained hands.

"Niklaus, tell me what's happening so I can help you."

"I don't need help from you or anyone." How many times did he need to say it?

"I beg of you. I don't understand." Elijah tried appealing to his younger brother once again.

Klaus relented cryptically. "Mystic Falls happened as it always does. The compassion she shows me is also shown to others. Others who hate me."

"And?" He was still confused. What did that mean? Was there another plot against him?

"And no more, Elijah."

Klaus just stopped himself from punching a wall and left to drown his sorrows in alcohol.

He too checked his phone all day. Her texts were something, but not enough to convince him that he hadn't lost her. His fingers hovered over the keys to respond, but he reached for bourbon until he collapsed.

Wednesday passed slowly for them both. Each was cranky, tired, and wondering if it was the end. The day seemed gloomy despite all the sunshine.

Klaus kicked Elijah out of the house for the night, taking little solace in painting. Elijah was more than happy to leave him to his misery for at least 24 hours, maybe longer. His brother's black moods were all too familiar.

Liz wasn't fooled by the fake happiness on her daughter's face, but she also hoped this would be the end of Klaus in her life.

Caroline baked chocolate chip cookies and delivered them to the Salvatore house where Damon blocked her from going inside, but he did take the warm cookies. Figures.

An even longer run didn't help. Before she went home she raced to the woods and sped around to wear herself out. She wanted to be able to look over and see Klaus running with her, making her smile. Instead, she wanted to cry. She was all alone.

After a shower, where the hot water focused her, she had a plan. That's what she did. Make plans. She knew what she had to do. Packing an extra large bag, she jumped in the car.

.

.

.

Driving all night down the quiet highways, Caroline was in New Orleans in record time. The house was dark and quiet as she slowly crept inside. Sneaking into The Original family house in the middle of the night probably wasn't a good idea, but for her it was the best and only idea she had.

Quietly opening the large door to his bedroom, her heart lurched when she saw him caught in a shaft of dim moonlight. Hers.

She was where she needed to be.

Slipping off her sandals and clothes until she was in her panties and camisole, Caroline climbed in the big bed, desperately hoping he didn't think she was an intruder and attack.

Sliding over to him on the smooth sheets and putting her hand on his stubbled and warm cheek, she wearily smiled. "I'm here," she whispered and his blue eyes fluttered open. She felt as if the hand gripping her chest let go and she could breathe again.

He gave her a small smile she would never forget. "I thought I lost you."

"No. Go back to sleep."

Her thumb stroked his cheek and she pressed a kiss to his lips as well. He pulled her into position where he could spoon her, cupping her breast, both being able to sleep.

In the morning with the air conditioner already roaring, she woke when he did, still exhausted since she'd only been asleep a couple of hours. Rolling towards him and seeing him standing near the side of the bed, "You smell like bourbon. This bed does too." Drowsily she lifted her arms for him to pick her up.

"Where am I taking you?" he asked, bemused, and still shocked that she was actually there.

"New room," she murmured, eyes closed.

He did as she asked and immediately she snuggled into the guest bedroom pillow. The pale blue sheets felt nice and cool. She was even more comfortable. "Come back to me."

Klaus took a shower while she slept. He also pulled the sheets off his bed since apparently they needed to be changed. He left them in a pile on the floor.

Pulling on some clean gray striped boxers, he grabbed his tablet and like she did with him, he sat up in bed working on some of his accounts while she slept beside him. Every so often he'd look down to be sure she was really there and push some hair off her face. He couldn't believe she'd actually come. It was Thursday after all and she said she would come on Thursday. He became fascinated by a certain curl at her temple, winding it around his finger gently, stroking the silky texture. She was so incredibly beautiful.

A few hours later she rubbed her face and was finally awake. He put the tablet aside and slid down in bed until he could face her on the same level, the sheet caught around their hips.

"Hi Klaus," she said with sleep still in her voice. "You smell nice."

"Hi Caroline. Can we talk?"

She nodded, trying to clear her head. He was picking up on her lead again and she loved it, needing to talk to him too. She had some things she needed to say. The long drive gave her plenty of time to think.

"Can I go first?" she requested, taking one of his hands in hers and intertwining their legs under the covers. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the words I used. I didn't mean that you're a disappointment to me or that you let me down. It was thoughtless. My friends matter and right now they aren't happy for me and it sucks. I'm happy with you and I want them to see that. To see the you I see."

"Are you? Happy? When it means losing friends?"

Her expression grew tight and he got out of bed to pace and gesture. Caroline watched as Klaus prowled back and forth in the small room.

"You're miserable, Caroline."

"Not when I'm with you." She pushed until she was sitting up, pulling her knees into her chest.

"You aren't always with me though. I will always lose in a competition with them." He started to get louder and louder.

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because I don't think you're hearing me or yourself. Caroline, I was gone for 24 hours and I was a disappointment and let down. 24 hours!"

"I apologized!" She got up to face him and yell back, only a few feet separating them. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to not be ashamed of me. I thought we were past that. I want you to be with me. Just me, Caroline. They're already getting between us!" he shouted. "I want to trust you!"

They were nose to nose then, screaming.

When would he finally be able to trust someone? He thought she was different.

"You can trust me," she said, not shouting any more and taking his hand in hers.

"Show me that I can!" He pulled his hand away from her and used it to point at her.

She flinched, but looked him in the eye as he kept going. She remembered saying similar words to him.

"Who went to see you in Baltimore? Did Elena visit? Matt? Who did? Precious Stefan made the trip because of his own agenda."

"They're busy," she whispered, not wanting to admit the truth, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You would have gone to see them if anyone left Mystic Falls. You're a better friend to them than they are to you and they're getting in your head. I will not be shoved aside to spare their feelings! I lived it for two years before I left Mystic Falls. I can't always be there, Caroline, and worry that I've lost you without ever really having you." His pace lost steam and he got quieter, not looking her in the eye any longer, hating the vulnerability he was exposing.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Why did his legendary pride leave him now? She crossed the small space he'd made between them to get right in his face again, staring him down boldly.

Once again she threw him for a loop. "What?"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Stop with the self-loathing…"

"You go too far," he sneered.

Caroline kept going and poked him in the chest, "…and give me some credit. You can trust me, but you jump at shadows. Ok, this shadow was a little bigger than the others and I certainly helped make it bigger, I know that, but I haven't abandoned you. You're worth my attention and effort and time. Most of the time you have this pride and know your own self-worth, at least you pretend you do. The other times? Underneath it all? You give up before you can get hurt. Where's the confident hybrid who walks as if he owns the world? You're right. You're not always going to be right there, but you are worth it. Do you hear me? You are worth it. I'm not giving up on you. I haven't given up on you. I chose to be with you, Klaus." She poked him in the chest again and again. He didn't budge. "I'm the one who came back to New Orleans for you. Twice! If we don't work," she said and he made a face, "it will be because of us, not them."

"Is that possible?"

"Yes, because that's what I want. That's what I'll fight for. I need you to fight for us too. I'm not giving up on them…yet, but I need you." She repeated herself so he would get it, putting her hands on both sides of his neck. "You are worth it. I'm not giving up on you. Don't give up on me." She gave him a small smile and his eyes warmed. She pointed at the bed. "Now get back in bed so I can finish apologizing."

He smirked. "So bossy." He did as she asked though and she climbed up on his lap with her arms around his neck, fingers in his curls.

"I'm sorry, Klaus, that I didn't make it clearer that you are a priority when we're apart. You need my reassurance and I'll work on that. I can't always chase you down though, so please give me a chance to talk to you. I won't apologize for being hurt at their reaction. I'm not going to pretend my friend's reaction didn't happen and that it doesn't bother me. I've been honest with you and I'm going to keep being honest with you. I'm sorry for yelling at you and insulting you. It got your attention though, right?" She gave him a hopefully charming smile. "I'm sorry for bossing you around so much too."

She took a breath. She was done with what she had to say and she gave him another crooked smile. His hands on her hips pulled her even closer to him.

"I'm sorry too, Caroline. I'm sorry for not talking to you yesterday. I'm sorry for not believing in you. I'm not sorry for getting upset when you're upset. I can't help letting those fears get the best of me, as much as I hate it. I will try to work on that. I am sorry that I'm not going to keep letting you boss me around." Apologizing came a little easier, especially when he felt like they came to a new understanding.

She pouted playfully.

Making up with Klaus wasn't like making up with anyone else she knew. They started a pattern of each taking responsibility for what they'd done. It was refreshing and helped put them back together.

"Kiss me," he requested and she did, holding his face in her hands.

"You're the best thing going in my life right now."

"As you are for me," he concurred.

"What did you mean when you said you didn't really have me?" she asked, not letting him look away.

He said it. He put it into words. The unspoken. Looking right into those beautiful blue eyes he could get lost in, "I won't really have you until you love me."

Tears formed in her eyes. The fight was emotional and for Klaus to put into words what he yearned for, what he always yearned for, touched her.

"I've seen how you love people. You love your friends. You could love me, Caroline," he said and he broke her heart.

She nodded, sniffed the tears away, and kissed him again.

"I know. I'm scared." If he put as much effort into loving her as he did everything else, it would be nothing like she'd ever experienced before.

"Of me?"

"Of falling in love with you before we figure all the hard things out." Her fingers stayed in his curls, slowly stroking through the soft hair. "My friends, my mom, school, New Orleans. Your right and wrong and my right and wrong. The balance of our humanities. That our love won't be enough. Most of all, I'm scared that I'll fall in love with you and you won't let yourself love me back."

She gave him a sad smile and he hugged her, burying his face in her neck. It's the place he felt the most comforted, safe in her arms, tucked against her smooth skin, close to her.

"Me too," he admitted into her neck, unable to put his fears into words. The one thing he feared most was self-destructing his relationship with Caroline. It almost already happened, but if he fell in love, he would be weak. When he felt weak he lashed out. Loving her might mean hurting her.

It had to be different this time. He had to let her in, to see this through. He had to try. She was worth it.

"Make love with me," he requested. Make up sex had a lot going for it, but it was still very emotional. Sex after thinking that might have been the final break between them was even better. It wouldn't be smooth sailing, but they were both committed to doing it. They had to trust each other.

He rolled her over and pulled off her clothes. Slipping his own boxers off, he slid down in bed until he could reach her center. He licked her, adding his fingers until she was ready for him. Moving up, he took his hardened cock and pushed inside. It was tight, but her body became accustomed to him within a few minutes. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer.

Gently he pushed in and out, needing to be one, needing to express himself without words. They never stopped kissing, her fingers keeping his head in place. Eventually, she was caught up in a gentle orgasm and he followed, staying inside of her until he couldn't any longer. Neither wanted to break the moment with words, but eventually they got up, put on some clothes, and went to the kitchen where they started the day again on an even plane.

"Here's my plan so far," she said as she sipped at her blood bag, resting her hip against the counter. He was happy that one of them had a plan. His plan was to not screw things up. "We need to start dealing with these things, like crossing them off a list to move forward. My mom will be a tough sell, but if I'm happy, she'll be happy. You just can't hurt my feelings." He rolled his eyes. That was all. Could he tell her she couldn't hurt his feelings or Elijah would get mad? "Elena is at least speaking to me about other subjects anyway. If I can tolerate Damon, she can tolerate you."

"Caroline." He was offended at the comparison.

"People need to see us, so when you visit me at school we'll have to be visible so they'll know it's real. You can't be a weird compartment of my life I hide from them or vice versa. That means more pictures. I'll put something together with our pictures to hang in my dorm room." He laughed at her plan involving crafts, but she ignored him. "I have no idea what to do about Stefan, but I'm working on it."

The other issues, school and New Orleans, were really related to the others with their differing values. If she changed schools to move to New Orleans, did that mean she was ok with the way he was trying to control the city and how he came into that control? If he left New Orleans, would he resent her forever for giving it up? Did leaving that particular city mean he'd suddenly see some value in human lives? Probably not. How could they compromise?

One issue at a time was all she could think about, especially when she only wanted to think about being with Klaus in the moment. Her eyes took him in with his jeans and white shirt, feet bare.

"If you want me to compel them all, I can," he offered, knowing it was the exact opposite of what she wanted.

"Oh, Romeo. You are so romantic," she snarked as she lightly slapped him on the butt when she threw away her empty blood bag. "What are we doing today?"

His kitchen was bright with sunshine, but she'd slept most of the day away. There wasn't much left to the day.

"Since it's romance you want, I will make you dinner." He could make a few things. A very few things.

She loved the idea. "Will you be cooking shirtless?" Priorities.

"Is there any other way?" he asked without missing a beat and she smiled.

He sauntered over until he was standing right in front of her, arms trapping her, giving her an intense look. "But to really go over the top, in a truly romantic gesture for the ages and I would know, I'll let you into my closet. I'll even let you organize it."

Her eyes grew huge. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," he said, nuzzling her neck, amused at how such a mundane task could give her such joy. He would plan something better for the next day.

She jumped on him, wrapping her arms and legs around him. "Best date ever?"

"Quite possibly," he said seriously before he kissed her and set her down.

She leaned back in his arms to get a good look at him. "Is it weird how much that turns me on?"

He grinned. "Another kink Miss Forbes? This needs to be explored further."

Picking her and tossing her over his shoulder, as she slapped his butt, he carried her back to bed.

In his bedroom where they replaced the sheets, he slowly stripped the striped shirt over her head. He knelt down behind her to unzip her skirt. She was wearing a bright red thong. His favorite. She looked over her shoulder at him and put her hand on his head. He leaned forward and kissed and nipped at her ass.

After her skirt was down around her feet, he slipped down her thong as slowly as he could. Spreading her cheeks, he reached his tongue out to tease her pussy and she leaned forward to get her balance on the bed. He ate at her until she was dripping wet. He stood up, picked her up, and put her face down on the bed. He stripped off his clothes as she watched. His hand went down to his hard cock.

"That's so hot, Klaus."

"You like this?" he said, working his hand up and down his thick length.

"Always. It's sexy. I love knowing that it's all mine."

He smirked and climbed on top of her. While she was flat on the bed, he put his cock against her pussy, got it wet, and pushed inside of her. They hadn't done it that way in a while and it felt good. She was so tight and he felt huge, sending sparks along her nerve endings. He put his hands on her ass and he watched as he sank inside of her again and again. Klaus couldn't look away.

"Bloody hot, Caroline. I just love this ass."

He leaned forward to continue fucking her until his arms were on either side of her, up on his elbows. She moved one leg up and to the side a little, moaning at how good it felt. She took his hand and sucked one of his fingers into her mouth and he groaned. "Caroline. My good girl who loves organizing things and getting fucked all the time."

He moved his wet fingers under her to her pussy and she came with a squeal.

They fucked all over the room doing it the earthy ways they loved together. Dirty sex just happened in New Orleans. On the bed. On the chair. Against the wall. On the floor.

Eventually they both came multiple times and collapsed back on his totally wrecked bed that they only just put together. Oh well.

"I really like when you jump on me," he said as their bodies cooled.

She wrinkled her nose and turned her head to see him. They wrecked the room, but she also wrecked him. "Do I do that a lot?"

He nodded. She did. He liked how comfortable she was with him, able to act without thinking. She knew he would catch her and she threw herself at him, literally. When they fought, she was yelling at him like he was yelling at her, getting right in his face. She wasn't afraid of him. His reputation was built on people fearing him, but she trusted him not to hurt her. That trust hadn't been rewarded in the past. She did flinch once, but it wasn't out of physical fear, it was him hitting a sore spot. She never cowered. Her back went up and she let him have it. He was a strong man and he needed a strong woman. He needed her.

She had her beliefs and would stand up for them. If she could face the most powerful man on the planet, she could face her friends. If she told him she wanted him, she did and she'd fight for it. It was as if it hit him all at once. She would fight for him.

She would fight for him.

She'd need his support and he thought her friends were leeches, but if she said she was in, she was in. He would trust her. He had to trust her.

He pulled her to him and hugged her tight.

"What's this for?" she asked, stroking his hair.

"You'll fight for me."

She smiled, nodded, and hugged him tightly back, "I will." She kissed him on the cheek and rolled back to his side.

"I really like that you don't snore," she said, running her finger along his stubbled jaw. The laugh bubbled out of him. It was at the complete opposite spectrum of what he was thinking about. He was thinking about finally giving in and trusting her and she was thinking about snoring.

He probably didn't snore because he was dead. Literally.

"It's true," she said as her fingers moved to his necklaces. "It's really, really interesting how I was able to sneak in here last night. I thought for sure once I stepped foot inside you were going to pounce."

"It is something." He didn't like it. He should be alert at all times when someone was in his home, especially in the midst of a war. Sneaking up on him usually was a death wish.

"I like it. I think it means your unconscious mind knows I'm not a threat. Underneath everything your brain trusts me already. See? Trust your brain. Do you think your wolf smells that it's me? Wait. Forget I just said that." She waved her hands in his face, not wanting to go down that road about what he could or could not smell of her.

He rolled his eyes.

"So you jumping on me and me not attacking you while I slept are related and actually I trust you?"

"Yup. Your heart just stops you from trusting me completely." Her fingers moved over his heart and the bird and feather tattoo.

"Huh." He wasn't sure about that, but it was a theory.

"Feed me, Klaus." She was hungry. Plus there was a closet waiting for her. He needed to think about what she'd said and she did too.

"I need the ingredients first." He couldn't whip up just anything.

She rolled her eyes as he kissed her cheek, got dressed, and was off like a shot. Supernatural grocery shopping. Fun.

She took a shower and came downstairs in a printed summer dress. He was out working the grill. She helped by getting out the dishes and wine. They ate outside and it was quite romantic. He found a candle somewhere and in the setting sun, it was a beautiful spot to spend time out in the small back yard.

For dinner he made grilled steak, grilled asparagus, and rice pilaf.

"Other than you wearing a shirt, this was really, really good. Thank you," she said when they were done, finishing her wine. His fingers played with hers on the table. The candlelight gave him sharper cheekbones, making him look more sinister and sexy.

"My pleasure, sweetheart."

Leaning forward, "Show me, Klaus," she whispered in her sultry voice, her foot rubbing up and down his leg.

"Oh, I'll show you alright," he said in the same way, playing with her. "It's big."

"Yes," she hissed. "Keep going."

"It's wide." His fingers ran up and down her forearm.

"Mmmmm. Oh yes."

"And it's all yours."

"Mine," she agreed and then she laughed and tugged him to see the big, wide closet that was all hers for the time being.

Once he brought her to it, she clapped in excitement. It was a wreck and there was nothing more fun than taking a hot mess and turning it into something great. He had nice clothes and a really nice closet so the bones were there, but it needed something. It needed her.

"Do I need to be here or can I go out?" They were low on blood bags and he needed some blood himself. Plus it wouldn't hurt to visit a witch he was trying to get on his side. The war didn't stop for his girlfriend's visit. He needed to be sure his presence still hovered over everything in New Orleans.

"You can go, but I will need you. How long will you be gone?"

"An hour. Two at the most."

She nodded and sent him off with a kiss.

While he was gone, she pulled everything off the hangers to see the structure of the closet better and put the clothes in piles organized by item.

"What happened?" he asked in shock when came back to see Caroline surrounded by huge piles of clothes in his walk-in closet. She was wearing panties and one of his Henleys now too, sitting on the floor. She was comfy. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. Not only were all the clothes that had been hanging down with her on the ground, but it looked like some of his drawers were empty too.

"Try this pile on." She gave him a pile of dress pants to start with. "If you don't wear it, leave it over there. Where are your trash bags?"

She was having a blast, bossing him around again. He ran down for some bags and tried on all the clothes, putting the ones he no longer wore in the trash bags.

When he was done trying them on, she sorted the keepers by item, season, and color.

"Seriously? They have holes in them." A pair of his jeans were so ratty she was shocked he would actually wear them in public. "I could bite your ass and not make a new hole."

He waggled his brows. "Why don't you try to be sure?"

She winked.

"I'll wear them to paint."

Klaus the fashion model was fun to watch, especially when he put on his suits, although she took away some of his ties while he wasn't looking. They were truly terrible.

"Should I bring these bags outside or will there be more?" he asked, pointing to four bags full of clothes.

"No. We'll give them away. Only the ratty ones get thrown out. The others get donated."

Klaus Mikaelson never donated a thing in his life unless you counted hybrid bites.

He left the clothes to be donated with a note for his cleaning lady to take care of. The rest were thrown away.

She had the hanging clothes up and sorted by season and color in the different sections. Dress pants and dress shirts were set up on the right side. Jeans, jackets, and casual wear were on the left side. It was organized and looked great to her. She should have thought to take a before picture. She kept him out of it until she was done though.

"Since I'm here literally cleaning out your closet, anything you want to tell me?" she asked as she sorted through all of his Henleys as she sat on the floor. The man had a hundred of them. Since the hanging sections were done, the drawers were next. She didn't bother with his shoes, but she would sort through his belts. Some were falling apart. He needed her. Poor guy.

He just gave her a look as she made piles of the colors.

"Do I have to pry everything out of you?" she huffed with a navy blue shirt in her hand.

"Evidently."

She sighed.

"Fine. Tell me something you don't want to, Klaus. Talk to me."

"I thought you wanted to forget my past."

She made a face. She did say that. She didn't mean she wanted to forget it, but she wanted to move past the history and see the man underneath it.

"You're a product of your years. It all matters as long as it doesn't handcuff your future. We don't have to talk about the past now. You can tell me the things I know you're hiding from me, here."

It was his turn to make a face.

"Marcel is telling tales, winning some vampires I thought I had back. Another betrayal. A new group is emerging who won't side with either of us."

She hummed, thinking. That new group might be the sane ones.

"Niklaus, is that you?"

"Who else would it be, Elijah?" he called down.

Caroline's eyes grew huge. She raced for the bedroom door and slammed it.

"I'm not dressed to meet him. Go and buy me some time. We'll get back to this," she pointed at him.

She literally pushed him out of the room and he loved it.

Rushing to put her dress back on, Caroline checked herself in the mirror. Elijah made her nervous. She'd been lucky enough to avoid running in to him earlier, but now was the time. She didn't know much about him except that he stuck by his brother and was trying to reconcile Klaus with Rebekah.

Coming down the stairs, she saw them both. One light and one dark.

Elijah spun around when he sensed her presence.

"Hello, Elijah," she said, noting his look of surprise.

She put her hand on her hip.

"Klaus, didn't you tell him I was here?"

Klaus grinned and swished the drink he'd poured himself. "Must have missed that." Whoops.

"It's been a long time," she said, holding out her hand that he took. "By the look on your face, I bet Klaus also forgot to tell you that we're together…as a couple."

Elijah's head tipped and he squinted at them both, looking from one to the other. He knew they were close and that Klaus' ominous mood the other day was due to her, but he wasn't sure he knew they were a couple. How could they be a couple if this was the first time he'd run into her? His lack of follow through on this issue had him at a disadvantage.

Klaus gave Caroline a huge smile and she couldn't resist returning it.

"Ok, well, I just wanted to come down and say hello. We're cleaning out and organizing his closet. I don't want to interrupt you." She headed back to work.

Elijah still couldn't say anything. Klaus left the house and Elijah followed, ending up in the front walkway.

Holding up his hand, Klaus said, "Caroline, sweetheart, they're filming a movie next door with that Ryan something or other you like."

Both men were silent, waiting to see if she'd come tearing through the door.

Elijah couldn't have been more shocked that Klaus would know who Ryan "Something or other" was or that he would know to even ask it to get Caroline out of the house if she could hear them. He was watching movies with her?

Klaus figured the air conditioning was blowing enough and she was far enough away not to be able to hear them.

"Alright, Elijah, what is it?" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked around. The neighborhood was quiet.

"Forgive me, brother, but you're in a relationship with Miss Forbes?"

"I told you we've become close. You knew I'd been in Mystic Falls."

"I thought maybe it was friendship, but I was clearly wrong. At the end of all this, she's going to end up being the one hurt or killed. If you care for her, let her go."

Elijah couldn't believe it.

"This time is different, brother."

Klaus was calm while Elijah was ruffled. It satisfied Klaus.

Elijah didn't know if that was true and walked back inside. Klaus would only tell him what he wanted to. Maybe she was different. He doubted it.

"Miss Forbes, can we talk?"

Caroline looked up from her project. The belts were picked through. All the Henleys were organized and if Klaus had more than five in a color she put them in the donation pile. She was putting his few sweaters in the bottom drawers. All that was left were his socks and underwear. Then she'd be done and put away the things she'd brought to fill up her own drawer.

She brushed herself off and got up. "Sure."

Following Elijah, not seeing Klaus, she was surprised when he led her through the house and out to his car. He held the door open. It was dark outside and crickets were chirping. She was expecting a talk in the living room or maybe in the back yard. She was nervous, but decided these Original brothers lived off fear and it was time to be firm.

"How well do you know my brother?" he asked as he backed out of the driveway and drove them off.

"Every time I come here someone asks me that. Let me see." She started to tick points off on her fingers. "He stabbed me with a coat rack and bit me. He had my ex-boyfriend, who he had under a convenient sire bond, bite me. He killed Elena's aunt, almost killed Elena. He killed my ex-boyfriend's mother. Oh and slaughtered his hybrids around Christmas. I can go on." She paused and she could see Elijah's features hardening at the list of his brother's transgressions. "He also saved my life both times with the bites. He saved my life a few other times even though I was tangentially involved in plots to kill and desiccate him. He came to me to save his life when he thought he'd been stabbed by the white oak stake. Silas, the warlock, came to him in my form. He doesn't know this, but Silas came to me in his. He's smart, strong, talented, and he makes me laugh. I know him very well."

She didn't tell Elijah about the dreams she'd had of Klaus for over a year, the fact that he was the best lover she'd ever had, or that he was obsessed with her ass. Some things a woman just had to keep from her boyfriend's brother, she thought with a smirk, not letting him get to her.

"Yet you don't fear him."

"No. If anything, I'm afraid he'll break my heart or lash out against someone else because he's mad at me. I'm working on that second one since we talked about it and he's not a child. He's powerful and dangerous, but no, I don't fear him."

"Do you love him?" He couldn't believe he could even ask that question to someone of Klaus. This other person had become an important part of Klaus' life and he didn't know it.

"That's none of your business." She'd been hoping that Elijah wouldn't be another obstacle, but it looked like he might be.

He didn't like her non-answer. She looked at him, his profile dark as they passed under streetlights.

"What do your friends think of this relationship?"

"They all hate it."

"Yet, you're here and you're together. If you care about him, he'll hurt you."

"That's right. I'm here," she said with a smile. "Your brother can be a monster. He knows it. There's also an amazing person who has lost his way. He's going to find it and I'll be here. He sees me in a way no one else does. I do the same for him."

She was ready to change up the interrogation, although he hadn't asked many questions.

"Don't you want Klaus to be happy?"

"Is he?"

"Yes." She was confident. "It would be nice if you supported us. I'm not afraid and I make him happy. That's what's important. How's Rebekah?"

His head swiveled sharply.

"Does he talk about her?" His voice was sharp.

"Unfortunately not much, but he misses her."

"You know this? Our family business?"

She shrugged. "I want what's best for Klaus and I think that's with Rebekah in his life, although those two seriously need to get it together. They have the weirdest love-hate thing going on and she hates me too."

She had enough of her own issues, but if she could get Elijah's help to help Klaus she'd appreciate it.

"If it was anyone but Klaus I would say that we could get them in the same place and force them to work things out, but I'm not sure that's a good idea. Maybe?"

"If you would talk to Klaus about Rebekah coming back, I'd forever be in your debt." He wasn't sure where this was going or why she was using "we" as if they were a team, but if he could finally get his brother and sister speaking again he'd do anything.

"I'll do my best." She looked at him. "Can we go back now?" It was late. He was stern and she wanted to see her boyfriend, not his brother.

Elijah didn't speak, but they did turn around and he brought her back to the house. It was silent and awkward.

"Goodnight, Elijah."

"Goodnight, Miss Forbes."

"Call me Caroline, please."

She sped up to Klaus' bedroom after talking to Elijah, leaning against the closed door once she was inside.

Klaus was there, sitting in his jeans on the bed, playing with his phone.

She hadn't finished working on the closet, but she was tired and would save it for another day. She flopped down next to him.

"Let me guess. He warned you away from me. Did he also ask about Rebekah?"

"Yup, although I told him I would talk to you about Rebekah."

He tossed his head to the side, unwilling to discuss it.

"I'm tired though. Maybe tomorrow?"

He kept making a face, but sighed, "Maybe tomorrow." Maybe not.

She got up to wash her face and brush her teeth. He undressed and did the same. He flicked off the light and they went to sleep. Finally getting a good night's sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10.

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

Caroline woke in the best way she could imagine. The first thing she felt was Klaus' tongue on her pussy. She was halfway to an orgasm before she knew it. Looking down, he was covered by the sheets. She closed her eyes and pictured her insatiable, gorgeous lover.

When Klaus felt her wake up and move a little more, he pushed her smooth thighs up towards her chest and kept her open to continue working at her clit and digging into her grasping hole.

She put her arm against her mouth, stifling her moans and whimpers as she writhed around, losing her mind. He focused on her swollen clit and it was too much.

Coming explosively, all the tension that he helped build up with his teasing left her in a rush. She dropped her arm from her mouth and panted.

Pulling the sheet back over his head, Klaus gave her a weird look as she smiled down on him, running her fingers through his hair.

"I know you came, but why were you so quiet?" He knew her body as well as his own already and she was never that quiet. He loved the noises she made, turning him on even more. She relished the pleasure he gave her and it was refreshing.

She gave him a look. "I don't want your brother to hear me."

He grinned and kissed her leg near his head.

Diving back down, using his fingers inside of her, he worked her up towards another orgasm. Once was never enough for Caroline. "I want to hear you."

"Klaus," she whispered, trying to scold him, eyes fluttering closed.

Keeping his fingers inside of her, he moved up her body so he could whisper in her ear.

"You haven't told me to stop. If you say 'stop,' I will. Another undiscovered turn on? My, my Miss Forbes. Perhaps a bit of an exhibitionist?" His fingers were moving quickly, fucking her furiously and she was on the edge again. "Do you want an audience, Caroline? Do you want someone to walk in on us? To see me fucking you? See how dirty you like it? Let me hear you, Caroline." He licked and sucked on her neck.

She knew she was going to come and she wouldn't be able to hold back. She was so open with Klaus when it came to sex and didn't want that to change. She loved being loud with him. She loved the seduction of his words.

Her breathing got louder and he could feel her pulsing around him. Her arms wrapped around him tightly, gripping his back and pulling his face further into her neck.

"That's it. I know how to make you scream."

His other hand slipped under her body and worked it's way towards her ass. Him just insinuating something would happen had her on the edge of a mind-numbing climax.

With his fingers inside of her, his thumb circling her clit, one finger from his other hand pressing against the bud of her ass, and his words encouraging her, she screamed his name in pleasure, letting it all out. Her body contorted in endless spasms. He moved over her, spread her legs, and pushed inside. It felt amazing. Her eyes rolled back and he groaned at the sensation.

"The rooms are spelled. When the door is closed, no one can hear inside. Tell me what you want, Caroline."

In that case, "Fuck me, Klaus. Fuck me. Fuck me the way I like it." She got louder and louder.

He fucked her hard, fast, and deep. She came again, moaning and whimpering as she wished. It's as if once she knew she couldn't be overheard, she had to speak. "You're so big, Klaus. You fuck me so good."

He pulled her legs from around his hips up onto his shoulders. She felt even tighter that way, gripping him. "That's it, Caroline. I'll fuck you like you need it. I'll take care of you."

After she came again like a freight train, she pushed him off her, positioning him so he was sitting up against the headboard. She licked along the length of his big cock that had just been inside of her, tasting them both. He groaned, unable to take it much longer.

"I didn't want Elijah to hear you crying out my name." She winked and lowered herself on him. Sitting up and down on him, using her knees for leverage, she got friction in front. Her breasts were pressed between them as they worked hard to pleasure each other and get pleasure for themselves.

"He would have too," Klaus agreed and they kissed. "So sexy, Caroline. So good. So tight and wet. Fuck me."

"I am." She worked harder and her clit brushed his pubic bone as he pulled her closer to him over and over. His arms helped lift her hips up and down his length. "I'm going to come."

"All over me," he agreed, unable to hold back much longer. Her pussy was gripping him so tightly and she'd come around him too many times to not come himself.

She climaxed and he followed her, both of them calling the other's name. He filled her completely. That's how they were in bed together most of the time, loud, dirty, and it was good.

"Good morning, Klaus," she barely got out, arms wrapped around him, chest still heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

He pressed kisses to her breasts, leaning down to suck each nipple into his mouth quickly. "Good morning, Caroline," he said with a grin.

Gently she got up and sat next to him, brushing her hair from her face, still breathing hard. "That was amazing. We are still so good at that."

After cuddling and relaxing for a while, fingers tracing his tattoo, she asked him a question. "What are we doing today, Romeo?"

"Do you want to go to an art museum? Tulane has a small one."

"Sure." She wanted to know more about his interests.

"Then I have something planned for later."

Something about the twinkle in his eye and the sly way he said it had her on guard. "Why am I already nervous?"

He merely shrugged and gave her his wolf smile.

She tossed her pillow at him which led to more fun under the covers.

Caroline jumped in the shower and he joined her. Having him wash her hair felt like heaven. He was mesmerized as she shaved her legs. Another intimacy they shared. The shower took longer than necessary, but it was fun.

After a quick breakfast, including some blood, they went to the art museum. He told her the history of the pieces, the time period they reflected, as well as about the art with his critical eye. He nonchalantly showed her around the university campus located right in New Orleans. She knew what he was doing, but since she did consider it, transferring schools, it made sense to see it in person. The campus wasn't full with the semester not yet starting, but it was really beautiful. She'd admit it was a lot nicer than Whitmore. She'd have to do research into the drama department.

Lunch near campus followed and they drove back to his home. "Change into shorts and sneakers. Put your hair up."

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing?"

"No."

That was it. No.

She squinted up at him the entire walk from the car into the house. He was asking her to trust him and she would. For now. He wanted to trust her and she'd have to lead and show that she could trust him too.

Even if it drove her crazy.

Changing into shorts and cute v-neck T-shirt, she put her hair back into a braid. She was ready as soon as her laces were tied.

He appreciated her restraint from asking him a thousand questions when they were in his SUV. He drove them to the middle of rural Louisiana. It was all very lush and green.

"Close your eyes."

"Seriously?" She really thought that was too much. She couldn't not ask questions and keep her eyes closed. Something had to give, but she did close her eyes, covering them with her hands.

"Is it an elephant ride? Is it a massage? Are we riding horses again? Are you going to turn into your wolf?"

Control freaks needed control.

Within five minutes they pulled to a stop.

"Can I look now?" Her fingers started to spread, dying to peek.

"Ten seconds."

He opened her door.

"Ok," he said, holding her hand.

It looked like an open field with an industrial-looking building to her left. There were a few cars in the lot around them, but she still didn't know what they were doing. There were no signs she could see.

Then she heard a noise that got closer and closer.

A small plane landed on a runway she didn't initially see off to their right, coming to a smooth halt.

"Are we going to fly a plane?"

"No, sweetheart. We're going to jump out of one."

What?

She laughed. "No. No way. Planes are for people to sit on and use to go places, not leap out of for no good reason." She kept laughing and stopped when he didn't laugh.

He smirked, expecting her reaction.

"Caroline. You are a vampire. This is nothing to fear. Do you think I'd bring you someplace where you would get hurt?"

She started to gesture.

"What if a gust of wind blows my parachute and I get caught in a tree that stakes me? What if a bird pecks a hole in the parachute?"

"It won't happen. I swear. Show me the fearless kick-ass vampire."

Most goody-goody humans didn't go sky-diving. Human Caroline never would have considered it. Her kick-ass vampire side was sightly interested though. Why not let loose and give it a try? It would be a big gesture to herself, especially the vampire part she kept on a tight leash, and to him.

She bit her lip.

"I would be strapped to someone, right?"

Klaus knew he had her then and squeezed her hand.

"Me. We get a quick lesson so you know what's happening."

She nodded. That was good. Answers were good.

"I'll compel them to let us go together…unless you want one of the humans."

"No." Caroline stopped him quickly. "I trust you."

Klaus would do almost anything, maybe everything, for her, including keeping her safe. She didn't doubt that.

"You have done this before, right?" She hope he didn't have illusions of grandeur about being an expert when he wasn't. It was a distinct possibility.

"Yes."

As they were talking, a van pulled up with people who had just jumped. They were all high on adrenaline. Caroline didn't see any freakishly broken bones or other horrific injuries. She looked of course. Instead she saw a group of smiling and laughing people.

"I cannot believe I'm agreeing to this," she muttered. "Let's go skydiving, Klaus."

There was the risk taker he knew was in there. The approval shone in his eyes and he kissed her. She was trusting him and letting him show her something new, expanding her limits. She was amazing.

Caroline signed her life away and they watched a video. She would literally have very little to do, but she paid attention, especially to the landing part.

Before she knew it, she had the harness and plain overalls on. Klaus did too. He did his compulsion, explaining he was an expert jump master and they got in the small gray plane. They were the only ones there for that particular time. Caroline was glad. It mean less witnesses if she totally melted down.

"Please don't show off," she requested when they were attached together. She was trying to stay in control.

"Next time?" he asked and despite her anxiety, she laughed. "I promise you'll be fine."

She nodded and took a deep breath.

They made their way to the door. She was attached to Klaus' front.

Caroline had been avoiding looking out the window, staring straight ahead or at her hands.

The door was opened at 10,000 feet and they waddled to the edge. Her eyes became huge when she looked down with the wind whipping at them, making her eyes water. No one should be doing this for fun. It wasn't fun. It was terrifying.

Klaus stepped up and she went into her pose where he would be the one pushing off.

The worker started the countdown.

3… What was she doing?

2… Her mom was going to kill her.

1… OH. MY…

Klaus pushed off and they were falling from a perfectly good plane.

Caroline screamed and screamed. Klaus released the small, minor parachute perfectly. They were going 120 miles per hour. Klaus did as promised and kept it simple. They were facing down as they fell from the sky.

Once she took a breath and realized she was doing it, she calmed some, watching the green and brown below turn into a quilt of yards, woods, and fields. It was still scary, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

He deployed the main parachute, red and black, and they were jolted up and back, but then she calmed more. That worry, that the parachute wouldn't open, was gone. Caroline took the steering controls for a second while he adjusted their harnesses, just like they learned to do. Klaus took the controls back and that's when she started to enjoy herself, floating down as the ground got closer and closer. It didn't last long, but it was beautiful.

"Feet up," he yelled when it was time. Her legs went perpendicular and like the expert he claimed to be, he landed them perfectly on the landing spot with no issues.

Her heart was beating a million miles an hour and her legs felt like jelly, but she also felt like a million dollars and she was alive. Sort of. She never felt so alive. Her insides were jittery with adrenaline.

He unhooked them and she kissed him.

"That was a-maz-ing." Her cheeks were flushed and she kissed him again and again.

He kissed her for doing it and coming out like a pro.

He wrapped up the parachute and the guy from the van waiting for them helped.

"How long did that take?" she asked, unable to get the smile off her face.

"About ten minutes."

"That's it? It felt like a thousand."

Once their harnesses and gear were off, they got in the van. Caroline practically sat in his lap in her excitement. She didn't stop smiling or telling him how great it was and what she saw. His little adrenaline junkie. They took a photo together of course.

Once back at their car where the lot was empty, she jumped on him and he backed up so he was resting against the SUV.

"I loved it. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

He was thrilled and beamed at her. She kissed his dimples. "That was amazing. You were amazing, Caroline."

"Only because you were with me."

That made him feel really good. The jump was awesome and being able to go with her was better.

He kissed her again and let her drop down to the ground. She clapped and got in the car. Once the high started to wear off, she got tired. It was exhausting to get so worked up and let it all go.

"Dinner?" he asked.

"Dinner," she agreed. She was tired, but she was always hungry.

Thai food near Klaus' home followed. Crisp white wine and pad thai hit the spot. He told her of other times he'd gone skydiving. She still thought he was crazy, but he was fearless when it came to physical things.

"Would you go again?" He finished his own glass of wine.

"Not tomorrow, but yes, again," she agreed. What other things wasn't she doing because she was afraid? She'd have to think about it.

It wasn't that he loved skydiving in particular, but he wanted her to stretch her limits. She could do more and be more. He could do anything and so could she.

Once they'd showered the hot day away, they climbed into bed. Elijah was out. They made love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The following morning, Saturday, they went down for breakfast. He opened the fridge and held the blood bag in his hand. He picked her up with the other and put her on the counter.

Holding the blood out of reach, "If you try to drink from me again…" She made a face. "…I'll agree to talk about something I don't want to. If not, that's ok too. We'll try again some other time."

She was intrigued. Klaus loved making deals and maybe she could work with this. She didn't want the 'drinking from the vein thing' to hang over her head. She wanted to succeed at it in case she needed to. "With actual words? For more than a minute?"

"Yes."

"You're on. Should we do the same thing as last time?"

"Drink." He gave her the blood bag. If she wasn't hungry, maybe she could get the hang of it faster. She drank and he explained, settling himself between her legs so he was in position. "I'll count, but this time I'll keep counting until you stop."

"What if it's too long?" She looked down and put her empty blood bag aside. He had to help her stop last time.

"If it's too long, I'll stop you. The point is to be aware of your surroundings and getting past the rush. It's dangerous to get too lost, so focus as soon as you can." He didn't want her to get too distracted that she wasn't aware of any dangers that could be lurking if she had to drink from someone in public.

She took a deep breath and focused. Taking his head in her hands, she tipped it to the side. As before, she kissed the spot before her vampire features came out and her fangs sank into his skin. Like before, the blood hit her tongue and she was lost.

Compared to the blood she just drank, it was like going from tofu to cheesecake. He was so delicious.

Klaus began to count, feeling as intimately tied to her as any of the times they made love. His blood was fueling her. The pinch of her fangs was inconsequential.

15…16…17

He got louder as he counted, tapping his fingers on her hips every time too.

22…23…24

Klaus heard something and Elijah whipped open the door, smelling blood. To say Elijah was shocked would be an understatement. Never had he seen such a thing as his brother offering his blood straight from the vein. Miss Forbes, Caroline, was not merely close or his brother's girlfriend. She was so much more. Something he hadn't seen in a thousand years. She was in his brother's heart.

Klaus' now yellow eyes met his, still counting, and Elijah left, not wanting to disturb the clearly intimate moment, needing to make sense of things.

36…37…38

Caroline lifted her head. 38 was the only number she heard. She used her fingers to clean up the drops of blood from her mouth and licked the fang marks on his neck. If she didn't have to stop and it wouldn't hurt him, she never would.

Finally looking up as her features were dissipating, she made a disappointed face.

"You stopped yourself," he said before she could.

"That would have killed a human though," she argued. "Plus I was already full."

"Maybe, but I'm teaching you and I'm not a human. We'll try again."

Reluctantly she nodded. She wasn't as bad as last time, but she was still unsettled. Making a mistake could kill someone. She hated that.

"Do you want to run?" he asked quietly, expecting it.

"Yes…or…," she whispered, putting her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist, feeling energized by all the blood, especially Klaus' blood still lingering in her mouth.

"Or?" His attention was certainly caught when she said it in that tone.

She whispered quickly against his lips. "We could have sex on your dining room table like we used to."

Before she finish speaking, he whooshed them to the dining room, closing the doors securely although he was sure Elijah had left.

They had sex as dirty and as energetic as they ever had.

"That was amazing," she said as she wiped the sweat off her brow, laid out across the dark wood table, fingers running through the sweat on her collarbone. What was it about this house that brought out the sex freak in her? "I did a lot of stretching just then, but I miss running with you. Can we do it now?"

He was slumped over in one of the chairs, head on his arms, and she smiled to see how much she'd taken from him. The poor guy was worn out by her. It made her feel amazing.

Klaus felt amazing too, but spent. He didn't want to move and was quiet until she got up and sat in his lap, moving his limbs to get into position. "I have several fantasies involving watching you run and then catching you," he admitted, cupping her ass in his hands, squeezing.

She winked, sure that it was his inner wolf that like that so much. They got dressed and went for a run.

Klaus stopped her at one point in the park which wasn't crowded due to the heat of the day. As she watched, he compelled and then drank from a guy out for a power walk. Klaus did it with ease. The guy was slightly paler afterwards, but he walked off fine. They went back to running. She wasn't sure how she felt about him adding a supernatural element to her human sport, but she did drink from him and blood was how they lived.

They ran and they raced. He ogled her ass, pretending to tie his shoe laces over and over. She did the same to him, pretending to have a cramp in her leg. He won the races, but she had fun and made him earn it.

Another shower and fun followed.

"Can you stay until tomorrow?" he asked as they got dressed.

Caroline considered it. Hiding out in New Orleans wasn't an option, but if she left in the morning, she'd still have time to get home, prepped, and moved in.

"I'll have to leave early."

He gave her a big smile and she knew it was the right decision. Plus her phone was silent. No one was calling her back home, other than her mom checking in.

They had a light lunch and went up to his room. Caroline wanted to finish his closet project.

Pulling out of all his underwear and socks, what could be more girlfriend-like than that, she matched and threw away as he watched.

"I have a gift for you," he remembered. He left and came back with a medium-sized painting he held facing away from her.

She stood up.

"Really?"

He spun it around for her to see.

"I love it."

She looked up and he could see the truth of her words in her eyes. She got closer to touch the frame and get an even better look.

It was a beautiful painting of his home in New Orleans, but instead of his front lawn, he added a lake and the reflection in the water was of his home in Mystic Falls. Two halves. One whole.

"I love it," she said again. "The future and the past. The hybrid and the human. It's so beautiful and you are so talented. Thank you, Klaus."

Her appreciation of the art and her correct interpretation of what it meant hit him in the chest. She saw so much.

Klaus put it down for her to take with her and she kissed him in thanks. She then squatted in front of it for long moments so she could study it. She ran her fingers along his signature before standing back up.

Leading him to his bed, Caroline sat him down and she worked to finish her organizational task.

"Time to talk, Klaus."

He sighed.

"Rebekah or New Orleans. Your choice," she pointed with some of his socks in her hand.

"If I bring up New Orleans you get a pinched look on your face."

"I have a lot of thoughts on the subject, but it's your turn to talk."

Klaus sighed again and flopped back on the bed. So dramatic.

"I don't like this part of being in a relationship," he huffed.

She rolled her eyes. "You don't like talking to me? Sharing your burdens?"

"No," he pouted, all cranky now.

She laughed and threw some socks at him.

"That's not true. You love talking and you love talking to me. Talking about you not liking to talk, which is crazy, doesn't count. You promised. Elijah wants you to talk about Rebekah, which I agreed to bring up, but I am curious about what you're hiding from me here. Either one."

He was quiet.

"Klaus, please. We have to talk about these things. We can't get closer when they're in the way. Secrets don't make friends."

He rolled his eyes, but did speak quietly, looking up at the ceiling. "Rebekah is living in Los Angeles. She's taken up with some aspiring actor."

Caroline smiled. It sounded like the Original sister. She bet he was handsome. Rebekah had a great eye.

"Elijah has been to visit her. I think he wants to trick us into getting into a spelled room together until we kiss and make up."

She looked up, alarmed, but tried to play it off. "So I shouldn't have suggested just that to him?" she asked hopefully.

He sat up and glared. "No, Caroline. This isn't some melodramatic soap opera or television movie where that actually works."

Figures he'd see right through it before it got off the ground. "What do you want from her?"

"To beg for my forgiveness," he said coldly.

Caroline got up to sit next to him. "She's not going to beg. Mikaelsons order if anything. They don't beg. You wouldn't want her to beg anyone for anything because you love her. Does it bother you that it sounds like she's ok without you?"

He got up to pace and wing his arms about with each word. "She needs me."

"To be her brother? Yes. To order her around? No."

"Whose side are you on?" He glared.

"The side that gets you and your sister talking again. That's your side."

He was still peeved. How could Rebekah just be fine? Did she wonder what he was doing? Why didn't she come back?

Caroline watched him pace and get worked up. The afternoon sun poured through the windows, catching him in pools of light as he walked. He was so beautiful. She wanted to help him.

"If she apologized and 'didn't beg for mercy'…" She did the air quotes. "…would you allow her to come back?"

Klaus considered it for a long time and she held her breath. "Yes."

That was huge.

"And talk to her as your sister? The one you love?"

"I would…try," he said miserably.

That was good. A good start. "What if she decided not to come back?"

"Then she shouldn't apologize," he snapped.

"I'm not sure she will." He glared at her again and she didn't flinch. "I don't think you can go back to how it was, Klaus."

She put her hand out to him and he sat, clearly uncomfortable. She put her head on his shoulder, interlocking their fingers. "If you stopped trying to control her life, I think both of you would be happier. It would be nice if she knew about us, right? That you're happy." She looked up at him. "Are you happy? Honestly?"

She wanted to know the truth, especially after her conversation with Elijah.

"Yes, I'm happy."

He was. Things weren't perfect, but there was a new joy in his life that hadn't been there before. If he could have Rebekah back too…

"You probably have to apologize to her too and find a new way," Caroline tried. "It will be hard, but you're the strongest person I've ever met. You can do it and if you want my help, I'm offering it."

"What about New Orleans?"

"What about it?"

"If I needed your help here, would you offer it then too?"

Great question.

"Do you need it?"

Klaus just looked at her as she bit her lip.

"I don't understand everything that's happening here and I have a lot of reservations." She squeezed his hand tighter when she saw his expression change. "If you want to be a leader to make this city great and not be a tyrant or dictator looking for sycophants to exert control over, then yes. Yes, I'll help you lead. That's the person you can be. You know it, Klaus. At some point I'm going to need to know which one of those you want to be though."

He knew what she wanted, but he needed to figure out what he wanted and why he wanted it. All he could see were the things he craved, Caroline and New Orleans. He knew what he wanted from her; love, security, and acceptance. What did he want from New Orleans other than to possess it?

"Are you giving me an ultimatum? You or New Orleans?" His words were soft. Both could see the confrontation coming.

"No. I'm telling you the truth about what I will accept. I can't come in second place." Not after what she went through with Tyler. "I don't want to be the only thing in your life, Klaus. Honestly, but I can't go through that again."

Klaus knew what it was like to not be wanted, to feel unappreciated or unnoticed. That vulnerability and weakness he turned into rage and domination. He demanded respect and fear.

He saw how she was overlooked with Tyler and her friends. He understood her, but it wasn't easy. He wanted all of it. He wanted everything.

She squeezed his arm and got up to put the last items away. She then led him to his new closet. She'd had to get his clothes for him that morning since he said he couldn't find anything.

"Come look at your new closet."

She pointed everything out, where things were, and why, giving him too many details really, but she was in her comfort zone.

"You have so much room now."

"Because you threw everything away." He tried to be present and to not think about all the things she had just said until he had more time. Both in his life and his closet, Caroline came in and changed everything.

"You're welcome."

"Thank you?"

She laughed, breaking the tension a little. "Thank you for letting me do it. Although, I didn't see the pink shorts you bought."

"A true mystery." He smirked at her. "Do you feel like a run?" he asked. "I feel like a run."

"We already ran today, but sure let's go again."

She shared running with him and she loved that he used it the same way she did, as a release.

It was a quick run with more whooshing than anything, enough to get their minds off of things they would soon need to face. Later on they got dressed up for dinner out in the French Quarter. Caroline put on a tight black dress. Klaus wore some dark jeans and a black Henley. They made an appearance in the Quarter, not getting into any trouble, but strutting their way around looking like the gorgeous couple they were. They turned heads everywhere they went, but they only had eyes for each other.

After their leisurely dinner and drinks, they changed for bed and watched a movie together in his bedroom.

She yawned and snuggled into the cool sheets. Her lids were heavy and she knew she had to get up early the next day.

"I want to sleep. I also want an orgasm."

He chuckled and looked down at her. "When you decide, let me know."

She pat his leg and when he looked down again she was asleep.

Looking back, he was in a real relationship with a girlfriend. They talked about serious subjects. They fought. They laughed. They made love. They fucked. They ate together. They slept together. They shared things. He saw her without makeup. She saw him when he was vulnerable. She fell asleep on him. He fell asleep on her. It was real. Supernatural highs and human lows, with so much in between.

Sunday morning, she rolled and reached for her phone to see the time. It was early. "Klaus," she whispered as she rolled back towards him.

He woke up immediately, already on alert.

"I need to get on the road," she reminded him.

He nodded sleepily, but instead of getting up, he got on top of her and gave her that orgasm she wanted the night before, plus he wanted to be with her one more time too before she left.

Caroline got up and used the bathroom, getting dressed for her long drive in some capris and sleeveless top.

Klaus used the bathroom while she packed up the few items scattered near his bed that she was taking back with her.

"You forgot some things in here," he called out the door to her, eyeing her toothbrush and toiletries spread over the vanity.

She walked to the doorway. "I thought I could leave them here, along with the clothes in the drawer and running stuff."

Their eyes met in the mirror. He smiled and she did too.

As they made their way through the room after he put on some green boxers and a white T-shirt, he picked up her bag and the painting, bringing them downstairs.

"Have some blood before you go."

She took a few minutes to have a blood bag and quick breakfast as he watched.

"Where's your fruit, Hades?"

He grinned and found a banana for her, something his housekeeper provided. He wished he could give her some fruit that would always have her coming back to him like mythical Hades.

Walking to her car, she got emotional, flashing back to the last time she left that way, driving back to Mystic Falls when they agreed to start this relationship. He put her mostly empty tote bag on the passenger seat and the painting in the back seat.

She stood in front of him and played with his necklaces. His hands played in her hair, smoothing it over her shoulders. Neither knew what to say.

"Hold onto this for me until I take it back," he said, slipping a necklace over his head and onto her.

"If we're apart, we need to be strong. We need to communicate better than we have been."

He agreed.

"Your friends are important to you, for better for worse, mostly worse to be honest. Don't apologize for me, Caroline. Their opinions only matter if they hurt you or come between us."

"I don't want to talk about them anymore. We're good. I feel good about us. This. So, I'm going to go back to school and kick-ass, ok?" The tears started to fill her eyes.

"Ok," he smiled. "I'm proud of you. I'm going to kick ass here. Marcel's in particular, but," and she looked up, "I will think about everything you said. You have me, Caroline, and I know now how strong those bonds are. No matter what, I'll come for you." His thumb brushed away a tear.

She smiled and cried, nodding. She needed that. He was with her. Even when he was in Louisiana and she was in Virginia. He was with her and she hoped that meant that a misunderstanding wouldn't tear them apart. They were stronger than that.

Caroline also needed to know why he was doing what he was doing and that he wasn't just jealous of the toy that had been taken from him by someone else. He was better than that. He needed to figure that out.

"You always have me if you need me too, Klaus."

"I'll be back in Mystic Falls in two weeks," he reminded her. "Drive carefully."

"I'm already counting down." Her smile was sad and she felt like she was going to burst into tears as a few more slid down her pale cheeks. She quickly brushed them away and gave him a smile. She was trying to keep it together.

His mouth came down on hers and she put all her emotions into it, saying everything her words couldn't.

"Be good, Klaus," she said, trying to stay composed. "I'll call you when I stop for gas. I need you to drive me crazy on the phone more often. Be safe too, I worry about you. You mean so much to me."

He beamed, reassured despite sending back to the lion's den, and on that note she kissed him again and got in the car. Driving away, she watched him get smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror. No one else was stirring so early on a Sunday morning.

Caroline was picking up the pieces of her life. The biggest piece, Klaus, was back in place stronger than ever. How did it get that way? How did Klaus become such a big part of her life? It was as if she finally let go in Baltimore and he was creeping in to her heart more and more every day. With a new confident attitude, Whitmore and Mystic Falls weren't ready for her.

He set her a picture text of them after their skydiving adventure.

_You can do anything-Klaus _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hey Guest reviewer, I see your point completely. I don't think the way Caroline told him to get over his self-loathing or paranoia by "faking it until he makes it" or calling him out on it was good advice at all to anyone, least of all him. (Like she'd want him to be an arrogant douche all the time? No.) I think she was starting to panic and said it to change the way the conversation was going, to get through to him and throw him off before he was completely closed off and broke up with her. (I've positioned her as the reasonable, experienced one, but she isn't always right.)

While Klaus could have shut down completely, the opportunity and possibility to be with her, plus all the reassurances she gave him right after that were enough to keep him from spiraling and listen. She's challenging him in every relationship he has, plus he's finally getting little doses of the happiness that has always eluded him. The only way to get it, get her love, is to trust her. It won't be easy for either of them and you're right, he doesn't know what it means. Thanks for the thoughtful comment!


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11.

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

After a very emotional, but necessary weekend with Klaus, Caroline refocused herself when she was back in Mystic Falls. As promised, she did her craft picture project, which ironically she took a picture of and sent to Klaus, very proud of how it came out. He also drove her crazy on the phone, just like she wanted.

Her mom and school were top priorities while she was there. Her books were in and she bought the rest at the school store along with any supplies she needed.

"What are you doing?" she asked Klaus on the phone.

"Just thinking about you," he replied quickly, walking out of the voodoo shop.

"Smooth, Romeo. Real smooth. I know I can't be there for your birthday, but it's only a few weeks away. What can I get for you?"

"All I want is you."

Rolling her eyes, "You're not making this easy, but I will get you something you will love. I have to run, my mom's here for dinner. Talk to you later, Klaus."

"Bye, Caroline."

She put the phone down with a sly grin. She'd been carefully masterminding a gift for Klaus that would blow his mind. Really she deserved an award for the awesome ideas she had. Caroline worked hard to get everything together and to keep him off the trail. She only had a few weeks to make it happen, but she was determined. Klaus hadn't gotten the full 'Caroline Forbes is my girlfriend and she's amazing' treatment yet on his birthday or around the holidays.

Caroline went clothes shopping too before she went back to school. It was important to her to look good. It made her feel good inside. After finishing her own shopping, her eyes locked on a men's shirt she thought would look great on Klaus. It would bring out the blue in his pretty eyes. She bought it with a smile and mailed it with a note that she was thinking of him.

They spoke on the phone every day with texts throughout the day. She continued her baking campaign on the boarding house until she moved into the dorm room. The only person who seemed to enjoy it was Damon, which meant it wasn't really working. Elena was talking to her still, but every time she brought up Klaus' name, which wasn't often, it was frigid between them and it was hard to get back to whatever their new normal was. Stefan stayed absent. Matt was Matt.

Like she did the year before when dreams of Klaus were haunting her, she put her head down and focused on school when classes began. She also did research on what it would mean to transfer schools at that point. She looked into Tulane University. They had a Theatre and Dance Department she researched.

The first half week of school went by quickly and she set up a detailed study schedule. She continued her running and the school offered a self-defense class for women she was enrolled in. Klaus even sent her a running playlist. It didn't include any jazz which she appreciated.

She'd catch herself staring at his necklace she hung on the post of her bed, or at the painting which was too beautiful for the dorm room, or on her picture collage of them together. They comforted her, that there was a piece of him with her, that someone out there was thinking of her.

Finally, it was Friday of her second week of school and Klaus was coming. Finally. Finally.

Placing the sand dollar necklace he bought her at the beach around her neck, she looked in the mirror and smoothed out her straightened hair. Bright blue eyes looked back at her. Her makeup was minimal as usual, but some extra mascara and shiny pink lip gloss had her looking good. She knew it and the few admiring glances she got in the dorm just proved it.

Her neighbors were drama-free and usually quiet. She knew all the girls on her floor from the year before. It wasn't the most popular dorm on campus, but they had a good group. Their floor in particular was perfect for Caroline. There were twenty of them and she'd been elected floor leader. Caroline had already scheduled a few events, including movie nights and manicure parties. If she wouldn't be at Whitmore much longer, she wanted to make the most of it. If she was staying, she wanted to enjoy herself.

Settling on her bed in her teal dress, Caroline started reading assignments for the following week. Klaus wasn't due for 4 hours, but she was ready. She'd already picked out the restaurant she wanted to take him to and even looked up movie times in case they wanted to go to one. The door was open and students were definitely ready for the weekend, being a little louder and more excited than usual. It was distracting when she was trying to read, but she wanted to hear him when he came into the building.

"There she is." Before he could keep talking she flashed up to him in the doorway and jumped into his arms, kissing him. "The most beautiful girl in the world," he finished as he smiled, taking her in. "You really look beautiful, sweetheart. It is so good to see you." His fingers caught in her hair.

They kissed again and again, his hands running up and down her back, her hands tight on his face. She missed that stubbled mouth against her own, the smell of his skin, and the chance to hold him.

"You're an hour early."

"Yet you're ready for me."

She nonchalantly shrugged and he chuckled.

"I couldn't wait any longer to see you either," he admitted, kissing her cheek.

Holding his hand tight, she led him in, showing him around. There was his painting. There were the pictures of them together. There was his necklace.

"There's the bed where you use my picture. Now I can imagine you in it more accurately," he said quietly, looking down at the bed and then at her.

"Klaus!" She blushed. How he missed that.

"Is that the shirt I got for you?" She was desperate to change the subject.

"I've heard it makes my eyes pop."

She laughed. She said something like that to him about it when he called to thank her for it. "I've got great taste. I did choose you after all."

He stealthily stalked towards her from where he admired the picture collage and she couldn't deny the pleasure it gave her.

"Eventually you did," he said with his wolf smile as he put her hands on her hips. She felt like the temperature in the room went up a hundred degrees with him in it. The bland dorm room wasn't sexy until Klaus was in it.

"Who was the one talking about last loves to a vampire?" she said as she tipped her head to the side as he nuzzled her neck.

He leaned back and winked. She smiled and kissed him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you."

That's how Elena found them as she stumbled in the room.

"Oh. Care, uh, Klaus. I'll just be going then." Elena tried to turn around, but Caroline stopped her and brought her further into the room. Elena dropped her bag and keys on her desk, feeling as if that moment was inevitable, no matter how much she didn't want it to happen.

"No need to leave. I was just showing Klaus our room." She wrapped her arm around the clearly uncomfortable Elena. "This is Elena's side of the room, Klaus."

"How…perfectly average," he said with a smile and his arms clasped behind his back.

Caroline gave him a look.

"Elena, Caroline tells me you are not in favor of our relationship. I must confess I'm not terribly surprised."

"Klaus."

"Now, love, I want to hear what she thinks and why she believes she can dictate your choices."

"Klaus," Caroline tried again. "Just stop."

"You hurt people, people like my Aunt Jenna," Elena finally spoke up, crossing her arms. "I don't think this time will be any different."

"So in fear that I might break Caroline's heart and not because your feelings about me are more important than her feelings about me, you hurt her first by withholding your friendship. Ah, doppelgänger logic." As usual when he was in speechmaking mode, he used his hands and then put them back behind his back.

"It's not her heart I think you'll hurt, Klaus. How many times have you bitten her already?"

"I don't recall you being there either time, Elena. I do remember being trapped in your living room with my brother's burnt corpse nearby however."

Caroline stepped between them. "Enough. I'm right here. Elena and I are getting along…better. You confronting her isn't helping. Elena, I'm with Klaus. I've forgiven, but not forgotten, those bites. I think you've done the same to Damon, who incidentally was saved by Klaus a time or two. Even though he can act like an overbearing ass, he is my boyfriend. You know what that's like."

Now both of them were frowning at her.

"We're happy and I'm not going to pretend that he's not part of my life for you or that you not accepting him doesn't bother me. Klaus, Elena is my friend. Insulting her doesn't make you the bigger person. You both care for me and I care for both of you." She paused and looked from one to the other. "Is it too much to ask you to hug?"

Crickets.

They both gave her the most horrified looks and she laughed. "It was a joke. Relax. No hugs…today."

"Today?" Elena said with a look. Klaus gave Caroline the same look.

"See you're already bonding. Stage 2. Begrudging acceptance."

Klaus and Elena both rolled their eyes, but the tension was eased a little.

Caroline grabbed her overnight bag which Klaus took. She put her purse over her shoulder.

"Just one thing, Klaus," Elena said before they left. "I know you think it doesn't matter, but if you do anything to her…"

"Yes. Yes. I've heard it already from Sheriff Forbes and the quarterback." He gave her one of his evil smiles. "If you are as good a friend to Caroline as she is to you, which I don't believe, we won't have any problems."

Caroline pulled him along. They were done.

"See you, Elena. Have a good weekend."

"Bye, Care," Elena responded robotically, unsure what just happened.

They walked outside.

"Where did that come from?" Caroline asked as they walked to his rental car.

"It came from weeks of hearing you down about the way they're treating you. You want their approval and they aren't giving it to you."

"It was a little harsh and probably unnecessary since Elena does speak to me and I don't need you to do it again, but I understand where you're coming from. I haven't ever exactly been on board with her relationship with Damon, but I've been there for her. I hope she feels that way too, that I was there for her. She spends most of her time with him and although I don't think he's right for her, she says she's happy." She shrugged. "Men stick up for their girlfriends, right?" she asked with a smile.

"Right," he said, finally feeling like he got to do something. He would rather slaughter anyone or anything that hurt Caroline, but he did like words.

When Caroline was in the car and she slid into the passenger seat, "Matt too?"

He smirked as he started the engine. He told her what happened at The Grill with Matt and she directed him to the restaurant, unable not to comment about how close he was to the car in front of him.

"Just like the good old days," he sighed, but he took her hand and put it on his neck. She smiled. She wanted to touch him too just like their Virginia Beach road trip.

The restaurant was a popular one for date night just off campus.

"I've got a hot date with my hot man," she sang when they walked to the front door, flirting with him and squeezing his ass quickly as he opened the door to the restaurant.

While they were waiting to be seated, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "My naughty girlfriend."

Dinner went great. They talked. Klaus told her about the flight and the people as always. She told him about her assignments. Since they spoke on the phone so often, there wasn't a lot of news, but Caroline pointed people out who were in her classes.

"Tomorrow, I was thinking we could go to the art museum here on campus. It's small, but maybe you'll find it interesting."

He nodded.

"I want to show you around campus too. Plus maybe a run?"

"As long as I'm with you," he said as he put down his napkin.

"That's very sweet, Romeo."

"I'm a sweet boyfriend." He still loved the title and wanted to do right by it.

She laughed and he gave her a look of faux-outrage. Her foot started to rub up and down his leg. That was his cue to sign the credit slip quickly and get her out of there.

"You're my smart, powerful, and handsome boyfriend who is sweet sometimes, usually when you want something."

"I want you."

"I want you too."

They got in the car and returned to Mystic Falls to his home where they could get privacy.

Walking in the heavy wooden front door, they slowed walked upstairs to his bedroom. He put her bag down inside the room and she was immediately in his arms once she stepped out of her sandals.

Slowly he dripped off her dress, admiring her lilac bra and panty set. She couldn't wait any longer and stripped him of the shirt, belt, jeans, socks, and boots.

Klaus picked her up and carried her to bed. Sitting up, she released the clasp to her bra. Immediately his mouth was on her nipples, sucking them until they hardened. Seeing Klaus was enough to get turned on and the same was true for him. Both his boxers and her panties were removed until they were finally naked in each other's arms.

Keeping him in place laying down, Caroline climbed over Klaus' body until she was straddling him, facing away. Leaning over his torso, she did what she wanted, which was to take him in her mouth. As she did so, licking and sucking along his thick length she couldn't wait to get inside of her, he pulled her torso down, so he could lick at her pussy. He was pleasuring her so well it was distracting.

Using her hand on him when she was taking a breath, he concentrated on her clit and she came with whimpers and moans.

Since he was hard and slick, she pushed up until she was sitting up. She hovered over him, facing away, and gently took him inside her body.

"Caroline," he moaned as she lifted and lowered herself, watching under her ass where he penetrated her.

"Like the view?" she said with a twist of her head, bouncing up and down on him.

His hands found her ass to hold on to as she fucked him.

Using her fingers on her soaked pussy, she quickly came. "Klaus! Fuck."

Laying back on him, he rolled until they were both on their sides. He used all of his speed to fuck her, lifting her top leg over his arm to keep it out of the way.

In bliss, she turned her head to kiss him.

"Amazing, Caroline. So tight and wet for me, always."

"Always," she said against his lips before closing her eyes.

"Do it again, Caroline. Rub your clit and come for me."

She did as he asked and came again. He couldn't take any more.

"Come on me. Do it."

Pulling out since he was right on the edge after feeling her contract around him, he moved so he was over her. Both their hands were on him and he came on her lower stomach, spurt after spurt.

He felt as if he went blind, but he was aware enough to watch her fingers run through the semen he left behind, slicking it over her stomach. Her wet fingers spread his seed over her wet pussy and he was transfixed. He wasn't sure he'd seen anything more erotic in his very long life. She saw how he held his breath as she played. The look in his eye was so hot that she rubbed her still swollen and sensitive clit. His fingers joined her, pushing inside, and they both worked for her to come again which she did with a scream.

He flopped down next to her and she was spent too.

"Still amazing. You're really good at that," she panted. "I'm a mess, Klaus."

He grinned.

"You are blood brilliant. So sexy, everything you do. The best I've ever had," he panted himself, rubbing a hand over his face, then pulling her to lay on top of him, her favorite perch.

"Really?" She climbed further up on his chest with a smug grin.

He nodded and he saw how proud of herself she was. She was a sexually confident woman. Sometimes she battled with the part of herself that took risks, what she associated with her vampire side too, and how much she'd let it out, but in the privacy of their rooms, she went after what she wanted. He loved it.

Since she told him she was a mess, he felt it was only his duty to clean her up which they did in his shower.

They slept and he reached for her. They slept and she reached for him.

In the morning, they lingered. As much as they needed that inside-outside split, being apart so much they needed that private time together. All of their best talks were in the quiet of their bed.

His fingers played with hers.

"How's Elijah?"

"Still nosy." He huffed. Once Elijah got over the shock of seeing Caroline in their home, he was like a dog with a bone. "He's started to ask about you more and more. If I talked to you that day. When you'll be visiting again. He's like a nagging mother and not a thousand year old vampire."

"Do you tell him?"

"Sometimes. I like seeing him flustered."

She wasn't sure how she felt about that. "If I'm important to you, maybe you should let him know."

"He knows how important you are to me. He saw you drinking from me." His fingers moved up to her neck and played along the vein.

Her eyes widened. "I had no idea he was there."

"He was quite shocked. I don't think he's been the same since." Klaus reveled in keeping Elijah off balance.

"I know you like this game with him, but it would be nice if I wasn't the secret you're holding just out of reach."

He sighed. She wasn't a secret exactly, but a mystery. "I will talk to him."

"Don't you want people to know I'm your girlfriend? To know things about me?" She sat up and looked at him. He was all about people knowing about them, so why not Elijah?

"Of course I do. I don't share with Elijah as you do with your friends. I'm proud to call you my girlfriend. You are smart, brave, and I'm humbled that you spend any of your time with me. I would announce it to the world if you'd let me."

Laying back down, she cuddled up next to him. That was nice to hear.

"Thank you. What's going on with Rebekah?"

"The other of my brother's favorite topics." He resettled the pillow under his head more comfortably.

"Does he know you'll accept Rebekah's apology?"

He quirked his mouth. "No." He did agree that he would accept it. It was a bitter pill to swallow though.

"Why won't you tell him that?" She was starting to feel bad for Elijah.

"I know Rebekah and my sister will not apologize to me. It doesn't matter."

"It does. Let Elijah figure that part out. Can I tell him so he can talk to Rebekah?"

He leaned back to see her face. "Isn't that going around me like you asked me not to do to you?"

"I'm telling you I would do it. That's different. Your pride is important to you and maybe if I help you start, you can get what you want."

He looked up at the ceiling.

"This is the part of being in a relationship you hate, right? That I'm digging around in your life." She bit her cheek to keep in her smile. She really could read him like a book. The best part though was that he let her. He let her dig around, even if he didn't like it. She wasn't doing it to be malicious.

"Yes," he said quickly and she couldn't help the smile then, stroking his stubbled jaw, feeling the rasp against her fingertips.

"I'm doing it for you like you want to do things for me. We're in this together."

"I think you can let me do more for you. That talk with Elena was me being positively restrained. However, I will tell Elijah my terms if it will make a difference to you," he conceded. "That is all though. I've been poked and prodded enough today, Dr. Phil."

"It's the right thing to do. I'm proud of you for doing this. Human!Klaus is coming out to play."

"Hybrid!Klaus wants to play." He flipped her over and she giggled.

They made love and got dressed.

The art museum was only open in the morning so that was their first stop. Caroline had on a bright floral dress and cute sandals. Klaus had on jeans and a pale gray Henley-style shirt. The museum was small, but there was one small sculpture Klaus admired. She wanted him to like the place, so she felt proud when there was at least something worth their time.

Taking him around campus, she pointed out where her classes were. She was stopped by many casual friends and acquaintances who said hello and she introduced Klaus to them all. He liked seeing she wasn't solely tied to Elena as her only friend. She had others. Anyone really should admire the amazing person he knew she was. He thought she deserved the entire campus at her feet.

"Miss Forbes!"

Caroline turned around and saw her professor walking across the green towards them. He was an older gentlemen with a flair for fashion, wearing purple pants that had her smiling.

"Professor Hancock. Hi. This is my boyfriend Klaus Mikaelson, here for a visit. Klaus, this is my drama professor, Professor Hancock."

The two men shook hands. The professor told Klaus what an exceptional student Caroline was and all the extra tasks she took on for the department.

"Miss Forbes, the drama department has just decided on the spring production. It will be announced on Monday," he said with excitement. "I think you should audition for the female lead. It's an incredible role. Your experience this summer should be invaluable."

"Wow. Thank you." Already excited at the prospect, her mind raced with possibilities.

"I'll see you in class on Monday. Enjoy your weekend. Must run," he said with a nod to Klaus.

"Sweetheart, look at you."

She smiled. Getting recognized for doing a good job was something she lived for.

Another thought struck her though, putting a damper on her excitement.

"What?" He noticed the change in her expression, becoming less bright than it just had been.

"It's nothing."

"Caroline."

He waited her out.

"Fine. It's just that if I audition and get the part, let's be honest, I'll get the part, that means I won't be able to transfer schools next semester. You really can't transfer senior year without adding another year. That would mean two years of long-distance, Klaus, before I got my degree. I don't want to add a year right now, not when I'm more than halfway done."

He got in front of her and put his hands on her arms. He didn't want to consider two years of not being with her every day, but he did like how much thought she was putting into their future.

However, he knew what he needed to do. She needed his support and he couldn't be selfish. That's how he'd been for the past thousand years and look where it got him. He'd seen the look on her face when she first heard the news. Nothing should put on a damper on it.

"Caroline, two years is nothing when you're immortal. I do not want this physical distance between us, but your professor found you to tell you about this opportunity. You have to do it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I will be in the front row, because let's face it, you'll get that part."

She gave him a small smile and threw her arms around his neck as tightly as she ever had. "Thank you, Klaus. You don't know how much that means to me. You're letting me go for this and putting my wants over your own. You want what's best for me. That's the Klaus I'm falling in love with."

"What?" He was stunned and pulled back to see her.

She put her hands on the sides of his face and told him the truth. "I'm falling in love with you."

In the middle of the Whitmore campus, she told him she was falling in love with him.

"I'm falling in love with you, too." It came out easy because it was the truth. Scary, but the truth. The rest would be hard.

Caroline gave him a brilliant smile, seeing that stunned and emotional look in his eyes, before they kissed.

She wasn't completely in love with him yet and he wasn't ready to say that he was in love with her since he wasn't sure he was, but the feelings were growing and growing. It was getting easier to navigate around each other, because the only option was to be together, to grow together, to become better people together. Neither were ready to make the final leap yet, but it was coming closer and closer, putting more and more at stake. She still worried that he would pull back and he feared it too. He also feared her seeing too much that would make him the most vulnerable he'd ever been.

She put her head on his shoulder and they were both completely happy in the moment. Pointing out buildings in a daze, they finished their tour.

Back in the car and back to Mystic Falls, they couldn't wait to express themselves by making love. It wasn't darkly passionate. It wasn't animal fucking. It wasn't silly sex. It was quiet and loving.

He watched her pull on her running clothes from his spot on the bed a few hours later.

"C'mon boyfriend, let's get that ass moving."

Huffing and sighing, he put on his own running clothes as she put her hair up in a ponytail.

Mystic Falls got to see the couple jog through the center of town. Caroline waved to Matt who was going in to his shift at The Grill. Matt did a double-take as he saw Klaus in jogging gear and laughed. Klaus made a face and his eyes flashed yellow, but Caroline kept him focused and told him how handsome he looked.

They even ran to the Sheriff's office to say hi to Liz. She was another one who gave Klaus a double-take in his shorts and T-shirt.

"Sheriff Forbes," he nodded.

"Hey mom." Caroline gave her a quick sweaty hug.

"So, Klaus, you're back. Running?"

"A terrible habit of Caroline's," he smirked and she playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

"I believe you asked her to take a self-defense class. I think that was a good idea." Caroline smiled up at him and then her mom, very appreciative of the gesture. Liz was able to give credit where due, even if it was given begrudgingly. "She's also smiling right now," Liz continued. "You know what will happen if that changes." She pat her gun in warning. It wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt.

"I wish my mother was as protective of me as you are of Caroline. She's very lucky."

"You're the best, mom," Caroline added and she saw her mom reluctantly smile at all the compliments. Someone began to call Liz's name. "I'll call you tomorrow. Be safe. Love you."

"I love you too, Caroline." She nodded at him. "Goodbye, Klaus."

He nodded to the sheriff and once outside, Caroline squeezed his hand. "Thanks." She paused. "She said goodbye to you. That's a first. Do you think she thinks you're cuter now that she can see your calves?"

"If only she could get a good look at my ass," he said as he took off running so she was the one who had to catch up with him. He could hear her laughter getting closer until she was right there.

He stopped and cupped her head to kiss her.

Out of the corner of his eye, Klaus saw Stefan stop as he was getting out of his car and look at them. Klaus didn't say anything to Caroline and she didn't seem to see Stefan. Klaus said everything he had to say to Stefan already and they got back to running.

When they made it to his mansion, she kicked off her sneakers and socks. She was tired and turned on.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Klaus. There are rooms that we still haven't gotten to."

His eyes widened and he was ready. "That mustn't stand!" Caroline took his hand to flash him into the kitchen to get a drink first. Running and then sex with Klaus. Kind of a perfect afternoon.

"Feed me, Klaus," she said later and they went out to dinner. Burgers and beer at The Grill.

This time Caroline saw Stefan. They were seated and Caroline got up to speak to him at the bar where it looked like he'd been there a while.

"Hey, Stefan."

"Caroline," he said with a lift of his glass.

She stood near his stool and twisted her ring and then played with the hem of her skirt. "How are you?"

"Just fine," he drunkenly responded, signaling for a refill.

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm giving you time to get over this, but I'm not going to wait forever. I'm your friend and I hope you'll remember that soon."

She walked away with her head held high. Klaus took her hand as they sat and she appreciated it. He hated to see her upset, but she was standing up for herself and for them. Stefan wasn't being self-destructive and hadn't turned into a ripper again. He just hurt her feelings and their friendship. She couldn't make him care for her as a best friend. She didn't want to think this was the end of their friendship, but at a certain point maybe that was the real truth she was afraid to admit.

She lost her appetite and just nibbled on her dinner. Klaus worked to entertain her until she was smiling again. By the time they left she regained her good mood.

A movie out at the local theater followed. Of course it had a sex scene. She was the one who gave him the options, but how did he know there would be a hot sex scene in it? It's like he had a sixth sense when it came to sex.

He started in on her as soon as the scene began.

"She looks like she likes that. I know you do."

She turned the tables on him.

"Only two minutes of thrusting? What kind of gentlemen is he? You're much better than that," she teased. He smirked until she put her hand on his crotch in the darkened theater.

"Caroline," he hissed. He wouldn't be able to decently leave if she didn't stop using her fingers on him.

"Klaus. Don't you like my hands on you?" she whispered, loving teasing him.

"Always." He closed his eyes, trying to regain his calm, which is exactly what she didn't want.

"That was the worst looking orgasm I've ever seen," she said, keeping her eyes on the scene and her hand on his thickening length. "Only once? I've never only gotten one from you I don't think, at least not in a 24 hour period. What's my record anyway?"

He didn't want to chuckle, but he did and then took her hand off him. He stood up and she followed, skipping out on the rest of the movie.

"Let's go set a new record," he said.

"If I must, I must," she sighed and he raced them home to fuck her all night long.

They fell into an absolutely exhausted sleep in the guest bedroom of his Mystic Falls home. His feet were up near the headboard, laying diagonally, and she was laying across the top of the bed, completely out of sorts. The fitted sheet was pulled loose at all four corners and basically his house looked like a bomb went off. Hot Original hybrid-vampire sex did that.

Gingerly she woke up and slid under the sheet until she was upside down in the bed like he was. Her fingers were on his chest.

"Caroline. Give me a minute," he murmured. He'd worked hard all night long and they might have set a new record, although that bar was set very high.

"Klaus, I just want you to hold me," she said and put her head on him. She tiredly smiled. He didn't say no, just that he needed a minute. She didn't think he'd ever say no, but she definitely exhausted him. He exhausted her too.

"I can do that."

He leaned over and picked her up so she was on top of him.

They both dozed off again in that position.

Eventually he woke up with her asleep on top of him. He didn't move until she woke on her own a little while later, just enjoying the time with her.

"Last night was…" she started.

"Incredible. Amazing. A true marathon of epic proportions. Only something supernatural creatures could do and live through."

"I was going to say it was so good I've been forever ruined, but yes, those other terms work too."

He grinned and she grinned back.

"Do you remember how that was the only thing we had for us? Chemistry and sex?"

He nodded and she slipped to the side so she could rest her head on her arm and look at him. He rolled to his side.

"We haven't even gotten to the kinkier stuff. Your secret interest in anal, my thing for your secret thing for anal, and the sex toy we haven't gotten yet."

"Klaus!" She turned bright red and buried her face in her hands and the mattress.

"I wanted more than sex and now we're here."

"I can't even look at you." He heard her muffled words and chuckled. She couldn't focus on anything but his first words. Klaus lived to shock her. "I don't know that I have any hidden things I would want to talk about. In fact, I know I wouldn't want to talk about any such things "

"Once you live a thousand years, it's not a big deal. The part of you that has turn ons is just as appealing as the other parts of you, Caroline. You're a confident vampire who knows what she wants. Why not experiment to see if you like more or not?"

When she lifted her head she glared at him. "I don't want to hear about your women, Klaus, and your thousand year long sex life. Gross. Nothing makes me want to have sex less. Plus if we did any of those things, it would be a big deal. It would be the biggest deal of your life."

He grinned and she blushed again.

"There's my kink. That pink blush." His fingers stroked her warm cheek.

"I have an immortal life to experiment and I'm not in a hurry, but can we please talk about something else? I'm all sexed out."

He gave her a look and she couldn't help but bite her cheek to hide her smile. "Ok, maybe not. I'm not sure that's possible with you, but can we talk about something else? Anything else?"

"I will relent…for you…for now."

She rolled her eyes, but got serious and he followed suit.

"We're still doing good right?" Every time they spent more of their time in bed than out of it, she wanted to check that they weren't hiding behind lust and chemistry.

"I think so. I'm putting my trust in you and you're doing the same."

She nodded. "It's too soon to tell how we're managing the long distance thing with school since it's only been a few weeks, but I think we can do it. We did it in Baltimore. You're going to talk to Elijah about Rebekah and I'm going to keep working on my mom and Elena. Hey, maybe we can go visit Rebekah. I just can't right now with school."

That was one possibility, he thought.

Caroline wasn't sure how Rebekah would react, but it was a reason to go on another trip with Klaus.

"I know this is a hard subject, but can I tell you one of my concerns about New Orleans?" She was kind of nervous about saying anything, but she was honest with him. If he could talk about her kinks, she could talk about this. "It's not even my biggest one, but it is one."

"Yes." If he knew her concerns, he might be able to overcome them.

"Won't you be tied to New Orleans if you're king? By king, a term I hate, I mean a benevolent leader who is improving the city for the people and not someone to be endlessly and mindlessly worshipped by a supernatural population in lieu of a hybrid army. Anyway, will you be able to leave? I mean you visit me for a few days every few weeks and I appreciate it, but what happens if you want to stay someplace for a few weeks or months?"

She sat up. His expression was unreadable in the morning light.

"I want to see the world, Klaus. I want to spend time in the south of France. Maybe a few months on a remote island in the Pacific. There's a whole world out there and I've only seen the smallest part of it. I like the idea of going to these places with you. I saw the ocean for the first time only a few weeks ago! New Orleans isn't the world."

He sat up too. She put her hands on his forearm.

"No. It isn't. You want to see my painting at The Hermitage?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." She gave him a tight smile.

He was the one who reminded her that the doors of the world were open. Now she had a bit of wanderlust and he was the one putting down roots.

"I'm not in a hurry to do those things. I want to spend time with my mom so I can't imagine going very far for the next fifty years or so, but it's something I've considered. A king can't leave his kingdom for long."

She had a point.

"First you were concerned about two years and now you're talking about fifty years from now, Caroline. What are you trying to say?"

"I'm optimistic. I'm a planner by nature." Playing with her fingers, she gave him a shy smile and then her smile disappeared. "I know I'm thinking about this too much."

"We will figure out a plan," he said firmly and his fingers stroked her cheek.

"You always have a project don't you? Just like me. First it was releasing your hybrid side. Part of that was chasing Katherine. New Orleans is your project now, isn't it?"

"It's all I have."

She was quiet. She wanted to say he had her. She couldn't be the only one who got to do what she wanted though. It had to be them. It had to be about how much they could compromise for the other person. He was telling her she could stay at Whitmore for a school play, but the one thing he wanted- New Orleans- she was having trouble with accepting any part of it at all and pretended it didn't exist. It was terrible.

"You're more than that. You have a legacy. Look at all the vampires you created. I would be dead if I hadn't gotten vampire blood before Katherine suffocated me."

"I knew I hated her," he added.

"You created hybrids even if it didn't work out the way you wanted. You're ambitious and you know what you want. It's something else we have in common. I don't want you resent me, Klaus, for not being on board with your conquest of New Orleans. I hate that you might feel that way about me."

She got up to pace and he was the one watching her carefully.

"You can't keep doing things for me and me not doing things for you." She stopped and looked back at him, starting to panic. "When I visit New Orleans next time, can we go visit the people you deal with down there? I need to know more about what's happening there and stop judging what I don't know. That's not easy for me, Klaus, but I want to try. Please?"

If Caroline knew what he was up to, maybe she'd think he was going too far. Would she say it and give him a chance to modify his ways or would she just leave? It was possible she could accept what he was doing once she knew what was really happening. He couldn't let himself imagine what her support of his endeavor would feel like.

He crossed the room to comfort her, feeling the tension in his stomach pick up.

"Of course, Caroline. You'll see everything when you come and then we will talk. We'll talk, Caroline, before any rash decisions are made. Yes?" He needed at least that much from her. A chance.

"Yes," she said into his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"You're not giving up on me now, are you?"

"No." She looked at him, seeing the hesitation in his eyes. "No," she repeated before she crashed her lips to his. "No, I'm not giving up on you or us. I need to learn more about you so we can figure out a way to be together. You know that vampire-human balance I struggle with sometimes?"

He nodded.

"I need to see how you handle it too." She'd seen various sides of Klaus, but since they started dating and since he moved away, she rarely saw anything but the quiet, sweet side. She knew there was more to him from her own past experiences with him and that the people of New Orleans got to see what she didn't.

He smiled. That made sense to him, although he wouldn't say he still was completely comfortable with the scrutiny. "Do you know why I'm not leaving right now? Why I want you to see what I see in New Orleans?"

A few years ago and despite his feelings for Caroline at the time, he would have been gone until he could lick his wounds and find solace in blood. He couldn't have had a reasonable discussion.

Her grip on him got tighter, arms wrapped around his waist, as if she could prevent him from going. "Why?"

"Because I've been happier with you than without you. I can't live in a world that is completely pure and white. That's not real. You've been exposed to violence and caused deaths yourself. We're vampires, Caroline. That means blood red. Our world is not black or white, but red. I'm the most powerful creature on earth. I will not be declawed for you."

She stared at his collarbone.

"I will not let that happen because that's not who I am, but a better version of myself that can have an amazing creature such as yourself fall in love with me is what I want." She stared at him, heart racing, as she listened. That was what she wanted too. He continued, "I need to change the things that aren't working, as much as I hate to admit it. Doing it with you at my side makes it a little less daunting. I need to learn how to mend and maintain relationships, if only the ones with people I care about deeply, which features you. I'm committing myself to that."

She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "Changing everything about yourself would mean there's nothing worth having now. There is. There is an amazing person I've come to know. I need to know more. I like to pretend sometimes blood isn't what keeps me around and yes, I've resorted to violence myself in different circumstances. I don't like to admit it, but I know it. It's all about moderation, I think."

They held each other for long moments.

"You challenge me to think on a deeper level, about the person I want to be and what it means to get there. I know I do the same to you." She paused. "I didn't mean to bring us down though."

"This is what all this talking leads to."

That made her laugh even though she didn't think anything would make her laugh ever again at one point when she was panicking. She pulled him down to lay next to her, wrapping her arm around his as they stared at the ceiling.

"You know I talk enough for the both of us and you love to talk. Can I tell you the things that I most like about you?" She wanted to reinforce there was so much about him that was good.

He rolled towards her and she did the same.

"I think it's the least you can do." He needed to hear it. He needed to hear that he was a valuable person.

She smiled. "Klaus, you have the best sense of humor. You are so smart. You've dealt with so many situations and seen so many things and when you tell me about them I feel like I'm there too. Your appreciation of art and your art makes you a renaissance man. I love that smug smile you get when things are going your way." He smiled and her fingers touched his dimples. "Those dimples make my knees weak. What can't you do? You don't let obstacles stand in your way. You have ambition. You don't let the world pass you by. You participate in it and put your stamp on it. You feel things so deeply, Klaus. Your highs are high and your lows are low. Part of that probably is your vampire-enhanced emotions, but I suspect you have always been like that. When I make you smile, I know you mean it. When you're sad and vulnerable, I know that it hits you so hard. Klaus, you're also the best cheerleader I've ever had. No one has ever asked me to dream bigger, except you. It means so much to me."

She smiled at him. "You're beautiful and you know how I feel about that hot body."

He winked to cover up how deeply she touched him and she ran her fingers down his chest.

"You make me feel like a confident, sexy woman. I doubt I could say many things to shock you and here? In bed? You encourage me. You're generous and it's amazing."

Leaning forward, she touched her lips to his.

"Your turn to talk, Klaus. I love your stories and I love your voice. Tell me about your childhood or tell me about this house. When did you get it. What did it used to look like here."

She didn't want to force him to reciprocate like they had been, going back and forth, about what he liked about her. If he wanted to, he could do it another time.

Both escaping into the distraction of his stories, he talked to her, telling her about the games they used to play on Finn. He told her about his brother Henrik and the hijinks Kol got up to. The story of why he purchased the house where it was made her laugh. He told her about what Mystic Falls had been like during the various times he stopped through as well.

Soon enough they got some blood and made love again. It was time to leave after not enough time. He drove them back to Whitmore where they had lunch outside. Caroline introduced him around to some of her dorm neighbors.

Elena was out and they took advantage of the empty room to say goodbye.

Caroline wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want you to leave. I feel like I didn't get to spend enough time with you."

His hands rubbed up and down her back.

"It will be ok. I'm not leaving you really, just giving you space to finish your studies. I'm too distracting with my dimples, necklaces, and sex appeal."

She giggled into his neck. There was that ego she kind of loved.

"That's true. I hate this part though. Klaus, what I said this morning, I…"

"Caroline, we are strong and we're going to get through it." He stopped her before she could interrupt, knowing what she was going to say. "Yes, I promise."

She smiled and felt much better. Like she said, if Klaus wanted something he made it happen. It was her turn to get some reassurance from him.

"I'm going to miss you so much. I'll be in New Orleans in three weeks. That's so long, but we can do it." She leaned back to see him. "I'm sorry I'm going to miss your birthday and we'll be apart for our three month anniversary."

"Three months you say?" He grinned and she beamed. Their anniversary was coming up on Thursday. His birthday was in two weeks.

He backed them up until his back was against the closed door, making sure they wouldn't be intruded on.

"I need to see you do it again before I go," he whispered as his hand went under her dress and panties, setting his hand on her pussy, starting to stroke her.

"This is becoming a habit with you. I can't say I don't like it," she whispered, secretly loving the idea. "Elena might come."

"The only one coming will be you. My Caroline getting finger fucked in her dorm room," he whispered against her neck. "You did this in Baltimore and you've done it here too, haven't you? Trying to be quiet. How dirty, Caroline. You hate being quiet, wanting to call my name."

"Yes. I still see you every time I come, Klaus. It's you I think of."

"I'd ask you to show me again how you do this, but I want to touch you before I go."

Spreading her legs helpfully, she pushed against his hand, getting friction as he circled her hole and then pushed inside. First one finger and then two.

He spoke encouraging words, telling her how beautiful she was, how perfect her pussy was, how much he loved being with her, how sexy she was, and how much he loved that her appetite matched his.

Writhing on his fingers as his thumb brushed over her clit, squeezing on him, bending her knees to get more friction as he fucked his fingers up into her, he leaned back so he could watch the flush seep up from her chest up her neck.

"That's it. Come for me, Caroline. Come for me."

His chanting, his fingers, and thinking of him, Caroline came hard, burying her face in his warm neck.

Patting her wet pussy one last time, he got her panties back into place now that they were soaking wet. He brought his wet fingers to his lips and like she often did, she shared herself with him. Soon enough it turned into them kissing, with her hand dropping to his hard cock behind his jeans.

"I need to go, Caroline," he said between kisses, not wanting to leave at all.

"Aww," she said, disappointed she didn't get to return the favor and considered how she could make it up to him. "You're going to think of me, right Klaus?"

"Always."

Caroline backed up to give him some space to get himself together.

"Distract me," he requested.

She bit her cheek to stop from smiling, but took pity on her man so he could calm down. She teased him at the movies, although she more than made up for that later. He still had to walk through her dorm though. Doing that with an erection wouldn't be fun for him.

Caroline tried to come up with a list of things she didn't think he would find appealing to distract him.

"Humans. Babies. Puppies. Sunshine. Rainbows. Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens. Elena," she started and he gave her an astonished look at her list. "Is it working?"

"I'm certainly turned off all right." He rolled his eyes at her. "Sunshine? Really, Caroline?"

She laughed at how simplistic and cliched her list was.

"I really do need to leave to make my flight."

"Call me when you get to the airport. Call me when you land at the airport. Call me when you talk to Elijah. Just call me a lot, ok?" She kissed him with each question.

"I will. I also want to know about the play and your studies. I am very proud of what you're doing here. Keep an eye on those college boys. I didn't like how they were looking at you."

Her smile lit up the room. His blonde queen. "Goodbye, Klaus. We're good. We're really good and it's getting better and better."

To hide his emotions, he kissed her fiercely and quickly left.

Caroline sent him a picture of them taken when they were out to dinner on Friday night.

_Three months and counting. Better and better. Your girlfriend misses you- Caroline_


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

A few days after Klaus returned to New Orleans and mostly at Caroline's urging, he found his big brother doing some reading in the study.

Elijah fit in the room well. It was distinguished, tidy, and masculine with leather chairs and bookcases full of first editions.

"Niklaus," Elijah greeted him, looking up from his book, appearing perfectly attired as always.

Klaus crossed the large room to fill a tumbler of scotch. He had a feeling he would need it to get the words out. After he finished the first glass, he refilled it.

With a sigh, he dropped into the leather armchair across from Elijah. "Today is your lucky day, brother." He took another sip of alcohol and felt the burn down his throat. Elijah had a puzzled expression on his face that Klaus enjoyed.

"Indeed?" he asked as he put the book aside.

Klaus hesitated. Making the offer was one thing, but if it wasn't accepted, he wasn't sure what he'd do.

Not looking up as he spoke slowly, "If Rebekah apologizes for leading Mikael back to New Orleans, I will let her return."

Elijah's heart leapt. It was a huge step towards getting his family back together. This break was unprecedented, but even more so was Klaus' concession out of the blue.

Not wanting Klaus to change his mind, he tried to keep the excitement from his voice, seeing his brother out of sorts. It usually was the precursor for a shocking act of violence to regain control.

"I will speak to her. Thank you, Niklaus." While he kept the excitement out, the approval came through.

"Don't push me, Elijah," Klaus barked, very uncomfortable at the simple words.

Elijah spread his hands wide, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Klaus rolled his eyes, but he did admit to himself that he felt better after making the offer. It was done. He showed a softening of his stance, yet didn't give up the concession he still required from Rebekah.

"I take it Miss Forbes is responsible for this change of heart?" It was the only explanation that Elijah could think of. She did promise to speak to Klaus and if so, she certainly exceeded his expectations.

"Caroline encouraged me to see the situation for what it is, but it was my decision." Klaus smiled as he thought of her. "She believes offering Rebekah terms for a possible reconciliation is in my best interest," he admitted. Caroline wanted what was best for him and he never knew how good that could feel, especially from someone he wasn't related to and who he held in such high esteem.

"I do as well. Your Miss Forbes sounds exceptional, Klaus. Her effect on you has been…illuminating." Elijah wasn't sure how long this phase would last, but if Caroline in Klaus' life meant this, he would support it and encourage it. In that moment something floating in his mind formalized, something else possibly attributable to his brother's girlfriend. "You haven't killed anyone recently."

Klaus was silent. There was still violence, but he kept his promise to Caroline. It had been three months since he last killed, almost the exact date of their anniversary. He wouldn't vow that he would never kill again, but he would not kill as long as he could achieve his goal in other ways. So far it was working. He also wouldn't ever admit that he felt his soul was a little brighter from the change. It was still tainted, but changed by the tiniest bit.

All of Elijah's prior efforts at learning more about Caroline from Klaus had failed, but Klaus seemed to be willing to speak of her finally.

"When will she be coming back?"

"Two weeks from Friday," Klaus said and then his expression grew dark. "You know if anything happens to her, I will cover the world in blood a thousand fold."

Elijah got that sense long before Klaus said anything. "I will help you any way I can."

The momentary tension eased.

"Do you need your closet organized? She loves doing it for some reason," Klaus mused.

"I do not." Elijah was particular about his clothes and letting a stranger in, even his brother's girlfriend, was abhorrent.

"Tomorrow will be three months we've been together," Klaus volunteered as he peered into his glass, the brown liquid reflecting the lights in the room.

Elijah's eyebrows rose and Klaus smirked again.

"Have you gotten her a gift? A token, perhaps?" Elijah asked, wanting to contribute to keep the conversation going.

"I have."

"It isn't severed heads, is it?" he asked with a rare hint of humor although his voice remained dry.

In a similarly dry voice, "Leave the comedy to the professionals, Elijah."

Elijah cracked a smiled and Klaus gave a small smile in return. Klaus couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Elijah smile at him, probably months or even years. It made him look younger.

While Elijah was itching to contact Rebekah to negotiate her return, he hadn't been able to talk to his younger brother like this in too long.

"Will you tell me about her?" The open-ended question might break the mood, it had before, but he risked it.

Klaus smiled again. "Caroline doesn't like that I haven't told you about her. She believed it meant she wasn't important. The opposite is true."

He stood and refilled his glass for a third time.

"She's critical, judgmental, high maintenance, and holds humans in high regard- even suppressing her own vampire nature. Her loyalty to her friends is a burden." Elijah wasn't sure where Klaus was going. "She is also kind, funny, generous, and compassionate, even to those unworthy." He wasn't always sure what she saw in him, but when she told him why he always listened. He was starting to believe it might be possible, that he could be worthy.

Sitting down again, "Caroline is beautiful, smart, ambitious, and unafraid. She truly is exceptional." He lifted his glass to Elijah.

"She's a good influence on you. What is it that she's studying?"

Elijah had Klaus talking about Caroline for the better part of an hour.

"Elijah, that's enough for today. You are a nosy one," he smirked, feeling lighter getting to open up and share what he thought of his girlfriend with his brother. He didn't have anyone else to talk to about her. "She'll be here in a few weeks and you can talk to her then yourself."

Elijah nodded and stood. "I will call Rebekah."

Klaus waved him off. He'd have to talk to Elijah about Caroline's visit and how he wanted to handle it before she arrived. There was only so much approval and interest he could take from Elijah in one sitting though and he reached it.

He wasn't sure what Rebekah would do. She was a creature of habit like him, but both seemed to be carving new paths. Hers was one of independence. His was one of modification and moderation. For the moment he'd let Elijah take care of the situation.

_K: I told Elijah about you._

_C: How painful was it?_

_K: Very. I also told him about Rebekah._

_C: It's the right thing. I'm proud of you, Klaus._

_K: I'll call you later, sweetheart._

_C: I can't wait._

.

.

.

The next day, Thursday, the date of her three month anniversary with Klaus, Caroline woke up feeling amazing, rising and shining. She missed him, but they talked all the time. It had only been a few days since he left really. She'd texted him to say good morning, but kept it short until she could talk to him.

Her English class was followed by her Introduction to Art History class. She selected it before she even started to date Klaus. Since she was partial to the Humanities classes, it fit as her elective course. Plus now she could impress her very smart boyfriend.

The drama department play for the spring semester was _Our Town_. Caroline was already studying the script for the lead role. Auditions wouldn't be for another few weeks and she was looking forward to it.

As she promised herself, she also looked some more into Tulane despite the school show. She didn't say anything to Klaus in case things didn't work out. She even sent in an application. It was such a huge decision that she wasn't prepared to make without more information, including if she would be accepted or not. She would not use compulsion to get in.

"Hello, sweetheart," he greeted her when she called later. She sat on a bench outside her dining hall, enjoying the fall sunshine.

"Hi, Klaus. How are you?"

"Better now that I'm talking to you. Caroline, I seem to have received a package in the mail from you. Should I be nervous?" He eyed the package that had just been delivered a few minutes before she called. She was scary good in her timing.

She smiled, wishing she could see him. "Yes, you should be very afraid of what's in there."

"Should I open it now?"

"Yes! Happy Anniversary, Romeo."

He put the phone down on his coffee table, setting it on speaker. Elijah was out doing something fortunately to not witness anything.

She could hear him rip open the brown packaging.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"FaceTime me. I want to see you open it."

He huffed since he was just about to get inside, but they switched over. Setting up the phone as best he could, which wasn't great, he waved into the screen and she smiled back.

The outer brown paper was off the package. The inner package was rectangular with red paper. He ripped into that greedily and pulled off the top cover of the white inner box.

"What do you think?" she asked, excited.

First he picked up the card on top of the tissue paper. She really went overboard with the wrapping, he thought.

It was a romantic and sweet card. He could smell her perfume on it. She wrote that she missed him very much and she hoped these three great months were just the beginning of the next chapter of their story. "Caroline, I hope it's the beginning of a very long chapter too."

Past the tissue paper, he picked up the framed collage of pictures she made for him. It was a smaller version of what she had up in her room, with pictures of them from their three months together. Their pictures from Baltimore, the beach, Mystic Falls, and New Orleans were in it.

"I will hang it up immediately."

She smiled, feeling proud of herself.

"There's one more thing in there," she reminded him. The card and pictures were sweet, but the other gift was fun.

She watched him pull up the boxers and peek at her over the waistband. They were white, but on the butt there was a big red heart that said, 'Kiss Me.'

He turned the boxers towards the camera and she laughed. "Klaus, they are perfect. Send me a picture of you in them. Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary, Caroline. My gift will be there soon."

She shimmied her shoulders and he grinned. He'd give her an entire city if she'd accept it as a gift.

Caroline hung up her phone and Elena arrived and sat next to her.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Elena asked as she got comfortable, pushing her bag to the side.

"I was just talking to Klaus." Caroline was determined to bring him up whenever she wanted to without thinking twice about it. It was her new strategy. "It's our three month anniversary."

"Wow." Elena didn't know what else to say. She only knew about Caroline dating Klaus for a few weeks. "You actually look really happy."

"I am, Elena. I get to see sides of him you don't. I don't have a bigger fan than Klaus." She beamed at Elena and wrapped her arm around hers. "Ooohh, what is she wearing? Those leggings are two sizes too small."

Elena laughed as Caroline pointed out a classmate and they talked fashion. More classes followed and an hour after Caroline returned to her dorm from dinner and before her next study group, she received a delivery.

Unable to wait and since some of them were obvious, she opened her gifts from Klaus. He sent her three dozen blood red roses and a boxed gift.

_Take a bite and always return to me, Persephone. You are amazing and every day with you is special. I still fancy you - Klaus_

Inside the box were some chocolate covered strawberries and because Klaus was Klaus, a tiny red string bikini too. She tipped her head. She had to admit, she'd look amazing in it.

"Klaus, I got your gifts and I love them. Is there a red theme?"

"You opened them without me?"

Her fingers stroked along the velvety petal of a rose. "There are two dozen too many gorgeous roses. You're spoiling me."

"You're letting me. Caroline, if you take a picture in the bikini, I'll take a picture in the boxers," he offered.

"You're on. Hey Klaus, do you remember our first date?" She'd been thinking about it a lot.

"Which one? My mother's ball, the Miss Mystic Pageant, or the one in Baltimore?"

That was a lot of first dates. "The one in Baltimore. The Italian restaurant."

"Of course I remember. I remember everything about what you wore, what you ordered, and how you smiled at me. I was trying to impress you since you were skittish about actually trying to have a relationship."

"Were you nervous? I was nervous. Look at where we are now. Thank you for the gifts, Klaus."

"You're welcome." He paused. "Are all anniversaries celebrated so much?" He only knew to give her gifts because she talked about it so often.

"No," she laughed, "but since no one ever would give us the odds of making it to three months, it's worth celebrating how awesome we are. What did Elijah say about Rebekah?"

He sighed into the phone, settling into his desk chair. "After he wiped the silly grin from his face, I thought he was going to hug me, and after all of his questions about you, he ran to his phone. I believe he's going to see her in person in a few weeks."

"That's great. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Aren't we?" She was quiet. "Caroline, until I hear back from Elijah on this matter, there is nothing more to say."

"Ok." She understood Klaus being hesitant to get his hopes up. "Do you want to talk about New Orleans?" she asked hopefully.

"The weather is warm. The food, music, and culture remain world class."

Although he couldn't see her, he could picture her crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at him.

"And?"

"And you'll see it for yourself soon enough, sweetheart, and we can talk it about then," he said with a smile in his voice. "You have a lot of questions and I'll be happy to answer them all, but I would rather do it face to face, plus I miss you. I miss your face. Happy Anniversary, Caroline. Call me before you go to sleep."

That made sense to her, to talk there, and she did miss him. This would be one of their longest times apart and considering they hadn't spent more than a few days together in a row since they started dating, it was hard. Seeing him in person would be best. "I miss you too and I'll call you later."

.

.

.

The planning for Klaus' birthday was kicked into high gear. She rehearsed for it, got supplies, and put it all together. It was a lot and he better be appreciative.

Bright and early a few weeks later, Caroline called him, waking him up.

"Happy Birthday, Klaus!" she yelled into his ear.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, certainly awake now.

"Sexy morning voice. I wish I was there with you." Her voice got softer and sexier. "I'd take care of you on your birthday, if you know what I mean."

"I think you need to tell me exactly what you mean. Use a lot of descriptive words."

"I'd go into minute detail…but I have to go to class." He groaned with his hand on his morning erection. "I'm sending you over a gift that you will enjoy though. You'll lose your mind. I'll call you later," she chirped as she walked into her statistics class. She emailed him the video she made for his birthday, feeling very smug.

Klaus sat up, now feeling very awake after she teased him and yelled in his ear. He also wished she were there. He saw the notification that he received a video from her. Putting his phone down, he picked up his laptop to watch whatever it was on a larger screen.

Caroline made a movie for him.

It started with some opening cards, each with a few words of black letters on a white background.

**Happy Birthday, Klaus!**

.

.

.

**You don't look a day over 437.**

.

.

.

**Enjoy the show.**

.

.

.

**xo- your girlfriend**

Next up came the painting of himself with long hair she must have found in his Mystic Falls house.

**Even with long hair, still hot, Romeo.**

He settled more comfortably against the pillows with a big grin.

The screen went dark for a few seconds. When it came back up, there was an empty room and the coloring of the feed was black and white. There were large windows in the back of the spacious room, letting in the only light through the sheers. The contrast was stark.

He recognized the room of course. It was in his mansion.

In the center of the otherwise empty room was a plain metal folding chair.

Some sexy uptempo music began.

He saw a dark figure, Caroline, he knew, enter the frame and she began to dance. He began to sweat.

The light behind her caught her curves, highlighting them as she moved and twisted. Her face was always carefully obscured in the shadows, only occasionally giving a view of her profile.

Strutting around the chair, she kicked her leg over it and his eyes were glued on her every move. She wore a skimpy black sports bra and some black bikini briefs. Her sultry performance was mesmerizing. It was sexy and athletic without ever turning crass.

Her toned stomach looked incredible in the shadows and her long blonde hair moved with every swing of her hips. She was a work of art.

His erection grew. He wanted to close his eyes in pleasure as he watched her dance for him, but he might miss something.

Sliding around the chair, she seduced him. Arms lifted and lowered. She shimmied and swayed. She sat in the chair, leaned forward, and threw back her head. He groaned.

When she opened and closed her legs while sitting, he was getting eye strain from staring, but everything was in the shadows. The taunting seduction was killing him. This was best birthday gift he'd ever received.

Caroline danced around the chair. She sat in the chair. She ran her fingers through her hair and let it gracefully fall. She bent and swayed her hips. She never stopped moving throughout the song and didn't repeat the same actions. It was impressive and she was an incredible dancer.

The song ended and they were both panting. She was panting from exertion and turning herself on by dancing for Klaus.

His girlfriend was slumped in the chair and the video went black. He noticed that the timer said it wasn't the end though.

The video came up back ten seconds later and it started at the same place.

Caroline ran her fingers up and down her arms and over her exposed collarbone.

It was all hints and shadows still.

"No," he groaned. He couldn't take more. His hand went down to his big cock and squeezed, needing more.

Caroline brushed the hair off the back of her neck and he felt like he was in the room with her. He could picture the sweat forming curls at her temple and at the nape of her neck.

She squeezed her legs together to get some relief. Her hands went to the bottom of her sports bra and lifted it over her head. Klaus suffered more eye strain to see her nipples, but it was still too dark. As if she knew it and took pity on him, she twisted a bit to give him a profile view. She was outlined like a piece of modern art.

Running the sports bra up and across her chest, she wiped up all the sweat and threw it aside. Her silhouette entranced him, all the smooth shapes of her shoulder and the curve of her breast. She appealed to the artist in him. Her performance was aesthetically beautiful.

Traumatizing him forever, she stood and faced away from the camera, looking at him over her shoulder. Her hands went to her panties. It was just like the picture he took of her at the beach.

"No," he groaned again, kicking off the sheets and pulling off his boxers, his cock desperate.

As she often did to turn him into a mess, she leaned forward and tugged down the briefs. He stared, but area between her legs remained too dark to see the pussy he loved.

Sitting back down, she slouched back in the chair, legs spread.

"Yes," he hissed, cock in hand.

He saw her fingers go up to her mouth and then slowly stop at her nipples, tugging on them. Continuing on after getting them wet, one hand disappeared between her legs.

His dead heart stopped beating and he squeezed his cock so he wouldn't come immediately, pulling down his balls with the other hand.

Not being able to see her hand clearly, he watched as her head went back and could hear her breathing pick up.

His hand moved with hers, stroking his thick length, timing it so he could come with her.

Her chest began to heave. Her labored breathing got louder and louder.

He thought her hand was moving faster. He could picture her pussy perfectly, her swollen clit and lips, her greedy hole, but he wanted to see it, to see her fingers fuck herself, to see her fingers brushing over her clit.

"Klaus," she moaned and his hand picked up speed. "Klaus."

Her voice got higher pitched and her fingers moved at supernatural speed and then she came, yelling his name that echoed around the empty room.

Watching her in the throes of passion was always the most beautiful sight. It was so intimate on another level than just having sex with her. His hand moved in a blur, sliding up and down the length, being sure to cover the sensitive head of his cock with every pass. He came too, shooting all over his chest, sweat beading on his brow.

Caroline wasn't done though. After her body relaxed he watched her lick her fingers and since she wasn't satisfied, she propped one foot up on the chair and she went back to pussy one more time, fucking herself with one hand and circling her clit with the other. At least that's what he suspected she was doing.

He was destroyed and he watched as she quickly came explosively again with his name called out once again. She flopped back, truly exhausted and the screen went black. The video was done.

His mind was blown just like she promised.

It was sexy and erotic.

Grabbing his phone, he sent her a series of texts since she conveniently sent the video to him as she walked into a long class.

_CAROLINE_

_FUCK ME!_

_YOU ARE SO BLOODY SEXY_

_BEST BIRTHDAY GIFT OF ALL TIME_

_THANK YOU_

_I AM WATCHING IT AGAIN_

_CALL ME!_

Caroline heard her phone buzzing with messages and she hid her smile as she focused on her professor. She knew it was Klaus. Making that video for him was so hot. She didn't think it would go as far as it did when she planned it. It was only supposed to be a sexy dance...but it took a turn. He encouraged her sexually though, so she included it.

When class was over, her head was held high. Destroying the most powerful creature on the planet, also known as her boyfriend, just by being her secret sexy self was awesome.

As she crossed campus, Klaus wouldn't have liked the attention Caroline received. She walked with an extra bounce in her step and flushed cheeks. She was happy, confident, and it showed.

Once she was in her next class, art history again, she read the messages from Klaus, proud of her self-control in waiting to see them and laughed. Blushing, she pulled out her laptop and was ready for class to start.

It was only on her way back to her dorm after her very last class of the day that she called him.

He started speaking before she could say hello.

"Caroline Forbes," he said in a voice that let her know he was still fired up, "Why didn't you call me back hours ago? That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, except there should have been a spotlight on you."

She smiled as she opened the door to her dorm room. "It was meant to be erotic and tasteful."

"It was," he said suggestively.

"How many times did you watch it?"

"I have it on a loop and haven't been able to close my eyes since you sent it. I missed all my meetings today. The song is stuck in my head and I'm getting chafing."

She laughed and she set down her bag. Elena had her late lab so she had the room to herself.

"Thank you, sweetheart, for forever ruining me once again."

"You're welcome," she said smugly. "Happy Birthday, Klaus."

She paused.

"This is my human part coming through and you think she's naive, but she's not an idiot. Klaus, if anyone sees that video or knows it exists, I will cut off your balls while you sleep and never speak to you again. Got it?"

"If anyone sees this, I will pull out their eyeballs and make them eat them."

"Ew. Gross," she winced. "As long as we're clear."

"We can watch it together though," he suggested.

"You're on."

She knew Klaus was possessive, but she couldn't not say anything at all, although she was very careful not to use her name anywhere or actually show her face in the video itself. It wouldn't take a super sleuth long to figure out who it was though.

"I can't believe you did all that for my birthday, Caroline."

"Birthdays mean a lot to me and being away from you, I thought a video was a good idea. You saw me on my birthday, remember? When you weren't being a dick for having me bitten in the first place, you had some interesting things to say."

"Everything I said that day was true."

Caroline told him about some of her best birthday memories with Bonnie and Elena. She included the time she melted down during one of her birthday parties when Elena got more attention than her.

"Do you have any other birthday plans? Is Elijah around?"

"He's in Los Angeles to see Rebekah. He did call earlier."

"Do you expect to hear from him soon about what she thinks?"

He sighed. "Not until he returns, no."

"Tell me more about Elijah. I don't really know anything about him."

Klaus did as she asked and told her about his brother. Caroline read between the lines to hear the affection Klaus had for him as well as the mistrust he still felt towards him.

"I'll be there in a week. What will we do? Do you want me to swim with sharks? Wrestle an alligator in the bayou?"

"Very funny. Maybe I can arrange something. It will be a different kind of danger. We'll meet some of the people I deal with here. It won't be everyone, but you'll get to see what Marcel is doing."

"I'd rather know what you're doing than what's he doing."

"I'm doing what I need to."

"What does that mean?" She kept her voice light. She'd know more when she was down there, but she didn't know what she was getting into at all.

"It means that I will remove Marcel from New Orleans. I'm not the evil villain trying to replace the white knight. It's more complicated than that. I have supporters and I'm managing them. I negotiate and intimidate as needed, Caroline, to get my way. Things get violent on occasion."

She didn't expect anything different. She didn't ask him if he killed anyone. He told her it really wasn't a promise he could keep forever. "I know, Klaus, and you will do anything to win," she said. "How much longer to do you think this war will last?"

"Not long. I'm making inroads and Marcel's becoming weaker and weaker. He's been relegated to just outside the city, but he's still causing problems. The third group, the ones who don't want to be involved, are just waiting for this to end. I will be the victor and things will change."

"Have you thought a lot about what things will be like afterwards? Will it be like last time?"

"My deals have quite a bit to do with the future. It will be better than before."

"I hope so. Have you thought about your role in the future?"

"I have."

"And?"

"And I will be involved in every decision to create a new New Orleans. The people will respect me."

"Ok."

"Ok?" She was always keeping him slightly off balance.

"You didn't describe a king really, Klaus. Who doesn't want to be respected? If you want respect though, you have to earn it. You can't make them respect you. If that's really what this is about, then you'll have to make choices that people appreciate. I'm proud of you for that."

"Are you using some reverse psychology on me?" He squinted and she just knew he was doing it.

She laughed. "No."

He wasn't sure if she was trying to outmaneuver him by making him concede to something he wasn't ready to. Forcing people to respect him never worked. It wasn't respect they felt towards him. It was recognition of what he was capable of, which did appeal to him, but wasn't enough.

"You know what you need to do. If you don't do it the right way, you won't get it and you'll repeat the same thing you've done for a thousand years. I'll support you if you want to make the city better and it's not just that your ego needs stroking by a captive audience." Her voice got softer as she spoke, feeling like maybe she went too far.

"Caroline," he growled. She was pushing him. "I'm more than my ego."

She didn't want to fight with him about this subject, but she also wanted to let him know what she thought rather than avoiding it. She probably shouldn't have insulted him along the way. "I know. Sometimes I need to hear that you're doing this for the city and what you can bring to it because you're the right person for the job. I need to know that I what I need to hear from you is what you're trying to say. I'm being honest, Klaus," she sighed. She knew she was putting words into his mouth, but maybe they were the right words for both of them?

"Your honesty can sting."

She quirked her mouth. "I know. I was even worse as a human. Is it too much?"

"When I'm not there to look you in the eye and worry that you've already made your mind up about this? Yes. I always listen though. You have very strong opinions for someone who isn't even 21 years old," he said.

"Thank you," she said primly, choosing to take it as a compliment.

He rolled his eyes, but had to chuckle. "You are one of a kind, Caroline Forbes. I do have an ego and today, my birthday, it needs you."

She grinned. "You've got me. How's this? Klaus, you're the most interesting person I've ever met. I know you are capable of great things and I'm thrilled to celebrate your birthday with you even though we are apart. That's me being honest again."

"Thank you."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Please," he said, feeling his mood improve the more they talked.

She lowered her voice. "I miss you so much and we have to deal with this and we will, because I really, really like you, Klaus."

"We will," he agreed quietly. "I miss you very much. My secret is that while I want you with me, at least I know you're safe at school during this."

"Was that a secret?" she laughed, although hers wasn't much of a secret either. He never told her that out loud before, but she figured it out a while ago. "Tell me another one."

He smiled into the phone. "I asked Elijah if you could organize his closet, but he said no."

Her peal of laughter coming through the line had him grinning. "You can still do it if you want to, sweetheart."

"No," she said, "That's ok. I'll just reorganize your Mystic Falls house while you're gone if I feel the need to clean and rearrange," she teased, although she was actually serious.

He rolled his eyes. "So nosy," he teased back.

"Hey, I found that glorious painting with all that luxurious hair you were rocking. I do prefer the curls though to be honest."

She could just picture the smug smile on his face. That was the ego stroking he loved.

They continued to talk for a while before her late study group. Caroline even sang Happy Birthday to him before they ended their call on a high note. Talk of New Orleans always brought up tension, but they were working on it.

"I'll see you in one week, Klaus."

"One week, Caroline," he agreed.

She texted Klaus a selfie she took of herself blowing him a kiss.

_Happy Birthday, boyfriend. I'll be there soon and I miss you so much. There are no problems, just solutions- xo Caroline._


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

I mixed and matched canon details here, fyi.

I'm both nervous and excited about this chapter. It's insanely long and probably should be split in half, but I thought it was important to keep together. Get comfortable. Please let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

Klaus waited at the airport to greet Caroline for her visit to New Orleans. It had been three weeks since he'd last seen her in person. He felt like he was at the breaking point, even with all the phone calls and texts. It wasn't the same as being in her presence, being able to hold her and kiss her.

While he had some concerns about how she would handle seeing the seedy underbelly of the supernatural war in New Orleans, this eventually had to happen. It had been building for three months and he couldn't avoid it any longer. Her questions were getting sharper and his delaying tactics weren't holding up. There wouldn't have to be a decision between Caroline and New Orleans if she believed in him. She would come first, but he couldn't give up New Orleans. Not yet. Not when it was almost in his hands again.

Unable to not grin, he saw Caroline make her way through the crowd with her bag hefted over her shoulder. In a pink top and dark jeans, she was beautiful and she came to see him. She looked up and grinned in return, although she didn't throw herself into his arms like usual. She was restrained as she approached him and he walked towards her to hug her, enclosing her in his embrace.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said into his neck, inhaling the smell of him deeply as she hugged him back, her fingers lightly scraping the nape of his neck. They shared a short kiss.

He leaned back to see her face, looking at every millimeter with affection, comforted to see the light freckles crossing the bridge of her nose. "Caroline, what's wrong?"

She looked away for a second and then sighed, looking back at him. "I'm nervous."

"About what?"

Caroline who put on a brave face for everything let him see what was going on. She shared with him the true emotions hiding just under the surface.

"That this will go worse than I imagine. You don't have a dungeon full of shrunken heads or anything, right?"

She spent the whole flight thinking about all the things that could go wrong, that she would find out something that would be a deal breaker. She also made up a list in her head about what those deal breakers would be. It ranged from compelling himself a captivated city where no freedom of thought was allowed to slaughtering people because he could. She didn't think he would actually do those things, but what if he did? He did bite her twice in power play moves.

"No shrunken heads, I promise." She gave him a small smile and he felt the tension in his stomach ease to see it. "You promised we would talk about anything. I need you to see things for what they are. I need the chance you promised."

He was right. She reassured him she was in this with him, so she had to follow through. That didn't mean that nothing wouldn't ever break them up, especially if he was doing things she couldn't live with, but she didn't know if that was the case.

Klaus wasn't a sadist. She knew that. He was a very emotional and fragile man who lashed out to get negative attention since he didn't think he deserved love, kindness, or compassion. It was a vicious cycle. She couldn't "fix" Klaus and she wouldn't compromise her morals, but rather than sticking to black and white, maybe she should start looking at things from her new perspective, which was as a vampire with a human spirit.

"You're right. I did say that and I mean it still." She took a deep breath, ready to take off the figurative blindfold. Her heart slightly leaned one way and her mind slightly leaned the other way. She had to get that balance right too.

He spun her around and lightly slapped her on the ass. "Now, let's do that again." He needed her on board to start. He needed his bubbly girlfriend who never saw a problem she couldn't solve.

Caroline looked over her shoulder and quirked her brow. "Are you a director now?" She walked fifteen feet away and turned around to face him again. It was less busy than it had just been minutes before so there were fewer people to witness their recreated greeting. He nodded and held his arms out wide.

With the big grin that emerged from finally seeing her boyfriend after three long weeks, the one she held back just moments before, Caroline dropped her bag and launched herself at Klaus, wrapping him up with her arms and legs, meeting his lips with her own over and over, cupping his head in her hands, breathless.

After a smacking final kiss on his lush lips, she leaned back while he held her tight. "That felt right and much better. Thanks. Hi, Klaus."

"Welcome back, sweetheart," he said with another kiss to her cheek as he set her back down on the ground.

She bit her lip with a shy smile and they started fresh with her holding onto one of his hands. He picked up her bag and they drove to his home. It was Friday night in New Orleans. The streets were busy with bright lights everywhere. It just stopped raining, so the lights were reflected on the wet pavement, giving the vibrant city even more color.

On the ride, she told him about the people on the plane. There were a few younger guys going bar hopping in the French Quarter. They invited Caroline along with them, but she turned them down. Klaus did not like the story very much, reaching over to put a hand on her knee. She reassured him she only had eyes for him and his dimples emerged.

"Hungry?" he asked as they pulled in the driveway.

"Feed me, Klaus," she said as she got out of the SUV. "Is Elijah here?"

"I believe he's making himself scarce tonight," he said with an amused smile. Elijah was full of questions about what time she would get there, how long she would stay, etc.

Once inside, she wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck. "Food first or…?" she trailed off with her eyes pointed towards the second floor.

"Or. Definitely or," he said and flashed her up into his bedroom.

As they both pulled off their clothes, he picked her up once she was naked and threw her on his bed with a bounce, landing on top of her in a heartbeat. She laughed and wrapped her legs around him, needing to feel his skin on hers.

Tipping her head to the side as he pressed sucking kisses to her neck, she exhaled, sinking her fingers into his curls.

"I need you," he murmured and she nodded. Her hands moved up and down his smooth back and her legs moved up and down his hips.

Their mouths met and they passionately kissed for what seemed like forever.

His hand slipped between their bodies and he checked if she was ready. Since she was, he moved his erection and gently pushed into her again and again until he was fully seated.

"I never feel as whole as I do with you. You see the good in me," he said quietly as he looked into her eyes, fluidly moving his hips. She smoothed the hair from his temples.

"I do." She pressed a kiss to him. He showed the ugly side to the world and kept the beautiful part hidden. It was tragic. "I don't have to pretend with you, Klaus."

Their mouths met again. His stubble rasped across her jaw. Her breasts pressed against his chest.

Filling her over and over, they made love. She moved her head to whisper in his ear that she cared about him so much, that he felt so good, and that she needed the connection too. She told him she wanted him to come and wanted him to come too.

Before long, she reached a climax and he followed a second later.

He tried to roll off her, but she wouldn't let him. He huffed and her grip tightened. "No. It feels good to have you on top of me." Eventually, she let him roll, but clung to him so that she was on top.

She laid her head down on his chest. "I don't want to let you go yet."

"Don't ever let me go."

His fingers got caught in her hair and smoothed it from her face. She snuggled into him and closed her eyes. She couldn't have this experience when they were apart and she cherished it.

"Are you going to fall asleep on me?" he whispered, watching her rise and fall with his breathing.

"I'm just very relaxed."

He was too. As always, he could talk to her in the dark. "I sleep best with you."

She lifted her head and propped her hands on his chest. She liked hearing that. As if she were his home, his resting place. She laid her hand on his cheek, caressed it, and laid her head back down. He told her he slept best in Baltimore, but it seemed to be her presence that was the key factor. She thought not being in the center of a war and off in their little hideaway helped.

After a long time where they were quiet, "I'm ready for dinner, Klaus."

Pulling on some boy shorts and a crop top from her bag, she was ready and his mouth watered for her. To amuse her, he had set out the boxers she bought him for their anniversary and that's what he pulled on to go downstairs.

She gasped in playfulness when she saw them with the big red heart on the butt and jumped onto his back for him to carry her down the stairs to the kitchen.

Once there, she jumped down and kissed him while she squeezed his ass.

Since he was limited in the kitchen, but had plenty of ingredients available courtesy of his housekeeper, Caroline pulled enough things together to make pasta with some added mushrooms and peppers in the sauce. Klaus uncorked the red wine and dressed the salad.

Sitting at the small wooden table in his kitchen, they ate dinner and talked.

They finished one, then started a second bottle of red wine.

Reaching across to tuck some of her hair behind her ear, he asked "Do you want to go out for some drinks?"

She shook her head, and climbed into his lap, just like that day she drank red wine in her Baltimore apartment with him. "I just want to watch a movie." It had been a long day. She had one class in the morning and got all her reading done for the beginning of the following week to make up for her lost weekend. Her flight had some delays due to the weather as well. She spent the time at the gate doing more work on her laptop. She was ready for a break, plus she really built up the weekend in her head. If she could delay things for one more night, she gladly would, burying her head in the sand once again.

"Red wine makes you sleepy," he said with a smile.

She smiled back. "It's so good, but yes. I want to spend the rest of the night with just you." He kissed her forehead.

Klaus cleared the dishes and carried the last of the wine back up to his room where they finished it and watched a movie. It was a classic one she hadn't seen, but Klaus told her she must. Movies were one thing they always had in common. He'd seen a billion of them and drama was her major. Caroline enjoyed his selection. No sex scene though.

When it was over, they got cleaned up for bed in the bathroom. Her things were right where she left them, next to Klaus'. It was comfortable and easy sharing the space.

Back in bed, they made love before falling asleep. Both of them slept well because they were together, always touching.

In the morning, they enjoyed each other under the covers, their chemistry always explosive.

When she was curled in his arms, she faced the inevitable, "Talk to me. What's going to happen today?"

"This afternoon we'll visit a shop. The witches who run it are ones I work closely with. I want to check in and you'll meet them. This evening Elijah will be bringing over a new vampire he's mentoring. We can have dinner with them if you like or just ourselves."

"Do they know about me?"

"No."

She wasn't surprised. If he didn't tell his brother, he probably wasn't telling anyone else. She'd wait to see how he introduced her.

"Will we run into Marcel?"

"Not likely. He's in Algiers. He'll occasionally come into the French Quarter these days, but it's not often."

"Will I meet any of the wolves?"

"Not this trip. They're out in the bayou. If you really want to, we can take a ride out there tomorrow, but I think you'll get an idea of what's happening. You don't need to see everything today and tomorrow. It's not going anywhere."

"I know," she said and then gave him a flirty look. "Wolves love me."

"That's why I don't want you near them. I'm the only wolf around. I _am_ the Alpha Male."

She wiggled her brows and he grinned that wolfish grin of his. "We'll see how it goes tomorrow, but maybe if we don't go to the bayou I can watch you transform?"

"Absolutely, sweetheart."

"Why aren't you more nervous? I thought you'd be completely anxious." Since he wasn't very tense, she was more relaxed.

He tipped his head in acknowledgement. "You've asked me to be focused about my goals and I'm doing that. Some of the things I've done have been what Elijah would call distasteful but it's been effective. I know right now I can do a better job with New Orleans than Marcel. I also know I've done things here you wouldn't, but they are done. I will win this war."

"So you're confident in your conviction?"

"Someone told me once that if I did things, things that someone like you wouldn't approve of, I had to do them for a reason." He looked at her closely. "I need you with me in this. I need your support. I need your respect."

Klaus knew a lot about perception. If he went in second-guessing himself and gave in to doubts, she would see his lack of faith and come to the conclusion that what he was doing was wrong and detrimental to their future. Like she reminded him about not being able to force people to respect him, forcing her to accept all of him wasn't possible. She had to do that on her own. She had to see him to accept him.

Caroline sat up and he watched her.

"Can you tell me how things will be better?"

"That's what I want to show you." He sat up next to her. "You'll hear what's been done, what I'm doing right now, and what my plans are."

She took a deep breath. "Will you answer all of my questions?"

"Do you already have them written up?"

He'd gone over his plans with Elijah, not revealing them completely, but enough that his brother could see what he was doing. They talked through potential scenarios and issues they would need to address, all with an eye towards the New Orleans of the future. He felt prepared for her visit because he had purpose. Some of his deals already had his allies looking at him in a new, positive way. It emboldened him to keep going. He was always on the lookout for treachery, but he had to change his ways.

Klaus was a master strategist and he knew it wasn't so much what he was doing now that would test Caroline necessarily, but how he intended to go on. The war wouldn't last forever. His rule could last forever though. How much violence would he need to retain power? Did he _have_ to retain power? How could he get the respect he craved? What did it mean for him to be king? That's what he sussed out was really at the root of Caroline's issues. He wasn't sure he could answer those questions, but he could show her the short term plan and his idea for the future.

"I will answer them all. You're here and I wanted to be able to see you face to face when we did this. Also, I will not take your safety here lightly. The French Quarter generally is fine for vampires and no one would dare do anything while you're with me. However, while I have allies, I don't trust them any more than they trust me. Do as I say when we see them."

"As long as it's reasonable. I can take care of myself."

"Please, Caroline."

"I'm not going to blindly obey you like you would never blindly obey me." She stared at him and he stared right back. "Don't give me that look, Klaus. As long as what you ask is reasonable, I'll do it," she repeated. "I'm your girlfriend. Your equal." Neither one broke the stare until finally he looked away with a sigh, expecting that reaction but hoping for a slightly different one.

"Please take this seriously." He got out of the bed and went into the bathroom for a shower. "We can have lunch and then meet the witches," he called.

She pulled a dress free from her bag and checked it for wrinkles. She took a hanger from his closet and hung the dress in the bathroom, hoping the steam in the room would help. She also grabbed a bra and panties she left behind from her drawer in Klaus' beautiful closet, which she was happy to see was looking as good as she left it. She still had to shower, but at least she was ready.

"Hey, Klaus," she said as she stood in front of the sink as he showered, running the water to wet her toothbrush.

"Mmmm?"

She watched him soap up his arms through the glass as she started to brush her teeth. Her guy was so hunky. She was distracted by a new thought.

"I don't like the idea that there were women for a thousand years who got to see you like that," she said, using her toothbrush to gesture up and down. It made her life feel fleeting. She asked him before, but she wanted to be more than a minor note in his long history. She also was a little jealous of course. A thousand years was not one lifetime. That was more than ten of them and he always looked as he did just then.

He turned towards her as he soaped up his chest. "There isn't much I can do about that, Caroline, but there has never been anyone who has meant anything close to what you mean to me." A beat. "Yes, I promise," he added before she could ask. He was getting good at that.

He used his finger to draw a heart on the glass door and she smiled. That was sweet.

She was mollified and ran her fingers along the heart to trace it on her dry side of the glass.

Pulling the toothbrush from her mouth and getting back to her initial thought, "Can I borrow your SUV tomorrow? I want to pick up a few things."

He looked up. "Why can't I go with you?"

"Because I don't need you to. I need an hour or two. It will be good for me to do things on my own and explore a little while I'm here."

They spent so much of their time with each other since they didn't see each other often enough, but she didn't want them to be co-dependent. She was independent and so was he.

He didn't say anything while he rinsed the soapy suds from his hair. Slicking back the water from his hair and then his face, he opened the door to the shower and looked at her. She turned after she rinsed her toothbrush to face him.

He squinted at her and she gave him a winning smile. "Will you promise me you won't go to Algiers? This has nothing to do with Marcel and you going snooping on your own, does it?"

She put her hand to her chest in outrage. "Uh, no! I am an excellent snoop and would not be so obvious, Klaus. My plans are a lot more mundane, shopping and other things."

"It's the 'other things' that concern me," he said wryly.

"I will not go to Algiers, wherever that is, unless the GPS sends me on accident."

"Caroline!"

"I'm kidding." Then she put her hand on her hip. "It was a joke. I'm taking it seriously. Seriously though, I'm a grown woman. You've been treating me like one until today. Don't stop now. Will you lend me your car or not? No restrictions, Klaus."

"Yes, of course," he groused.

She gave him a brilliant smile and he huffed, but since she stepped into the steamy shower with him, his pouting turned into pleasure.

"Thank you. I'll have my phone and I've been taking my self-defense class. I'll stay very aware of my surroundings. Do you want me to kick you in the balls to show you what I've learned?"

His hands dropped to his crotch with a horrified look. "I thought you loved my balls."

She threw her head back in laughter then wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping her hand to cup him. "You know I do."

Kissing him on the cheek with a wink, she turned with him so she was under the spray and got her hair wet.

"No snooping. If you tell me everything, I won't need to snoop." He rolled his eyes. "Plus there are rooms in this house I've only had sex in. There are plenty of places to look around here before I look someplace else."

He smiled and she smiled back.

"Kiss me," he demanded and she did.

She shampooed her hair and he used the body wash to clean every inch of her skin, being very thorough as always, especially lingering on his favorite body parts. She returned the favor on his back and leaned down to give his ass a quick bite that had him yelping.

Dropping to her knees, she looked up at him when he turned back around and he groaned. Moving forward, she took his big cock in her hand and licked up and down his length. Her tongue played along the rim of the head gently and he hissed.

Scooting down further, she used her hand on him and sucked first one then the other ball into her mouth. Over and over, she did it until he was desperate.

"Fuck, Caroline."

Moving her head up to suck him down her throat repeatedly, she used her hand in a twisting motion to constantly cover any part of him not in her mouth. She hummed and he groaned. He held her wet head in his hands, fucking her mouth. She kept up with him and within minutes he yelled her name as he came down her throat. Swallowing him, she licked her lips when he was done.

He helped her up and kissed her. His fingers dropped to her wet pussy and she was dripping, not from the shower, but from her arousal. They moaned into each other's mouths, tongues battling. He inserted one then two fingers inside of her and slowly finger fucked her. She moved her hips to get him to move more quickly, but he wouldn't.

"Klaus, just fuck me!"

He smiled against her lips. "I love when you talk dirty to me, Caroline," he whispered against her skin and moved a little faster.

"More. Klaus, I need more. Fuck me."

He moved his fingers a little faster and she kept moving her hips back and forth to encourage him. It wasn't enough and she made a frustrated noise.

Quickly, he spun her around gripped her hips. Her hands went out in front of her to keep her balance and that's when he pushed inside of her. She hadn't known he'd gotten hard again so her eyes widened, but that was her Klaus.

"Yes, Klaus. Fuck me like that. Faster."

He fucked his big cock into her little pussy. Her pussy muscles tried to keep him inside and the friction as he pushed back and forth was blissful. The noise of their bodies slapping together filled the shower stall.

His hand reached around front when he felt her tightening even more, knowing she was closing in on a climax. When she felt his fingers play with her clit, she thrust her hips back as hard as she could and yelled as she came hard. She saw little white dots for a moment and lost herself, but when she was back, he was still fucking her. He played with her clit again and she came again quickly, seeing the dots once more.

"That's it, Caroline. I'll take care of you. Just let me fuck you."

She whimpered and slowly felt the tension pick up again once more.

"Tell me you need it. Tell me you need me." One hand trailed along her back, smoothing along all the pale wet skin. He reached under her to cup one then the other breast.

"I need you. I need more, Klaus."

"It's not the same using your fingers is it?" She shook her head and he felt himself get thicker. "I know. It's my cock you need. Your tiny pussy needs to get stretched by my big cock over and over."

She whimpered at his words and his fucking.

He stopped fucking her for a second and she moaned. He lifted one of her legs and set it over the crook of his arm. He started thrusting again and she appreciated the change in position although she had to keep her balance on one leg, leaning her shoulder against the tile to stand upright with her other arm out in front.

He kissed and sucked on her neck and she was in absolute heaven. Her hand reached back to cup his head and keep him in place when she was steady. "You feel so good, Klaus. You're so good to me."

"Take the shower head," he said in her ear. She reached up and took the moveable shower head in her hand. She knew what he wanted her to do. "Aim it at that beautiful pussy."

Bringing it down to her stuffed pussy, she aimed the strong stream of water at her clit. She moved both the water and her pussy around while Klaus kept fucking her until she got it where she needed it.

"That's it. Come for me. Do it. You need it. You need this. Come for me, Caroline, like you need to."

He felt her pussy start to pulse and fucked her harder. The water felt amazing from where it splashed off of her, some dripping down his balls, giving him chills. Fucking her harder and faster and pushing through all of her spasming muscles as she came in an extremely hard orgasm, he came in her pussy, filling her with his semen.

He barely stayed upright, but dropped her leg and pressed kisses to her shoulder. After she felt like she was going to pass out, she was still whimpering and her eyes were tightly closed, the shower head dropping from her hand when she couldn't take the stimulation any more.

Klaus let her take her time and turned off the water and replaced the nozzle. He carried Caroline out and toweled her off quickly, wrapping one around her wet hair, before bringing her to bed and spooning her.

A few minutes later she rolled to face him. "That was intense."

It was. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm good. Great. I need a minute." She rolled back over so he could keep spooning her. Groaning, "I don't want to get up. I want to keep doing that and never stop, but ugh, we need to go."

She moaned as she got out of bed, got dressed, and did her hair with subtle makeup. The dress lost the wrinkles when she put it on. It was an orange cotton sleeveless A-line dress she paired with nude sandals. Her dangling earrings were gold and she had on a bangle bracelet. It was too cool to wear the dress back in Virginia, but it was perfect for still-warm New Orleans.

A late brunch in his kitchen with a blood bag preceded their trip.

"You look beautiful. Are you ready?"

She nodded and they started their short drive.

"You know I care about you very much, right?" she asked, wanting to say it before anything happened.

"I know. I care about you more than you know."

She took his hand.

"The witches we'll meet are Andre and Marie. They are the elders of the coven."

"Should I ask them questions?" she asked as she played with her daylight ring.

His hand squeezed hers. "If you wish, but let's wait until we're alone if we need to talk about something they don't necessarily need to hear."

"Ok."

They parked in front of the small shop. The building was gray and needed some new paint. The window was full of creepy knick knacks like stuffed birds, porcelain dolls, and voodoo dolls. Caroline knew enough that they weren't in the French Quarter any longer, but still in the city. There wasn't a lot of foot traffic around. She saw a hardware store and a small deli nearby. For a Saturday afternoon, the place was dead.

Klaus opened the door for her. She walked in and tried to see everything, although it was packed with items.

A bell over the door rang and immediately a woman came out from a back room. "Andre," she called over her shoulder when her eyes locked on Klaus.

The woman was pretty enough. Her skin was very pale. Her long dark hair was twisted behind her head. Her dark jeans and flowy black top were stylish and she had rings on most fingers. Caroline wouldn't dare guess her age since she knew witches could appear much younger than they actually were.

A tall, thin black man in a tweed suit came forward. That must be Andre.

Caroline stopped just inside the door, but put on her brave smile and walked towards them.

"There's something about you," the woman said as she came towards Caroline. Marie knew she was a vampire immediately and since she was in the presence of Klaus, it meant she was important. The only person he usually brought was his brother. Her intuition told her the woman did not wish her ill. She had a bright spirit especially compared to her companion. There was something unique about her.

Caroline was curious. Did the woman see her fate? Did she have a bright aura? Was she destined to be Klaus' forever love?

When she was close enough, the witch peered at Caroline, coming up with something else to explain what she said without giving her thoughts away. "It's those earrings. They're beautiful."

Caroline smiled, her thoughts were on a very different level, and reached her hand up to touch one. "Thanks."

"And the ring?" Marie said as she pointed towards her daylight ring.

"A gift from a best friend. A Bennett witch."

Andre's eyebrows rose, recognizing the family name.

Klaus stepped forward in front of Caroline.

"Caroline, this is Marie and Andre. Marie, Andre, this is Caroline." They shook hands. "She is here for a visit to our fair city. Before we begin our business and there is something I need from you, I've only told Caroline a little about the war with Marcel. She would like to know more."

"Please, let's sit," Andre said with his deep voice. Adding two chairs to the ones already at a table, each of them took a seat. Tea was offered, but Caroline and Klaus declined.

"Do you know about Davina?" Andre asked.

Caroline shook her head.

"You should start at the beginning," Klaus said.

Andre licked his lips and told their tale, trading back and forth with Marie. Every one hundred years, the ancestral magic practiced by the witches of New Orleans began to fade. In order to energize the spirits, a sacrifice was made. Four young witches of the coven, the Harvest Girls, are selected.

Caroline's eyes widened as she heard how those girls would be killed in order to rejuvenate the magic for everyone.

"One of the Harvest Girls from the latest group did not go through with the sacrifice."

"Davina," Caroline said quietly and they nodded.

"Almost all of the magic from the spirits are in her. We're left with the mere dregs of what's left over and that's fading," Marie said.

"Our livelihoods and our natures are based on performing magic, without them we have nothing and we're as defenseless as humans against Marcel's men."

"Can you practice other types of magic?" Caroline asked.

"It isn't that easy. That would be giving up generations upon generations of family history for one girl whose magic will kill her and take the magic with her."

"So if she doesn't go through with the sacrifice, she'll die anyway?" Caroline asked with surprise.

"Yes," Andre said. "It's too much for one to hold the power of a coven. It's already taking a toll and overwhelming her. It won't be much longer."

"Marcel kicked us out of the quarter once he took Davina under his wing. She adores him, but he's just using her for her magic and bringing his revenge down on us," Marie added.

Caroline reached under the table for Klaus' hand, holding it tight.

"She can sense any magic being performed, even the most basic spells. Marcel sends his goons and many of our coven have been killed simply for living our lives. If we aren't in the Quarter he won't always come after us, but we've lost our customers and business. Even though we're losing our magic, he won't completely leave us fearing we will find another type of magic to practice. We aren't safe."

Klaus spoke up. "Marcel set up charlatans and fakes in the Quarter's voodoo shops to keep the tourists entertained."

"Umm, if you can't practice magic," Caroline looked to Klaus, "how are you helpful to Klaus in defeating Marcel?"

Klaus smiled and Andre answered. "We're able to perform simple spells if there are more than once of us working together. It's our contribution. Before we lost most of our power, we were able to give aneurysms to Marcel's vampires to rid the city of them. Klaus' wolves and vampires have kept them out. Our magic is fading slowly, but Klaus has promised to deliver Davina to us to finish the Harvest ritual."

Caroline made a face. "So a young girl has to die?"

"She'll die anyway," Andre reminded her.

Marie looked at Caroline closely, seeing the compassion and practicality warring within her. "The spirits have commanded us to finish this."

Caroline bit her lip, uncertain.

Klaus leaned across the table and started his own business. "I need more rings for the wolves. Ten should do. The new vampires have been trained and will be posted outside the shop 24 hours a day to keep Marcel from raiding, starting in two hours," he said as he looked at his watch.

Andre nodded. They had enough juice to give the new vampires from Klaus headaches to protect themselves, but could use the protection from Marcel if he decided to send too many vampires after them. Providing more rings in return was fair and not too hard if the whole coven participated. Many of their coven were opposed to the spell put on the wolves in the first place since it wasn't nature's balance.

"I have an idea," Caroline said softly. Klaus quirked a brow. "On the plane, I overheard people talking about going on voodoo tours and visiting shops like this one. They're going to pick up a brochure from their hotel most likely or pass by a shop and step inside. Why don't you compel the tour guides and hotel concierges to bring the tourists out here? You might even be able to do it with a big bribe without compulsion. They could even add this place as a stop on to the end of one of the cemetery tours. They're already being transported for those."

"We would get some customers until we're in our old shop. This isn't our permanent location, but we need to make ends meet," Marie said slowly as she considered it. "We would make some money and get to practice minor spells until the ritual is finished or our magic dies. We'll need money for our new lives if this is the end."

Marie shared a look with Andre, thinking up plans.

"It's not perfect," Caroline started, but Klaus interrupted her.

"Sweetheart, that is an excellent idea. I'll get Elijah on it immediately. I can arrange transportation with vampire protection to pick up tourists from the Quarter to bring them here." Klaus looked at her with pride and she wanted to blush. It was easier at the current time to bring the humans out to that location than moving the witches back into the Quarter. It was too soon for that.

He addressed Marie and Andre. "I've made a deal with the humans. Since we've kept the battle out of the Quarter, they considered my strongly worded advice to start a new advertising campaign. Tourism is down overall, but my vampires need blood and all supernatural businesses need customers. The national ads are starting Monday and their projections are for an increase to be seen in the next two to three weeks. You will benefit from that."

Klaus stood and kept Caroline's hand in his which did not go unnoticed, nor did they fail to hear him call her "sweetheart."

He raised his finger. "Just one more thing," he said with a glint in his eye. "Caroline is to be protected at all costs. You're going to perform an allegiance spell on her right now. One way only of course," he commanded.

Caroline started to ask Klaus what he was doing, but he squeezed her hand.

Marie and Andre didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

They each cut into their palms and Caroline did the same when they looked to her. The blood was dripped into a stone bowl. Herbs were added and the witches chanted together, looking weak and pale when they stopped. "It is done. A word, please?"

Klaus nodded at them and took Caroline outside. "It was nice to meet you," she called over her shoulder.

He put her in the car and returned to the shop. Andre had disappeared around back. "Yes?"

"She will make an excellent queen."

Klaus wanted to tell Marie that her opinion wasn't needed, but he was playing nice and he could use this opportunity. "She does not want to be queen. She does not want me to be king. A leader, not a ruler."

He was making his intentions clear to her. Maybe Klaus wouldn't be king after all, which should reassure the coven about how much power he would wield after the war. He was still powerful and not one to be trifled with, but his future plans might turn out more democratic than they could have dreamed of.

Marie tipped her head, acknowledging the message.

"She will make an excellent First Lady then. If she were a wolf, I would dare call her your mate, but it is even better she is immortal. She is the light to your darkness. Don't let her go."

Without a word, Klaus turned and left.

He got in the car and she stared at him. "What was that?"

"They cannot to do anything to hurt you now if they ever considered it. If they do, they die," he said, explaining the spell.

"What?" she asked as he started the car. "What did she want to tell you after I left?"

"Something I'll tell you another day, Caroline."

He let her think about it while he drove them back to his house.

Her mind spun as she considered the spell and everything that came before it.

Walking inside his house, she put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Can we talk about this?"

"Of course," he agreed as he took her hand and brought her to his study. He poured some bourbon for her and one for himself. They sat on the couch and he put her legs across his lap, unconsciously wanting to reinforce their intimacy before they spoke.

"Where do you want to begin?"

"How old is she?"

He rolled his eyes. Not the question he was expecting. "I believe she's close to seventy years old. I knew her mother the last time around."

"And him?"

"Thirty, I think."

She nodded and took a sip. Now she could get down to business. "What did that spell do exactly and why was it one way?"

"The spell was a commitment to never harm you. They are the leaders of their coven and they have a tight reign on them. Their coven will not attempt to harm you either. They will die if they cause you any injury. It's one way because you are not tied to the same allegiance to them."

"Why would they agree to it?"

"Because they had to."

"You would have killed them if they didn't, you mean," she said, not liking that very much.

He shrugged. It was true.

"What are the rings they're going to give to the wolves?"

"Marcel had a curse placed on the wolves here. They are in their wolf form throughout the month and only turn human on the full moon."

Caroline gave him a horrified look. "That's terrible." She was really glad he wasn't the one who did that. It sounded like something he would have done too.

"The rings give them the ability to keep their human form. It's a temporary solution until the spell can be broken and they return to only turning on the full moon."

"But you need the witches at full power to do that," she finished and he agreed. "More wolves with rings mean more potential bites to Marcel's vampires too."

"Yes," he agreed.

"Why don't the wolves protect the witches from Marcel in return for the rings?"

He smiled at his little tactician. "When there are three groups, all three have to be involved. I can't have the witches and wolves conspiring to keep the vampires out."

"Smart," she said with a lift of her glass and he tipped his head in acknowledgement. "So you really are negotiating a lot here."

"Indeed."

"Why didn't you tell them I was your girlfriend?"

He took his hand in hers. "I wanted to wait until the protection spell was in place. You're a vulnerability of mine and putting a big target on your back is unacceptable. I did call you sweetheart though."

"You call everyone that and 'love.'"

"No," he said, starting at her intently. "I don't call anyone else that but you. You are special and you are mine."

He kissed her hand.

"And you are mine," she said.

"For better or worse?"

She smiled. "Yes, but I don't think we're ready for vows, Klaus."

She considered the story about Davina. "The witches want to be back in the Quarter to practice magic and to do that, you're going to deliver to them an incredibly powerful teenage girl to be killed."

"Would you die for your friends and family? For them to live as they have been for centuries?"

"Of course."

"She didn't."

"She's a teenager, Klaus."

"How old are you again?"

"Not a teenager." Caroline was twenty. "I don't blame her for not wanting to go through with it."

"It's what has to happen."

"An entire supernatural line will die out because of one girl who doesn't want to die." It left a bad taste in her mouth, the entire thing.

"She will die anyway. It's not a choice. It will happen," Klaus said firmly.

She got up and poured herself another drink before she sat back down.

"I don't think you would volunteer to die, Klaus, either." He didn't say anything. "Do you think the coven will cause problems once they're back practicing?"

"They'll have their demands once they get more freedom and power. Everyone does. I will deal with it when the time arises, but right now they want to practice magic and be back in the Quarter. That does not infringe on my plans for a supernatural city. As long as one faction doesn't have power over the other two, it can work."

"Why don't you trust them?"

"I don't trust anyone."

"Except me?" she asked quietly, looking at him under her lashes.

"I trust you more than anyone, but trust is something that doesn't come easily. Your honesty makes it easier to trust you."

She noticed.

"Do you have more questions?"

"Not right now. I'm trying to wrap my head around what Marcel did. He really is a king, isn't he?"

"Was a king," Klaus said firmly.

"Please don't be like him, keeping everyone on a leash." She put down her legs and glass and climbed on his lap to straddle him. "I know you want to keep people in check from getting too much of an edge on another, but please don't turn into him."

"He turned into me," he admitted quietly, not looking at her. "I'm still not the noble hero, Caroline. It only looks that way with the witches right now. They're being attacked, but we've done the attacking too."

She put her hands on his face and he had to look at her. The expression in her eyes kept him transfixed. "That _was_ you. You're not repeating the things that didn't work. What Marcel did, does not work. He doesn't have respect from the city. That's what you want. Make the right choices to get there. Lead, don't oppress. Manage the groups so everyone is equal. Please, Klaus. Please try."

She pulled his face into her neck and held him, caressing his neck and the side of his face.

His arms encircled her small waist and kept her there.

What she learned about the witches was that Klaus had allies. They had goals which didn't appear to be unreasonable. Klaus did a little intimidating and he would be kidnapping Davina to hand her over to her killers, which sounded awful when she thought about it that way. He wasn't being cruel because of his own feelings and his self-loathing. He had a plan to make New Orleans better and was executing it. What she learned didn't send her running away from him.

Finally she lifted her head and kissed him.

"I know you said you wanted to work on relationships and keeping them. I also know you meant with me, Elijah, and Rebekah, but maybe you can work on them with your allies too. I'm not saying you should trust them, but maybe you can work on that at some point."

"At some point," he hedged.

She smiled at his evasion. She got her point across and that's what she wanted.

"Your ideas about the tours was brilliant. It helps fill an immediate need they have without giving anything up."

She tipped her head and gave him a smug smile. "I'm just that good."

He chuckled and she grinned.

Sliding to sit down next to him again with his arm around her, they moved on to a lighter subject. It might have been cruel to dismiss Davina's life so easily, but the power in her was tearing her apart. There was only one way out. It was just a matter of time and it was sad.

Caroline told him about the art history paper she just got an A on. He asked to read it and she emailed it from her phone. Pulling out his laptop, he sat next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder. He read it in the time left before Elijah was due back. He enjoyed it and she felt smug once again.

"Do we have time to watch my video?" she asked with a coy smile.

"No," he said without hesitation. "I will need at least a day with you after we watch it, maybe more, without interruptions."

"Do you really still watch it?"

"It's part of my morning ritual, like brushing my teeth," he said with his wolf smile and she blushed. "I can see it now if I close my eyes." He started to hum the song.

She laughed and he chuckled.

"Miss Forbes. Niklaus," Elijah said from the open doorway from where he'd come whooshing in. Hearing their laughter together in the house was very welcome.

"Hi, Elijah," Caroline said warmly. She was trying to be more open with him. He was Klaus' closest friend in addition to being his brother.

Elijah poured a drink for himself and settled down.

"How did the visit with Marie go?" he asked Klaus.

"Fine. They'll provide the additional rings. And the vampires?"

"Already there."

Klaus nodded.

"Tell him your idea, sweetheart," Klaus encouraged her.

"Well, um, the witches said they were losing their income by being out of the quarter and I suggested that either the French Quarter hotel concierges who give recommendations for voodoo tours and cemetery tours were either compelled or bribed to recommend their shop." She spoke more quickly as she went, feeling Klaus' look of approval on her. "Also, new brochures can be made to list their shop as a destination."

"Can you make that happen?" Klaus asked.

"Of course," Elijah agreed. "Perhaps transportation from the hotels can be arranged."

Caroline gave Klaus a big smile, neither one telling Elijah that Klaus had the same idea earlier.

"Are you enjoying your stay, Miss Forbes?"

"Please call me Caroline, Elijah. Yes, I'm looking forward to more."

Elijah looked at his watch. "Gia should be arriving shortly." He stood up and set down his glass.

"Elijah, can I talk to you for a minute?" Caroline asked, surprising Klaus who was left behind.

Nodding his assent, they walked to the kitchen, being sure the doors were shut so Klaus couldn't overhear them.

"I was wondering what you can tell me about Rebekah." She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I've been asking Klaus about it, but he says he doesn't know. I know you went to see her. So, what did she say?"

Elijah leaned against one of the cabinets. He didn't like to share family business ordinarily, but these were not ordinary circumstances.

"I want to thank you for talking to Klaus about our sister. Without your encouragement, I might not have gotten them to this point for many years."

She wanted to wave him on to get to the point.

"I told Rebekah his offer in person. She is considering it."

"So she melted down?"

He smiled for a second before it disappeared. "They are stubborn, my siblings. I believe she will come around with her own demand for an apology from him as well."

"I expected that," she admitted. "Do you think she will come back though?"

"I do," he said in a firm voice, giving Caroline confidence. "Not knowing what the other is doing eats at them both. Neither will ask me, of course. I speak with Rebekah daily and I have begun to mention Klaus in every conversation."

Caroline smiled. "I'm doing that with my friends as well. She must hate it."

"She does, but we have been a family for a thousand years. Those bonds do not break, no matter how they are tested. I'm visiting her again next week and I hope to have something concrete from Rebekah at that time."

"That's really great," she said with a sigh of relief. "Do you mind if I tell Klaus? I know he doesn't want to ask you because he doesn't want to get his hopes up."

"You may. I didn't want to tell him anything without being sure, Niklaus hates indecision, but if you believe it will be helpful, please do."

"Good," she said with a smile as she turned and left the room.

Klaus gave her an enquiring look when she returned to the study, but she didn't say anything. It wasn't the time to talk when a guest was arriving any minute. She sat comfortably next to him, each of them on their phones, just happy to share the same space.

Klaus was checking in with his contacts. Caroline was texting her mom and Elena.

"Who is Gia anyway?" she asked.

"A new vampire Elijah is mentoring. There are many newly turned vampires in our alliance. Marcel has most of the vampires left in the city since he put their species ahead of the wolves and witches. They don't want to shake the status quo, however wrong they are. It is sad to see so many losers when they know I will win," he sighed. "He sees promise in her."

They both heard the door open at the front of the house and went to go meet Gia.

Caroline had a perky smile on her face, ready to greet a fellow vampire turned only a few years after herself. She went to say hello and introduce herself. Klaus merely looked at Gia in the doorway and went to get another drink with Elijah.

The look Caroline got in return from Gia though stopped her cold. The young brunette with the ripped jeans, ripped t-shirt, extra eyeliner, and biker boots gave Caroline a look she'd seen many times before. A look that underestimated her.

"Who are you?" Gia asked with a lot of attitude, watching the pretty bubbly blonde come out of nowhere with her girly dress and fancy jewelry. She was probably some human bimbo who liked being with vampires for a sick thrill.

Klaus' eyes flashed yellow, but Elijah put a hand on his arm, wanting to give Caroline an opportunity to deal with this. Caroline wouldn't be able to survive in their world without showing backbone which he knew she had if she dealt with Klaus.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. "Who are _you_?"

"I'm Gia. I don't need whatever Girl Scout cookie you're selling, blondie." She rolled her eyes and started to walk past Caroline.

Caroline looked up and gave a fake laugh before she shot an arm out to stop the other woman where she was.

"That was incredibly rude and condescending. I'm Caroline Forbes. You don't know anything about me, including what I'm capable of." Caroline brought out her vampire features for a second which startled the other woman. "I'm older than you and the best vampire you've ever met in your life. I've been tortured, staked, and even bitten by wolves more times than you can imagine. I'm also both a former cheerleader and Miss Mystic Falls. You don't know me."

Caroline walked away, feeling heated, and took the glass out of Klaus' hand. She drank it all in one gulp. He just grinned at her. She was incredible. She was what New Orleans needed.

"Oh yeah, I'm Klaus' girlfriend too."

Nothing Caroline said stunned Gia more than that and all of it was surprising.

"Girlfriend?" she gasped.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Caroline gave her a hardened stare.

Gia put her hands up. "No. No problem."

Klaus opened his mouth, but Caroline squeezed his arm and gave him a look, asking him not to do anything. She took care of it. He leaned down and she reached up to kiss him briefly. "Thanks," she whispered.

Elijah stepped in.

"Gia, you've learned an important lesson. You don't know who you're dealing with. There's no need to resort to juvenile rudeness, especially when it can get you killed."

"Sorry," Gia mumbled and slouched down in the couch. "Sorry, Caroline."

"Apology accepted."

Caroline took a deep breath. Caroline and Klaus joined the other two, sitting down. Gia was quiet and listened, while Elijah and Klaus talked about the new recruits.

"Wait a minute," Caroline said, with dawning horror. "You're actually turning people on purpose to build a vampire army?"

"Not an army," Klaus said. "A vampire population."

"What's the difference?" she asked with some bite.

"There are less than fifty of them. Not hundreds or thousands," he said firmly. The relatively small number worked perfectly for him. They could be stealthy when attacking. They were also close in size to the coven and wolves.

"Gia," Elijah said. "Why don't you tell Caroline about the other new vampires or your own story?"

Gia didn't meet her eyes when she spoke, but Caroline listened carefully.

"We all volunteered to be turned. I didn't have anything good going on in my life. I felt helpless and hopeless. I don't have any family left. New Orleans has been my home for the last five years. I was offered the chance to get off the streets, to join people who were just like me, to be part of something, and change my life. I don't regret it, even though my emotions are all over the place."

Caroline smiled. That was familiar. "That gets better."

"Not everyone who volunteers gets chosen to be turned. We're not becoming vampires to fight Marcel. We're doing it for ourselves."

"Thanks for telling me," Caroline said softly. "I didn't volunteer to be turned and I'm certainly not typical," which had everyone smirking because of her earlier outburst, "but it was the best thing for me."

Gia gave her a small smile and they came to an understanding.

Elijah then told Caroline about The Grotto, where Marcel punished vampires by sinking them in concrete as they desiccated. It was just another horrifying strike against Marcel that made her skin crawl. She again knew Klaus was capable of such things, but still.

That put her off dinner, so Elijah and Gia told her about the new recruits, the kinds of people they were. They were artists, musicians, dancers, a legitimate genius, and some who just lost their way. In exchange for their help in protecting the city from Marcel's intrusions and raiding his camp, they were given a place to live and training. They were free to do what they wished the rest of the day when not helping Klaus.

"We feed, compel, and heal," Gia said when Caroline asked how they fed. It was important to maintaining the tourists. She also admitted that there had been a few fatalities when the new vampires couldn't control themselves. There were even two vampires who didn't go through with the transition and died.

"Gia, do you want to come to dinner with us?" Caroline asked with her hand on Klaus' thigh. Going out to dinner with Klaus was kind of like going out to dinner with the boss, Caroline thought, unsure if Gia was up for that.

"Where you going?" she asked which made Caroline smile. Caroline looked up at Klaus.

He sighed. "Where would you like to go?"

"Emeril's?" Gia asked with a smirk.

Caroline bit her lip, watching Gia negotiate her way into an upscale dinner.

"They won't let you in dressed like that," he said with a smirk back at her, which had Caroline grinning. He might be outmaneuvered for a moment, but not for long. He wasn't going to compel a restaurant for her and he had a closet full of suits just waiting for him. Elijah and Caroline always dressed to impress.

Elijah suggested an Italian place, but that's what Klaus and Caroline had the night before. They settled on a French Quarter restaurant that served Southern cuisine in a relaxed atmosphere. The menu had fried chicken, grits, hushpuppies, okra, and everything was delicious.

Gia answered Caroline's additional questions about the new vampires over dinner. Caroline told Gia how she was turned and a little about her vampire friends. Finally, Caroline told Gia and Elijah about the last time she was in New Orleans when Klaus took her skydiving and how she screamed the whole way down.

"Was that your first time in New Orleans?" Gia asked, hearing earlier that Caroline met Klaus in their hometown of Mystic Falls.

Caroline blushed slightly, but only Klaus saw it. "No, I've been here a few times before that."

They stood after the excellent meal and made their way out.

"Goodnight, Gia. It was nice to meet you," Caroline said as they stood outside the restaurant door, Klaus' arm around her back.

"Nice to meet you too. You are more than what I thought," Gia admitted. Gia nodded at Elijah and Klaus before disappearing into the maze of streets.

"Interested in a nightcap, Elijah?" Klaus asked as they started in the direction of their home.

"I don't want to intrude," he hedged, intrigued at spending more time with his brother who was relaxed with Caroline around. His eyes still surveyed any new visitors to the room, assessing threats, but he also contributed more than a few words to the conversation, clearly trying to make Caroline smile and laugh. It was delightful to observe.

"Join us for one drink," she said and they stopped into the vampire bar Klaus had taken her to previously.

Caroline was thinking alcohol, but a glass of blood would certainly hit the spot. Since it wasn't bagged blood, but rather freshly given, both Elijah and Klaus enjoyed it. They stood at a tall table in the corner of the room. No one dared come close. A lot of eyes were on Caroline surrounded by the Mikaelson brothers. Klaus spotted some of the vampires who decamped from Marcel's side, but didn't come over to his either. He had little respect for them, but they weren't standing in his way. He'd deal with them after the war. A few of his own vampires were there, plus humans interested in vampires.

As before, the lights were dim and red with pulsing music playing. Caroline wasn't as shocked as last time, but there were still things going on she thought only should be done in private. Being there with Klaus was one thing. Being there with her boyfriend and his brother was another.

Since they were afraid to approach him, Klaus took Caroline and introduced her as his girlfriend to his vampires. Just for fun, he flashed his fangs and yellow eyes at some of the neutral vampires to show them that he was still the big man in the city, but it was all for show. Caroline wanted to roll her eyes, but it was important for Klaus to show people he was different from them.

Feeling emboldened by the fresh blood when they were back at their table, "Elijah are you seeing anyone?"

Klaus smirked at her question and watched his brother tug at his collar.

"Yes, brother, has there been anyone since Katerina Petrova?"

"Katherine?" Caroline gasped. "You were involved with Katherine? Is that why you've always been so nice to Elena? A doppleganger thing?" She was shocked. "Just like a Salvatore," she mumbled. She also bet the sex between Elijah and Katherine was crazy hot.

Elijah wasn't surprised Klaus knew about their relationship, but he was surprised he brought it up now.

"I am not currently seeing anyone at this time, Caroline," he said stiffly. "Thank you for your curiosity."

She smiled at how he ended the discussion. She was done teasing Elijah and after their glass of blood was finished and another glass of bourbon, they left the vampire bar. Elijah said goodnight and whooshed away from them to give the couple some privacy as they walked home.

"What time is it?" she asked as they walked through the crowded sidewalks, hearing all the music pour from the open windows and doors of the Bourbon St. bars.

"Almost midnight."

"They're just getting started," she said, cocking her head towards the crowds they left behind as they strolled towards his quiet neighborhood.

Once inside, they entered his bedroom and shut the door. She changed into a camisole and panties after she washed her face and brushed her teeth. He stripped down to his boxer briefs after he did the same.

When the lights were out and they climbed into bed, she turned to him.

"Can we talk?" She saw him nod in the dim light coming in. "There were no shrunken heads."

"A teenage witch that has to die and some humans being turned into vampires though," he reminded her, bringing up the things that bothered her the most from that day.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply. "That's what happening plus all the things that happened to get to this point."

He was quiet. That was certainly true.

"Will you kill Marcel? Why haven't you?"

"If I kill Marcel, someone else will pop up in his place if I don't have support. I'm getting people invested in my battle because only part of it is personal."

That's exactly what she wanted to hear.

"I raised him from when he was a child and turned him. His destructive and cruel behavior comes from me. He betrayed me and was complicit in Rebekah's betrayal."

"You haven't been as ruthless as you can be," she said quietly. It was true. He could cover the city in blood by removing all supernatural creatures one at a time if he so wished. Death by a thousand cuts. He would have a human population he could compel, but he didn't want that.

"Is it as bad as what you thought?" he asked, concerned.

"Honestly? No. I have a feeling the situation now isn't as bad as it was and probably will get. This place was in such bad shape, you can make a huge difference, Klaus. The Davina and new vampire situations put my stomach in knots when I think about them. I don't like it even though you have excuses and rationales."

"You wouldn't be you if they didn't." He caressed her cheek. Those were decisions he felt comfortable with. She said they bothered her, but how much?

She kissed him and put her head on his chest. She knew she wanted to talk to him some more, but sleep was pulling at her. She was emotionally exhausted after a long day. Caroline fell asleep on him before she knew it.

Klaus couldn't sleep. He thought things went well and Caroline hadn't stormed off, but she was right. Things had been much bloodier and much worse. Things would be that way again before Marcel was truly taken care of.

Slipping out from under her, he left her asleep. He took a bottle of scotch from his study and sat outside. The sky was clear and the whiskey burned.

Caroline woke to find herself alone in bed. Looking up, it was still dark outside. The bedside clock said it was 3:19 am. She ran her hand over Klaus' side of the bed and the sheets were cool.

The ceiling fan stirred her hair and she listened for sounds of Klaus in the ensuite bathroom, but he wasn't there. Padding barefoot to the bedroom door, she opened it and the house was quiet.

She tiptoed downstairs and didn't find him in the living room, study, or kitchen, but through the kitchen windows she saw his blonde curls.

He didn't move when she approached. Moving his legs from where they were resting on a chair, she sat in it across from him. He'd obviously been doing a lot of drinking and a lot of thinking.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly. He looked so forlorn.

"It was a lot worse, Caroline. Marcel won't give up without a fight. That's why I wasn't so worried about your visit. It's the best possible time for you to be here."

"And you're worried about me?"

He nodded.

"That I won't accept you?"

He nodded again and her heart pinched.

"That you won't love me," he said and it broke her heart. "Caroline, what if I can't do it? What if I can't make the right choices?"

Her eyes filled with tears she blinked away. The hurt in his voice was palpable. He was tearing himself apart.

"If you couldn't do it, you would have given up already," she said softly, wiping one runaway tear from her cheek.

"I've been trying." His voice got so quiet she had to listen carefully over the sound of the air conditioning units and crickets. "I haven't killed anyone since you asked me not to."

The tears streamed down her face freely.

"I feel better," he admitted and he looked up at her. The emotion in his eyes killed her. "I feel better, Caroline, as if I'm becoming more like myself."

She nodded and didn't want to stop him from talking.

"It's only been a few months though and there's been blood spilled in those months. You're talking about lifetimes of expectations, of always doing the right thing, over and over. I don't know that I can do that."

He was quiet, but she didn't want him to be finished, not when he was being so open with her.

"I don't know that I can do it, Caroline, and you're going to leave me because I failed again."

Caroline threw herself into his chest and she wept. He held her until her tears slowed and he wiped one from his own eye as well when she wasn't looking.

"No," she said when she could gather herself. "No."

She sat back and wiped her face. "I'm not your judge. I'm not your conscience. I told you back in Baltimore, you knew what the right thing to do was and you chose not to do it. I still believe that. It's easier to not be disappointed than to try, but you are trying now. You don't have to be perfect. You just have to get through today, then tomorrow, and not worry about lifetimes from now."

She sniffled. "Klaus, if Bonnie was losing her magic because of someone who was going to die anyway, I would be coming up with plans to do something for her. If Elena or Stefan had been desiccated in Marcel's 'grotto' for breaking one of his rules, I would want to kill him too."

Taking a deep breath, "I'm not perfect. I've never been perfect. Don't create an image of me in your head more pure than I am. That's not fair to you and it's not fair to me. You saw me kill twelve witches to save Bonnie and now she's dead. Don't fall in love with someone you've created, but who I am. The real me. You see me, Klaus, so see the flaws. I'm seeing the real you."

She put her hand on his cheek. "If you're struggling, you can come to me and I will do everything I can to help. I told you before, I need the same from you."

"What if I can't do it?"

"You keep trying. You pick up the pieces and try again."

"I am going to keep trying," he said on a deep exhale. "I won't be perfect and I will make mistakes. I won't ever forget that I'm a hybrid. I will not be declawed to fit your image of what I should be like." He looked deeply into her eyes. "I will change the things that aren't working to get what I want, to be the person I want to be. I love power and I love my pride. I hate that I'm not worthy of more."

He said it like a vow to himself, like a mantra. It only fit for him and that's why she wanted it desperately to work. He didn't have to fit the image she had for him. He had to fit the image he had for himself.

She laid her head down on his shoulder and rubbed soothing circles on his chest. "I know and you are worthy of more."

After a half hour or so, she stood and pulled him up with her. "Let's go to bed." She brought him back to bed, settling her head on him once again. "I'm not giving up on you, so you can't give up on yourself. I can't do this alone."

"That's what terrifies me," he confessed softly and kissed her before pulling her closer.

It would be so easy to just give up, to let her down by not bothering to try, and wait for her to give up so he would be right and alone once again. He had seen a new way though. It wasn't a pure and virtuous way, but it was drifting from the dark and cruel way he was used to. She'd reassured him it was possible.

"Caroline?" he asked quietly when he woke up in the morning.

"Mmm?" she mumbled over his shoulder.

"Are you spooning me?"

That hadn't happened before. They often fell asleep one way and woke up in another, unless it was her falling asleep with her entire body on top of him. In that case, he was too afraid to move to wake her up, plus he liked knowing she couldn't get any closer. He often found her asleep on her stomach with her limbs all over the place, usually with either an arm or leg thrown over him. He often slept on his back or on his side being sure to touch her.

They were sharing the same pillow and he was on the edge of the mattress, almost falling off. Her arm was slipped under his top one and her knees were behind his, although they didn't exactly fit together well.

She giggled, wrapped her arm around him tighter, and kissed his back. She had obviously tried to comfort him while they slept and he loved it, even though he was embarrassed.

He got out of bed and climbed onto the other side where there was plenty of room. She rolled to face him. He scooted until their legs were tangled. He rolled his eyes and she laughed.

"I make a pretty good big spoon," she said. "How are you feeling?"

He looked up the ceiling, embarrassed at his late night confession. He was The Original Hybrid. He was The Alpha Male of all Alpha males.

"Don't stop talking to me now," she said as she tugged on his arm, linking their fingers.

"Can you forget everything I said?" he asked hopefully.

"Not as long as I live," she said in a firm voice. "That's the best part about being in a relationship, being able to talk to someone about the things that challenge and scare us. Talking to someone who cares about us and wants the best for us."

He sighed. "You like worming your way into my heart and my mind, don't you?"

"Oh yes, more than anything," she said and he cracked a smile before it disappeared.

"I'm afraid you'll see too much and run away."

"I know you are, but I'm not afraid of that not any more."

"Why?"

"Because the old Klaus was concerned about that, because he thought he didn't deserve any better than someone running away. It was expected. You're petrified of it now. You don't want me to run away because you want me to see the changes and know they are valuable and worthy of recognition even if there are hiccups. They are valuable, but I'm not a prize giver, Klaus."

He thought about that.

"You mean my actions and decisions have to be for myself and not for you."

She beamed and he knew he got it. She could encourage and reassure him, but that was exactly it.

"You're going to get to a point where you don't want to run away from yourself. You're getting closer and it scares you. You feel better about yourself you said. You didn't have to tell me you hadn't killed anyone since we'd been together. If you were really looking for a prize, you could have given me an account every week. Don't you think I've noticed the changes, Klaus? You're not the man I knew back in Mystic Falls, but you're not someone completely new either. Those dreams started, we reconnected, and since then you've become a lot more even-tempered. You're still passionate and intense, which I love, because I don't want you to handle me with kid gloves, I can handle it, but you're enjoying life. You smile and you laugh. I'm awesome and hilarious, but I'm not _that _awesome and hilarious. You're creating beautiful art. You have a project here, this city. You still get your power and your pride from here, but you're making changes. This is about you and not my reaction to you. It can't be."

"What if it is for you?"

"Then it wouldn't stick. You'd resent me for trying to turn you into someone you're not and it would tear us apart."

He made a face. She didn't like it either.

"I wouldn't have started making changes if it hadn't been for you," he said truthfully and watched her closely.

"I'm not sure that's the whole story, but maybe I got you on the right track and encouraged you. You know what that right track is and I'm not checking in that you're still on it."

He gave her a pointed look.

"Ok, maybe that's part of what this trip was about. That's not fair of me. I'm sorry to do that to you."

No wonder the guy was getting mixed messages from her. Do the right thing, because I'll be watching, but do it for yourself, not me. Don't worry, I'll fight for you, but oh boy, I think you're already making mistakes and I'm preparing myself for the worst. I don't want to know what you're doing because it's probably terrible, but maybe not? You can sense me pulling away, but I'm not sure so show me everything so I can decide to jump back in. Oh and I won't fall in love with you until I know everything, but I don't want to know everything yet. She confused herself.

Klaus was on a big journey, but so was Caroline.

"I'm a judgmental person. It isn't something I like about myself." She sighed. "Our values have to be in the same ballpark though. Klaus, lives matter and free will matters to me. A lot. That's who I am. Asking me to completely change and go along with the total opposite isn't something I can do. That would ruin me. That's why the changes you're making are important for us, but they're about you."

"Sometimes the right choice for me will be to kill, compel, or injure," he said carefully.

"I know. I'm not sure what to think about that, but I know it's true. I knew that when I agreed to go out with you."

He considered her and that admission. "Do you ever worry that I'll corrupt you? That you'll become more like me."

"Do you worry that I'll corrupt you?" she repeated to him.

"That you'll try to turn me into some polo-wearing lapdog who drinks from animals? I think you push sometimes in that direction, but no. I only agree to some things you want me to do."

She smiled. "Right. You push right back. I want you strong, and someone with opinions, who knows what matters and when things go too far. It's what I want for myself too."

Getting back to his question, "Do I worry that I'll turn into someone who is intense, loves to be in control, and has moments of crippling self-doubt and insecurity? That's me already, Klaus."

"Someone who drinks from the vein, doesn't care much for human life, intimidates, manipulates, and loves being a vampire," he said.

She didn't think that was a hundredth of who he was.

"No, because I'm strong. You know all of those aren't equal either or necessarily bad. We talked about this. You're going to help me if I struggle and I'll do the same for you."

"Helping, but not controlling, directing, threatening, or giving ultimatums?"

"I think so. There are always limits, Klaus. You're asking for absolutes, but you're the one who told me things aren't black and white, but red." She gave him a wry smile. "I'm really not Dr. Phil. I haven't ever been in a relationship like this. I'm not an expert. I only know what I think and what I feel. I'm sorry if I haven't been clear." She laid her other hand on his shoulder.

"I feel good, but I'm…hesitant too."

"Tell me the things you told me, about the person you want to be." He needed to hear it again.

"I want to become a better version of myself. I want to maintain relationships. I want to gain respect from people." He wanted positive recognition and love too.

"What was my reaction when you told me those things?"

He gave her a shy smile. "You supported them all. I think you may have cried a little too."

"You're a vampire who is becoming a little more human. Just a little. I'm a vampire who might slowly becoming a little less human. Just a little. It's all about us finding that middle ground to become the person we want to be when we have both sides in us and how the other person helps and compliments us."

"Can we meet in the middle?"

"Or close enough so our values are in the same ballpark?" she asked. "I think that's everything, Klaus."

He caressed her face, feeling like he learned a lot.

"Tell me what you need from me," she asked.

He wanted her unconditional love, acceptance, and for her to never leave his side. What did he need from her though? Right now?

"I need you to let me tell you if I make mistakes. I know you can't promise to always forgive me as much as I wish otherwise, but that would be nice. I need you to listen and help me if I need it. I need you to keep being honest with me and to let me know that I'm important to you."

She smiled. "Yes."

"I also need you to make love to me right now."

"I need that too," she agreed and they made love after a rough night.

"Can we go for a run?" she said as she looked at the clock afterwards. It was still early. They didn't get much sleep.

He nodded. They got out of bed, dressed, and started towards the business district. With each stride, they both felt better, letting all of the lingering tension go. They got through the weekend and as usual, learned a lot more about the other and how they would navigate what ever happened next.

During their run, Klaus would whoosh ahead, slip around a corner of a building, and scare the crap out of her. She would have a heart attack while he laughed as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. He was so playful and carefree after their talk, like a heavy burden had been lifted from him. "You're a vampire, sweetheart," he said the first two times he did it. She threatened to kick him in the balls again.

The third time he tried it, which was really pushing his luck, seriously, she slipped behind a building of her own. When she didn't come running past him, he had to go back and look for her. It didn't take him long to find her tucked in an alcove of an ornate building.

"Do not tell me you smelled me."

Instead of pulling her free, he joined her in the small space and they made out for a few minutes before she slapped his ass and got him moving again.

She kicked him out of the shower after they had sex in it since it was time for her to borrow his car. She had breakfast, saying hello to Elijah, where he was eating in the dining room. She whooshed back upstairs where Klaus was trimming his beard.

"I'm leaving. It will only be an hour or two. I'll be fine." She gave him a kiss on the shoulder and he watched her go. He was concerned about her, but knew she would never accept anything but freedom. Trying to stop her would only lead to a huge fight. He was the same way and as long as she stayed away from Marcel she would be fine. He was trusting her, but couldn't help watching the clock.

Picking up the keys, Caroline set an address into her phone. She had a definite place she wanted to go.

Tulane.

She found the professor's door and knocked. She'd emailed the head of the drama department to talk about the program and what she might be able to get out of it if she transferred. The professor told her she often worked on Sundays when the rest of the school was quiet and Caroline could drop by.

Caroline still kept it from Klaus because she wasn't sure what she would do. She hadn't heard about her application yet and she was torn. She could definitely be in the school play at Whitmore in the spring. The more she rehearsed for her audition, the more she considered maybe not being there and someone else would get the role. On the other hand, maybe it was best to stay at Whitmore and finish where she started. There was no war there to get caught up in, but how long could she stay in the tiny region around Mystic Falls?

The professor was a middle-aged woman. She looked over Caroline's resume and asked her a lot of questions. Caroline did the same. It turns out Tulane's drama department would be putting on _Cat on a Hot Tin Roof_. If there was a part she was born to play, Caroline thought the female lead role might have been it.

The professor took her around the theater to show her the up to date facilities and it made a very good impression on Caroline. She could do so much more there than Whitmore. She was a big fish in a small pond though where she was. She brushed the thought aside. She could make it anywhere.

Caroline thought she made a good impression on the professor too who was very interested in her Baltimore internship. She asked why Caroline was considering a transfer. Caroline didn't say it was for a guy, but for a bigger opportunity. Small town life wasn't enough for her. The professor left Caroline with a warm goodbye and a hope to see her again.

Stopping by the school store after wandering around, she picked up some T-shirts for Elena, her mom, and herself. Even if she didn't go to school there, it would still be a souvenir of her trip.

Her next stop was a specialty food store. In addition to some food, she also found some bags of cheap beads she bought to decorate her dorm room and maybe use as prize in one of the games she organized for her floor.

Almost exactly two hours later, Caroline walked in the door with her bags of things and Klaus whooshed immediately to see her, almost as if he'd been breathlessly waiting for her. He stopped a foot away and looked her up and down.

"Seriously?" She rolled her eyes. She did a spin. She was fine.

He didn't say anything, but pointed to the picnic basket in one of her hands. "What's that?"

"A picnic basket," she said with some sass. She handed it to him and brought her plastic bag of T-shirts and beads up to his room to take back with her. "Grab the corkscrew and some glasses, will you?"

Coming downstairs, she found a blanket where he directed her in the linen closet.

"I'm taking you out on a date, Klaus," she said with a smile and since she hadn't relinquished his keys, she drove him to the park they had run in previously. He cringed at her driving of course.

There was a nice shady spot near some trees not too close to other people. There were others laying on blankets on the grass. Families with kids and dogs ran around, filling the park with laughter. A purple kite was flying high.

"What's the occasion?" he asked as they set up everything.

"No reason. I just wanted to surprise you and I really liked the last time we did this," she said with a shy smile that got ever bigger when he smiled back at her. He looked handsome in his white Henley and jeans, necklaces peeking through.

Smoothing her floral print dress over her legs and slipping off her shoes, she pulled out the food and he uncorked the chilled wine.

"Thank you, Caroline," he said seriously.

Leaning forward, "Kiss me." He did and they had a nice date. She even remembered to get him to take another picture of them together on both phones.

"I talked to Elijah about Rebekah."

"So you went around me like you asked me not to?"

"Yes? I need stop. I'm sorry. Do you want to know what he said in my last act of meddling?"

"Sure," he said around a piece of cheese. To him, no news was bad news. He had enough on his plate.

"He said she's thinking about it. He's going to see her next week to talk to her again." She laid her hand on his. "He thinks she'll want an apology too."

Klaus tossed his head back.

"Think about it. She's your sister."

He set his mouth, but she didn't push him any further on the subject. Elijah would have to start filling in the gaps between them. There was so much history she didn't know, but she figured they both would have to apologize. She had no idea if Rebekah would want to come back to New Orleans for more than a visit. Was her taste of freedom enough or not?

Caroline sat with Klaus' head in her lap as they watched the fluffy clouds cross the sky. She made him tell her what shapes he saw for a while.

"Can I change into my wolf right here and chase those hippies with the hacky sack?" he said with utter disdain when the bag came flying near them.

She laughed and leaned down to kiss him. "Let's go home. I want to see this wolf and then it's time to bring me to the airport."

That was a bummer note, but it was their reality.

They packed up and she left a few more items behind in his house.

Elijah was standing near the front door to see her off. "Caroline, it was very good to see you. I hope you visit again soon," he said. She noticed he was getting more and more comfortable with her and she was doing the same with him. He was very formal and proper, but pleasant.

"Klaus," she said to him right behind her where he had her bag. "I have an amazing idea. Why don't we celebrate Thanksgiving at your house in Mystic Falls? Elijah, will you come?"

Elijah opened and closed his mouth. Klaus gave him the evil eye over his head, letting him know "no" would not be acceptable.

"It has been too long since I've been back," Elijah said politely and she clapped. Spinning to Klaus, "One of your best ideas, Caroline," he said and she clapped again.

"It will be amazing," she said to them both, full of conviction. "Take care, Elijah," she said as she passed by him as they left.

Once Klaus put her bag in the car and she put down her purse, carrying her phone in her hand, they went into the fenced in back yard.

Klaus pulled off his shirt, kicked off his shoes, and started on his jeans. "I'm already loving this," she said as she fanned herself with her hand.

He grinned and was naked, all toned muscles and tattoos. He quickly turned into his wolf and it was one of the most incredible things she'd ever seen. It looked difficult and beautiful at the same time. She'd seen Tyler do it, but Klaus doing it was a whole different story. He did it more fluidly, quickly, and it didn't look painful.

His wolf was enormous with thick dark fur and those yellow eyes. He prowled towards her and she could sense how powerful he was in a visceral way. No one should ever mess with that wolf. He nudged her hand to get her comfortable with him in that form and she pat his head.

"Klaus, you are so beautiful." She took a picture of him.

She wanted to see him run. She reached down and found a rock. Tossing it, he looked at where it landed and back at her.

She laughed. "You are also the sassiest wolf I've ever seen."

He just looked at her.

Caroline felt bad, biting her lip. She apologized even though she wasn't sure he could understand her. "That was rude. You aren't a pet. I'm sorry. I wanted to see you run."

At that, he set off in a leaping bound that brought him to the other side of the yard and did a little running around before coming back before her and transforming back into his regular self.

"That was amazing," she said, awed. "You obviously understood me too. I'm sorry, Klaus, about that," she said again as she watched him catch his breath.

"Apology accepted. I'm getting good at being gracious, Caroline."

She helped him slip his clothes back on, pulling his shirt over his head. "You're really fast and strong. That was sexy, Romeo. No lie," she admitted and his dimples came out. "Did that turn you? That turned me on."

He reached down to pull on his shoes. "Everything you do turns me on."

"Klaus, I'm on a roll with the ideas today. Next time, if you transform into your wolf and then we watch the movie, what would happen?"

He stood up and stalked towards her until only a millimeter separated their bodies. The look in his eyes made her want to melt to the ground. Testosterone was pouring off him.

"Let's find out," he said and then took her mouth in one of the most passionate kisses they ever shared.

When he finally released her, she was panting. "We need to go," he said, feeling smug at the dazed look in her eyes.

While she was still out of it, he took back his keys and drove her to the airport.

In a private spot, they said their goodbyes.

"I'm not going to cry, Klaus," she said, not wanting to make it an emotional goodbye. It had already been emotional.

"I don't want you to cry, Caroline," he said and kissed her, smoothing his thumbs over her pink cheeks.

"You're good. I'm good. We're good. We can rely on each other and do this. I know it," she said, giving him confidence and using it herself.

"We are good. I'll be there in two weeks," he reminded her and kissed her again.

"Will your house look like it did when you left it though?" she teased, wanting to keep the moment light.

"I hope so," he said with a smile and became serious, needing to say something. "Thank you for this weekend, Caroline. I…needed it. It means a lot to me."

"Me too," she said, pressing her lips to his. "Me too. You mean so much to me and I don't want to go. Next time I'm here I want to meet the wolves. Thank you for having me, Romeo. Goodbye, Klaus. I'm already missing you like crazy. I'll call you when I land."

She pressed kiss after kiss to his lips.

"Goodbye, sweetheart."

She gave him a final wave and he watched as she made it through the security line and disappeared from view. He took a deep breath. The weekend went better than he ever could have dreamed. She was not completely on board with everything that was going on and if he didn't have someone like Marcel to fight with, someone who clearly crossed so many lines, things might be different, but they weren't. She'd been exposed to a lot and he expected a lot more questions, but she accepted him and saw the good in him. It was there and he'd keep working to make that a bigger part of himself.

Sending her a picture of them from their picnic, _You__'__re in my heart and on my mind always. Be good, Caroline- your devoted boyfriend, Klaus_


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Don't do any of the things Klaus and Caroline do. It's fiction and they're vampires.

Also, only a few more chapters to go in this story, so tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

Klaus was enraged. He'd just confirmed a suspicion. One of the wolves had been betraying him. Oliver was telling Marcel of their plans. Wolves were attacked by Marcel's vampires because of the leaked information. Two wolves were killed. Why would Oliver do such a thing? Marcel was the one who had his pack cursed in the first place. Since Klaus only told people as much as they needed to know, the war wasn't lost, but this latest betrayal burned. Didn't they know he was trying to be different? Would this sink all the progress he'd made? All he could think about was tearing Oliver limb from limb, torturing him for days while his pack watched. Why stop at Oliver? Did the pack need to exist?

He crushed the glass his hand, the shards digging into his skin. He picked up the glass decanter and threw it against the wall where it exploded.

Gathering control, he washed his hands and jumped in his SUV. He needed to take care of this right away. There was a battle going on in his head. One part of him was trying to come up with a way to salvage both his plans and his new perspective. The other, the comfortable side, filled his head with images of destruction and revenge.

When he arrived at the bayou, he stood in a clearing and shouted.

"Come out, wolves!"

He stood calmly with his hands behind his back, not showing his inner conflict and rage.

Jackson, the Alpha, Oliver, and the rest of the wolves made their way out of their rustic homes.

"The terms of our arrangement have changed."

He paced back and forth in front of them when they lined up.

"In return for the rings and your place back in New Orleans," he said as he got in the face of one after the other, "which I graciously offered you, I asked for two things. Two things, your service against Marcel…and your loyalty!" he screamed.

The wolves were terrified, some clutching at each other.

"I was born a werewolf. I have improved your position. I have not compelled you nor cursed you into these woods. Yet you have betrayed me!"

"Klaus," Jackson tried, unsure what happened, but Klaus cut him off.

He whooshed to Oliver and picked him up by the throat. Holding him up, Klaus turned to the pack. "One of your own has been telling Marcel of my activities. Yours as well."

The wolves were unbelieving.

"Tell them, Oliver. Oh, you can't speak."

Klaus waited, holding Oliver up with ease. "He has betrayed me and he has betrayed you. For all that I've done, this is how I'm repaid?"

Oliver couldn't speak as his throat was being crushed.

Klaus ripped off Oliver's finger with the ring. Soon he'd return to his wolf form.

"He was the one who tipped Marcel off about the protection detail where Aidan and Leo were killed. He was helping Marcel."

Jackson stepped up. "We'll deal with him if it's true. This is a pack matter."

Klaus laughed which gave them chills. "It's more than a pack matter. Why shouldn't I kill you all and take back the rings? How can I trust you?" He looked at Oliver. "How could you?"

Klaus loosened his hold enough for Oliver to be able to speak. "Klaus wants to control us. I did it for us," Oliver admitted, knowing he was dead either way. "Don't fall for his act. He's worse than Marcel."

"Oliver is a cancer we will remove. You have our loyalty," Jackson said as he knelt and the others followed, hearing all they needed with Oliver's confession. Oliver admitted what he'd done, betraying them, and Jackson would do what he needed to.

Klaus turned back to Oliver. "If somehow you make it out of these woods alive, if I ever see you again, I will rip out your heart. No second chances. No head start. Your family will be disgraced forever."

Klaus threw him against a tree a hundred yards away where he slumped, cradling his hand.

"Stand up," he said to the wolves. "Wolves are too proud to kneel. I am a leader. I deserve your respect for what I've done for your pack, for your city. I have earned it, but don't take me for a fool. It will not be tolerated. Another betrayal and Marcel will be the least of your worries. "

From his pocket, he dropped the ten additional rings the witches made to the ground. He then looked at his phone, checking the time, trying to get control over his volatile emotions.

"It is time for the next shift in the Quarter. Keep my city safe," he said as he left them.

As he opened his car door, he heard Oliver's screams and he smiled. They were taking care of the problem the old-fashioned way. He gave the wolves the option of staying with him, something he never would have done before. One more chance. That's it.

Looking in the rearview mirror, he lost his smile. Did he do the right thing? He drove off considering it. He let the traitor be dealt with and showed mercy. What would Caroline say though?

Pulling over on an empty stretch of road, he called her.

"Hey, Klaus. I'm so excited to see you," she said. "Are you on your way to the airport?"

"Soon. I need to pick up my luggage." He decided to put off the conversation he needed to have with her until he saw her in person, rationalizing it away.

"I'll be the hot blonde waiting for you at the airport. Bye, Romeo."

"Bye, Caroline."

He hung up. He didn't like keeping things from her any longer. He'd tell her when he saw her.

True to her word, the hottest blonde he'd ever seen was waiting for him when he landed. He dropped his bag just as her body hit him. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he kissed her and buried his face in her neck.

Her hands ran up and down his back. He wasn't letting go. "I know," she whispered. "I missed you too."

When he was ready, he took her hand and his bag out to his car. He left a car in Mystic Falls and she drove it to the airport for him.

"You look beautiful as always," he said as he opened her door for her.

She grinned. "Thank you. It's a new outfit. Do you like it?"

"Very much," he said as he climbed into his seat.

She wore a navy blue printed tunic, navy leggings, and some brown riding boots. Perfect for a rainy November night. Her fingers stroked the back of his neck as he drove, telling her stories about the people on the plane as was their routine.

They parked at his home and climbed out. They went to the living room and had a drink.

She sat and watched him. Something was off.

"What happened?"

"Did you clean in here?" He could smell lemon and he didn't send anyone over except for the woman he hired to stock the fridge.

"I have a midterm paper due Tuesday and exam Wednesday. I stress cleaned."

He sat next to her.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

He sighed and picked up her hand.

"I killed someone by proxy today."

He watched her and her eyes were guarded.

"Davina?" she asked quietly.

"Not yet. A wolf who betrayed me and the pack."

"Why are you telling me?" She started to panic. Is this how it started? Was this the end of the changes he was making for himself?

"Because I told you I wouldn't kill anyone. I told you I'd share the ups and downs."

She stood and started to pace, pushing her hands through her hair. Stopping and turning to him, "What do you want from me?" She asked it in a quiet voice.

"Your forgiveness," he said, looking down.

Caroline knew it was an important moment. It was the first time Klaus was coming to her for help and it would set the tone for how they handled this in the future. She wanted him to come to her and she had to be strong enough to listen. Anything less wasn't fair. She took a breath and knew what she had to say.

"I'm not the one who can forgive you, Klaus," she told him gently. He looked up. "I'm not a priest. I didn't know the person that was killed. Was it the right thing to do? Did it have to happen? Can you live with yourself?"

Looking at his feet again, "Yes." To him, Oliver was going to be handed over and almost certainly killed. It had to happen. He accepted it.

She stood in front of him and held his face in her hands.

"Say it again."

"Yes."

"Are you off track? Are you spiraling out of control? Did things explode because you lashed out? Was it only because of your hurt feelings?"

He considered it. His feelings were hurt that Oliver betrayed them, but Oliver put lives in danger and his plan in jeopardy to make a new New Orleans. He exposed the truth and the wolves dealt with Oliver's betrayal. "No."

She climbed on his lap and hugged him. They were quiet. That's how she supported him, by not absolving him of his actions, but posing the questions he needed to answer for himself.

"I'll do anything I can to help. Will you tell me what happened?

"Thank you," he said into her hair.

"For what?"

"Being here for me."

She leaned back and kissed him. "I love being here for you. You can come to me and tell me. I was a little taken off guard, but we're going to get through this. I promise. I am strong. You are strong. Together, we can do anything, including being the people we want to be."

They were quiet again.

He picked her up and sat her beside him and told her what happened, not skipping the gory details, as her legs rested on his lap.

"You tore off his finger? Really? He wasn't an innocent man, playing both sides. That was a deadly position to be in," she mused when he was finished.

"Would you have done what I did?"

"Honestly, it's possible, but I don't have the war mentality you do. You told his pack. They were the ones betrayed even more than you and you let them deal with it. He had two of his own people killed, Klaus. Maybe you could have compelled him to become a double agent, but even then he probably would have gotten killed. Why do you think he did it?"

"Either Marcel offered him something I didn't or he hated me and what I'm doing enough to get some of his friends killed."

She ran her hand along his face. She ached for him and his pain at the thought of not being good enough for the people of New Orleans. His self-esteem was a work in progress. "Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about how you feel?"

"I was more worried about your reaction than anything. I hate that I tried to do something, to give the wolves a place in New Orleans and it wasn't accepted."

"Not everyone will fall in line with gratitude, but he was one man. Has your faith been shaken in what you're doing?"

He considered that. "No. It was tested and I questioned it, but I didn't break."

She gave him a big, encouraging smile. "You are incredible."

"Do you still not like that it happened?" he asked her, cautious.

"Yes."

"Even if I had reasons."

"Yes."

"Good reasons?"

"Yes, that's just me, Klaus. A man was killed. It's a shame that it happened. That's what I think about it, rather than saying I didn't like it. It's a shame. You have to live with it and I have to live with not hating it as much as maybe I should."

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

She gave him a small smile. "Better than ever."

He pulled her head onto his shoulder and they sat quietly.

"We're ok," she reminded him.

"We're ok, he said, feeling calm like he hadn't since before he got the news about Oliver. Caroline was on board. He'd been tested and handled it as well as he could. Harder tests would be coming, but he was getting more and more convinced if he took it one day at a time he could face them all, especially with her by his side.

"We've had some missed connections this week," she said after a while.

She was really busy with school and wasn't always able to pick up the phone or talk as often as they had been. The war was picking up. Davina still was with Marcel. Klaus often had to leave to take care of business.

"It's not going to get easier, is it?" he asked.

She shrugged. "My exams will be over soon until the end of the semester."

"By Christmas, the war should be over." She was glad to hear that. It would signify a new start and she'd know what Klaus' everyday life would be like. "We can't drift apart. I won't let us," he said firmly.

"Feed me, Caroline," he said a few minutes later and she smiled.

"That's my line. Let's go to The Grill."

They made the drive over to get some dinner.

"Hey Matt," Caroline yelled once inside. It was busy and they had to wait to be seated. Matt waved back.

"Can't the quarterback get us a table?" Klaus huffed. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"It will be a ten minute wait. Let's get a drink."

They went to the bar. "Matt, Klaus here is cranky, even though I'm his date, can you get him some bourbon?" she said with a smile, feeling Klaus squeeze her ass where no one could see it.

"I am not cranky," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Merely hungry and impatient."

She squeezed his hand as Matt handed over two drinks.

"One for you to deal with cranky Klaus, Caroline," Matt said with a grin, not seeing signs Klaus was volatile.

Caroline laughed out loud and Klaus merely smiled.

"Thank you, quarterback," Klaus said genially and left him a big tip, willing to take some ribbing. Being nice to her friends mattered to her. "Don't push it," he added as they left and Matt saluted him.

Their table was ready and they dove into their meals when they were set in front of them.

Klaus put down his fork.

"Is it hard being with me?"

She wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Was is it the teasing?" she asked as she cocked her head, not sure where he was coming from. "I was kidding." She reached for his hand. He was having a hard day. Maybe it wasn't the day for teasing. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Thank you. Is it hard though?" he asked as his fingers stroked hers.

She was honest with him like always. "Emotionally? Yes. It's hard sometimes. Being long distance doesn't help. Klaus, being with me isn't easy all the time either." She paused. "Here's the thing. It's rewarding. I thought it would be all drama and passion when we started, but we have that and so much more. I get so much from it when I work hard at us. We're better because of the hard work. Don't you think so?"

His smile broke through. "Yes."

"I'd rather put the hard work in now. It's only been a few months and we can get this thing right." It would be forever. She knew it. She knew she was looking at the man she could spend the rest of her immortal life with if they could just get the last pieces in place. There would be no coming back from it. It was a lot less scary thought than it had been. Now it was thrilling.

"The good is really good," he said gently.

"The best. A man once told me working hard at something didn't mean the result was less valuable." She smirked, recalling his words when she tried drinking from him the first time.

He remembered. "He sounds like a very wise man."

"Sexy too," she added with a lift of her brow.

He sat back, all smug, and gave her his wolf smile. He ran his foot up and down her leg and she cracked up. He was using her move now too.

With a wave to Matt, they left The Grill and arrived back at Klaus' house, whooshing inside to avoid the pouring rain.

"Doesn't it remind you of the last time we got caught in the rain?" she asked as she hustled him into his bathroom, throwing towels on the ground for them to stand on. "You were my hero that night."

"I was all heroic. It gave me hives. Do I have to strip for you again?" he said, pretending to be resigned.

"Don't you want to?"

"Oh yes," he said, excited, and she laughed as she unzipped her boots and threw them into his closet for now. He took off his boots too. "You first," he said.

He started to hum the song from her movie which made her want to blush. Instead, she went with it, spinning a few times and making it a show as she stripped the tunic off over her head and then slowly eased out of her leggings, throwing her socks at him. Her matching lacy white bra and thong were big hits if Klaus' erection was a barometer.

"Does this thong make my ass look big?" she asked him over her shoulder, hands on the waistband.

"Yes and I love it. I love your ass, Caroline," he said, never taking his eyes from it, memorizing how the material disappeared.

"Don't you think it could be a little tighter? I'm stuck with this body," she said, seeing how long it would take for him to realize she was getting him going on purpose. She went up and down on her tip toes and he was drooling watching her ass bounce.

"I'm thankful for it every day," he said and she laughed. He wasn't ever going to get that she was playing with him. He took the subject much too seriously.

Leaning forward she slipped off the thong and his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. What his woman did to him.

Turning back to him, she reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra, running her palms over her breasts.

While he was dazed, she hung her clothes on the towel rack. They weren't soggy, just damp.

"Your turn, Romeo," she said, trying to get him to focus. She held her hands out like last time and he emptied his pockets. She put the things on the bedside table, his keys, wallet, phone etc.

Learning his lesson when he got stuck in his jeans last time, he was a lot more focused on getting free of the denim. He was much more graceful and he took a bow when she clapped. He tore off his shirt and threw it aside. He slipped off his boxer briefs and her eyes were glued to his erection, already feeling herself turned off on after watching his show. She became slightly more turned on when he picked up his clothes and hung them next to hers. He remembered! The towels too!

Next he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, keeping a hand on her ass until he flipped her onto his bed, pulling back the comforter.

He laid back and then pulled her body on top of him so she was kneeling over his head.

"I need you," he said and she felt herself pulse and start to lower herself towards that beautiful face. She gripped the headboard and let him play, occasionally running her hand through his hair.

"Klaus, you're so good. Please don't stop."

Slipping his tongue along her folds, she was already a little wet. He used his hands on the top of her thighs to pull her closer to his mouth. He licked and sucked at each lip and at her swelling clit, coming out of its covering. Fucking his tongue inside of her, she writhed on him, breathless and dying of sensation. She lifted and lowered herself. He moved her hips forward and back. He kept his tongue out and she moved over him, back and forth, back and forth. He was too much. He sucked on her clit and she came for the first time.

"More, Caroline."

The flicks of his tongue became more gentle and that's when he used one finger to slide inside of her. Her actions became more frantic as she fucked herself on his finger.

"That's it. More," he said as he attached his mouth to her clit, sucking on it over and over as she moaned above him.

"Klaus, you're making me come." She held on tight to the headboard and gave in to everything she wanted, which was to come hard.

He added another finger and that stretch was what it took. She came on him, releasing her juices as he never stopped with the supernatural fucking. Her stomach contracted and all of the tension let go in one swoop and it was incredible.

He licked at her, cleaning her up, and brought her down so she was laying on top of him. She kissed him when she could form coherent thoughts again, tasting herself. She could feel his huge erection under her.

She sat back and put her fingers between her legs. Taking some of her renewed arousal on her fingers, she brought it to his erection and he groaned. Sex with Caroline could get dirty in every sense. He loved it.

He watched as she played with his cock, using her fingers to paint her juices on him and then she sucked him into her mouth. His eyes rolled up at the suction and picture she made, her lips stretched around him. Before he was completely lost, he tried to get her to let go.

"Let me fuck you, Caroline. You can do that later."

She released him with a pop, keeping him in her hand. "Do you promise? I love doing this, Klaus, having your big cock in my mouth."

"Yes, I promise," he said, reaching for her, loving that promise.

He sat up and she climbed up into his lap. Getting him into position, she lowered herself on him. They both groaned. It had been too long. She used her knees on either side of him to help lift and lower herself, but he took her legs and wrapped them around his back. He used his hands on her hips to lift her up and down and she could lift her hips a little as well with some leverage, her boobs constantly in contact with his chest. She laid her head on his shoulder, arms around his neck.

"That feels good. You're so good, Klaus."

"I'll always take care of you," he said. His hands moved to her ass and he could feel her tighten even more on him. "You love when I play with your ass."

She might like it, but that didn't mean she had to say it. Out loud. Maybe ever.

"You love it," he said again, wetting one finger and gently putting it against the bud of her ass.

She went wild, rubbing up and down him, feeling the constant contact as he kept his finger in place even as she moved. She was dripping out over his balls.

"Good girls don't like it," she whispered, despite what her body was doing.

"You aren't a good girl you told me, but you are. You're a good girl who comes when I play with her ass a little. You're my naughty good girl." He kept his finger there, sliding around the small hole over and over. She continued to lift and lower herself on his thick cock. She lost her mind and came all over him, screaming his name so that it echoed around the room. He barely hung on, feeling her pussy squeeze him as hard as it ever had. Her head flopped on his shoulder. He stayed still until she moved a little and then he lifted and lowered her.

"I don't know that I can," she said, exhausted from coming so hard, so fast, so many times. "Klaus," she pleaded.

"Shh, it's ok. You can. You can, Caroline. I'll do all the work," he said and he rolled her until he was on top, lifting one leg over his shoulder and fucking her hard and fast.

"Yes," she whimpered.

He hit the sweet spot inside over and over. In. Out. In. Out. Never ending. She gripped the sheets until they came loose, her stomach clenching over and over as she prepared for another orgasm. He watched at how beautiful she was in her abandon.

He pushed her knees against her chest. "Hold yourself, sweetheart," he said, straining with sweat dripping off him. Her hands held her knees and he moved his hand to her swollen clit, gently putting his thumb against it, rubbing again and again and she came with an absolute wail and she writhed so that she came loose of him, his cock falling free, desperate to be inside of her.

"Caroline!"

He pushed inside the fantastically tight muscles of her pussy again and he fucked her as the aftershocks were coursing through her. He came inside of her, spurt after spurt until he felt like his body would never have anything in it again, laying down on top of her.

They were both tightly wound people and they let out a lot of stress and tension through sex. It's how their relationship started. It's one of the ways they connected and showed their affection for one another.

Caroline kept him in place, not willing to release him. Eventually he got loose and fell to her side, but threw an arm across her, rubbing soothing circles on her belly.

"I feel bad for other people who will never have sex as good as that," he said and she laughed. Her man was becoming more empathetic and that's where it came out. Sex.

"We're very lucky," she agreed, very tired, both of them limping into the bathroom to clean up before going to sleep.

"Goodnight, Klaus."

"Goodnight, Caroline."

Klaus woke early. It was raining and raw outside. He gently ran his fingers along Caroline's naked back, revealed by the sheet pushed down around her hips. She moved a little. He did it again and she swatted at whatever it was that disturbed her. He smiled as she hunched her shoulders when his fingers moved up to her neck.

"Caroline," he called softly, touching the shell of her ear. Her arm reached out and pushed him away. He laughed quietly. He clearly was annoying her, but he had a reason. "It's time to wake up."

"Why?" she asked into the pillow.

"I have something planned for us."

"I don't want to run with the bulls today," she mumbled.

He laughed and pressed kisses down her back and her ass before getting up. He changed into a Henley, jeans, sneakers, and a light jacket. She didn't move so he made himself some breakfast.

He heard her stir. "It's raining," she called down, disappointed, as she rubbed her eyes.

"And?"

"My hair will get frizzy." She finally got up, throwing one of his shirts on and padded downstairs. Her hair was a huge mess around her face.

He handed her a blood bag she greedily slurped down.

"Even if your hair gets frizzy, you will still look beautiful." He kissed her sleep-wrinkled cheek, patting her blonde tresses down.

"That looks good," she said, pointing to his eggs and toast.

Sitting her down, he gave her his plate and made more for himself. It was another thing he could cook.

"Thanks, Klaus. I slept great last night," she said with a jaw-cracking yawn. "I need to work on my paper later, but what are we doing?"

"Do you want me to ruin the surprise?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine," he sighed. "We're going zip-lining and then we're going to make some art."

"Sounds like fun," she said. Neither sounded terrifying, especially the art part.

"We need to leave in twenty minutes for the zip-lining."

"Got it."

After she cleaned up and braided her hair, she put on jeans, a long sleeve t-shirt, sneakers, and a light rain jacket.

They arrived at the mountain park a few hours later and got out. The weather was cool and still drizzly. The lot had a few cars. Klaus arranged the reservation so they were the only ones doing the zip-lining at that time.

"We'll meet the guide at the top," he said with a tip of his head towards the trail. Caroline smiled and took off, whooshing her way up, following the signs with Klaus right behind her. Before they reached the clearing, she slowed. "That was fun already."

Klaus greeted the guys and showed him the reservation and payment information on his phone. The guide got him into their harnesses and helmets, explaining there were three stops on the way down the small mountain. They were told how to brake and stop. Once they reached a platform, another guide would attach them to the next line and so on down.

Caroline clapped. It didn't sound incredibly dangerous or too scary. They were on the top of the hill, but it wasn't Mt. Everest or anything. Of course she considered what would happen if the line snapped, but underneath the line the trees were cleared. It would really, really hurt, but it wouldn't kill her.

The guide took a picture of them together at the top on each of their phones.

"Do you want to go first?" Klaus asked.

"You go. Have fun," she said as she gave him a kiss.

He smiled, got attached to the line, and he was off. He took his hands off the handles and just enjoyed the ride. Caroline watched him disappear down the hill. She stepped up, was attached, and let go.

It was awesome and a lot more relaxing than skydiving. It was energizing. The trees still clung to their colored leaves and it was beautiful despite the gray clouds and light rain.

She met Klaus at the first platform, coming in with a slow landing. He gave her a huge smile she returned. He went off again and she followed until they were at the bottom of the mountain. The last stage was the steepest and certainly had her blood pumping.

"Well done, sweetheart," Klaus said when she was released from the line at the very bottom.

"I loved it," she admitted with her eyes glittering and her legs feeling like jelly.

She jumped on him and kissed him.

"We can go again," he said and she jumped on the offer. They whooshed up the mountain for a second time. They went down again.

When she reached the third stage after him, he was compelling the guide at that location.

"We wore our harnesses and helmets," Klaus said and he blinked to release the compulsion.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I don't need it, Caroline," he said as he pulled the gear off.

"So you're going to what? Just use the handles?"

He gave his wolf smile and she knew that was exactly his plan. She crossed her arms.

On the wire there was a mechanism with a handle and the brake. It was attached to the harness, but Klaus was planning on just holding on and letting the harness dangle.

"Caroline, think about it. You can hold on. You'll have the brake. You won't let go. You would be fine."

She bit her lip. She could do it if she wanted to. It wouldn't be a long ride from there to the bottom. It was a stupid idea and something human!Caroline would never do. Vampire!Caroline though? She was interested. Klaus posed thing that challenged her, but she was up for them.

"Don't you have a death grip on the handle already because you don't want to rely on the harness?" he asked knowingly.

"Well, yes."

"It's up to you. I'm going to do it." He got into position.

"Call up to me so I know you're ok."

"I will," he promised and then he pushed off. "See you at the bottom, my love."

Caroline watched him go with baited breath. A minute or two later she heard him call up that he made it.

She hemmed and hawed.

Deciding to just do it and let her vampire side out a little, she took off the gear before she could think twice. She grabbed the set of handles and jumped.

She yelped and held on so tightly she was worried about breaking the handle and eased up. She fought to keep her eyes open as her legs hung under her. The short trip felt like forever and then she saw Klaus, the guide at the bottom, and the stopping point. She slowed and stood on the wooden platform.

She dropped to her butt and he squatted by her side. Klaus had compelled the guide there too.

"You did it, sweetheart. I'm proud of you."

She slapped at his shoulder. "That was insane."

"But fun?" he asked with a hopeful tone.

Her grin slipped out. "A little, but more insane than anything."

He helped her up and they walked to his car.

"That was pretty awesome, but I preferred it with the equipment."

"But you tried it, you knew you could do it, and you stretched past human limits. You were amazing." He wrapped an arm around her.

"I was, wasn't I?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks, Klaus," she said with her arms around his waist. "Thank you for bringing me here. I had a lot of fun."

They took another picture and got back in the car.

They drove down the rest of the mountain and stopped for an early lunch. Their adventure worked up an appetite. Klaus snacked on one of the cooks.

"I almost forgot," she said as she reached for one of his sweet potato fries. "What did Rebekah say?"

"She wants an apology from me for daggering her."

It's what they both suspected would happen.

"Will you do it? To get her back?"

He made a face and used his hands to gesture. "If she apologizes first. I was trying to keep her safe and she almost got me killed."

Caroline made her own face. "I think you both need to apologize and move forward. When do you think it will happen?"

"I will tell Elijah when I return."

She wasn't surprised Elijah didn't know Klaus' decision yet. He liked keeping Elijah out of the loop for fun, plus Caroline thought Klaus wanted Rebekah wanted to wait for as long as he waited for her. She liked that he told her though.

Caroline had a new thought. "Do you want to invite her to our Thanksgiving?"

"For everyone to witness my dysfunctional family?"

Taking his hand, "Maybe Mystic Falls is a better place than New Orleans for this. It would be a nice gesture to invite her. You can talk to her the day before and if you're speaking and want her there, she can stay for lunch. You don't have to say yes just because I came up with it. Think about it."

"I will consider it and then decide."

"Great. I've invited my mom, of course, you, me, and, Elijah. I'm going to ask Elena which probably means Damon too."

"Where will young Gilbert and the quarterback be?"

"They're going with Tyler to Miami Beach," she said with a smile. Boys weekend for them.

"And Stefan?" Klaus asked, knowing Caroline hadn't repaired her friendship with him yet.

She lost her smile. "I texted him, but haven't heard anything, and I'll ask Elena to talk to him."

"Let's hope for the best," he said gently. She gave him an appreciative smile for his understanding. "Are you prepared to cook for that many people?"

"I'm amazing at organizing and calling a catering company, but no, my mom is going to cook the turkey. Elena will make a side dish and dessert. I'm going to do everything else, the other side dishes and more desserts. I have some preliminary lists."

"What can I do?"

"Other than pay for it?" she said with a grin. "You can help me prepare the room, make sure everything is ready, go grocery shopping. There's plenty you can help with. I will give you very detailed instructions. What do you usually have for Thanksgiving?"

"Nothing. It's like any other day."

That was sad. "Well this one will be special. Our first Thanksgiving together and we're inviting our families. That's a big deal, Klaus. What could possibly go wrong? What would you like to eat?"

He had to admit, spending the holiday together sounded really good. Having Elijah's support had been nice, so more support should be better.

She told him what she was thinking for the menu. He requested that the Brussel sprouts be changed to carrots. He picked apple versus pumpkin pie too. Making notes on her phone, she finalized the meal.

Caroline paid the lunch bill, insisting after he arranged the rest of the date.

Klaus drove them to a closed off road in the middle of nowhere. As she got out of the car, he took a plastic bag out of the back seat.

Down the closed road was a bridge over a small pond. There weren't any obvious signs why it wasn't an active road, like no holes in the pavement or anything. The bridge wasn't missing and supports or screws that she could see either. The light rain made concentric circles all over the surface of the water. The sound was soothing.

"I haven't been here before," she said as she spun around to take everything in.

He stopped when they reached the peeling green ironwork. Out of the bag he pulled some cans of spray paint.

"Ohh, edgy," she teased. "Are we gonna tag the bridge?"

"Yes," he said as he rolled his eyes. "Spray the inner areas of the beams where it's dry," he instructed her. "Take any colors."

She chose the red can and shook it.

"Draw whatever you like. Be creative," he said, grabbing a few other cans, stuffing his pockets before he leapt his way like a cat to the very top of the bridge, moving from beam to beam, jumping when needed. It wasn't something a human could do without being some sort of ninja.

Caroline was stunned. "How did you do that?"

"You can do it too," he said as he began to spray on the largest dry area. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her. "You're a vampire, Caroline."

"Not a cat," she said, but he saw her try to get up on the other side of the bridge and smiled. She was hesitant, not knowing how far she could leap, not ever trying before. It was something new Klaus taught her. She only went up halfway up the bridge, finding a small area between two beams to use for her art.

She leaned against the metal and sprayed C + K in a heart with the date. She moved on and doodled around drawing whatever she thought of, flowers, smiley faces, Klaus' name. She even wrote 'Klaus Forbes' at one point. She heard Klaus spraying away. He obviously had a plan, but she couldn't see what he was doing.

Putting the can in her coat pocket, she prepared to jump up and that's when her foot slipped on the wet metal. Her arms flailed and she prepared for impact, bracing herself to land on her feet fifteen feet down and not crack her head against the pavement.

Klaus saw her slip and his heart was in his throat. He jumped down and just caught her before she hit the ground.

"Oh my," she said, not able to finish her thought, very shaken, hugging him. He set her feet down, but didn't let go. "Thanks, Klaus," she said into his neck, feeling her heart beat out of her chest. Wait, that wasn't hers. She put her hand against Klaus' chest. His heart was pumping like crazy.

"Are you ok?"

"No. Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You must keep two feet on the ground at all times," he commanded.

"Hey," she said, pulling back. "That would have hurt, but I would have healed. You saved me."

"I shouldn't encourage you to do this. I'm not always here."

"Yes, you should. If you go too far or push too hard, I'll tell you. I slipped, but I can't give up." She ended up reassuring herself. "That scared the crap out of me, but I'm not stopping. Why am I reassuring you? I'm the one who almost went splat."

"Don't remind me." He looked at her closely. "Are you really ok?"

"Yes. I don't give up when things are hard…or crazy. I'm going to take a few minutes, maybe kiss the ground, but finish your picture. Then I want to see it."

"I'll take a photo," he said as he leapt up to quickly finish.

Her heart beat returned to normal. The rain stayed steady.

"Did you see what I drew?" she asked.

"I love it, sweetheart, especially my new name and our initials in the heart."

She preened.

A few minutes later, he gracefully made his way down. He put down the cans and reached for his phone to show her the picture he took, but while he was distracted, she took off, climbing her way up to where the original picture was, going higher than she'd been before, jumping only where she had to.

"Caroline!"

"Climbing a wet bridge is stupid, but when you fall off one you get back up, unless it's even more stupid, but now I'm here. Stay there, please," she said when he got ready to leap. She wanted to do it on her own.

He drew a picture of them like a cartoon. She was drawn in yellow. She was wearing a dress and her hair was in a ponytail. He was drawn in black. They were holding hands and his heart was beating free of his chest in it, as if he couldn't believe how lucky he was that they were holding hands and were together. He added details like the ground and clouds in the sky with bushes behind them in the other colors. It was amazing he did it so quickly and with spray paint. He really was so talented.

"Klaus, I love it! It's unlike your other art. You are so talented. Next time do me in black." She didn't like that he always pictured himself as the bad guy and she was the good girl.

"I'll do you alright," he muttered under his breath.

"Promise?" she teased, letting him know she heard him.

She was ready to start heading back down. She looked down, squeezed her eyes shut, and took a deep breath.

"Klaus, will you catch me if I fall?" she asked as she cautiously stepped down, beam by beam, concentrating hard.

"Always."

"Don't distract me with your romantic words."

"Ok, sweetheart," he said absently, not taking his eyes from her feet as she made her first jump down. Gripping the metal tightly, she exhaled and made her way down until Klaus' hands were on her hips and he lifted her the final way. "You are a treasure."

"Can we not do that again for a century or two?" she asked. "Paint on some ground-level walls so I can see them."

"Absolutely."

"I'm all vampire'd out," she said when they were back in the car, damp from being out in the weather all day.

"Need to do something human?"

"Yup. I'm thinking about a long soak in your tub with a glass of wine. Then I need to work on my paper for a few hours. Care to join me?"

He put his hand on her knee and squeezed. "I thought you'd never ask."

Getting to his house while damp once again, they stripped while they ran the huge tub, getting the water nice and hot, but not so full that it would slosh over the sides. Klaus got in first. Caroline climbed in on the opposite end of him. She was better prepared with a towel to rest her head and a glass of wine by her side. There was no bubble bath, but he did have a few candles in the house they lit around them. The only other light was through the window and it was still gloomy in the late November afternoon.

Caroline sat between his feet and her legs crossed over his thighs to rest near his hips. Her breasts were bobbing in the water and he couldn't take his eyes off of them as she sat back and relaxed, letting the warmth of the water seep into her skin and bones, closing her eyes in pleasure.

Sitting still didn't come as easily to him, so he stayed busy by running his hands up and down her legs. He used some body wash and began to wash her. He lifted one leg then the other, massaging her foot up to her thigh. She was in heaven at his slow ministrations.

"I need to shave my legs," she murmured. There was barely anything to shave, but she did it often despite having very light hair.

He got out of the tub, careful not to disturb her too much, and returned with her razor, shampoo, and conditioner. She peeked at him and smiled. He was taking such good care of her.

"Is this because I slipped today?" she asked.

"No, because I love spending time with you. This is new for me," he said as he moved up in the tub until she could stay where she was and he could rest her foot against his chest. He lathered her shin and began to shave her leg.

"You're spoiling me again," she said.

"You're letting me," he said again.

Klaus had so much affection and caring he was dying to share with someone who wouldn't hurt him. Doing things for Caroline like taking a bath together was just one way to express himself.

He was very careful with long smooth strokes, swishing the razor in the water. He would run his hand over the area he just shaved, checking for any missed spots, being careful around her knee and ankle. She showed him how high up her thigh she shaved and he moved on to the other leg, doing an excellent job.

"What can't you do?" she said as she sipped from her wine. "Can we do this for my birthday? It's all I want."

"You'll get more than this, sweetheart."

"How are you at pedicures?" she asked with a smirk and he grinned at her, kissing the inside of her foot.

He pulled her closer until she was sitting up and he washed her chest and arms. He wanted to wash her hair, but the water was cooling off. Since Klaus didn't care much for saving money or resources, he let the water out, rinsed the tub out, and refilled it. She sat with her back to Klaus and he shampooed and conditioned her hair.

"You're making sex noises," he said against her neck when he was finishing up washing the rest of her body with his arms holding her against his chest.

"I feel like I want to fall asleep like after good sex too," she said and he smiled against her skin, arms wrapped around her middle.

"Get some coffee and work on your paper."

"Let me return the favor."

"Not this time. Work, then play," he said.

She reluctantly got out of tub. She dried off a little then moisturized. She wrapped a towel around her chest and another around her hair, turban-style.

Caroline leaned over the tub where Klaus still was and gave him a big kiss, full of passion for him. She spoke against those lips she loved so much, "Thank you, Klaus. You are so good to me and I appreciate it very much. That's two things today, Klaus. I'm going to spoil you," she said before standing up and putting on some clothes to get some needed work done.

A few hours later, Caroline found Klaus in his art studio. She had set herself up in his living room with all her papers and notes around her. She had a first draft of her paper done. She'd been working on it a few days and while it needed some editing, it was mostly complete now so she felt much better. She'd work on the rest Sunday night and she'd been prepping for the exam for over a week. She was hungry too, but more hungry for Klaus.

Leaning against the doorjamb, she watched him work. She couldn't see the canvas, just him looking at a photograph and the canvas, back and forth.

"You are a work of art," she said, surprising him when he'd been so engrossed. "My favorite."

He smiled at her. "As you are mine."

"Can I look?"

"It's not done," he hedged. It wasn't close to finished, but when he bought the spray paint, he bought materials to resupply his art studio in Mystic Falls since he was spending time there.

"That's ok."

"Can I just show you the picture I'm working from for now?"

"Of course." She didn't want to make him uncomfortable. She wouldn't want him to read her paper at the moment either when it wasn't done.

He unclipped the picture and brought it over to her. He smelled of oil and turpentine.

It was a still taken from the movie she made for him, not the explicit part of the movie. She was spinning. Her hair and outline were highlighted against the dark room. Her face was in the shadows.

"Do you mind?" he asked her, unsure, since she didn't want anyone to know the movie existed, but he thought this was different since it wasn't the sexy part and it wasn't obviously her except to them. He'd been wanting to paint her in a new way. This shot was perfect. "I can scrap it."

"It's going to be amazing, Klaus, and I can't wait to see it."

He exhaled in relief and leaned down to kiss her.

"Clean up and then meet me in your room. I'm done for today and it's my turn," she said with a wink, stripping off her shirt and leaving it behind.

He whooshed around to clean up the brushes from being ruined by dry oil paint. He washed his hands thoroughly and found her naked in his bed, his favorite way to find her.

He gave her that wolf smile she loved so much and he stripped in record time to leap on top of her which had her giggling. As promised, she got to do what she wanted with him, taking care of him in all the ways she wanted too, turning him and her into a mess and melting his brain. Klaus and his kinks.

When he recovered, he was inside of her, making love. Her phone rang on the bedside table. He looked over and saw that it was Elena calling.

Feeling devious, he clicked the Accept button and put the phone into Caroline's hand while he smoothly kept filling her over and over, her legs crossed behind his back.

She gave him the evil eye, but also had a glint in her eye.

"Hey Elena," she said, trying not to give anything away.

Klaus of course worked a little harder to keep her breathless.

"Care, are you coming to the party tonight?"

"I'm a little busy," she said, trying to keep her panting down when Klaus fucked her even harder. "Can I call you later?

"Right. Klaus is there."

"Yes," Caroline hissed when Klaus hit the spot inside her that made her go crazy, putting her hand over her mouth. Klaus grinned and buried his face in her neck, pumping his hips so deeply.

"Oh. OH! Caroline is Klaus with you right now? Like that? Why did you pick up the phone? I need to go. I'll call you in ten minutes."

Klaus gave her a "Is she crazy" look. Ten minutes? That was insulting. He fucked her as fast as he could without her coming.

"Give. Me. An. Hour," Caroline said, carefully saying each word as she watched Klaus slowly move his hand down her chest. She knew where it was headed and she squeezed on him. She hung up the phone, throwing it on the floor. "Fuck me, Klaus!"

He flicked her clit while he pounded into her and she came with a yell. He kept going and they did fuck for an hour and longer so Caroline wasn't able to call Elena back for a few hours, plus they had dinner too and yet another quick shower.

"What was Elena talking about? What party?"

"Oh, now you want to talk about the conversation I had with Elena while we were having sex?"

He gave her a sultry look. "Sex and vampires, Caroline."

The way he said it made her want to jump him again.

"There's a party on campus. Don't worry, we don't have to go." She didn't expect to go. She'd rather spend time with Klaus anyway.

"Do you want to go? I'll go."

"Really?"

"For you? Of course."

Caroline had shown Klaus pictures of how she celebrated Halloween and he wanted to see those college boys and let them know he was in the picture. Plus he wanted to see her out and about too, seeing her life on campus.

"Let's go then. I didn't bring anything cute to wear for a party, so we'll need to stop in my dorm room on the way. This will be good, Klaus."

Klaus put on some fresh jeans and a black Henley, necklaces of course. Caroline did her hair and makeup at his place with her things, wearing jeans, but she wanted a different top than the ones she had, plus different shoes. Finding the cute black top and some boots in her room, she was ready.

"Sorry, Elena. Can we forget about that? I never see Klaus," she said into the phone as she held Klaus' hand. "We're walking over to the party right now. See you in five minutes."

"I forgive you this one time, but never again, Care. Klaus is coming to a college party? Damon is going to love this," Elena said, laughing, already slightly tipsy.

"Let's not forget the multiple times I walked in on you two. I can never unseen what I've seen, Elena. Never. Bye."

Caroline and Klaus rolled their eyes and smiled in commiseration at seeing Damon. Caroline had seen Damon since she dislocated his shoulder and since Elena was getting on board with Klaus and Caroline, Damon was less abrasive, although the comments never stopped. He never got into her personal space again. It was a lesson he should have learned a hundred years ago. It was clear Elena firmly spoke to him.

The party was just off campus, but not a frat party. Some senior guys lived in it and they were friends of both Caroline and Elena. One of her statistics study partners lived in the house.

Caroline went in first. Klaus kept his hands on her back as she went. It was full of humans. Not his favorite, but he'd make an effort for her. It was a much bigger and louder party than the one in Baltimore but he did have fun then.

"Partner," Chad yelled, seeing her and crossing the living room to hug Caroline.

"Hey partner," she said back as she hugged him warmly. Clearly Chad had already been having a good time.

"Partner?" Klaus said, wanting to rip off Chad's hands. What kind of name was 'Chad' anyway?

"Chad, this is my boyfriend Klaus. Klaus, this is my study partner, Chad."

"Hey bro," Chad said with a hand out. Klaus reluctantly shook his hand, but immediately put it back on Caroline's waist. "Keg's on the back porch. Beer pong in the dining room. Chips in the kitchen. Have a good time."

He left them and Klaus looked at Caroline. "Bro?"

She grinned and shrugged. "Let's get a beer."

On the way back from the keg with two red cups full of beer, Klaus sad that he didn't think of bringing his own alcohol, they found Damon and Elena. She was giggling at something he said.

"If it isn't the ugly Salvatore," Klaus said and Damon slowly lifted his head and frowned.

"If it isn't Blondie and the Beast."

"Elena," Klaus nodded at her and since she was buzzing from the beer, she actually smiled back at him.

"Hey, Klaus. Having fun? Oh wait, I know you guys were having fun."

Damon pretended to throw up.

"I can tell you guys are having a good time," Caroline said, looking at them and up at Klaus. "Care for a bet?"

"We're in," Elena said before Damon could stop her.

"What's the bet, Blondie?"

"Losers have to strip and run across campus back to the dorm, no whooshing."

Klaus grinned into his cup.

"You're on," Elena said, thinking it was a great idea.

Caroline suggested a few games, but she knew Damon and she knew he'd go where she led him. "Flip cup, quarters,…or, I don't know, another. Maybe…." she trailed off.

"I'm not sure what else we can play, Caroline," Klaus said, taking advantage of not being as drunk as the other couple. His actress was good. "I don't know any one of them well."

"What other one?" Damon asked, intrigued.

"Oh, I remember. Chad said there's beer pong. We can try that."

"Beer pong it is," Damon said quickly and Elena grinned, ready to play.

Caroline looked up at Klaus and winked. His girlfriend was the best.

"You two need to drink first though," Damon said, finding a bottle of tequila. He wasn't that far gone to not see that they were basically sober.

"I thought you'd never ask," Klaus said and he finished the bottle with Caroline, enjoying the party.

They put their names on the list to play and wandered around while they waited. Caroline introduced Klaus to everyone and he was pleasant and very attentive. She brought him out to the dance floor and while he wasn't much of a dancer, she made up for it, singing loudly to the song and having a great time with her boyfriend.

"I am the luckiest man here and in the world," he said to her with his hands on her hips.

"I am the luckiest woman in the universe," she said with a big grin.

"Hybrid, it's time and it's on," Damon said when he found them, pointing to his eyes and at Klaus and Caroline and back to him. They both rolled their eyes and he left to join Elena at the table.

"Elena is actually ok and Damon is decent at this, but I think we've got this, Romeo," Caroline whispered, excited.

"Kiss me," he said, stopping in the doorway, loving seeing her so happy and carefree. She laid one on him that earned them a few hoots from the other partygoers. She smiled against his lips and gave him another peck before they played.

The game was set up with ten cups on each side and Caroline used her considerable trash talking skills on Damon who gave it right back to her.

"Age before beauty," Damon said, wanting to see Klaus play.

Klaus gave the ping pong ball to Caroline to start though. Caroline got two in. Elena drank like a champ and she shared a smile with Caroline, both wanting to win, but both enjoying the night.

Elena was up next and got three in. Caroline toasted her and finished them quickly.

It was Damon's turn and he only got two cups, which earned him a lot of razzing from Caroline, but Elena comforted him.

Caroline turned back into a Mystic Falls cheerleader for Klaus. "I can't concentrate, sweetheart, when all I want to watch is you do that," he said to her as she did a high kick that gave her the giggles.

Klaus threw and got four cups in a row, so then Caroline did a cheer for him once he was done. He told her how much he appreciated it.

They went around again and in the end, Klaus sank the winning shot.

Caroline gave Klaus a high five, possibly his first ever she thought with another giggle, and a peck on the lips. She raised her arms in victory and Klaus crossed his arms all smug as Elena smiled and Damon groused, but he wasn't a sore loser too long. Damon offered two out of three, but other people were waiting to play.

"When I'm drunk, I don't hate Klaus as much," Elena said to Caroline when they had all done a final lap of the party, saying hello and goodbye. Klaus had appropriately given the evil eye to anyone looking at Caroline and it made him feel good about himself.

"Are you forgetting something?" Klaus asked when they were outside, only a few stragglers walking around.

"You're going to make us streak right now?" Damon whined. It was cold and raw.

"When else will you do it?"

"Hey Elena," Caroline called to her, seeing her sobering up outside. "Do you want to come to Thanksgiving with us at Klaus' house?"

"Sure," Elena said without thinking about what she was agreeing to very long.

"Elena!" Damon said, not wanting to spend more time with Klaus in the future.

"You can come too Damon, as long as you don't act like yourself," Caroline said with a laugh, feeling buzzed herself.

"Very funny, Blondie."

"It will be fun, Damon," Elena said as she cuddled into his chest. "Where else will we go?"

"We could be alone."

"It's a day for friends and family, plus Jeremy will be on vacation. It's only a few hours over the entire long weekend."

"Did I forget to mention Elijah is coming?" Caroline said in a sing song voice. Damon shot her a dirty look.

Caroline lowered her voice into a conspiratorial tone. "Did you know Elijah and Katherine did the frick frack? He hasn't been with anyone since."

Klaus gave her a look. He wasn't sure that was actually true at all. Elijah wasn't seeing anyone, but that didn't mean he'd been celibate in the years since Katherine died.

"No!" Elena said, shocked. She knew about Elijah and Katherine when Elijah kissed her instead. She wanted to fan herself, but no one since?

"I know," Caroline said, happy to have someone to share that information with.

"Elijah would love to be here for this," Klaus said, looking up at the sky. It was everything his brother hated in the world. It did make Klaus wonder what Caroline had told Elena about him.

Damon turned to Klaus. "If we go to Thanksgiving, do we still have to streak?"

Klaus looked to Caroline. He'd love making Damon do it, but she wanted to have her special Thanksgiving.

Caroline crossed her arms as she considered her options. "There really should be some penalty for the losers of the bet. Here's your choice guys, either Damon streaks alone back to the dorm and Elena keeps her clothes on or you both streak, but you can whoosh. You're coming to Thanksgiving though, well Damon, only because of Elena of course."

"Of course," he snarked. Damon and Elena bent their heads together. Klaus and Caroline didn't bothering listening, tuning them out and just smiling at each other. They did hear a lot of vague muttering and saw hand gestures as the others considered their options.

"Fine," Damon said with a sigh, starting to pull his clothes off. Klaus and Caroline held hands and whooshed away before they saw anything, hearing Damon complain as they left. They weren't crazy and didn't want to see it.

Klaus was sober to drive and they made it back to Mystic Falls where they wouldn't run into anyone else that night.

They made love with lots of laughter and an impromptu game of Truth or Dare.

"Klaus, honey," she cooed the next morning as she turned her face to see him, sensing he was awake next to her. "Good morning."

"Good morning, sweetheart," he mumbled. "Honey?"

"I love that sexy, deep morning voice. I can call you sweetheart. Babe. Baby. Aww, Klaus. You're my baby," she said as she cuddled against his side where he was nice and warm.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as if she was crazy. He was not enthusiastic about the idea. "I haven't been a baby for over a thousand years."

She thought about it. That was true.

"Honey is acceptable on occasion."

"Thanks, baby," she teased, running her hand across his warm chest. "See, you don't go along with everything I come up with."

Her fingers traced his tattoo.

"Klaus, do you want to talk about anything?"

"Like what?"

"The whole Oliver thing. I know we kind of let it go to enjoy our weekend, but you're going to go back and have to deal with the ramifications."

He sighed. Elijah had been keeping him up to date. He'd been able to push New Orleans to the back of his head, but it was never totally gone. He also had a long streak going that had been tainted.

"I did what I needed to do. I have my plans and I'm going forward with them."

He told her a little more about the wolves and the alpha, Jackson. She listened and asked questions.

Later in the morning, Caroline tried drinking from Klaus again. She stopped when he counted to twenty three, so she was gaining awareness quicker, although she never heard the numbers from one to twenty three. She was making progress though and that made her feel good. He was proud of her too. Slow, but steady. He was just too delicious compared to her blood bags that she didn't ever want to stop, listening for counting was no fun.

The weather broke and they went for a quick run after breakfast.

She watched him shower since she showered before him, talking to him as she sat on the vanity and swung her legs. They talked about Thanksgiving and the movies they wanted to see. It was turning into a habit, watching him shower.

"How am I supposed to let you go?" she said as she watched him get dressed for his flight back to New Orleans, picking at a thread on his sheets. He slipped the shirt over his head.

"You're not supposed to let me go," he said as he stopped and cupped her head in his hands. "Ever."

They kissed, he finished packing, and they got in the car.

At the airport, she clung to him, feeling needy. They'd gotten so much closer. Where was the relationship solely based on sex? Now the emotional part was such a big piece of who they were together. Letting him go was getting harder and harder.

"It's ok," he murmured into her hair. "I'll be back here in two weeks. Less than two weeks actually. I'm coming on Wednesday and I'll help you get ready, plus maybe Rebekah will be here. I should leave on Saturday though. I don't want Marcel to notice my routine, if it isn't obvious already, especially with Elijah here."

Her arms tightened around his waist.

"I need to leave, sweetheart, even though I don't want to."

"No," she said.

He smiled as he looked down at her hugging him so tightly. He couldn't ask for anything more than Caroline wanting him to stay. How did they get from her sneaking into his house in New Orleans to her not wanting to let him leave?

Stroking her hair, his voice became softer. "Caroline, sweetheart, look at me."

She held on, but she looked up, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Don't cry. I don't want to go. I'm going to make New Orleans safe for you. I need to make changes there. I came on this trip needing you and your reassurance and you gave that to me and so much more. I can't thank you enough."

He held her face in his hands, swiping at the single tear that fell. "You are the best part of my life and seeing you sad breaks my heart."

She sniffed, not wanting to be a weepy woman. "I'll be ok. We had a great weekend, Klaus. It's really hard to say goodbye. I worry about you."

Physically, he was virtually indestructible, but he could still be hurt, desiccated, all sorts of terrible things. Emotionally, he could easily be hurt.

"I worry about you too. You're in my heart and my mind. I carry you with me and I leave a piece of myself with you, every time. Ten days."

"Ten days," she sighed, pulling his head down to kiss him one last time. "I'm really proud of you. I want you to know that. You're an amazing man. I miss you right now," she said as his hand slipped away from hers. She watched him walk away through blurry eyes.

She put on a brave smile and waved when he turned back.

Running out to his car, she got herself together. Something about him leaving that time really hurt. They were getting closer with every visit. She had things to do though, important things, and she was going to get them done. That's why they were apart right now.

She sent him a picture of them from zip-lining.

_You're an adventure, Klaus. The best adventure I never want to end. I miss you desperately. Please be safe. Ten days. xo-Caroline._


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

Klaus was back in his Mystic Falls home, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace with his hands behind his back. He hadn't seen Caroline yet. She had two classes before she'd be free for the weekend. She would be coming over as soon as she was finished.

He stopped for a drink, threw it back quickly, and began pacing again.

Rebekah was back.

Elijah talked her into coming back to Mystic Falls. Having her stay for Thanksgiving lunch was still up in the air, but they would have an opportunity to speak for the first time in more than a year. She was due in after a red-eye flight. Elijah was bringing her from the airport.

Before Klaus could pace too long, Elijah entered the house first with Rebekah behind him. Her nose went in the air and Klaus' did the same.

"Leave us, Elijah," Klaus requested when they walked into the living room. Elijah gave Rebekah a look and she nodded. His sister walked to the bar and poured herself a drink.

"I'm waiting," Klaus said, using bravado to mask his anxiety.

Rebekah turned around to face her brother, tired and irritated, but unable not to see if he'd changed at all. His hair was longer than when she'd last seen him. "You can keep waiting."

"Rebekah!"

She'd been preparing herself for this moment during the long flight across the country. "I'm sorry for letting Mikael know you were in New Orleans. There," she snapped as she sat down and crossed her arms, leg swinging in the air.

"Thank you," he said primly which made her want to scream. Brothers were so annoying, especially overbearing ones.

"Your turn," she said with narrowed eyes.

He sighed and gestured as he spoke. "Rebekah, I did it to protect you." He paused and she thought he wouldn't ever finish, "but I'm sorry for daggering you."

"Every time?" she asked, wanting him to keep going and list every specific time he wronged her.

"Yes, fine, every time," he said with his own huff and sat down, both of them irritated now.

It was awkward.

"You're dating the cheerleader?" she asked, curious. Elijah told her about it. "Caroline?"

"I am. She's lovely."

"You've always been fascinated by her, even enough to neglect your own family. I haven't forgotten, Nik."

It was nice to hear her use the nickname, although he wasn't surprised he didn't like what else she said. "Nor have I, Rebekah. She's important to me." It wasn't the time to tell Rebekah of Caroline's influence in getting them in the same room.

"Fine then. I'm going to change and go out."

She walked towards the door, but he called to stop her.

"Rebekah." He looked down as he spoke, "would you like to spend Thanksgiving with us?"

She smiled her ball-busting smile. "It wouldn't be a party without me." She whooshed off.

He couldn't help but smile either after she'd gone. He checked his phone. Caroline sent him a list of groceries she needed him to pick up.

"I can feel your eyes on me, Elijah. We apologized. It was like an after school special, blah blah, leave me alone."

Elijah entered the room and eyed his younger brother. "We're family, Niklaus. Family doesn't give up."

"Yes, well here we are. One happy family. I invited her to lunch tomorrow. Please remind our sister that it will go as smoothly as possible. This means a lot to Caroline." He said it fiercely. He'd fight his siblings if necessary to make things run as they should.

"I will make sure she is on her best behavior…at least while our guests our here."

Klaus looked up at him. "Thank you, brother," he said. "She…looks well."

"Has someone possessed you?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and left. Elijah was getting a sense of humor. He wasn't sure he could stand it.

By the time he returned home with the handful of items Caroline required, she was there, talking to Elijah about wine pairings. The sound of her voice made him smile.

"You're in charge, Elijah," she told him since he was so knowledgeable, when she heard the door open.

Klaus put the bags down gently and she was in his arms. They kissed as Elijah made his escape.

"I missed you. Ten days is a long time," she said against his lips.

"Too long to be missing you," he agreed before kissing her again. "You look more and more beautiful every time I see you."

She preened and he kissed her cheek. She tugged on his necklaces and brought him in for another kiss. Then she hugged him as he stroked her back. The way she smiled at him never failed to steal his breath.

There had been another stretch where there were missed phone calls and texts going unanswered for hours. Her course work had eased after her mid-terms and would be reasonable until mid-December. However, Klaus had been busier than ever, often unable to speak with her while he dealt with some emergency or another. The witches were severely running out of magic which meant the plan to get Davina had to happen in the next week or two. Caroline was getting a little concerned about how much attention he was paying to the city. He often sounded distracted on the phone. She knew getting the city meant so much more to him than leading it, but she needed some attention too, especially since she just couldn't stop by. However, she had him for a few days and planned the perfect holiday celebration.

"Let's get cooking," she finally said. They picked up the bags he brought and went into his kitchen. "My mom and I will be over early to put the turkey in."

He nodded as he took out the food from the bags.

She directed him on the prep work. He peeled and sliced carrots so they would be ready. Caroline prepared the apple, sausage, cranberry dressing by chopping all the ingredients and putting them in containers to assemble in the morning.

"I like watching you cook. This is making me hungry," she said as they worked, pilfering a carrot to nibble on.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked.

"Other than you? Pizza," she said. She'd been craving it and with both of them and maybe Elijah there wouldn't be a lot of leftovers.

"You can have me any time, but I'll order pizza."

"Ask Elijah if he wants some," she requested as he left the kitchen. She cleaned up the counters and organized everything for the morning.

"Caroline?" she heard Klaus call as she snacked on another carrot.

She found him in the dining room. She'd already decorated for the event with things she'd found in his house and others she brought in.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, but everything has been moved."

She watched him walk around the table. There were placements at each setting with the china already out accompanied by napkins, glasses, and silverware. The centerpiece was a short flower arrangement with fall colors. She loved it.

"I didn't move the table and chairs, but basically everything else."

He narrowed his eyes. "Did you find anything interesting while you snooped around?"

She looked up, playing it off, and then she laughed. "Only more paintings and some dresses I want to try on one day. If I find anything from your thousand years of past lovers, gross, I will burn it." She put her hand to her chest. "If you leave me here, Klaus, I'm going to find things. Plus I found that beautiful sideboard."

"English. 18th century," Klaus said, remembering it well. "Are we finished for today?"

She pulled out her phone from her back pocket, checking her to do list. "I think we are all set until tomorrow. How exciting!"

She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his back. "Do you want to talk about Rebekah?"

"It went well. She apologized and so did I. There wasn't much more to it, just our usual testy banter. She'll be joining us tomorrow."

"I'm ready to add a place setting." She wasn't sure she was ready to actually face Rebekah though. Neither was a fan of the other. She would make her best effort for Klaus. It was a holiday after all.

"Will Elijah be joining us for pizza?"

"He may come down if there are leftovers, but he said not to wait for him. He's going out later."

"You have to tell me. Does he eat pizza with a knife and fork?" Once she said it, she put her hand over her mouth, horrified. She forgot he could hear her. The doors were open and she didn't think the house in Mystic Falls had spelled rooms.

Klaus grinned at the image of Elijah she had in her head and the face she made. Her eyes were huge and there was that mischievous sparkle he loved. "I have seen him do that."

She laughed and they moved to the living room. They didn't have long to wait for the pizza. They ate on the floor with a bottle of wine. He told her about the people on the plane. She told him about school. He filled her in on the war. She told him what she expected to happen the next day.

Something had been bothering her, so she wanted to deal with it. He sat across the coffee table from her. The fireplace had a roaring fire going, keeping them warm. It was romantic. In Baltimore they sat on the floor with the setting sun lighting the room. In Mystic Falls, they sat on the floor with the flickering fire lighting the room.

"Klaus, have you noticed we haven't talked much since you left?"

"I've been busy, but I'm here."

"I know and it's great. I want you to have things going on, projects." She bit her lip for a moment. "I know your things are important and mine don't sound like much, but they matter to me."

"Of course. They matter to me too." He was concerned where this was coming from.

"Can you just make sure you have time for me?" She looked down. "I can't come in second place."

"Sweetheart," he said sadly and climbed around the table so he was on the same side as her. He sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap. "It's heady getting the city and making these deals. I've been distracted. I'm sorry that I haven't been as attentive. You are not in second place. I'll work on it."

"Thank you." It was hard for her to bring it up and admit that she needed something from him, but she wanted them to be open and honest. Telling him what she needed from him was a big part of that. She also wasn't going to deal with being left behind again. Not after Tyler. That was an important lesson.

Klaus sat with his hand on Caroline's back, rubbing circles on it which she often did to him to comfort him. He liked when she did it to him.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yup. I know which one too." She kissed him on the cheek and stood. They cleaned up the pizza and put it in the fridge for Elijah who left them with a brief goodbye.

Once in his bedroom, they changed into their pajamas. For Klaus, that mean his boxers. For Caroline, it meant a cute matching camisole and panty set. It was new and when Klaus saw it, he waggled his brows.

From her bag, she pulled out the DVD. It was Cat on a Hot Tin Roof, the movie version of the play the Tulane drama department was turning into their spring production. She still hadn't said anything to Klaus. Either way it was a great movie with the gorgeous Elizabeth Taylor and Paul Newman. Klaus had seen it before and so did Caroline, but it had been a while for each of them. They enjoyed it and then they enjoyed each other for hours, trying hard to be quiet.

Caroline was up early, gave Klaus a kiss, stopped in the kitchen, and then ran off to her house to see her mom. Liz was ready and they packed up everything they needed to bring over. Liz was resigned to Caroline spending the night with Klaus and didn't say anything about it.

Liz walked into the Mikaelson mansion with a lot of apprehension, but Caroline was really happy and putting on a holiday dinner was so her. If it meant having to share Thanksgiving in a villain's house, so be it. She would keep her gun handy.

"Are they awake?" she whispered as Caroline opened the door.

"I'm not sure, but they can hear us if they are."

Liz and Caroline shared a smile. That was creepy. Caroline preheated the oven before she left earlier, so they were able to put the turkey in and set the timer. They both snuck back out, leaving the other things they brought to deal with in a few hours. Returning to their house, they showered and got ready for the day.

"This really is a big deal for you, isn't it?" Liz asked.

"It's our first holiday and we're having it with his brother and newly-reunited sister, plus Elena, and ugh, Damon." She smiled. "Klaus doesn't celebrate holidays, so yes, this is a big deal. I redecorated his dining room."

Liz smiled and hugged her daughter. "Happy Thanksgiving, Caroline."

"Happy Thanksgiving, mom. I owe you for this."

"Oh you do," Liz agreed. "You'll owe me forever for this. I'm literally cooking a turkey for 6 vampires hosted in your boyfriend's house, who I'm not exactly a fan of."

"This is why you're the best. What a memory to have!"

Liz rolled her eyes and Caroline laughed.

Arriving back into the Mikaelson mansion a few hours later, there was activity.

"Sheriff Forbes," Klaus said as he came out to greet them. "Thank you very much for doing this."

"I'm doing it for Caroline."

"Aren't we all?"

Caroline waggled her brows.

In the kitchen, Caroline directed her mom and Klaus. He was mostly used to move things around and make space. Caroline and Liz made everything else, working together well.

Elijah came in afterwards, introducing himself to Liz. He selected the wines as promised and Klaus helped bring the many bottles up from the cellar.

"Well, well, well. A mother and daughter. How…quaint."

"Rebekah," Caroline said, turning around, resisting the urge to cross her arms over her chest. "I'm happy you're here."

Rebekah looked beautiful like always. Her blonde hair fell around her shoulders. She had on dark jeans, a maroon shirt, and a black blazer. Liz ignored her after giving her a look.

"Here in my house you mean?"

Caroline kept the smile plastered on her face. "Exactly. Do you need something in here?"

"Not at all. Glad to see the help will be getting things out on time. Carry on."

Liz turned at that with the large chopping knife in her hand. Caroline put her hand on her mom's hand.

"I always enjoy our chats," Caroline said with a wry smile, trying to make the best of it.

Rebekah turned with a smirk. "Oh, I almost forgot. I ran into someone and invited him to lunch."

"Seriously?"

Rebekah left without another word. Caroline sighed, but she calculated they had more than enough food. She quickly got another place setting and set it out. At least they would be an equal number now.

"She's a peach," Liz said.

Caroline gave her a commiserating look. Elena arrived an hour before lunch was to be served. She shared hugs with Liz and Caroline. Damon was there as well, but didn't join them in the kitchen, other than flirting a little with his bestie Liz, preferring to aggravate Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah. Plus, that's where the alcohol was.

Putting out the tray of cheese, crackers, and fruit for them, Caroline checked in on everyone, ignoring Damon.

"Do you need me for anything?" Klaus asked her quietly in the hallway. She was working hard. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright.

"In about twenty minutes come in and I'll have you bring things out to the dining room. Otherwise, just keep them from killing Damon. It would be a big mess to clean up and I'm definitely not doing it."

He smiled and agreed. She went back to get the final items.

The doorbell rang and Klaus got it.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"When your best friend asks you to come, you come," Stefan said with a sheepish smile, a bottle of wine in his hands.

"So you're best friends again? Caroline will be happy to know it. Come in."

The smile on Stefan's face was one Klaus hadn't seen in too long. It looked genuine and Klaus knew this would make the holiday even more special for Caroline. He could remove Stefan from his house within seconds if he caused any trouble too.

"I ran into Rebekah last night."

"Of course you did," Klaus said. Then he put his hand on Stefan's chest. "Everyone will be on their best behavior for Caroline."

Stefan nodded. He felt like an ass about his behavior. Klaus was a volatile and temperamental man and he wasn't sure about their relationship, but Caroline could use his support no matter what. He got past his own hurt feelings, but it took longer than he'd like to admit.

"I'll go get her. Stay here," Klaus told Stefan

Klaus opened the kitchen door. "Someone's at the door for you."

"For me?" Caroline wrinkled her nose.

Putting down the towel in her hands, she went to the foyer and saw Stefan. He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry for not letting you know I would be coming," he said quietly, but she just cared that he was there. "I'm sorry about a lot of things, Caroline. I want a chance to apologize."

She smiled and then she hugged him. "I'm really happy you're here."

She leaned back and took the wine he handed her. She cocked her head as she smiled at him. "Are you the guy Rebekah invited?"

His smile was sheepish. "I ran into her last night."

"'Of course you did," she said and Stefan smiled since Klaus said the same thing. "Come in. We're about to sit down. Everyone else is here, including your brother."

Stefan nodded and joined the others in the living room.

Klaus was in the kitchen, getting ordered about by all the women in it to bring things out to the table. He wanted to carve the turkey, but Liz was doing it. She told Caroline if she cooked it, she would carve it. Once a platter was full of the sliced meat, everything else was ready. Klaus carried it out and Caroline called everyone into the dining room.

There were oohs and ahhs at the settings and all the food set out. There were name cards out for everyone but Stefan.

Klaus sat at one end of the large table. Rebekah was on his left and Elijah was on his right. Caroline sat at the other end. Elena sat on her left and Liz on her right. Damon sat between Rebekah and Liz. Stefan sat between Elijah and Elena.

Caroline watched with glee as Elena and Elijah said hello. She should have thought of seating them together. Damon glowered.

Caroline stood up with a glass of wine Elijah poured for her.

"Rather than forcing everyone to say what they're thankful for in one hundred words or less, which you should all be thankful for, I'll make this quick. Holidays are special and it's wonderful we're together. Thank you for being here to enjoy the day with us. Thank you, mom, for doing so much work. Elena, you too. Thank you, Klaus, for…everything." She gave him a big smile and then smiled around the room, passing quickly over Rebekah and Damon.

"Thank you, Caroline, Sheriff Forbes, and Elena, for your contributions to the meal in our home," Klaus said with his lifted glass and there were toasts all around. "Enjoy."

The food was delicious and the conversation went well, although it was fairly bland which was probably for the best. There were few table-wide discussions. Rather, pairs or trios discussed things. Klaus talked about Caroline and Caroline talked about Klaus. Liz, Caroline, and Elena talked about past Thanskgivings. Klaus and Elijah talked about New Orleans with Rebekah who was trying to pretend she wasn't interested in what was going on. Stefan got caught up on all the news. He was trading looks with Rebekah that no one missed. Damon made a comment and at the same time, Caroline and Rebekah got to tell him to "Shut it," which was a highlight and it caused them to smile at each other for a brief moment. The wine went quickly.

Caroline and Klaus each individually looked around the table. Things were going well and it was worth being proud of. These people were their makeshift family, for better or worse.

After the main course, they went into the living room for more drinks, coffee, and pie. Taking pictures of everyone in various combinations and together, Caroline was ready to relax.

She sat on the couch between Liz and Elena. Caroline took out her phone and since she had a captive audience in a good mood, she showed them pictures she'd taken with Klaus. He watched her from the other end of the room where Damon was droning on about something. Smiling, he loved hearing her talk about them.

"This is when we were in Baltimore. That's me riding a horse. There's Klaus galloping off. That's us at the ocean. This is my favorite picture of him," she said, showing her phone to both. "That's us after we went skydiving. That's us out in New Orleans. Oh, there's Klaus sleeping."

He rolled his eyes and returned to his boring conversation with Damon.

Liz and Elena were good sports about it, but after enough pie, Liz was ready to make her escape. Damon and Elena also chose that time to leave. Caroline gave Elena a big hug, thanking her for being a great friend, as she left with Damon.

"Klaus," Caroline said as she found him looking at his phone standing near the drinks. "My mom is leaving and I'm going to go with her. I'll be back tomorrow of course to pick up the plates and leftovers. My mom can bring some to the deputies." She put her hand on his arm. "Take this time to see your family. I'm going to go spend a little time with my mom, take a nap, and maybe plot out some Christmas shopping. It's the American dream."

His arms wrapped around her. "Leaving me to the wolves."

"You're the only wolf. Did you have fun?"

"It was a nice time and thank you again for what you did to make this happen," he noted. "I would have liked to have given a long speech. I'll save it for next year. I'm going to miss you."

"You better," she said as she kissed him. "Call me later."

She gave him another peck and said goodbye to Rebekah, thanking her for coming back, which was accepted reasonably. She stopped into the kitchen and dining room to thank Elijah and Stefan who offered to clean up and to say goodbye.

"Maybe we can get a drink sometime next week, Caroline," Stefan said, hesitantly.

"I'd like that," she said and went to rescue her mom who was saying goodbye to Klaus.

"Thank you again, Sheriff Forbes."

"It wasn't so bad, Klaus. I didn't need to shoot anyone."

Liz left and Caroline gave Klaus another kiss as she left.

A little while later, after Stefan joined them for a few drinks, the Mikaelsons were left by themselves. They each went into their separate areas.

Klaus found Rebekah sitting on the back steps when the sun was setting. She'd been quiet. They still weren't back to their usual selves around each other.

"Do you remember Kol stepping on the end of the rake and the handle struck him in the head?" Klaus asked as he sat down next to her.

She started to laugh. "Which time?"

He chuckled.

Elijah looked out at them sitting together when he heard their voices. Two blonde heads together, laughing. It was rare. They had good times, but they were almost manic before something terrible happened. The good times never lasted very long.

"For an Original, he was incredibly uncoordinated," Klaus said.

"I miss him," Rebekah said. "Even when he made things more complicated than they needed to be."

"Me too. He was an annoying twit, but he was our brother, family."

"Always and forever, Nik."

"Always and forever," he repeated.

She put a hand on his for a split second before she realized she was becoming too soft, Klaus pounced on weakness, and withdrew her hand.

"Elijah, stop watching us with that insufferable grin." He was giving Elijah a hard time, but he wouldn't be with Rebekah if he hadn't been for him and Caroline.

"Just like Kol's," Rebekah added and they shared a look between them.

Elijah stepped out, wanting to preserve the moment, but also to be a part of it.

"Remember the time Kol got married?" he asked with a crooked grin as he walked down past them into the yard.

Rebekah laughed until she cried. While she could have been threatened by Caroline's place in Klaus' life since he actually looked happy for the first time possibly ever, nothing could replace a thousand years of shared memories.

Kol was the butt of their jokes until they told stories of each other.

Rebekah looked down and nudged Klaus with her knee. Elijah was telling another story and was facing the woods.

It had been a rainy month and the ground was muddy. Klaus got that twinkle in his eye, reminiscent of Kol. They both covertly grabbed handfuls of mud.

Before Elijah knew it, Klaus had him wrapped up. Klaus slicked mud all over Elijah's crisp white shirt as Elijah struggled to get loose. Klaus laughed with glee. Rebekah used her mud, smearing it all through Elijah's hair. She laughed and while Klaus held him, she used the mud to create a faux-hawk that made Klaus laugh so hard he let Elijah go.

Elijah put his hands on his hips. "Children. Heathen children, both of you."

In a blink, he reached out and attacked both of them with mud. It turned into a mud battle with each of them both pairing up and and attacking each other in turn.

Eventually, they stopped when they were completely covered in mud. It was a new memory they wouldn't forget. One that didn't involve blood, threats, or daggers. Rebekah went inside, leaving the brothers.

"Thank you, Elijah," Klaus said quietly.

Elijah took advantage of a mellow Klaus and gave him a brief hug. "Thank you."

They trudged into the house, making a mess. Elijah raced for his room. Klaus found Rebekah where she'd stopped for a drink.

She licked her clean lips. "I'm an adult and you need to treat me that way." She waited for his reaction, hoping he wouldn't mention the irony of her asking to be treated as an adult just after they had a mud fight.

"I know," he agreed, looking into the flames of the fireplace.

"I'm not ready to come home, Nik," she said quietly, waiting for him to lose his mind.

He smiled because she used the word "home." California wasn't her home. "Not ready" meant "not now." He thought that's what Caroline would say.

Klaus looked at his sister. "Do you want me to fight to make you stay?"

"Not this time." She wanted Klaus to need her as much as she needed him, but she wasn't done feeling free and living the life she wanted.

She started to walk away to get changed. She'd made plans to visit the Boarding House and see Stefan again. They were just flirting. She had someone in California she liked.

"Rebekah?"

She stopped, waiting for Klaus to take back his kindness.

"Don't let anyone treat you poorly, including me. I can pull out some hearts if you need me to."

If she were a sentimental fool, she would have hugged him, but she wasn't. Klaus was the one person who hurt her more than anyone else, but maybe he was realizing that. She knew she was the one who caused him pain as well. Being apart had done wonders to give them perspective. She loved her brother more than anyone, but their relationship became twisted over the centuries. It was too soon to tell if this would be a permanent change, but it was a start, a good start.

"I've got it covered. Thanks for the offer."

She left with a smirk and he finished his drink. Taking a shower, Klaus got re-dressed feeling really good about how things were with his sister. He was in his house with his "family," but he wanted to see Caroline. It was late. He knew Sheriff Forbes had to work the late shift to give her deputies time off with their families.

He gently tossed stones on Caroline's bedroom window. She came to the window and sleepily smiled at him. He pantomimed for her to open the window, but she pretended to not understand him. He put his hands on his hips and she laughed. He was trying to be quiet for her neighbors and she was playing with him.

Finally she opened it, letting in the cool air. "Romeo, oh Romeo, what are you doing?"

"I sleep best with you," he shrugged.

She smiled and inclined her head for him to come in. She thought he would walk to the front door, but he jumped and scaled his way up to her window. She opened the screen and he gracefully climbed inside. She shut the screen and window after him.

"Pretty romantic if I do say so myself," he noted with a smirk. "Did I wake you?"

She climbed in her bed and nodded with a yawn. She'd taken a nap earlier too, but it was nice to have school over for a few days and get that dinner over with. She flicked back the comforter on the other side of her small bed for him. She watched him strip and climb in beside her.

Like a magnet, she rolled to him and put her head on his chest. His hands ran up and down her back. She was asleep in minutes and then he was asleep too.

Caroline woke before him. He really did sleep well with her. Her mom would be home in an hour.

Caroline made breakfast, some English muffins with jam for him and peanut butter for her, carrying them up to her room. She made another trip, stopping for a blood bag, before bringing up some coffee, black for him, cream and sugar for her.

The smells didn't wake him. She did some online shopping with all the sales going on. She had no idea what to get Klaus for Christmas. She'd have to ask him sneaky questions.

Klaus was still asleep a half hour later when her mom texted that she needed to stay another few hours. There had been a car accident. The injuries were minor, but it was big mess.

Klaus woke and was disoriented for a minute. He knew Caroline was with him, but it took him a second to place where they were.

Keeping his eyes closed, "Who am I?"

Caroline was startled by him and closed her laptop, setting it down nearby. "My boyfriend," she said with a kiss to his cheek, nibbling along his jaw line. She slid down to lay flat like him. She ran her hand through the hair at his temple. He was warm from sleep and looked so innocent. His bright blue eyes always held her. She leaned in and he closed the distance between them to kiss her.

"Is your mother here?"

"Not for another few hours," she told him. "I made you breakfast. It will be cold by now. You can microwave the coffee."

"Thanks, sweetheart."

He ate the English muffins and left the coffee for later.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Always," she said, loving talking to him.

"I talked to Rebekah again." Caroline gave him an encouraging look. "She said she isn't ready to come home."

"I'm sorry." She put a hand on his arm.

"It's ok," he said in a voice that indicated he was surprised how well he was taking it. "I think she will come back, just not now."

"Maybe that's for the best, although I'm sure she could kick serious ass down there. I'm really proud of you." He tried to look away, embarrassed, but she held his face in her hands so he couldn't. "How do you feel?"

"Like this isn't what we usually do."

"And?"

"And I want her to come back and I want her to need me. She's going to make mistakes and get hurt by falling in love with the first guy who treats her with any kindness. They'll use her like they always do." He paused. "She doesn't want me to do anything about that. It feels wrong not to be involved, but I feel good that I'm finally letting her do it her way."

"I think you're right and maybe she'll get better at reading guys if she isn't using them as an escape hatch from you. She's a survivor. Letting go is hard," she mused.

"Last time I forced her to leave. This time I'm letting her. When I force Rebekah to do things, she resents me."

"Isn't that crazy?" she said in a dry voice. It was as if he was just getting it. It applied to almost everything. It was a lesson she struggled with too, wanting control. "Free will is everything. Now you know when she comes back it's because she wants to. She loves you. Maybe over my January break, if you can get away, we can go visit her."

"I think Elijah would explode," he said with a grin.

"He's done a lot to get you two back together."

"I did thank him." His finger stroked down her soft cheek. "That doesn't mean I won't stop tormenting him. It's too much fun."

"I'm sure it is, but he's also your brother and best friend. He just wants his family."

"We'll see what can be arranged about visiting Rebekah. Maybe I can see this actor she's dating and just get him out of the way."

"You know that won't happen, right?"

He huffed again. Caroline was taking all the fun out of things. He'd just have to have fun with her.

He grinned as a memory came back to him. "Last night, we got into a mud fight. Caroline, Rebekah smeared mud through Elijah's hair. I ruined his suit."

She laughed. Everyone loved to torment Elijah. "You really should have gotten a picture. I cannot even imagine how he reacted."

"He got us back. He doesn't dress like us, but he's a Mikaelson. Don't underestimate him."

The pride in his voice made her smile. "That sounds like a lot of fun."

He told her some of the stories they recalled the night before amongst each other and she laughed with him.

His look got flirty all of a sudden. "There is an ocean there you know, along the coast of California."

"I think I've heard that once before," she snarked.

"An ocean where you can wear that little red bikini."

"Now you're talking."

He dove for her neck and she giggled, wrapping her arms and legs around him. Looking over his shoulder, "We've got maybe an hour, two tops, before my mom comes home."

"I can work with that." He winked and she grinned.

His hand traveled up and down her smooth thighs, from her knees, up to the hem of her panties. Her skin was so soft. He wasn't in a hurry despite the time constraint. She loved it, kissing him again and again, her lips getting rubbed by his raspy stubble.

She nibbled along his jaw up to his ear, tugging his velvety earlobe with her teeth. Moving down, she used her human teeth to gently rake down the veins in his neck, feeling him harden more and more.

His hands moved up under her shirt to play with her breasts. He cupped the smooth weight of her over and over, feeling the hardened nipples against his palms.

One hand moved between their bodies to play with her pussy over her panties. He worked her until she was a wet mess, but stopped short of letting her come. It was hard delaying her gratification, but she loved what he was doing. She told him so, whispering in his ear as her nails raked down his back and sank lightly into his ass, trying to get him closer to her.

Moving her panties to the side, his fingers played with her slick and swollen flesh. She jumped at how electric the feelings were. Her hand moved down to his cock, spreading the precum over his skin again and again.

He circled her vagina over and over until she was going crazy, desperately wanting any part of him inside of her, moaning and whimpering at what he did to her.

"Do you want me to fuck you here in your bed, Caroline?"

"Yes," she whimpered, squeezing him in her hand so his eyes rolled back and then relenting and running her palm over the sensitive head of his erection.

"You're so wet. You're so beautiful and responsive," he praised her as he moved his slick finger up to her clitoris. Gently he circled the little piece of flesh countless times and it was too much, but not enough. Her pussy was pulsing and dying to clamp down on something, to be appeased by his huge cock.

He moved back and forth, circling her clit and circling her hole until he accidentally brushed right over her clit and she came with a wail, releasing more juices that he immediately dove down for.

His tongue swiped through her swollen folds and she put her hands on his head, keeping him in place. "That's it, Klaus. Please let me come again."

He worked hard, stabbing his tongue into her hole and then sucking on her clit, nibbling gently with his teeth until she came again.

Being unable to resist his gorgeous love, he brought his cock up, but she slipped down quickly before he could penetrate her and she took him into his mouth. His hands went into her hair as she expertly sucked him down her throat until he was a babbling mess.

"Just wanted to make sure this big cock was wet enough for me," she said with that dirty smirk in her eyes he loved when she let him go and got back into place.

He smiled and put his cock against her, moving her panties to the side, and started to push inside. "Still so tight."

His arms were under her back as he fucked her. Her knees climbed up his sides, her feet crossing behind his back.

"I bet you thought of me here, Caroline," he panted as he watched her breasts jiggle under her shirt with every thrust, "in this bed when I was the bad guy and you weren't supposed to."

She moaned and turned her head into his neck, putting a sucking kiss there.

"I bet you imagined it and fucked yourself even before you got those dreams."

"Yes," she hissed. She had fantasized about him even before their time in the woods when things got out of control. "You thought of me too, Klaus."

He moaned. He had.

"You imagined my pretty mouth around your cock and my tight pussy squeezing you home. The good girl and the bad boy. Tell me," she said, tugging on his head to see his eyes as he continued to fuck her, moving faster.

"I did. You were all I wanted," he moaned. She squeezed her pussy muscles to grip him tighter and he was hitting the spot inside of her that made her writhe on him.

She came around him with his name ringing in his ears and that's when he rubbed her clit, hard and fast, fucking her harder and faster, knowing he had to come.

With the extra stimulation and already coming a minute before, Caroline came again with a scream of his name putting any prior fantasies she had of him in that room to shame with the reality of being with him.

"Come in me. Come in me, Klaus," she pled with him, tugging on him harder, loving watching him let go.

"Caroline!"

She felt him come inside of her, his hot seed filling her along with his cock. She kissed him, tongues dueling in their own way, his head in her hands. One hand trailed to his curls, running her fingers through them.

She looked at him and he looked at her. It was as if she wanted to tell him something and he did the same, but the moment disappeared. She smiled and he grinned. They kissed again and she let him roll off her.

He moved to her side. "You're still fully dressed," he noted, playing with the hem of the short T-shirt she slept in and fixing her panties that had her wiggling. She was a mess, but clothed.

"And you're," she said pointing up and down at him, "smoking hot just like that. Where's my camera?"

She ran her fingers up and down his chest as he laid on his side. He brought his hands up to her mouth and kissed her fingers.

"Go home, get dressed, and come back to me," she said with another kiss. He nodded and left through the front door this time.

The rest of the day, Friday, Klaus and Caroline spent it together. They went to the movies. They brought the turkey leftovers to the Sheriff's Department to share. Klaus was a good sport and joined Caroline for some shopping, although the amount of humans in the crowd made him hungry. She left him before dinner so he could spend a little more time with his siblings.

Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus went to The Grill. The beautiful family made quite the impression as they went through most of the alcohol supply in the restaurant. Most of their conversations had to do with their memories since they weren't sure what the future would hold. Rebekah was still set on staying in California, while Elijah and Klaus were making New Orleans their home.

Saturday morning, Elijah was once again driving Rebekah to the airport for her cross country flight.

"Rebekah, you will call every so often?" Klaus tried to make it sound like a polite request as he watched her come down the stairs.

"I will, Nik. If you need someone to snap Marcel's neck, call me," she said with her bright smile as she joined him and they walked to the car.

Klaus wanted to tell her that New Orleans wasn't the same without her, but he was the one who kicked her out.

"I'd like it if you would also come and visit," he said, putting her bag in the back seat. "Caroline would also like to visit California. It would be nice to stop by and see how you're getting on."

Rebekah smiled. She loved Klaus telling her how much he wanted her in his life, even in his own way. If Caroline happened to be there as well, she'd live with it. Thanksgiving was a nice time after all. It was always fun to spar with someone who knew what they were doing.

Deciding to just go with it, she hugged her brother quickly and held on tight. "I'd like that. Maybe she's not as bad as I thought. Take care, Nik," she said as she climbed into the seat. He closed the door for her.

When he walked inside, Elijah was coming down the stairs himself.

"Rebekah is waiting for you. I wouldn't leave her alone too long." He expected the horn to be honked at any moment.

"I'll see you in New Orleans," Elijah said. Klaus patted him on the back as he passed by. They were taking different flights home, Elijah leaving earlier.

Klaus texted Caroline to let her know Rebekah and Elijah left. She arrived a little later so they could spend his last few hours in Mystic Falls together.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked. It was a sunny November afternoon, but chilly.

"Can we go in the woods?"

"Sure," she said affably. It would get her boots muddy, but she could handle it. They went for a walk in the woods behind his house. He knew the area well.

"Klaus, do you prefer blue or black?"

"Your eyes are blue, so blue."

She quirked her mouth. "Do you use cologne every day?"

"Most days."

"What's the best gift you've ever received?"

"Your movie."

She made a face.

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" They stepped over a fallen tree.

"I don't know what to get you for Christmas and I'm trying to get ideas. You're not very helpful." There went her sneaky plans. He began to open his mouth and she stopped him. "Do not say you only want me for Christmas."

He closed his mouth. He was going to say that. He considered what he would like to get other than her. "I would like some canvases for painting." He looked at her as an idea came to him. "What if you design a new tattoo for me?"

"Really?" She was excited by the idea, but that put a lot of pressure on her to make something great. Klaus' body was eternal. The tattoo would have to be meaningful and something that would make sense centuries later. "I'm not an artist, Klaus."

"I've seen your Klaus Forbes doodle, Caroline," he said with a smile. She pushed at his shoulder as she laughed.

"I'm not sure, but keep thinking of things," she requested and he agreed.

"What would you like for Christmas, sweetheart? I was thinking I could transport something over here from Europe." He had a twinkle in his eye that she loved seeing. "It's very tall. It's very romantic and since we don't have time to go there, it can come to us. Ahh, Paris."

"Are you talking about the Eiffel Tower? No, Klaus, no, I don't want you to bring it over here. Leave it until I can see it where it is." She rolled her eyes as he chuckled. "I will send you a list of stores I like and you can buy me one or two things there, or come up with something. You're an artist. You can create things I can't. I love your art."

He reached for her hand. "Kiss me."

She did and they kept walking. After their walk, they left their muddy shoes near the door. Caroline slid around the wooden floor in her socks which turned into a game. She took off her jeans, found one of Klaus' dress shirts in his closet, and slid across the floor like in the movies. He took a quick video of it at her request.

They made love on the floor in front of the fireplace, using their discarded clothes as a makeshift bed. It was slow and sweet and perfect.

Afterwards they both catnapped for twenty minutes before they got cleaned up and redressed. Klaus had to leave.

He drove them to the airport.

"Klaus, we're doing this again," she moped when they walked inside.

"Thank you for Thanksgiving."

She smiled at being able to do that for him and for herself. "It didn't turn out horribly."

"You got to tell Damon to shut it."

"Probably my favorite part," she admitted as her head rested on his chest, her fingers playing with his belt buckle.

"He asked me what we spend most of our time doing," Klaus said with a smile.

She looked up and poked one of his dimples. "Did you just give him that wolf smile?"

"I did and then he left me alone for the rest of the day. I didn't tell him we talked about having too much sex."

She grinned and brought his smiling mouth down to hers for a kiss. "I'll be in New Orleans in two weeks for a short visit before finals. I'd like to meet the wolves."

"That's what we will do."

"What did that witch tell you when I was there? You never told me." It had been something she'd been meaning to ask about.

Klaus smiled. "She told me that you were good for me."

"Obviously," she said dryly.

"She also said that you would make an excellent queen. I, however, told her that you weren't interested in becoming queen. First Lady of New Orleans though would suit you."

Caroline's smile was huge. "That sounds very nice, Klaus. You better go, but I'll be here missing you. Let's take a picture."

He used her phone and took a picture of them together. He kissed her one last time. "Send it to me. Caroline, I haven't had anything like this weekend before, with you and my family.…thank you again. My girlfriend is amazing. Bye, sweetheart."

"My boyfriend is pretty great. I'm still falling in love with him," she admitted and his eyes lit up. "Bye, Klaus. Be good."

He kissed her on the cheek one last time, being unable not to, and then he walked away.

As he made his way through security, Caroline sent him the picture they just took.

_We're continuing to make memories. Our first holiday. Missing you! Call me- xo Caroline._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Two chapters to go everyone! Please let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

Following his Thanksgiving visit, Caroline and Klaus kept in touch on the phone. It was still hard to get a lot of Klaus' time which was frustrating, but they texted and spoke when they could.

"Klaus, finally, how are you?" she asked when she talked to him Monday.

"Hello, sweetheart. I'm fine. How are you?"

"Great."

He started to talk about New Orleans while she didn't get much of a chance to talk and she had someplace to be.

"Klaus, that's all really good news. You had a lot to say, obviously," she teased.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Everyone is asking my opinion on everything and they're listening. It feels good."

"I'm happy for you, really happy. I have to go to my study group. I'll text you before bed. Bye, Klaus."

"Bye, sweetheart."

Tuesday nights were when Elena stayed over with Damon since her only class Wednesday was an afternoon lab. Caroline had the room to herself. That often meant she would work on her monologues by talking to herself in the mirror.

Climbing into bed at eleven, satisfied with all the work she'd accomplished that day and that she had one night where she could get to bed early, there was another way she needed to satisfy herself. It was cool in the room, so she wore flannel pajama pants and her Tulane T-shirt to bed. Once she was under the covers and the room was dark, she slipped the pants down her legs until they were near her feet.

Reaching for her phone, she called Klaus. This was the stuff his dreams were made of and she wanted to do it with him. It rang and rang. He didn't pick up.

She left him a message though. Her voice was unconsciously lower when she spoke. "Klaus, I'm all alone in the room and I'm thinking about you. You know what happens next. I wanted you to talk me through it, but I guess you're busy. Sweet dreams."

Her grin was evil at how tortured he'd feel for missing this opportunity. She was sure it would happen again and he'd be there for every gloriously wicked moment.

She was about to set her phone aside, but to get some inspiration, she flicked through her pictures to see the one of Klaus from the beach. He was so hot. He was hers. Adding that to her already turned on mood, it was enough to get her going.

Biting her lip, she spread her legs. One fell to her side. She bent her other knee until her foot was flat against the bed. Starting slowly, she let her mind wander, picturing one of the many scenarios she imagined getting into with Klaus only in her mind. She had years of only being able to come when she imagined him.

Finding the perfect fantasy to fit her mood, she started by pushing up her shirt and playing with her nipples. Gently tugging them with her right hand, they got hard. Her mind filled with images from her fantasy.

Bringing her fingers to her mouth, she licked one then the other, making sure they were good and wet. Her pussy was already a little wet, but it couldn't hurt. Her eyes were closed and the movie in her head played with her body reacting.

Not rushing, her wet fingers reached her pussy. The first touch sent a little jolt through her. Her fingers playing along the top of her pussy, brushing over her clit lightly, occasionally dipping down to get her fingers wet. One finger sank inside and it felt so good. Since it turned her on to hear herself, she didn't try to keep especially quiet. The heater in the room was the perfect white noise cover. Little pants and murmurs escaped her lips at the pleasure.

Sinking a second finger inside, feeling the tighter squeeze, her palm brushed her clit. Her left hand cupped her right breast. Fucking herself with her fingers, she made sure to come in contact with her clit at every opportunity.

Her fingers stroked and the fantasy in her head had her soaked quickly. She focused on her clit, circling the engorged flesh over and over. She could feel the tension pick up throughout her body. Mewling, her fingers moved faster and she rubbed harder, knowing she was closing in on a climax.

Feeling herself get ready to come, her phone rang and she let out a frustrated growl.

Glaring at the disturbance, it was Klaus.

"Tell me we're doing this."

"I've been doing it," she sassed. "Klaus," she whined, "I was about to come."

"Tell me about it," he said quietly and she could hear him rustling around.

"My fingers are on my wet pussy right now," she said softly.

"Caroline," he hissed.

"I put one, then two fingers inside and then I concentrated on my clit. That's how I like to come by myself," she told him.

"You love that," he said and she pictured him with his hand around his big cock.

"Do you want to hear me come, Klaus?" she said, moving her fingers again, working to get her momentum going again.

"Come for me, Caroline. Rub your clit and let me hear you," he intoned and she did as he asked.

He kept encouraging her and it was enough to push her into a strong orgasm where she quietly called out his name.

Breathing heavy, she felt relaxed and as if all of her stress and worry melted away for a moment.

"Isn't this your number one fantasy, Klaus? Picturing me doing this?"

"One of many," he said and she smiled. "What did you think about?"

She hesitated. "Klaus," she started and stopped.

"You can tell me anything."

"You first, man of a thousand kinks. I always go first," she complained.

"The fantasies I've had just since I saw you?"

She laughed. "Klaus, you left on Saturday. It's Tuesday."

"I have a very active imagination," he huffed to make her laugh.

"You have no shame, do you?" She was a little jealous of that.

"None. You shouldn't either." He settled himself more comfortable on his bed. "One fantasy I have is that you're the queen of a foreign country during the reign of Alexander the Great, which was even before my time. You're covered with jewels when I meet you in the palace. Golden necklaces drip from you as you lay on your pillows and I'm stunned by your beauty. I have to perform for you to be kept in your harem. Your body is made for mine as mine is made for yours. I, of course, put everyone before me to shame and ruin you from looking at anyone else. The harem is destroyed and I become king to your queen."

"Of course," she said with a laugh. Klaus would be Klaus in any fantasy.

"One of my favorites is where we're having sex outside where we don't think anyone can see us, but someone stops to watch, man or woman, doesn't matter. They can't look away and they touch themselves as we fuck. It drives you wild that they can see us, what we're doing, that I'm fucking you, and I come on your ass to mark you as mine."

Her breathing picked up and he grinned.

"Don't get me started on all the ones that have to do with your ass."

Her breathing hitched and he couldn't get harder.

"Your turn, Caroline," he said in his seductive voice. "What were you thinking about?"

She took a deep breath. "Don't judge this one because I like it and it's kinky. Just because I have a fantasy of something doesn't mean I want do it in real life either, ok?"

Caroline putting qualifications on telling him something private wasn't new at all. He smiled because it was her. He understood what she was saying, that she didn't automatically want to actually do them now or maybe ever. Not every fantasy needed to become reality, but some certainly could. They had plenty of time.

"Ok. As if I would judge you," he said, all offended and she giggled. Klaus finding out her fantasies was really his number one kink, even before making her blush. She took a deep breath and went for it.

"It starts with something you've promised, but haven't come through on. Klaus, you told me you'd buy me a sex toy," she teased, putting her hand back on her pussy, certainly turned on again after hearing what he thought about.

"I'm making a note right now. Copy cock for Caroline."

She laughed. "Good alliteration, but don't make me laugh. I want to come again."

"Me too," he said and she smiled.

She closed her eyes and brought the images back up. "I'm in a black lacy bra and garter belt with thigh highs only. I'm by myself and I start to play. I use my favorite sex toy, a perfect copy of you of course, and fuck myself with it over and over as I think of you. It slides in and out of me. My pussy is dripping and it feels so good."

"Keep going," he whispered and she knew he was tugging on his cock. Her hand was softly fondling herself.

"I need to be filled. Out of nowhere, you come in the room and catch me with it halfway inside of me. I'm completely exposed with my pussy stretched around this huge cock. I'm ashamed, but also turned on."

"My naughty good girl," Klaus growled.

She bit her lip and moaned softly. That's what fantasy!Klaus would say too. "You're fully dressed and you tell me to take it out. I put it aside. You notice it's one of the ones with the suction cup at the end. You pick it up and pretend not to notice how wet it is."

"Yes," he moaned.

"You stick it on the ground so it's pointing straight up and then you ask me to keep going. You want to watch. I want to show you when I see your cock trying to break free of your pants. I nod and slowly get into position, squatting over it. It's awkward, but I do it."

Her fingers were picking up speed and she was even wetter than she'd been before. As she described herself using the dildo, she put her fingers inside of herself, recreating it. Telling Klaus one of her naughtiest fantasies as she played with herself turned her on so much.

"Show me, sweetheart. Show me how you ride that cock," he said.

"Yes, Klaus," she whimpered, loving his participation in her storytelling. "I ride it, sinking up and down as you watch, my knees spread as I squat. It's wrong, but I need it so I keep going. That's when you unbuckle your belt."

"Fuck, Caroline," he yelled.

"You take out your big cock and you put it against my lips. I want it." She writhed on her fingers, desperate to come, wanting to share this with Klaus and her words came out faster. "I open my lips and I take you inside, never missing a beat. I suck and I fuck. I ride one version of you while I take another in my mouth, wanting to pleasure you. I need both. I pant and moan around you in my mouth. Your hands are in my hair. I love it," she panted, knowing she'd come any second. "I use my hand to rub my clit so I can get off the same time as you. I work my mouth all over you, sucking hard, and rubbing my tongue along you. Then we come together, me on the cock and you in my mouth," she yelped and that's when she came with her fingers flying over her clit and his name on her lips.

She distantly heard him yell her name and she knew that she once again turned her hot boyfriend into a mess.

They were quiet as they gathered their composure. She was definitely blushing.

"I loved your story, Caroline," he said quietly, wanting to reassure her that nothing she said dimmed anything he felt for her, even when she exposed something she wasn't sure she wanted to share.

"Thanks, Klaus," she whispered quietly. "I miss you so much," she said, feeling emotional after the release of tension. At night, in the dark, was when she missed him the most. She missed his arms around her. She missed being able to throw a leg on him, even spoon him. She missed him.

"I miss you, too. Only a few weeks more until I see you."

"I want you to kiss me and hug me tight. I want to make slow, sweet love." It was easy to fantasize the dirtier stuff when they were apart, but when she was with him, she ached for him to be tender and loving just as much. She couldn't feel that by herself.

"I can't do anything but that. It's what I want, too."

"Are you going to bed now?" she asked with a yawn.

"The night is when quite a bit happens here," he explained. She wished they were falling asleep at the same time, as if it was a connection they had despite the distance.

"Please be careful. Goodnight, Klaus," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Caroline."

Wednesday, Caroline got a chance to finally talk to Stefan.

"Caroline, hey," he said with a smile when he sat down next to her at The Grill.

"Hey, Stefan," she said with a smile, putting down her phone where she'd been playing a game.

"I'm sorry, Caroline, for how I overreacted. Once I realized what an ass I'd been, I tried to save face, but it only made things worse. I'm your friend."

She bumped her shoulder with his. "I'm sorry too that I didn't tell you about Klaus right away. I knew it wouldn't be a popular decision and trying to keep it a secret only hurt a lot of people I care about."

"So Thanksgiving with the Mikaelsons," he said with a lift of his eyebrow and she laughed.

"I would have never dreamt such a thing. It's been five months now with Klaus. It's been really great. Let's talk about you though. Rebekah?"

"Nothing to see here, Forbes. She's in California."

"They invented these things called airplanes. Maybe you're heard of them."

"I've been around since before planes," he reminded her.

They moved on to familiar topics, the things they used to talk about. She talked about her classes. He'd been restoring an old car he found. It was like the old days.

Caroline left him with a squeeze of his forearm. "It's good to have you back, Stefan. Let's do this again."

He nodded, feeling relieved that he had a friend in his life who accepted him despite his flaws. It was rare.

The best news Caroline could have hoped for came that day. The first person she wanted to tell was Klaus. She called, but had to leave a message. She just asked him to call her.

Rather than waiting another week when she was already scheduled to see him, she found a cheap ticket online that would bring her to New Orleans Thursday afternoon. Deciding to just go with it, blaming her vampire impulses for skipping her Friday classes, she bought the ticket and decided to surprise Klaus.

With her news came a decision. She made a pro and con list. Her heart and her head were on board and she sealed her fate, making her decision with a great feeling of accomplishment. Caroline Forbes had goals and she was going to meet each one of them until she made more and more. When she made her decision, she realized something else she also wanted to tell him. Poor Klaus was going to explode and that made her feel really good.

Wednesday night, packing her bag while she danced around her dorm room to some pop music she sang along with, girls on her floor popped their heads in to join her impromptu dance party. Elena came back from her lab and joined the fun. It turned into a floor party with singing and dancing going on for three hours. Caroline handed out the necklaces she'd been holding onto from New Orleans. Girls twisted them around their wrists, added them to their hair, and generally had fun with them. Some had to be stopped from flashing which made Caroline laugh.

Caroline flopped back on her bed, not having actually finished packing, when she was alone with Elena.

"You're in a good mood," Elena teased as she unwrapped some necklaces from around her neck.

"Great mood. I'm surprising Klaus tomorrow. I found a cheap ticket. It's hard being long-distance."

Elena smiled and got started on some homework.

"Klaus, hey," she said when he called that night.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry," he quickly said.

"I wanted to tell you something big, do you have a few minutes?"

"Not tonight, sweetheart."

She didn't want to tell him if he wouldn't have time to listen. She'd save it for her surprise visit. "Ok. Call me when you can talk. Bye."

Caroline finished packing and got some reading done. Klaus didn't call back.

After her Thursday morning class, she left for the airport.

The flight was like usual and New Orleans was cooler than it had been during her prior visits. She smiled as she walked out of the airport, ready to see her boyfriend. She rubbed her hands down on her red skirt and checked her hair in the taxi as she arrived at his house.

Opening the door, she put down her bag at her feet. "Surprise!"

A whoosh came into the living room to see her, but it wasn't her boyfriend.

"Hello, Caroline. Are you expected?"

She was in such a good mood that she gave Elijah a hug he didn't see coming. "Nope. That's why I yelled surprise," she said dryly and he smiled quickly in appreciation.

"I'm on my way out. Klaus, I believe, is in the shower. I hope to see you later."

"Bye, Elijah," she said as she watched him leave.

Walking up the stairs, she opened Klaus' bedroom door and she heard the shower running.

Sneaking inside the ensuite bathroom, she jumped onto the vanity, always enjoying seeing her toiletries out on the counter next to his cologne, deodorant, and toothbrush.

"Klaus, I'm here," she said quietly and his head whipped around. He wiped the steamy glass and he smiled at her. Her heart melted. "Surprise!"

"Sweetheart, this is a surprise. What are you doing here? I have plans tonight unfortunately, city business."

Grinning, "You didn't pounce and I snuck in while you're naked." She tucked some hair behind her ear. "I understand, I just wanted to tell you something and couldn't wait even until next week. It won't take long."

She was quiet and he quickly finished his shower. She wanted to see his face and not tell him through the glass. Once out and dried off to not get her wet, he walked between her legs and kissed her neck and then her mouth. "Hello, Caroline."

"Hi, Romeo," she said softly, running her fingers through his wet hair, breathing him in, never wanting to let go.

He left the bathroom before she could do anything and quickly got dressed. She sat on the bed as she watched him. He was very focused.

"Klaus, I have something to tell you. I've been trying to tell you. I just need a minute. Two, tops. Not even five. It's really important."

"I don't have time to hear about the people on the plane, sweetheart," he said as he marched out of the room and then out of the house without a backwards glance. The plan to capture Davina was on and it would be the end of Marcel as well if he could manage it. It was going to happen that night. Everything was prepared with second and third contingency plans in place.

Caroline's hand went to her chest and she fell back on the mattress. Did he know how cruel that was? She had something to tell him and he thought it was a joke. She didn't fly to New Orleans on a whim to tell him about the people on the plane.

She pulled herself together. She rationalized that he was under a lot stress. There were a lot of demands on him and her news would have to wait until she could get his attention which was getting harder and harder to do. Deciding to make it a proper announcement, she made dinner, borrowing some keys and one of his cars for groceries, and making lasagna like on one of their first dates. She thought it would be a nice gesture and festive. She set the table and opened the red wine to let it breathe. She kept the lasagna warm in the oven when it was ready, but there was no sign of Klaus.

A few hours later he still wasn't home, with no calls or texts despite her trying. She tried again and he responded.

_C: Are you ok?_

_K: Fantastic._

_C: Good. When will you be home? I made dinner for us. Did you see my earlier texts?_

_K: Not sure. Celebrating. Come out and join us._

She got up and looked in the mirror, getting herself ready for a night out. She put the lasagna out on the counter until she could put it in the fridge. They could have it the next day. Something good happened apparently. He sent her the name of the bar. Her navy shirt and red skirt were appropriate for going out in. Her news was good and she hoped they could celebrate it too.

Walking into Rousseau's, there was definitely a jubilant feeling in the air. She saw Elijah, Gia, and a lot of werewolves she didn't know. In the middle was Klaus. He was smiling and laughing. She loved seeing him that way.

"Sweetheart, you made it," he said as he sipped his bourbon. How long had they been there? It looked like they're been celebrating for a while according to the number of empty bottles she saw littered everywhere. Party time in New Orleans was a lot of fun.

She went to his side. "What happened?"

"What happened?" He laughed at the group around them. He told her that they captured Davina and the final ritual had been completed by the witches. Their magic was already starting to come back.

Caroline bit her cheek. She wasn't sure the girl's death was a time to celebrate, but it was something a long time in the works. It wasn't her war or coven.

"Marcel has no one left. This time tomorrow, we'll have Marcel and the war will be over."

That was great news she could get behind, an end to the violence and a new beginning.

More and more people came up to speak to him. Caroline kept a hand on his back since he was reveling in the attention. She'd never seen him so popular and with people congratulating him for something good he did for them and the city. She was very proud.

Tugging his hand to move them to a quiet corner where his new buddies couldn't distract him, "I know I surprised you by coming and you weren't ready for me and this celebration is for you and your friends, but can I please tell you my good news now? It's really, really good." She looked up at him earnestly, her heart ready to burst from keeping this secret.

His eyes darted around and weren't focused on her at all. "Can't it wait?" He looked down at her, sliding his hand on her cheek. "I need to speak with Elijah. Tomorrow?"

She bit her tongue, tasting blood. She couldn't keep making excuses. He did not want to hear what she had to say. It was such a bitter pill to swallow. She reached up and put her hand on his shoulder, kissing him on the cheek. He made his choice and she did too. "Goodbye, Klaus."

Turning away from him and looking up to keep from crying, she locked eyes with Gia on her way out. She put her finger to her lips. She didn't want to be stopped or to talk to anyone.

Klaus reached Elijah and gave him a huge hug, thrilled with the events of the day. They discussed the final plans to deal with Marcel who managed to slip away and how they had to act quickly. Everything was coming together perfectly.

"Was Caroline here?" Elijah asked. It was great fortune that Caroline got to celebrate with them of all nights. "I saw her at the house."

"She is," Klaus said, looking around, but not seeing her blonde head in the crowd. "Or maybe she said goodnight. She's probably tired. This city business isn't her thing."

Gia came up and looked at him like was delusional. "Caroline left right after she talked to you. She was in and out of here in ten minutes. What did you say to her? She looked terrible, like she'd seen a ghost."

Klaus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's been trying to tell me something, but it hasn't been the time. I asked her to wait until tomorrow."

"Brother, she came all the way to New Orleans to tell you something and you couldn't give her the courtesy of speaking with her? Not even now? And you lost track of her in this party?"

Gia and Elijah made faces. "That was rude," Gia said and Klaus shot her a look. Gia was sticking her nose where it did not belong.

"This night is about the war and New Orleans." Something hit him. "Wait." He focused. "Goodbye, not goodnight."

He left behind a confused Elijah and Gia as he walked out of the crowd. Shame gripped him when he realized what an ass he'd been. He raced home to apologize profusely for how rude he'd been and how he'd been keeping her at an arm's length for a few weeks, but literally just then.

"Caroline!"

She didn't answer him. He checked every room, seeing signs of the dinner she made that he hadn't bothered to come home for, wanting to spend time with people who were congratulating him, but there was no sign of her.

Her bag was gone.

Feeling a building sense of anxiety, he raced into his closet.

Her drawer was empty.

Checking the bathroom, her things were gone there too.

Terror seized him.

She didn't leave the bar.

She left him.

Goodbye, not goodnight.

Klaus noticed something on the bed, something out of place. He reached for it and his heart broke into a thousand pieces. It was what Caroline was trying to tell him all along. Her good news.

_Dear Caroline:_

_Congratulations! I am pleased to announce that you have been accepted as a transfer student to Tulane University for the spring semester._


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

_Most people are angry at Klaus. A few are angry at Caroline. Some are angry at me for that cliffhanger. I hope this story has been worth it. It's my smutty, emotional story and I love this chapter very much. As promised, here is the conclusion of the story. Please let me know what you think._

_To one of the Guest reviewers, no, this does not pick up years later. It starts right where the last one ended._

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

Head held high after leaving the bar, Caroline had whooshed to Klaus' house and packed up all of her things, everything that was a sign she'd been there, frantically stuffing it all into her bag, carrying the rest in her arms. She left her now worthless paper, which accidentally caught the lone tear that escaped, on his bed. She had to keep it together a little longer. Hailing a taxi when she walked a few blocks, she was brought to an upscale hotel where she compelled herself a room for the night, needing to stay in New Orleans until the following day. Her smile was fake for the hotel staff. Her mask felt like it was about to crack.

Once in the room, she turned off her cell phone, arranged a wake up call, and threw herself into the pillows and bawled. Her heart was broken and she couldn't keep up with the hurt. Klaus didn't love her. Once again she was coming in second place. She told him she couldn't do that. She told him she needed him to pay a little more attention and even when she bared that vulnerability, it wasn't enough. It wasn't fair that this happened, not with him, not with Klaus. He chose New Orleans. He would always choose New Orleans.

Meanwhile, Klaus got on the first flight to Mystic Falls that night without a second thought. When he thought about losing New Orleans, he was frustrated and angry, familiar emotions. However, thinking about losing Caroling sent him into a full panic. There was anxiety and a deep sense that something vital was missing. He hurt because he hurt her. This new empathy of his was making its presence felt.

There was no consideration to stay. Elijah would remain by his side through thick and thin. He sent Rebekah off and they didn't speak for well over a year. Caroline though? He had to get her forgiveness right away. She told him once they had to forgive the things they could. She had to forgive this. She had to.

He compelled his way to get to Mystic Falls. He'd been trying her phone all night, but it went directly to voice mail every time. His messages were pleading before the mailbox became full. His weakness in not being able to get to her right away enraged him.

She was coming to him, to New Orleans, leaving behind her home, and he couldn't be bothered to listen. Caroline wouldn't change schools, not when she had plans there, for no reason. She was committing to him. She was bending so they wouldn't break. She told him he needed to make time to listen to her and _days_ later, he couldn't follow through when she was right in front of him. He was an ass.

He'd chosen New Orleans over her. That's how she would see it. How could she ever forgive him? He wouldn't have New Orleans if it wasn't for her.

His world was better because of Caroline, every part of it. He was talking to Rebekah again. His relationship with Elijah was better than in centuries. He could achieve leadership over the city of New Orleans because of her. He was more human than he'd ever been while still enjoying being a hybrid. He felt better about himself than ever. He put in the effort. He made the changes, but because she was there supporting and encouraging him. He had someone to laugh with and tell his deepest fears to, someone who cared for him in a way he'd never experienced before. Yet, he threw it away by being careless.

He had to see her. He had to explain. It was a mistake. He would apologize and make it right. She would forgive him. She would. The alternative was unbearable and sent chills through him.

Klaus arrived in Mystic Falls very late. She wasn't at school. Elena had not heard from her. She wasn't at home. Liz hadn't heard from her either he concluded after he woke both of them up. He checked his mansion, racing through the rooms, hoping against hope she was there, but she wasn't.

He was tearing his hair out. He needed to see her. Not knowing what to do, he turned to alcohol rather than blood. He took out his emotions on the canvases in his home until he went back out to look for her again in the morning. He repeated the actions, visiting Liz, Whitmore, and anywhere he could think of, all day long. In between, he turned into his wolf and roamed the woods behind his house, stalking any animal that crossed his path. He also wandered around town, hoping to catch her scent but there was nothing.

Caroline woke up feeling tired, but alright until she remembered what happened and then she felt sick. She had one thing left to do in New Orleans. She wasn't sure why she was bothering, but she told someone she'd be there and she'd be there.

Taking a long shower, drinking a blood bag she'd taken from his house, and using ice from the machine in the hallway to calm her swollen eyes, she got ready and took a cab to Tulane.

She was auditioning for their spring production of _Cat on a Hot Tin Roof._ Since she'd been accepted and sent in her transfer papers via email before she left, she was being allowed the chance to audition. Acting so efficiently by getting everything organized, including sending in her transfers papers and arranging the audition on Wednesday, the same day she received her acceptance letter, was biting her on the ass. If only she could have slacked off, but she was so excited at the time.

She wanted to prove to herself that she could do it even though now she'd compel her way to stay at Whitmore, so she went. If getting into Tulane was her accomplishment, performing a good audition would be her accomplishment as well. Even if it came to naught, she achieved it based on her hard work.

Giving the professors and fellow students a big smile, she went on stage when it was her turn, introducing herself, and she nailed it. She thanked them for the opportunity. They told her the list would be posted in the next few weeks. The professor she met previously gave her a little thumbs-up as she left which made Caroline smile. Getting recognized for good work, felt good. Getting recognition from the people who cared about her would have been even better. Other than her mom, she thought she had a number one fan who had complete confidence in her. Thinking that way would get her crying again, so she cleared her mind as best she could.

Not feeling ready to go home and face anyone telling her they told her so, but not wanting to stay in New Orleans until her return flight, Caroline decided to take the long way home. Renting a car at the airport via compulsion, she drove away as fast as she could. Any place but New Orleans and home would do.

So she drove to the beach. It was December and she found a place in southern Alabama for the night.

Sitting out on the chilly sand where she was all alone, she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and watched the ocean for hours. It was soothing and steady, but bleak. It fit her mood. The sky was gray and the waters were rough.

She never bothered to check her phone. She knew what she would find and she wasn't ready to deal with it.

When it was late, she used the hotel phone and called her mom at the Sheriff's office. "Mom."

"Caroline," Liz said, worried about not being able to get in touch with her since Klaus came to town. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Did he hurt you?"

"He broke my heart." The tears began to slowly build, ever present in her eyes. "I'm not ready to come home yet, but I will in a few days."

"Do you want me to get rid of him? He's here looking for you."

She was surprised Klaus was there in person. He was supposed to go after Marcel that day after all.

"You don't know where I am, so you can't tell him anything. I'll be ok, mom, and I'll be home soon. I love you." She desperately tried to keep the tears from her voice.

"I love you, too. I can come get you," Liz offered.

"I need some time and space. Bye."

Caroline hung up and began to cry again. She wasn't sure her heart would ever heal.

She had to go out and get some blood. She could try to track down an animal somewhere, but for the first time, she snacked on a human, the motel manager, and was able to do it with no problem, compelling and healing. She would have been proud if it didn't send her spiraling once again with thoughts of him. Burying her face under the covers, she spent the night crying again for what she lost. Maybe if she cried enough before she got home, she could start to heal when she was there.

"Klaus, she's not here," Liz said firmly when he came to the Sheriff's office.

"She will be here eventually," he bit out, running his hands through his hair, overwhelmed with worry on top of everything else. "What if she's in trouble?"

There was a war in New Orleans. It did appear as if she left on her own, but what if something happened to her? He couldn't contemplate it.

"That doesn't change the fact that she's still not here now." Liz had to admit Klaus looked terrible, gaunt and beaten down. He deserved it for hurting her baby. She didn't owe him anything, but she had to say something for what he did to her daughter. "She called me."

"She did? Where is she?" He was frantic as he put his palms on her desk and leaned in. It was the first news in close to twenty-four hours.

"I don't know. She didn't say, just that she's fine. Klaus, do you remember when I told you what would happen if you hurt her? I've never heard her as hurt as she was on that call. You need to leave, right now." Liz pointed at the exit.

He normally would have raged, but instead he hung his head and left. He wasn't giving up, but he did hurt her. He deserved the scorn. His stomach and eyes burned. She was ok. He needed to see her. He needed to make things right. They were the only thoughts in his head, circling around and around. He couldn't eat or sleep until he saw her.

It was if the five best months of his life had been a dream amidst all the nightmares. He couldn't go back to the darkness.

The next day Caroline drove to Chattanooga, Tennessee. She spent the night outside the city. She was getting closer to home. If Klaus was there, he wouldn't leave until he saw her. She knew that and had to get prepared to face him. To do that, she turned on her phone and saw all the messages. Most were from him. They were sometimes angry, always despairing. They made her cry, but it was too little, too late. She deserved better and wouldn't settle for anything less.

Klaus spent the next day doing everything he'd done the day before, visiting the places she liked to go and roaming the woods. She'd be back and he would be there when she did. He ignored all the calls and texts from Elijah. None of that mattered.

Finally, early Sunday, Caroline drove to Whitmore. While she wanted the comfort of her childhood bed and her mom, she was a grown up and had classes on Monday. Not seeing Klaus, she walked into her room. Elena wasn't there.

How could everything look the same when she was so different? She took down their pictures, the necklace he gave her, his necklace, the shirt she stole from him during her first visit to New Orleans, and his painting, shoving them under her bed until she could get rid of them for good. She couldn't bear to face them.

Caroline saw a dark blur open the door and then she was in someone's arms. Elena.

Caroline buried her head into her friend's shoulder.

"I don't know what happened, Caroline, but Klaus has been looking for you," she said as Caroline cried in her lap when they sat down.

"I left him, Elena," she said between sobs. "He chose that city over me. I can't be second place, not again. I deserve better."

"You do," Elena agreed, stroking her friend's hair back from her face, trying to comfort her.

Caroline fell asleep and Elena made sure she was all covered up. She gave her blood bags and put in movies for the rest of the afternoon when she woke.

Late in the day there was a knock. Caroline was asleep again, clearly exhausted, so Elena went to answer it, walking outside so Caroline wouldn't be disturbed. She had a feeling she knew who it was.

"She doesn't want to see you, Klaus," Elena said firmly, acting like a guard dog with her back to the door and her arms crossed over her chest.

Finally, he found her. She was just feet from him, but it felt like an ocean.

"I need to see her, Elena. I need to see that she's ok," he said, frantic again that he was so close. He was careful not to threaten Elena when it's all he really wanted to do, to remove the obstacle by any means necessary, clenching his fists. Caroline told him when they first went out that he couldn't lash out at her friends if he was upset. He had to listen.

"She's not ok. She's been crying all day. You need to give her space."

The door opened behind her. Caroline bit her lip and wouldn't meet his eyes. "It's ok, Elena. We need to talk."

"Are you sure? I can stay."

"I'll be fine. Klaus can't hurt me anymore," she said and it was as if she drove the white oak stake into his heart. She looked like a shell of the person she'd been just days before. Her hair was limp around her face. Her gray sweater was overly large. Her unhappiness surrounded her like a dark cloud. He hated it.

Elena walked away wary.

"Let me get my coat," Caroline said in a monotone voice. She returned with it on. "I don't want to do this here."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that," she barked and ran down the stairs with him on her trail.

She walked until they were at the school amphitheater. The outdoor seating area was empty. The seats were cold and gray. The trees lost their leaves. The setting was bland and dull. It was too cold for most people to be outside and it was almost dark. She sat and waited for him to say what he needed to say. He sat next to her, keeping a few inches distance although he wanted nothing more than to hold her hand or hug her. This wasn't anything like their other fights and he didn't know what to do.

He didn't know what he wanted to say either. He needed to apologize, but it seemed so inadequate. He was a mess of jumbled emotions. Now that he'd found her, it seemed as if his mind went blank.

"Congratulations, Caroline," he said gently. "I know Tulane will be better off for you being there if you decide to attend."

She didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wouldn't talk to you. You only looked at Tulane for me and I'm proud of your accomplishment."

She stayed quiet, digging her nails into her knees. She wanted to scream at him that he couldn't be proud of her anymore.

He got up to squat in front of her, wanting to see her eyes.

"Will you please say something?"

"So I can make it all better for you? I can't listen to you now, Klaus. Maybe tomorrow I'll deign to give you some time to tell me about your trivial interests. Sound familiar? I can always tell you I need you to pay me more attention and you can walk right past me and belittle me when I'm right in front of you. Oh, wait, you already did that. I got the message, Klaus. You don't really want to be with me, except maybe when you can squeeze me into your precious schedule on your terms. I've accepted that's your position and I don't want any part of it. You can go home. Why would you bother to listen? Because your feelings are hurt now? It's not about you."

He didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. He deserved it. He understood anger though. It was the sadness that ripped away at his heart.

It was quiet while she got more and more worked up, letting all the anger inside build.

"Do you know how much that hurt?" The angry tears fell from her eyes and she looked at him, killing him. "Do you? Do you know how excited I was? Do you know how hard I've worked to make this happen? You couldn't be bothered to listen, Klaus. I tried and tried and I wasn't important. I told you before I needed something from you. Instead, you told me you didn't want to hear about the people on the plane." She stood up and kicked a rock that flew with the force.

"What if I wanted to tell you about them? Why isn't why I have to say important? I made you dinner. I stupidly made you dinner like some 1950s housewife who didn't have any choices but to wait at home. I do not wait at home. I'm a vampire! I have every option in the world." She showed her vampire face, her emotions scorching her skin. "You didn't bother telling me where you were with your new friends. I joined you and it still wasn't enough to get a minute from your precious highness. How many hoops do I need to jump through to speak with you?"

She marched back and forth. "Oh right, you're a king and I'm a peasant." Her fake laugh gave him chills. "I'm over it. I'm over these games. It wasn't about taking any attention from you or ruining your party. I wanted two minutes to tell you what I did for us. There is no us anymore."

Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I never thought you would do that to me. I thought you were the one person I could count on to be there for me. That's what hurts the most. You always were before, but things changed. I told you I won't come in second place to your city. I'm better than this and I don't like the person I've become, pleading for your attention. That was the old Caroline. That's not me anymore. You broke my heart, Klaus. I gave it to you and you broke it." She gave him a sad smile that was worse than anything. "You have your city, but you don't have me."

He reached for her and she pushed him away, swiping at her cheeks with her sleeves.

"I know. I know I did all those things. I'm sorry, Caroline. You went through all of that alone. I let my ego get the best of me and I didn't consider your feelings at all. I took you for granted. I'm careless with people, Caroline. I'm trying to be better, but with Elijah and Rebekah, I kept them close by force. I know I can't be like that with you. I am here for you. Please forgive me, Caroline, and we can go back to how it was."

Hearing him plead hurt, but the pain inside was worse. "Klaus, you don't know how to handle this and I thought I could teach you. I can't."

She pushed him away once again and swiped her eyes. "Goodbye, Klaus." The words were whispered and then she walked away.

He watched her go, not knowing what to do, his hands clenching and unclenching, just stopping from smashing the concrete seats into powder. He tried apologizing, but it wasn't enough. Winning her back was the only option, otherwise there was nothing for him, no happiness, no joy. The people in New Orleans and Elijah would have to fend for themselves. He needed her.

When Caroline walked to class Monday morning after a really, really tough night, Klaus was there, waiting outside of her dorm. It made her pause. She had nothing left to say, so she ignored him and went about her business. He walked her to class, staying a few feet to her side the entire time. It irritated her because the first time they ran together, he did the same thing. He was by her the side the entire time. She thought that meant he would be there without question, with her, but things didn't turn out that way. She was naive and got burnt again.

After her last class of the day, Klaus was there and he walked by her side until she was back in her dorm. She gave him a look, but not wanting to encourage him, she let it go. Later she had her self-defense class and she looked around as she walked to it, but Klaus wasn't there. She should probably tell him to leave if he showed up again, but he was a grown up. If he needed to see her living her life, then that's what he would see. She wasn't afraid of him. Like she told Elena, he couldn't hurt her anymore.

Tuesday it was the same thing. Klaus walked her to her first class and back from her last class. Caroline made a point to say hello to people as she walked, completely ignoring him. Focusing on her studies, she let it go. He was wasting his time and he would realize it once it got through his stubborn skull that she wasn't playing.

Wednesday morning, he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Klaus, we're not together. You can go home and go capture the city you want so badly."

"It's just coffee, Caroline. There are things more important than New Orleans."

She bit her lip, not wanting to get into it again with him, because she wasn't sure he knew that was actually the truth, but she did accept the coffee. He walked her back at the end of the day before her study group in the evening. This time he began to talk about nothing, just things he saw. He told her what he knew of the birds chirping in the trees and the type of cloud overhead. It was nothing and the type of conversation she used to love, when he told her about what he'd learned of the world with that beautiful accent. He stopped when she walked into her building.

Ignoring Klaus became harder and harder to do as the week went on. If she sent him away, it would be one thing for him to still be around, a creepy stalker-y thing, but she just told him he could go home. It was his choice. Her choice was for him not to be her boyfriend any longer. Maybe she should tell him to stay away, but she didn't. Instead, she put her head down and concentrated on school. It worked in the past. Nothing else interested her, not going out with Elena or Stefan. She just wanted to bury herself in her work and not think about him and what he was doing.

Thursday morning, Klaus wasn't there when she left her dorm in the morning. She covertly checked the area. She would admit to being a little let down not to see him, but she tamped the thought down quickly. It was best to get it over with and for him to learn that they were over. This wasn't a test for him so she would go running back into his arms, but he was tempting.

As soon as she noticed him not there, he whooshed to her side, shyly smiling at her, all golden curls and dimples. "Traffic," he said quietly. She pretended not to notice and went about her business. She wondered what he did the rest of the day, between and after classes, but wouldn't ask.

That afternoon he handed her a drawing he'd obviously just sketched since she was in the outfit she was still wearing. She looked much happier in the picture than she actually felt. In her room, she put it under her bed with the rest of the things that reminded her of Klaus.

Friday morning, her first class was later than the others. He was there. "I'm not going anywhere, Caroline, not unless you ask me to. I want you to know that. I made a mistake and I'm correcting it." He handed her a beautiful yellow rose. She took it, it would be rude not to, and went to class.

Other than telling her he was sorry, he was still lost. He rarely ever apologized and making amends was something he didn't know how to do. He knew what the problem was, that he didn't prioritize her, but how could he show her he wouldn't ever do it again? Persistence was the only thing that came to him. He would not give up.

The following week, Klaus was there every morning for her first class and every afternoon for her last class. Occasionally he gave her little gifts, like more coffee or a pen in the style she liked. She hadn't seen him over the weekend so seeing him Monday morning was quite the shock. She didn't speak to him, although occasionally he said a few words, talking about nothing that she attentively listened to.

After her class Friday, they walked together and she stopped at a bench. He greedily accepted the opportunity and sat facing her, but she didn't say anything.

"Caroline, I'm sorry. You told me what you needed from me more than once and I didn't come through. I can't change what happened, but I can change how I behave in the future and I will. I am." He sounded like he'd been on the internet again, she thought, biting her cheek from smiling at the idea. She didn't have many things to smile about and it really wasn't funny. Klaus also didn't have to tell her he was sorry a certain number of times for her to believe it. She believed he was sorry. He looked almost as bad as she did. "Will you please talk to me about anything? I just want to hear your voice." His tone was so sad that it hurt her to hear it, which was frustrating.

She took a deep breath. She'd heard some news that day, some really amazing news. She was offered the part of Maggie in _Cat on a Hot Tin Roof_. She'd gotten the message a few hours ago. It was bittersweet. Klaus was the first person she wanted to tell until she remembered what happened and that she wouldn't be going to school there. She wasn't ready to tell him that, but maybe they could talk about something. Her feelings for him ran deep. Seeing him every day was a blessing and a curse.

"The weather is nice."

He looked as if she just told him the world's greatest secret. A spark of something she thought she got rid of perked up and noticed. It was the look where she was the only one who existed and every word she spoke was precious. It pained her to see it. It reminded her of what had been. It had been two weeks since he broke her heart. Two weeks that he either tried to find her or followed her around. The most powerful creature on the planet was powerless. It didn't make her feel good at all about what happened to them.

"It is," he said.

She began to tell him about something she learned in her statistics class. She purposefully kept the conversation completely practical and impersonal. She told a story about one of the students that had him smiling, although she didn't.

That was until his phone rang.

Her story was over in an instant. She cut it off.

New Orleans was calling.

"Go ahead, Klaus. It's what you want. They're all waiting for you." She was over it as she sighed, not mad, just resigned. She stood up and began to walk away. The reality check was welcome.

He raced in front of her and took out his phone. He showed it to her. It had hundreds of missed calls from Elijah and other names she recognized going back to the date she left two weeks prior. He crushed it in his hands as she watched, the pieces falling from his fingers.

"You're more important. Always."

She looked him up and down with her arms crossed over her chest. "What if I wanted to call you?"

He huffed and put his hands on his hips, aggrieved because maybe she would call him finally and he didn't have a phone now.

It was so Klaus, such a real, familiar reaction from him that it made her smile for the first time in two weeks. The Klaus she knew in the past would threaten and rage, moving heaven and earth to get her attention, lashing out. That wouldn't work though. She knew he figured that out. He also wasn't exactly the Klaus she'd been dating. He'd been extraordinarily quiet and restrained.

Seeing Caroline smile for the first time in weeks gave him hope and something in his chest shifted. He smiled back and stepped closer to her, needing to be closer to her.

"Klaus, it hurts to see you every day. I'm not a toy you can set aside until you remember I exist."

"I know. I'm trying to show you that you aren't something I can ever set aside, that I can be steady and here for you. I behaved poorly and it cost me you. You're my heart. You're all the good things I have. There's no place I'd rather be in the world, in all of time, than standing here with you, being near you."

Her heart was thawing. She began to walk and he followed, although she didn't go back to her dorm. She walked back to the amphitheater which was just as empty as last time.

She sat and he sat next to her, just like before. They had more privacy than on the bench in the middle of campus. She couldn't give him up even if she tried. It was the worst part about feeling for him what she did. It meant the feelings just didn't disappear. She wanted it to work, but could she risk getting hurt like that again? She needed more from him, more than he'd given her so far. She needed a commitment, a promise with substance. He told her before he'd give her the dedication she needed from a partner.

"Why are you here, Klaus?"

"You're here."

"I've always been here. Why aren't you back in New Orleans? " she asked him again. "There's a war going on."

"I need to be here."

"Why? We gave it a shot and it didn't work," she said softly.

"No. It did work. You, Caroline. I'm here for you. You're right about everything you said." He stood and began to pace. "I got caught up in everything New Orleans represents. I got attention, recognition, and people began to respect me. They're all the things you gave me first. I don't want any of it if I don't have you though. What good is it if I can't share it? I didn't get the balance we talk about," he admitted softly, sitting down next to her again. "It wasn't fair. I want you to need me and tell me things, just as much as you've been there for me and you have been there for me. I do, Caroline. You can't be in a relationship by yourself. I know that. I know we work. I know together we can do this. I know it." He projected confidence.

"I didn't leave to teach you a lesson. It wasn't a punishment. It was what I had to do for myself."

"I know. Give me another chance, Caroline." His eyes were pleading. "You're the most important thing to me and I've walked away from New Orleans. That's why I need to be here. I made a mistake, Caroline, a mistake no amount of walking you to class will ever make right. I tried thinking of grand gestures to show you what I mean and how seriously I'm taking this, but you haven't responded to grand gestures as much as you have to humble ones in the past. I will spend the rest of my immortal life showing you how much you mean to me if you'll let me. If that means doing the simplest things like walking you to class every day I will do it forever because I'm doing it with you."

Her eyes became warm. He was seeing his Caroline again for the first time in too long, seeing the softening she saved for him. She put her hand out and he greedily took it. Their first connection in weeks. His heart stuttered.

A hint of something came to him as he looked at her beautiful face. It struck him. It paralyzed him. He pushed it deep inside where it would never be found and where he wouldn't have to examine what it was. He only knew to do one thing when confronted with something he didn't want to face; leave.

He didn't deserve her. He never did. He never would. Why drag this out while she was the one getting hurt? He had to set her free. Two weeks of moping after her wasn't enough. Nothing would ever be enough.

He eased back and let her hand go, standing up. "Maybe this is for the best."

She looked up, confused. "What?"

"I'm not good enough for you, Caroline. I'm deeply flawed. Self-loathing, you called it. I'm all those things. I tried to fly too close to the sun and this is what happens, destruction all around. It's best we part now so you won't be hurt anymore. Goodbye, Caroline," he said and he walked away.

She had no idea what happened. He was ready to be there forever and now he was walking away? Why bother following her to Mystic Falls? What was happening?

Something bloomed in her heart, the heart she thought was broken beyond repair. She'd been waiting for this and she almost missed it. It was her epiphany. She saw what he was doing. He was pushing her away as fast as he could. Something scared him. He needed to realize it too, pulling it from deep down.

There was only one thing that could scare him like that and she would expose it. If she could get to it, she could get everything she wanted. They would never be the same.

"Klaus?"

He turned.

"Screw. You." She said it with all the hurt she had inside, standing up to point at him. Where did he get off apologizing, telling her he would stay, and then leaving? Maybe this wasn't the way to get what she wanted, but she sure got his attention. Subtlety wasn't her strong suit when it came to dealing with Klaus. He was sometimes fragile and his emotions often paralyzed him, but she was strong enough to do this. It was time to stand up for them, convinced down to her soul that she was right. She was all in.

He sighed and turned to keep going.

"Don't turn your back on me," she taunted angrily. "That's what you did before and I will not accept it again."

He stopped, letting her get it all out. He deserved nothing less than her vitriol, although he was itching to get away from her, something pushing him to escape.

"I know you better than you know yourself," she said and he faced her, tipping his head, eyes closed off. "You want me to give up on you now. You'd just become the bad guy again for the world. That's familiar." His head hung down at her words. She wasn't wrong.

She walked closer and closer to him, poking him in the chest when she was near enough, forcing him to look at her. Every nerve ending was fizzing and her heart was pumping a million beats per minute.

"That's not all though. There's more. You want me to leave you. I won't. You're trying to push me away because I'm right here where you're scared to have me. I am here, Klaus." She hit him right over his heart, resting her palm there.

"You can't get rid of me. Do you think if you walk away the feelings will go away? You're wrong. Nothing has ever scared you more. Not your father. Not the white oak stake. This! You know it. It's why you're running. It's what you want and it's too much. Face what's really happening, Klaus. Tell me the truth. Put it into words. Let it out. You can do it." Her tone was fierce and he could barely hear over the pounding in his chest.

She prayed that she was going about this the right way and that she would get the truth out into the open.

"Tell me the truth. Say it, Klaus. Say it! Be honest with me."

"That you deserve better?"

That wasn't his truth. That was his way to save face. "Say it." She poked him every time.

"That I'm not worth it."

"Say it."

"That I'm scared of failing you again." His voice got softer and softer with each answer. She was ferocious and wouldn't let him get away with anything but complete honesty. She deserved it. He did too. He deserved his own truth.

"Say it." Her eyes filled with tears. She blinked them away. She was so close. So close. She knew she was close. He was cracking right in front of her. "Tell me what terrifies you! Tell me what you're afraid to think! It's scary, but you can do it. Tell me why you're really here and why you want to leave."

"That you're everything to me," he admitted, broken.

"Say it!"

"I love you."

The words came out of him, unbidden, but they were his deepest truth, the thought he couldn't face. The feeling swept over him and what he'd been denying to himself was out in the open, in the light. She knew his deepest secret, his weakness, his truth.

She cried, but didn't stop. Her tone was softer and she would never, ever forget the look in his eyes.

"Say it again," she begged.

"I love you."

"Never stop saying it," she cried as she threw her arms around him.

"I love you. I love you. I love you, Caroline Forbes." He told her the truth of what was in his heart. He loved her with everything he had.

"You told me," she said when she could breathe again, cradling his head in her hands, his arms around her.

She felt like they were reborn and whole where they had been shattered before. They were forged in iron.

He kissed her with all the love inside and it was everything she wanted. It was nothing she'd ever felt before.

She leaned back and put her hands on his face. "I love you, too." It was easy to say it, to tell him, because it was her truth. Klaus couldn't have devastated her if she didn't love him.

His actions in New Orleans were the start, where she was getting too close and he cared about her too much, and that's when he began to push her way slowly, skipping phone calls and focusing solely on New Orleans until her arrival when he was cold. Conquering a city was a lot easier than facing what was happening. He fought against his nature to find her and apologize when she left, but that's when it happened again. His instinct for self-preservation overrode everything else and he tried to leave.

"You do?" He was in awe.

"Yes, I do." She beamed at him. "I love you, Klaus."

"You can't take it back now," he said, heart racing, squeezing her tightly.

"I don't want to," she explained, firm. "I love you. Love is not a weakness. It gives you strength. It's scary though, right?"

"Truly terrifying. You love me even after I hurt you?"

"Love hurts too, Klaus. People make mistakes, even people in love. You can't ever hurt me again like that, but I'm trusting you not to. You're an adventure, Klaus Mikaelson. I'm also sorry for yelling at you," she said, looking down. Klaus wouldn't tell her he loved her if he didn't mean it. Nothing would ever get him to say those words if they weren't there, but she pulled them from him.

"I'm not sorry you did." He tipped up her chin. "You want what's best for me because you love me." Saying Caroline loved him was overwhelming. "You really do know me, faults and all. You knew what I was afraid of and how to help me overcome it, fighting for me to face it. You're the only one who could do it. Only you." The tears were swimming in her eyes again and his hand stroked her cheek.

"Kiss me," she whispered and he did.

"I swear I will never hurt you like that again. When did you know?" he asked, searching her eyes, seeing the love in them.

"I knew when I got the acceptance letter. It had been growing, but that's when I was sure. I considered the pros and cons, but nothing could keep me away from you. It was that simple. I wanted to tell you when I got the letter and maybe, just maybe, you would tell me the same. It did not work out the way I planned," she mentioned wryly.

She would have asked him when he knew, but she witnessed it and it was the most incredible thing she'd ever seen and nothing would compare to it being the absolute best moment of her life.

"Caroline, you were going to tell me you loved me then?" He looked up, being unable to take it. She rubbed circles on his chest.

"Yeah. It hurts, right?"

He nodded. It did hurt.

"This is better. If you weren't going tell me it back, because you weren't ready, it would have been hard for us. Remember I told you I thought you wouldn't let yourself love me back? I guess we needed what happened to happen for both of us to admit our feelings. We're on the other side. I wouldn't change a thing even after everything we went through. I love you."

"You can't say things like that. I still don't deserve you." He sighed. "I think I fell a little in love with you the first time I spoke to you. There have been a hundred times since then when I've been blown away by the feelings I have for you. I didn't look too deeply into them. I could only admit it today, when I wanted to let you go because it was the only way not to tell you I loved you."

She beamed. "Just love me, Klaus. You picked the new path, because you didn't let fear stop you. I'm so proud of you. I love the person you are. Please tell me all the time." Hearing Klaus tell her he loved her was the most beautiful thing she ever heard.

The big bad hybrid loved her. Her. Flawed, loud, small-town, young, dramatic, bossy, controlling, and judgmental Caroline Forbes had the love of the most beautiful, smart, talented, strong, vulnerable, and brave man she'd ever met.

"I will. I love you. Please tell me all the time," he begged, not hearing those three words in a thousand years. Nothing came close to the love he received from her. It was fulfilling and made him whole in the same way that loving her gave his heart purpose. He loved his siblings, but this was a whole new world and nothing like the naive human love he thought he had a thousand years ago.

"I will," she said, holding him close.

"Never let me go," he pleaded, hugging her so she could barely breathe.

"Never."

"Ever," he said.

"Ever," she agreed.

"We don't have to go back to New Orleans. I'll follow you wherever you want to go. I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology, but you can make it up to me by taking care of my heart. Klaus, you don't have to give up New Orleans, but I have to be your priority like you are for me. There are more things and people in our lives than each other. There always will be and that's good, but we have to be there for each other. We're going to fight and hurt each other's feelings, because that's how relationships work sometimes, especially ones with two people who need control like we do. If it wasn't New Orleans, it would be something else. It's the principle. Don't start treating me with kid gloves either, because that's not the real you who I happen to love. Plus, I just got into college in New Orleans. You can't leave now," she reminded him with a smile. "You're going to have to work hard to get my mom and Elena back on board. They both want to hurt you right now."

"Elijah and Gia too," he admitted. She smiled. It was nice to know there were people who cared about them. "I will never deserve you, but I do love you. Next time, will you please kick me in the balls if I'm a jerk?"

She laughed for the first time in what felt like forever, fingers caught up in his curls. "I told you, I love your balls."

"Do you want to go for a run, Caroline? I need a run."

He was jittery and overwhelmed. He was adopting her way to release all of the emotions he couldn't contain any longer.

"Sure we can run. Then I want to make love, but first we need a picture of this moment."

"I want that too, to make love," he vowed and kissed her hand. "I want that more."

Since his phone was in pieces, they used hers to take a picture of them together to memorialize the moment.

She smiled, it was her new favorite picture of them, and they walked hand in hand back to his car.

The drive to his house in Mystic Falls was quiet and calm. After all they had gone through, the silence and lack of tension was welcome.

Walking into his home and up to his bedroom, she felt shy for the first time around him in forever. Slipping off her coat and boots, she watched him slowly get undressed too.

When she was naked, he came to her side and picked her up, gently putting her down on the bed. She laid back and he laid in the cradle of her hips, keeping some of his weight up on his elbows.

Her hands brushed the hair along his temples. Their mouths met in loving kisses, again and again. Running her hand along his cheek, she smiled and he smiled back. Her legs lifted up along the sides of his hips.

When her body was ready to accept him, he pushed inside of her. Her breath caught. Slowly, they made love. His hips pumped in and out, smooth and deep. His mouth moved to her neck where he kissed, licked, and sucked. He whispered words of missing her and loving her. She whispered it back to him, feeling his body become one with hers. One hand cradled his head and the other was wrapped around his back, pulling him impossibly closer. Slow and steady, the rhythm continued and the physical tension picked up. One of his hands reached down and pulled her thigh even higher up his side. That little extra bit pushed him where he needed to be. She could feel herself start to squeeze him tighter, on the brink of coming.

When she could still speak, she looked up. "I love you," she said and in the next second she came. He came with her, unable to have even an instant of separation between them in that moment.

His head rested on her shoulder as they regained their breath and she swiped one runaway tear away. It was perfect.

"That scared me the first time it happened," he said softly into her neck. That time in Baltimore, he wasn't sure how to cope. Now he loved it.

"I know," she murmured, running her hands along his back. "It was beautiful then, but it's even more beautiful now. Your human side was coming out. There's even more of him now. I love all the sides of you, the sweet human and the smug hybrid."

Rolling them over while he was momentarily still inside her, she propped herself up on his chest. Her fingers traced his eyebrows and then softly over his long eyelashes. He loved her hands on him.

"Klaus, now that you love me, does this mean you don't just want me for my body?"

She smiled and he played along with her, remembering the conversation well.

"I never just wanted you for your body." That was still the truth.

"Does this mean you don't want to have sex with me all the time?"

"As if that were possible," he changed up and pat her ass. "I love you so much, every hair on your head and every thought in your mind," he vowed and tucked her head along his chest, gently running his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep on top of him. He fell asleep soon afterwards, forgoing any running plans. Now that he was whole again, he could sleep. He always told her he slept best with her and neither had slept the entire night through in two weeks.

The following morning, Saturday, Caroline left Klaus for a few hours. She needed more clothes from her dorm room and she wanted to see her mom.

"Hey mom," Caroline said with a sheepish smile, popping in on her at home where she was curled up on the couch. They'd been in touch on the phone since her return from New Orleans. She wasn't expecting her to drop in though.

"Caroline, what's going on?"

Caroline sat down. "I have something to tell you."

Liz put down her coffee mug. It sounded serious. "Does this have something to do with Klaus?"

"Yes and no. We're back together. We both learned some important lessons. Mom, I got accepted to Tulane University. I'm transferring next semester, starting in about a month."

It was certainly a shock, but how long could Caroline stay home? "Hmm."

"The drama department there is better than Whitmore. It really is. It's a bigger school with more resources." Caroline looked down sheepishly. She hadn't had a chance to tell Klaus yet. They'd been too invested in making love. "I got the lead role in their spring play."

Liz smiled, proud of her baby. "You're going then." She knew she couldn't do anything to change her daughter's mind. "Caroline, I'm proud of you no matter what, but please let this be about your education and less about Klaus. He'll be around in another thousand years you know."

"I promise I'm staying in school. I'll just be doing it there. The school is better. The play is even better. The weather is better. The food is better. The shopping is better," Caroline said with a smile. She sat closer to her mom. "You'll get to see it for yourself." She paused. "I love him."

"But does he love you?" Liz didn't doubt Caroline had strong feelings for Klaus, but they didn't break up because of that, but because of him.

"Yes. He does. He loves me and he messed up, but we're better than we were before. I've never been happier in my life, well that is until I move and start taking over Tulane."

"I'm going to miss you popping in here like this," Liz admitted, holding Caroline's hand.

Caroline hugged her close. "I'll be home every break I can manage. You know I can't leave this place for long. You're here. Stefan, Elena, and Matt are still here. Klaus has a house here. This would be during the school year, but it's what I want. I love you, mom."

Liz sighed and stroked her daughter's hair. "I love you, too. Any progress Klaus made in my books has been wiped away since you left him, so he'll need to work doubly hard to earn it back."

"Make him work hard for it. I told you, ask him the tough stuff. I do all the time," she said with a smile. "I need to go, but I'll call you. Bye."

"Bye, Caroline."

When she returned back to his house, Klaus and Caroline made love again and again, not being over the thrill of being able to say "I love you" while doing it.

"This is the most amount of days in a row I've seen you since we started to date," she mentioned playing with his necklaces.

"How it should be. I'm not going anywhere. Not now."

"Klaus, you need to get back to New Orleans. It's your project. They need a leader there and it should be you. I have finals. Go to New Orleans and come back for Christmas break."

"Do you really want me to do that?" he looked at her skeptically, not willing to take a chance yet.

"Yes."

He considered it. If she said it, she meant it. She was always honest with him. "I'll leave Monday, but I'll be back Thursday. That's my best offer."

She rolled her eyes, but she loved getting to spend time with him. Klaus still needed to figure things out, like how to balance his obligations and him staying attached to her side wasn't going to address that issue.

"You're too distracting with those dimples and sex appeal," she teased, reminding him of his words to her. "You need to go, because I'm not your life. You have your own. You can have me and the city. I just need you more than it does, but you need to figure out how to manage it all. Staying here doesn't get it right. I'll be here. I'll be living in New Orleans soon. Please?"

"I'll come back Thursday and we'll talk. Elijah filled me in on what is happening."

While Caroline was getting clothes and seeing Liz, Klaus purchased a new phone. He checked in on his frantic brother to find out Marcel had been banished. Elijah offered Marcel compulsion, but Marcel left on his own. Klaus expected him to make a return visit at some point, but hopefully it wouldn't be for a very long time and Marcel would learn from his mistakes. It had only taken Klaus a thousand years to learn a few lessons himself.

Elijah was very happy that the conflict with Caroline had been resolved, although he would have liked Klaus to have contacted him just once in those insane two weeks when he'd gone silent. Elijah was also thrilled to know she was moving to New Orleans in January. He told Klaus to stay away as long as he needed to take care of what he needed to, understanding that there were more important things than the city in his life. Family was always Elijah's own top priority. He'd been able to tell everyone Klaus was working on a secret project to resolve a previously unknown threat. Klaus shrugged, it sounded good enough until he could show his face again. He thanked his brother for his help. Maybe he could cut down on the torment a little bit after all considering Elijah had really come through.

"There's so much I need to tell you," Caroline said, pushing her hands through her hair, cutting though their little love haze for a while when she realized it.

"Please tell me," he said so sincerely, sitting up in bed and pulling her astride him, even putting her hands on the sides of his face.

She smiled at his extreme reaction and stroked her thumbs along his raspy cheeks. "You know I got into Tulane. I filed all the transfer papers and forms right away so I'll be starting when the semester begins at the end of January. I'll get my dorm assignment soon. I've also been given the lead role in the Tulane drama department production of _Cat on a Hot Tin Roof_!" She was so excited to say it.

"Maggie?!"

"Yes."

"That is amazing. A fantastic role you will excel in. Not only one, but two schools have seen the talent you possess. Well done, sweetheart. You're amazing."

"Also, I love you."

He smiled. "I love you. Will you tell me where you went?"

She knew he meant when she left the bar in New Orleans. She told him about her audition, the beach, and her night in Tennessee. It hurt to hear it, especially her going to the beach alone, but it was what happened.

"Oh, Klaus, something else. Something big!" She almost forget it, but retelling the story of her trip brought it back up.

"What?"

"I had to drink from a human in Alabama and I did it!" In Tennessee, she'd had the time and space to find some animals to drink from.

He gave her a smile so big and so full of pride for her that it made her want to cry and tears started to form, but she blinked them away. She didn't want to cry again for a very long time. He had so much love and affection to give and getting the full force of it was incredible. Since he told her loved her, there was something new in his eyes. "I knew you could do it."

She nodded. "It was the hotel manager. Her blood did not taste anywhere close to as good as yours tastes and I was able to count in my head and once I counted slowly, I could hear her heartbeat and when it began to slow, I stopped. Of course I healed and compelled her, but I knew what to do. That was all because of you. You're amazing."

"No, it was because of you. I told you I'd teach you all about sex and vampires," he teased. "Does this mean you won't drink from me anymore?"

"Well, I don't _need_ to drink from you anymore."

He didn't like that. "Maybe you can still do it anyway," he said and she smiled, kissing him.

Biting her lip, she considered him and something she'd thought about a time or two. Once she let herself think about it actually happening, she knew she wanted it. She wanted to share this with the man she loved. "Klaus, I want you to drink from me."

"Caroline," he said, very unsure. "That will kill you."

"It's not as if you wouldn't heal me though. I want to share with you like you share with me."

He opened his mouth, but she jumped in. "I promise, I want you to. Do you hate the idea?"

"No," he admitted, "I just don't want to hurt you."

Leaning in, she scooted closer so she could lick along his neck where she bit him before. His hands rested on her hips and there was at least one part of him that was on board. That was her Klaus all right. "I love you and I trust you."

She moved her hips back and forth over him, sucking on his neck. "You could do this to me, Klaus. You could drink from me. I could be the one who gives you what you need. Maybe it's one of my kinks. I won't know until I try. Sex and vampires, Romeo."

Sitting up for a minute, she put his erect cock against her and slowly pushed her way down until she was fully seated. Both of them groaned. Her nipples rubbed up against his chest. Sweat began to form between their bodies. Lifting and lowering herself, she made sure to keep her head tipped to the side. His stubble rasped her skin. His lips were soft in contrast. "Fuck me and bite me, Klaus. Do it."

Fucking him harder and faster, she leaned back to look into his eyes and he must have seen something in them because his hybrid features came out. It turned her on that he was going with her wishes. Her pussy got even wetter and he noticed. She began to pant and she was so turned on after only a few minutes that she knew she was about to come. His cock was bigger than ever and even though she wanted to hold out, her body needed to come.

He sensed it. "Let me see how much you want it, Caroline. Good girl." She rubbed her clit and came with a yell all over him. It felt good, but she wanted more. Her pussy was greedy.

Tipping her head to the side, she waited.

"Do it, Klaus," she said and instead of biting her, he lifted her off him. She whimpered at the loss and reached for him, but he got behind her. She could feel her juices practically drip down her thighs at what was happening. "I need it. I need it."

"I know. I'll take care of you." Putting his hands on her waist, she leaned forward slightly so he could fuck his huge cock up into her. She moaned and he pulled her back against him when he was inside her, stretching out her tiny pussy, both of them on their knees. His arms came around her front. One cupped her breast. The other held onto her hip. She held onto that arm. "That's it. I'll fuck you so good. Your pussy needs this."

He fucked her hard and fast. In and out. Again and again. Endless. Her pussy squeezed him and every nerve ending was stimulated by the thickness of him. She tipped her head, resting it on his shoulder, wanting him to bite her desperately, knowing she was about to come again any second.

"Do it," she begged and when she felt his fangs pierce her skin she came with a scream. It was better than she imagined, but then he took things to the next level. His fingers moved down to her clit and kept her coming forever as he drank from her, stroking her clit over and over. One orgasm morphed into the next one. Her screams, moans, and whimpers drove him crazy. His cock went at superhuman speed pushing through her swollen pussy as she thrashed about. In and out. In and out. Her clit was huge. He rubbed it, slapped it, and circled it, keeping her off balance and coming endlessly. Her nails dug into his skin keeping his hand there.

"Yes! Fuck! Klaus!"

He pulled the blood from her veins and she was on a high like she'd never been before. Her body uncontrollably writhed to get more of his cock and more of his fangs. Always more. She saw the little black spots and knew she was on the verge of passing out. "Caroline!" He came with a yell when he released his fangs from her vein, shooting spurt after spurt of come inside her. She flopped forward on the bed and he collapsed next to her.

He wasn't sure he'd ever come as hard in his life. With Caroline he always felt that way, but that was something else. Her delicious, life sustaining blood was on his tongue when he pumped his semen inside of her. Mind blown. He reached for her and put his wrist in front of her face when he could.

"Are you ok?" he asked, uncertain and tense when he saw the wound on her neck.

"Klaus, that was fucking unbelievable," she said, still breathless and wondering if she did pass out for a second. She felt weak, but that had more to do with the orgasms of her life than with the bite she thought. Every nerve was still crackling with pleasure and her pussy muscles were spasming. "Klaus," she whimpered and his hand went up and down the arm he could reach. She thought she knew what intense was.

"Drink," he said after a few minutes since she seemed content to lay there.

Sitting up, she ignored his wrist and slid down on the bed, until she was resting between his legs.

Her fingers stroked along his inner thigh and she licked along his stomach. His sticky cock was still hard, but already starting to soften against his tight abs.

He grinned when he saw what she was up to. His fingers joined hers and he pointed out where his femoral artery was. "My naughty good girl likes playing with fire."

She gave him a dirty grin and then her vampire features came out and he groaned. He would be hard again in seconds if she kept that up. What a picture she made.

Setting her mouth over the place he showed her, she bit into his femoral artery. His eyes closed in pleasure. He always loved when she did this, drank from him, but it was about teaching her before. This time it was about healing her and pleasure.

His cock was getting hard again. She slowed her drinking, showing impressive control, and her hand came up to jerk him off at the same time. She lifted her fangs from him and licked her lips as he watched. Her lips were blood red and her fangs disappeared. She moved her head over his cock and then sucked on him, using her other hand to roll his balls. He thought was going to die. The suction was intense.

"I love your balls, Klaus," she said as she used her hand on him and sucked one then the other into her mouth before moving back up to his cock. His hands tangled in his hair. He fucked her mouth and when he was about to come, she moved her hands to him, working his cock expertly, and pointed his erection towards her breasts. "Come on me."

Her name echoed around the room and he came all over her breasts, watching intently. Collapsing to the bed from where his back had arched, he was breathing as hard as if he'd just finished a race. Coming twice so quickly had him drained.

Since she loved melting Klaus' brain, she waited until he was coherent again and then used her finger to clean up some blood around her mouth, sucking on her finger. Then she ran a finger through his semen and brought that to her mouth too.

"Klaus, I think I have a new kink," she murmured in a sultry voice.

He groaned and laughed at the same time, pulling her up until he could kiss her, sharing the mess between their bodies. Her legs flopped around him and his arms went around her back, both needing to be as close as possible to the other. They'd just shared something so intimate and intense.

"Klaus, that was so good. Thank you for doing it with me," she breathed against his neck. She wouldn't have wanted to hurt him if it was her bite that could kill, but he trusted her. Now they shared something even more special.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I love you," he simply said as he watched the wound on her neck slowly close. He wouldn't feel quite comfortable until it was gone.

"Maybe we can do that once in a while," he teased later when she was healed. He picked her up and brought her into the shower when he had enough energy to move, accidentally on purpose groping her ass. She laughed and squeezed his ass when they got in the shower together.

"I've never done that before," he admitted as the warm water washed over them.

"What?" she asked with her hands soaping up her chest. He was watching so intently, he was distracted until she turned to rinse.

His grin was sheepish as he soaped up his arms, regaining his train of thought. "No one has ever had my blood from that spot. It's always my wrist," he said.

She looked over her shoulder with the most smug smile ever. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," he agreed and she winked. He lightly slapped her ass. She turned and they switched spots so he was under the spray. Her arms wrapped around him from behind, her breasts pushing against his back. She kissed his triangle tattoo.

"It's kind of rare to find something you haven't done."

"I still haven't performed in a circus," he said to make her smile as he turned to face her. "You're the only one in my heart and there are still things we can do together that will be new for me. Getting to do things with you makes it feel like my first time too. When we went skydiving? That wasn't like any other time. I love that you let me show you things. I've never done things in love either," he admitted softly.

She covered his face in kisses. "I love you."

"I love you."

They finished their shower, each shampooing the other's hair. It felt so much better when someone else did it.

They spent the weekend together through Sunday afternoon in peace when she had to go home and catch up on all the homework she should have been doing. She left him with kisses and all of her love. Klaus was staying in Mystic Falls, painting mostly which is what he'd been doing during the days when he'd been walking her to class. He'd finished a number of paintings of her. They were all dark and depressing during that period. It was hard for her to look at them.

Returning in the evening to sleep, they spent the night together until she had to leave for her class in the morning.

Monday afternoon, Klaus stopped by her dorm room before going to the airport for his return flight to New Orleans.

"There she is, the most beautiful girl in the world." Caroline pounced on him when he started his sentence, kissing a dimple. He properly kissed her and put her feet on the ground. In his arms, she started to sway. He led her dancing around the room, sweeping her off her feet.

"Do you remember in Baltimore when we saw that older couple dancing?" she asked as they moved, loving dancing with him.

"Mmm," he mumbled into her hair as he rested his head on hers.

"I wanted that. I wanted to have love like they did."

He leaned back to see her, not missing a step. "We have it."

Looking up at him, "We have it."

They stopped dancing to kiss and then swayed to the music only they heard.

"So this is happening again?" Elena walked into the room and put her bag down, pointing at them.

"Yup," Caroline said with a huge smile. She took Klaus' hand. It was time for him to leave. There was no time to explain why she was the happiest and most well loved person on the planet…other than Klaus that is.

"Bye, doppelgänger," Klaus called back, very chipper.

"Um, bye?"

Caroline walked him out to his car. "I feel terrible that you're leaving, but I also feel good because I love you and I know you're coming back."

"Always. I will always come back to you." He kissed her slowly. "I'll be back on Thursday. Get lots of work done. I'll clean up New Orleans and we can talk about the time until you're in my city."

"I can't wait, Romeo. Make me proud out there. I love you," she said with a smacking kiss and a pat on the ass.

"I love you, sweetheart," he said as he ducked his head for one more kiss then got in the car as she waved him away.

Klaus made his way all around New Orleans, telling his tale of neutralizing a mysterious threat in Chicago. The supernatural creatures were glad to have him back and all the deals he'd made to get to the point where Marcel was gone turned into negotiations on how to handle the new New Orleans. Before he'd left, there was only one problem remaining, Marcel. Everything else had been resolved. Now everything was in position.

The witches had their powers and moved back into their shops. Tourism was up as promised and the violence was over so the human faction was happy. The new vampires lived the life they wanted, checking in with Elijah, but not owing more service at the moment. The wolves who wanted to, moved to the city.

Klaus wheeled and dealed to get the witches to permanently break the curse on the wolves so the rings were no longer needed. They did so and Klaus was happy to report it back to Caroline. He was extraordinarily attentive, which she hoped calmed a bit to how he'd been a few months back, but he was finding his way through a lot of new relationships. His relationship with Caroline was amazing, but he was still sensitive after their recent reconciliation. His relationship with the city was good, but his role was new. It was hard work, but he was up to the task. Elijah was a huge help on the city front and even Rebekah planned a return before Christmas to help them out. He was opening up to them more and things were going well with the Mikaelsons.

Klaus came back to Mystic Falls and Whitmore Thursday and stayed the weekend. His time spent with Caroline was precious as always. The weather was cold and they spent most of the time inside, reveling in each other, but they did take some time to go out to dinner, see her mom who Klaus was trying to win over, etc. Klaus told her about the city and how everything was coming together. She listened intently, asking questions to show him she was proud and just as excited as he was, giving him her full support. Together, they booked their trip to visit Rebekah in January before her classes would start. They were working together and it was great. They were honest, open, and committed in a way they hadn't been before.

He flew back the week of Christmas to see Rebekah in New Orleans and keep up the new regime. Things were getting smoother. Each of the factions had elders, Alphas, etc, to represent them and held meetings with Klaus once a week. Elijah took over some meetings as well to distribute the control. It gave each of them credibility with the people and flexibility, something he knew would be important to Caroline when they wanted to explore the world. He wasn't quite as fixed in place forever as she thought he would be.

It was working for everyone. He was involved in decision-making, especially at this crucial time, but with Elijah and the other leaders, it was more democratic. Klaus was getting the hang of managing a city and being in a relationship. Both required something from him, but he had his priorities straightened out.

Exchanging gifts with Rebekah and Elijah, they enjoyed a nice early Christmas. It was calm and each were happy they had made it to that point, where a holiday was something to look forward to rather than dread. Rebekah was staying in California, but it wasn't a source of tension any longer. She mentioned bringing her boyfriend to the next get together which was met by a fake smile from Klaus, but he didn't melt down. Elijah was thrilled they were getting along which had the other two teasing him. They showed Rebekah around New Orleans and she told them she was proud of them. Their chests couldn't have puffed up any more, especially Klaus. It was the city the way they wanted it a hundred years ago. Klaus left them warmly on Christmas Eve to return to Mystic Falls.

While Klaus was gone, Caroline had her finals and said a teary goodbye to all of her dorm and classmates, especially Elena who she would still see, but not as often. She thanked Professor Hancock for his generous help during her first two and a half years. She told him about Tulane and he couldn't help but smile. She promised everyone she'd come and visit.

Christmas Eve, Caroline spent the day with her mom as was their tradition. They exchanged gifts at night. Liz bought her laundry supplies since she used to come home to do her laundry. It made Caroline cry, but she was growing up and part of that was moving on. Caroline gave Liz some pictures of them together, her specialty, and also a gift card to the airline offering direct flights to New Orleans.

Liz worked Christmas Day to give someone else the chance to spend the day with their family. Caroline raced over to see Klaus in the morning, throwing a stocking she'd filled at him while he slept which certainly woke him up. The other gifts she'd left under the tree she badgered him into putting up.

"You're in your house all alone on Christmas and it made me crazy. I couldn't sleep, but if I left my mom, she would be home alone. We need Elijah, or Rebekah, or someone else here," she said when she climbed up next to him. "Maybe we can all be together next year, me, you, and my mom."

"Next year we will figure it out," he promised in his sleepy voice and pulled her on top of him to kiss her. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas, Klaus," she said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you."

They made love and then they exchanged presents in the living room in front of the tree. Caroline bought Klaus clothes, teasing him about the first time they went clothes shopping together in Baltimore when he bought pink shorts. She also got him some framed pictures of them and everyone at Thanksgiving, cologne, and canvases, although she didn't come up with any tattoo ideas. Klaus bought Caroline a beautiful diamond pendant necklace. He bought her new pajamas, the relaxed style she liked, and some new boots at a store she told him about. She also received a painting he'd done from a picture she gave him of her and her mom. It made her cry because it was so beautiful.

"I love you with my whole entire heart you know," she said sweetly as they laid on the couch in front of the fire. He was so beautiful and her fingers couldn't stop touching him. "You're the only present I want, Romeo."

"That's my line. I'm your last love and you're mine," he said and he kissed her, snuggling her body closer to his as they watched the flames. There really was no place else he'd rather be.

Caroline gave Klaus the confidence to become the person he wanted to be. She also gave him love, something he never ever thought he deserved, yet craved with every fiber of his being. Her light drew him because he wanted her to shine on him. Now that he felt the warmth of her love and affection, he was whole. She was his everything.

Klaus gave Caroline confidence to own her true self, a kickass vampire with a human spirit. He encouraged her not to shy away from parts of herself she put limits on. With Klaus by her side, she was confident she could achieve anything. The love he gave her filled all the empty spaces in her heart and she was whole. He was her everything.

To love and be loved by the other was everything they never knew they could have, but it was a feeling neither one would ever let go of. It was their everything.


End file.
